Ewigkeiten Fortsetzung von Das Amulett
by Liel
Summary: Die Story wurde komplett überarbeitet und ist momentan zu Ende, bei Gelegenheit werd ich sie weiterschreiben! Sesshomaru und Kari haben aber endlich Sesshomarus Eis gebrochen
1. Chapter 1

In ihrem Zugabteil war es ziemlich voll. Jeder saß mit angezogenen Beinen da, sofern er noch Platz hatte bei all den Koffern, die am Boden rum standen, da auch die Ablage über den Sitzplätzen gefüllt war. Kari hatte noch einen Platz am Fenster ergattern können und war vertieft in ihr Buch. Draußen vor dem Fenster zog die Landschaft an ihnen vorbei, die warm von der Sommersonne beschienen wurden. Neben ihr tummelten sich auch noch einige Wolken am blauen Morgenhimmel und es versprach mal wieder ein wunderbarer Tag zu werden.

Was für Kari nicht nur am Wetter lag. Sie saß im Zug nach Tokio und besuchte nun endlich wieder seit langem ihre Tante samt Familie. Dazu hatten sie auch noch den ersten Ferientag ihrer Sommerferien, es konnte also kaum besser werden!

Die drei Stunden, die sie nun schon unterwegs war, waren daher auch wie im Flug vergangen, und die Wiesen und Bäume vor dem Fenster wechselten sich nun immer öfter mit Häusern und ausgebauten Straßen ab, bis sie schließlich durch die Vororte Tokios fuhren und die Lautsprecherdurchsage seinen Hauptbahnhof ankündigte.

Bewegung kam unter die anderen Fahrgäste, Bücher, Essen und Getränke wurden eingepackt, und als der Zug langsamer wurde, erhoben sie sich und schälten sich und ihre Koffer aus dem Wirrwarr von Gepäck. Als Kari schließlich Platz hatte, stand sie ebenfalls auf und verließ das Abteil, was nicht leicht war. Da sie für ganze vier Wochen in Tokio bleiben würde, war ihr Koffer auch dementsprechend schwer und gleichermaßen schwer war es, ihn durch den engen Gang zu manövrieren, ohne umzufallen oder sich weh zu tun. Oder stecken zu bleiben. Aber sie schaffte es und stieg erleichtert aus dem Zug aus.

Der Hauptbahnhof war, wie nicht anders erwartet, überfüllt. Hier rufende Menschen, da laufende Menschen, jede Menge Koffer und kleine schreiende Kinder, dazwischen laute Durchsagen, um den allgemeinen Lärm zu übertönen.

Kari nickte sich selbst zu. _Herrlich…_dachte sie. _Und hier soll ich meine Tante und Co finden. _

Entschlossen packte sie ihre Sachen fester und kämpfte sich durch die Reihen auf den weit entfernten Ausgang zu und fragte sich, ob sie ihn an dem Tag noch erreichen würde, als jemand mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Koffer lief, der daraufhin umkippte und aufsprang, mitten in einer reißenden Menschenmenge.

Kari stolperte zur Seite und sah sich panisch nach ihrem Koffer um, da sie erst nur das Geräusch gehört hatte, das er machte, wenn man ihn öffnete, und rechnete schon damit, dass alles, wirklich alles jetzt heraußen lag und von den vorbeigehenden Menschen sehr interessiert beobachtet wurde, wie man es aus Büchern kannte, in denen die Hautperson von einem Schlamassel in den nächsten geriet, aber sie hatte noch mal Glück gehabt: Er war wirklich nur aufgeschnappt, mehr nicht.

Erleichtert sah sie auf zu der Person, die dagegen gerannt war. Es war eine junge Frau mit hellblonden, ewiglangen Haaren (was Kari gleich mal neidisch feststellte. In ihren 16 Jahren hatte sie es bisher nie geschafft, sich ihre Haare länger als schulterlang wachsen zu lassen.) und bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

_Es gibt so eine Augenfarbe_? Wunderte sie sich, doch die Frau lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sich selbst.

„Oh! Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung!" Erschrocken sah sie auf den offenen Koffer und dann Kari in die Augen. „Tut mir echt Leid, meinst du, es ist was kaputt gegangen?" Sie beugte sich über den Unglücksort, aber Kari winkte ab.

„Das hält der schon aus!" Sie beugte sich runter und mit einem Handgriff war der Deckel wieder fest eingerastet. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch einmal einen neuen Koffer leisten. So einen Trollie, die sahen nicht nur schick aus, sondern waren auch noch extrem praktisch.

Prüfend stellte sie ihn wieder aufrecht und lächelte die Frau an.

_Kenn ich die eigentlich?_ Fragte sie sich. _Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor._

„Alles in Ordnung." Meinte sie laut und die andere atmete auf.

„Zum Glück, ich bin auch so ein Schussel. Warte!" sagte sie schnell, als Kari schon wieder aufgestanden war und zum Abschied noch einmal nickte, und kramte in ihrer großen, schwarzen Handtasche rum. Sie wurde wohl fündig und zog mit einem Lächeln etwas hervor und hielt es Kari hin.

Verwundert schaute sie auf ihre Hand, die einen kleinen Anhänger samt Kettchen hielt, woran er fröhlich baumelte.

„Es ist ein Glücksbringer!" verkündete sie Kari und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Mein Freund arbeitet in einem Tempel hier um die Ecke und die verkaufen die momentan en masse. Und da hat er mir auch ein paar gegeben. Ich schenk dir den hier, so als Wiedergutmachung." Sagte es und öffnete gleich darauf Karis Hand und legte ihn einfach hinein.

„Äh." Machte diese überrumpelt und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„So, ich muss weiter! Tschüss!" Die Blonde lächelte sie noch herzlich an, winkte und war auch schon im nächsten Moment in der Menge verschwunden, ohne auf Karis _Danke_ zu warten, dass sie eigentlich noch hatte sagen wollen.

Diese blinzelte ein paar Mal etwas verwirrt und betrachtete dann eingehend den kleinen Glücksbringer in ihrer Linken. Er sah recht schön aus, befand sie bei sich. Es war ein länglicher, violetter Stein, der aussah, als wäre er wo abgesplittert, dessen oberes Ende von einem kleinen silbernen Metall eingefasst war, an dem die Kette befestig war.

_OK! Nicht schlecht, gleich am Bahnhof beschenkt zu werden! Vor allem für eigentlich gar nichts!_ Freute sie sich, hängte sich ihre neue Kette schnell um, packte wieder ihre Sachen und setzte ihren Weg zum Ausgang hin fort. Doch dort war ihr Geschenk schnell wieder vergessen, da dieser noch unübersichtlicher war als der Rest vom Bahnhof und das sollte was heißen. Wo sie auch hinsah, sah sie nur Menschen, die sie nicht kannte. Nirgends schienen ihre Tante oder Kagome zu sein, oder sonst jemand, den sie kannte. Aber sie hatten ihr definitiv gesagt, dass sie sie abholten und dass sie genau hier warten würden. Wo also waren sie?

An einer recht übersichtlichen Stelle, wie sie fand, blieb sie dann stehen und wartete. Als nach einer viertel Stunde dann aber immer noch niemand aufgetaucht war, ging sie weiter zur nächsten Telefonzelle und kramte in ihrem Rucksack nach Kleingeld und wählte die Nummer.

„Hallo?" erklang es schließlich nach ewigem Klingeln auf der anderen Seite der Leitung und Kari erkannte die Stimme ihrer Tante.

„Hi, Tante! Ich bin's, Kari!"

Stille und dann ein Schnappen nach Luft.

„Kari? Ach du meine Güte! Dich hab ich ja ganz vergessen!"

_Danke, auch nett… _war sofort ihr nicht wenig zynischer Gedanke.

„Weißt du, wir hatten hier einige Probleme. Mein Vater ist die Treppe runter gefallen und wir mussten ihn ins Krankenhaus fahren! Und Kagome ist auch noch nicht da, obwohl sie dich mit hätte abholen sollen!"

_Wo ist die denn schon wieder?_

„Und geht es Opa gut?" wollte Kari wissen. „Na ja, sein rechtes Bein ist gebrochen, das heißt, dass er jetzt erst mal für einige Tage drin bleiben wird. Aber sonst fehlt ihm nichts."

„Gut."

„Hör mal, Kari, ich werde jetzt los fahren, OK? Ich muss sowieso noch in die Stadt, einkaufen. Bleib einfach da, verstanden? In einer Stunde etwa bin ich da! Bis dann!" Und aufgelegt.

Kari starrte mit enttäuschtem Blick ihren Hörer an. _Eine Stunde? Was soll ich solang hier noch machen?_

Seufzend hängte sie den Hörer ein und trug niedergeschlagen ihr Gepäck wieder hinein in den Bahnhof. Sie hatte dort im Vorbeigehen mehrere Cafes ausgemacht und setzte sich schließlich an den Tisch von einem, das ziemlich nah am Ausgang lag und bestellte.

Ihr armer Opa. Was machte er auch immer für Sachen… Grübelnd saß sie da und trank ihre Eisschokolade und bemerkte nicht den Mann, der ein paar Tische weiter saß und sie über den Rand seines Buches hinweg, das er vorgab zu lesen, musterte, ja sie gar nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Hin und wieder blätterte er um, falls ihn jemand beobachten sollte, und beobachtete selbst Kari so genau und scharf wie nur einer wie er es konnte. Er hatte sie also gefunden. Endlich. Und doch musste er sich noch gedulden.

Auch wenn dieser Gedanke seiner aufkeimenden Freude wieder einen Dämpfer versetzte, blieb doch ein beständiges Glücksgefühl. Nicht ganz einen Monat würde es dauern, und alles war wieder so wie früher. Oder zumindest fast alles.

**Tada! I'm back again! Hier mein neuster Streich und keine Sorge, hier geht's gleich ab ins Mittelalter, sonst würds glaub ich langweilig werden…**


	2. Chapter 2

Schließlich hatte es doch noch geklappt und sie war in ihrem Zuhause für die nächsten vier Wochen angekommen. Sie hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so leer sein würde, mit ihrem Opa im Krankenhaus und Kagome auf irgendwelchen Reisen (S_timmt! Das muss ich noch fragen, wo sie ist!_), aber sie war trotzdem glücklich darüber, wieder hier zu sein. Das letzte Mal ist immerhin schon ganze sechs Jahre her, doch seit damals hatte sich nichts verändert. Der große Baum mit dem wunderbaren Schatten stand noch immer da, sowie der Tempel an sich. Sogar den kleinen, ein wenig miefigen Schuppen dahinter hatten sie nicht abgerissen, in dem sich nur ein alter, trockener Brunnen befand.

„Kari! Kommst du runter? Es gibt Essen!" holte sie der Ruf ihrer Tante aus ihren Gedanken. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett im Gästezimmer, ihren Koffer um sich herum ausgebreitet. Sofort stand sie auf. Dass es Essen gab, ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, bei ihrem Hunger… Fröhlich sprang sie also die Treppen nach unten und traf unterwegs ihren Cousin Sota. Er war auch mit dabei am Bahnhof gewesen. _Immerhin_, hatte sie sich gedacht.

Also saßen sie dann zu dritt am Esstisch und Kari genoss jeden Bissen von dem köstlichen Essen, das ihre Tante da gezaubert hatte. Währenddessen redeten sie über die Familie, Karis Zugfahrt und andere belanglose Sachen, als Kari wieder einfiel, dass Kagome nicht da war.

„Wo ist eigentlich Kagome?" stellte sie endlich ihre Frage und erntete zuerst nichts anderes als verlegene _Ähms_ und _Tjas_, was sie verwundert in die Runde sehen ließ.

„Das ist ein wenig kompliziert." fing dann schließlich ihre Tante an und sah ihren Sohn beinahe schon Hilfe suchend an. Doch der winkte ab und meinte ganz cool:

„Sie ist mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs und zieht mit ihnen feiernd durch die Lande. Und zwar gleich nachdem in der Schule Notenschluss war, das Zeugnis haben sie schon gar nicht mehr abgewartet. Eigentlich hätte sie aber heute Morgen wieder da sein wollen, aber wahrscheinlich haben sie irgendeinen Zug verpasst oder so. Wäre typisch für meine Schwester."

„Ah." machte Kari und nickte. Es wunderte sie zwar noch ein wenig, dass ihre Tante das nicht gleich gesagt hat, sondern erst herumgedruckst hat, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung warum. Kagome war also sozusagen feiern. Warum auch nicht. Und wenn sie nur ihren Zug verpasst hatte, wenn dem so war, dann würde sie sicher bald hier auftauchen.

Sie aßen zu Ende, Kari half beim Abwasch und kehrte dann in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie fertig auspackte. Danach fuhr sie mit ihrer Tante ins Krankenhaus, ihren Opa besuchen, während Sota Zuhause blieb, falls sich Kagome rührte.

Im Krankenhaus wurden sie herzlich von dem alten Mann empfangen, der schon wieder in einem Rollstuhl durch die Gegen gurkte, sodass sie ihn erst mal hatten suchen müssen. Doch kaum hatte er Kari entdeckt, schloss er sie in die Arme und drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange, was sie ohne Protest mit sich geschehen ließ. Dann fragte er, ob Kagome denn schon wieder zurück sei, doch seine Tochter schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der Kari entging. Diese hatte eben einen Mann entdeckt, der vor einem Kiosk, der gleich am Ende des Gangs war, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, an einem der kleinen, runden Tische saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Eigentlich kein besonderer Anblick, aber sie glaubte, diesen Mann schon mal gesehen zu haben, nur wo? Doch der Gedanke war eigentlich verkehrt, weil sie kaum was von ihm sah, da er geschickt im Schatten und ein wenig hinter der Ecke saß und sich so ihrem Blick fast entzog.

Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick noch nachdenklich auf ihm ruhen und wandte sich wieder ihren Verwandten zu, die gerade auf dem Weg zurück in Großvaters Zimmer waren, und folgte ihnen dichtauf. Dort angekommen wurde sie gleich von einer ziemlich wütenden Schwester empfangen, die sie sofort heimschickte und Karis Opa ins Bett, und das, ohne den geringsten Widerspruch zu dulden.

Lachend kamen sie und ihre Tante der Aufforderung auch nach und versprachen am nächsten Tag wieder vorbeizuschauen, bevor sie nach Hause fuhren. Gespannt betraten sie dort beide das Haus und hofften, dass Kagome endlich da war, aber sie war es nicht. Und als sie Sota fragten, meinte er, dass er nichts von ihr gehört hatte. Kari sah es seiner Mutter an, dass sie beunruhigt war und konnte sie da voll und ganz verstehen. Wenn sie wirklich nur den Zug verpasst hätten, dann hätte sie sicherlich angerufen.

Aber sie wollte den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen und tröstete ihre Tante einfach nur, dass sich Kagome sicher melden oder einfach am nächsten Tag vor der Tür stehen würde. Doch es brachte nicht wirklich viel…

Der nächste Tag brach mit klarem Himmel an und wollte anscheinend noch heißer werden, als der vorherige. Mit den anderen zwei saß Kari beim Frühstück und wurde von der trübseligen Stimmung, die herrschte, angesteckt, die ihre Tante verbreitete. Sota hingegen schien es kein bisschen zu stören, dass seine Schwester nicht mehr heimkam, denn er aß fröhlich seine Brötchen und meinte später, als Kari ihn darauf ansprach, dass das bei seiner Schwester öfters passierte.

_Die fährt öfters einfach mal so weg und kommt nicht mehr Heim? _Fragte sie sich selbst verwirrt und setzte sich im Hof unter den Baum auf die Bank, die im Schatten lag. In Gedanken versunken spielten ihre Finger mit ihrer neuen Kette und sie beobachtete Sota dabei, wie er auf dem Platz zwischen der Rückseite des Hauses und dem alten Schuppen mit einem Fußball spielte. So hatte sie sich das hier eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte damit gerechnet alle hier anzutreffen, also auch Kagome und mit ihr was zu unternehmen und nicht auf sie zu warten. Kari seufzte. Na ja, vielleicht würde es noch besser werden.

Sie schreckte hoch, als Sotas Ball plötzlich vor ihre Füße sprang und er gleich hinterher gelaufen kam.

„Spielst du ein wenig mit mir?" fragte er sie ganz außer Atem und sie grinste.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich bei mir Zuhause in einer richtigen Fußballmannschaft spiele?" warnte sie ihn vor und stand auf.

„Na, und? Das mach ich auch! Also, spielst du mit oder nicht?"

„Natürlich! Ich hab ja auch grad nichts zu tun." Gesagt, getan.

Lachend tobten sie über den Hof und Kari brachte ihrem kleinen Cousin noch so einige Tricks und Kniffe bei, was er nur mit vor Staunen großen Augen kommentierte. Dass sie so gut war, hätte er wirklich nicht geglaubt. _Hm, Männer…_war ihr gedanklicher Kommentar dazu.

Die Zeit verging während sie spielten, bis Sota es schaffte, den Ball an ihr vorbei zu schießen, sodass er gegen die Tür des Schuppens knallte, die daraufhin aufging, und er es seltsamerweise fertig brachte, in den Schuppen zu rollen, warum auch immer.

„Ich hol ihn schon!" sagte Kari, die näher dran stand, und Sota nickte.

In dem Schuppen war es nicht nur heiß, sondern mehr als stickig! Kari holte gleich mal ganz theatralisch tief Luft, obwohl es niemand mitbekam und sah sich suchend nach dem Ball um, entdeckte ihn aber nirgends. Also schaute sie auch noch in den dunklen Brunnen und tatsächlich: das spärliche Licht, das von draußen herein kam, reichte gerade noch aus, damit sie den runden Schemen ausmachen konnte. Auch entdeckte sie eine in die Brunnenmauer eingelassene Leiter und kurzerhand hatte sie sich über die Mauer geschwungen und kletterte nach unten.

„Kari?" Sota war zur Tür rein gekommen, da er sich gewundert hatte, dass sie solange auf sich warten ließ und sah nun nur noch ihren Kopf, der aus dem Brunnen ragte und ihn ansah.

„Er ist runter gefallen. Ich hol ihn nur schnell."

„Ähm… meinst du nicht du solltest das lassen? Das sieht ziemlich…gefährlich aus!" er kam näher und sah sie nervös an.

„Warum denn? Es ist nicht tief, und das einzige, dass mir hier unten wirklich gefährlich werden könnte, wären irgendwelche Spinnen."

Ihr Kopf verschwand, als sie mit ihrem Abstieg fort fuhr. Sota sprang vorwärts und beugte sich über die Brüstung.

„Aber…weißt du, da gibt es was, das du nicht weißt, und…"

„Ja?" Kari blieb auf halben Weg stehen und sah hoch zu ihrem Cousin.

„Was soll ich nicht wissen? Gibt's hier unten Schlangen, oder was?"

„Nein." Sagte Sota und hätte sich im selben Moment Ohrfeigen können. Schlangen wären eine gute Ausrede gewesen.

„Also." Meinte sie nur und kletterte weiter. „Außerdem bin ich eh schon fast unten! Siehst du?" sagte sie noch und überwand den letzten Meter, indem sie die Leiter losließ.

Sota schrie auf, als plötzlich ein strahlend blaues Licht erstrahlte und Kari einfach verschluckte. Geblendet schloss er seine Augen und stolperte vom Brunnen weg, bis es wieder verschwunden war. Sofort stürzte er vor.

„Kari!" rief er nach unten, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Der Brunnen war leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, sie ist im Mittelalter gelandet! Und hier einige Erklärungen meinerseits:**

**Diese Story basiert auf meiner anderen Geschichte, die ich schon vollendet habe, sie heißt „Das Amulett". Wenn jemand, der sie noch nicht gelesen hat, Lust hat sie zu lesen, nur zu, tut euch keinen Zwang an. Ich will zwar versuchen, meine neue Geschichte hier so zu schreiben, dass man sie auch versteht, wenn man die andere jetzt nicht gelesen hat, aber es kommen auch noch Sachen mit rein, von denen nicht mal die was wissen, die meine andere Story gelesen haben, und ich weiß nicht, ob das dann vielleicht nicht zu kompliziert wird… Aber es liegt an euch. Und keine Sorge, sie ist gut geworden, wie ich sicher ohne Bescheidenheit zugeben darf… g Darin kommt eben die ganze Vorgeschichte vor zwischen Ephyra und Sesshomaru. **

**Und hier die anderen Erklärungen:**

**Leider ist Ephyra gestorben (schnief) und das vor gut fünfzig Jahren. Wie und vor allem warum (weiß nicht ob das beim Amulett so rausgekommen ist, aber sie ist mit dem Erwachen ihrer Fähigkeiten unsterblich geworden, eben zu einer wahren Lichtmagierin wie die von früher und die waren allesamt unsterblich) wird hier immer mal wieder so peu a peu erklärt. Und es wird wieder spannend, versprochen!  **

**Also, hier das dritte Chap! **

**Ach ja, ich sage nur: Reviews! ;)**

„_Mama! Mama! Nein, wach wieder auf! Hörst du? Mama! Lass mich nicht allein, Mama, bitte…" _

„_Risu…" flüsterte sie und öffnete ihre Augen. _

Kari regte sich und hob verwundert ihren Kopf vom Boden an, auf dem sie lag. Neben ihr entdeckte sie den Ball, der noch wie zuvor dalag. Was war denn passiert? War sie ohnmächtig geworden? Von dem bisschen Springen? Oder hatte sie sich so mit der Höhe verschätzt? Vielleicht hätte sie doch auf Sota hören sollen…

Und was war das eben für eine Stimme gewesen? Risu… ein Name… hatte sie sich wo den Kopf gestoßen, dass sie jetzt fantasierte? Aber ihr tat nichts weh und so erhob sie sich auf ihre Knie und nahm den Ball, bevor sie ganz aufstand. Einmal im Kreis drehend entdeckte sie wieder die Leiter, warf aber zuvor noch den Ball schon mal nach oben und blinzelte sofort überrascht:

Über ihr und über dem Brunnen befand sich ein strahlend blauer Himmel. Kein altes Bretterdach, sondern freier Himmel.

„Ähm…" machte sie verwirrt und stand viele geschlagene Sekunden einfach nur da und starrte die Brunnenöffnung an. Doch sie atmete tief ein.

_Es gibt sicher eine sehr logische Erklärung hierfür! Und die wird mir meine Tante gleich liefern! _

Auf einmal hatte sie es sehr eilig, aus dem Brunnen wieder raus zu kommen. Den Ball ließ sie unbeachtet zu Boden fallen und erklomm die Leiter. Währenddessen fiel ihr auf, dass die Luft viel frischer war, als noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor, doch sie erklärte es sich schnell damit, dass das Dach ja jetzt weg war, oder so… hörte sich also ganz logisch an! Doch sie konnte sich nur so lange solche Zuversicht zureden, wie sie noch nicht über den Brunnenrand hinweggesehen hatte.

Sie hatte schließlich das Ende der Leiter erreicht und starrte mit offenen Augen und Mund einfach nur geradeaus, mitten auf einen Waldrand zu. Davor lag eine sommergrüne Wiese, über die ein leichter Wind hinweg wehte und mit dem langen Gras spielte. Mehr als langsam wandte sie ihren Kopf erst nach link, dann nach rechts und klappte ihren Mund immer weiter auf. Sie befand sich mitten auf einer Lichtung, die von dichtem Wald umgeben war. Über ihr erstreckte sich derselbe blaue Himmel wie bei ihr Zuhause, nur dass es da normalerweise keine Wiese, geschweige denn einen Wald gab!

In ihrem Kopf tollten sämtliche auch noch so verrückte Gedanken herum, die sie noch viel zu sehr verwirrten, als dass sich langsam die sichere Panik in ihr ausbreiten konnte. Gedanken wie, sie habe sich den Kopf gestoßen und liege jetzt eigentlich im Krankenhaus und dass das hier nur ein Traum sei, oder dass sie heute noch gar nicht aufgestanden war und noch immer träumte, oder dass sie verrückt geworden war, warum auch immer, und so weiter und so weiter.

Sie zog sich ganz nach oben und setzte ihre Beine vorsichtig auf dem Boden vor dem Brunnen auf. Er war seltsamerweise noch da und sah auch noch so aus wie vorher.

_Wenigstens etwas_… dachte sie und schluckte schwer.

_OK, Kari, du träumst das sicher nur, also keine Panik! Es muss ein Traum sein, denn wie sonst kann auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung ein ganzes Grundstück samt Haus und Co verschwinden? _

Sie lachte unsicher auf bei ihren Gedanken und wappnete sich für den nächsten Schritt, den sie tun würde: Sie würde sich in den Arm zwicken und alles würde gut werden. Denn es würde sicher überhaupt nicht wehtun, was es auch musste!

Trotzdem befürchtete sie das Schlimmste, als sie ihre Hand an ihren Arm hob und sich kurz, stark zwickte.

Es tat weh. Höllisch weh sogar. Und es schien gar nicht mehr aufzuhören, weh zu tun.

Gebannt schaute sich Kari ihren Arm an und die leicht gerötete Stelle darauf.

„Okay." Murmelte sie mehr als beunruhigt. „Keine Panik!" Sie atmete immer wieder tief ein und wieder aus. „Es gibt wirklich mit allergrößter Sicherheit eine äußerst logische und plausible Erklärung für das alles. Ich muss nur jemanden finden, der sie mir liefert!" Genau das war es! Sie würde sich einfach ein wenig umsehen und jemanden schlicht und ergreifend fragen, wo sie hier war und was hier passiert war. Gar kein Problem!

Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und achtete auf jeden ihrer Schritte, wo sie diese hinsetzte. Sie ging auf den gegenüberliegenden Wald zu, der sich zwar, so wie ihr es vorkam, ziemlich bedrohlich vor ihr auftat, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, da sie von Wald umgeben war.

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein, irgendwie widersprach es ihr, hier großartig Lärm zu machen, schlängelte sie sich durchs Unterholz und machte dabei unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit ein, zwei Dornenbüschen, oder mit dünnen Zweigen, die ihr plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht schnellten. Sämtliche Flüche, die ihr dazu einfallen wollten, murmelte sie vor sich hin und fragte sich, ob der Wald überhaupt kein Ende nehmen wollte. Er wurde zwar mit der Zeit ein wenig lichter, sodass sie besser vorankam, aber er hörte nicht auf. Auch bemerkte sie nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Menschen, dass sie doch ein wenig mehr beruhigt hätte. Denn von Ruhe war bei ihr momentan überhaupt nicht die Rede.

Je weiter sie kam, desto nervöser wurde sie. Wenn sie nicht wirklich verrückt geworden war, was sie immer noch nicht gänzlich ausschließen konnte oder wollte, dann war das hier gerade echt. Sehr echt und sie bewegte sich gerade völlig planlos mitten im Nirgendwo durch einen Wald. Gab es hier wilde Tiere? Oder vielleicht Treibsand? Sofort musterte sie kritisch den Boden und ließ sich immer mehr beunruhigen von den wildesten Gedanken, die alle plötzlich mit einem Schlag in ihrem Kopf waren.

Was war, wenn sie niemanden fand und auf ewig einfach nur herumirren würde, bis sie schließlich verhungert war? Zum Glück hatte sie zuvor noch was gegessen, sie konnte also einige Zeit durchhalten. Obwohl sie nach wie vor daran zweifelte, dass das hier alles echt war. Ihr Verstand verbat es ihr einfach, da es völlig unmöglich war! Völlig verrückt, unnatürlich und widersprüchlich.

Aber trotzdem war sie hier und es war zum Heulen. Aber sie atmete wieder tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Wie gesagt, es würde alles gut und klar werden! Wenn sie denn jemanden fand…

Sie stolperte unvermutet über einen Ast und fing sich gerade noch so auf, als sie auch schon am Rande einer Lichtung stand. Sie war nicht groß und hauptsächlich von irgendwelchen stacheligen Pflanzenranken überwuchert, an denen vereinzelt rote Beeren hingen. Kari fragte sich schon, ob die essbar wären, als sie es sah! Da, mitten auf der Lichtung zwischen roten Beeren und Stacheln, stand jemand!

Ihr Herz machte Luftsprünge! Jetzt würde sicher alles klar werden. Es war zwar nur ein kleines Mädchen, das einen Kimono trug, aber es war ein Mensch! Vor allem, wo ein kleines Mädchen war, da waren die Eltern oder das Dorf oder so nicht weit!

Glücklich kämpfte sich Kari vor und zerschnitt sich ihre Schienbeine dabei nicht schlecht, da sie nur eine Caprihose trug, aber das war egal. Das Mädchen hatte sie bemerkt und sah sie neugierig aber auch ein wenig unsicher an. Kari winkte ihr und lächelte.

„Hallo, du!" sagte sie zu ihr, als sie gleich darauf nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war.

„Hallo." Antwortete die Kleine und musterte Kari aus großen Augen. Wieder so eine mit so seltsamen Kleidern, die so gar nicht hierher passten. Sie hatte schon mal solch eine gesehen, als sie Jaken mit A-Uhn vor dem Bruder ihres Meisters gerettet hatte.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen!" fuhr Kari fort und das Mädchen schaute ihr überrascht in die Augen.

„Ich hab mich nämlich…verlaufen. Ich weiß also nicht mehr, wo ich bin. Aber das kannst du mir doch sicher sagen, oder?" Erwartungsvoll blickte Kari sie an.

„Ähm…Hm…" war die erste Antwort und das Mädchen legte einen vom Beerensaft roten Finger an ihr Kinn und überlegte.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo wir hier sind!"

Wie ein Hammer brach jedes Wort über Kari herein, aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder. Das war nicht so schlimm.

„Und deine Eltern? Sind die hier wo? Oder Geschwister? Die wissen doch sicher, wo wir hier sind, nicht?" ihre Stimme klang ziemlich hoch.

Doch das Mädchen senkte traurig ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Eltern mehr. Die sind tot."

„Oh, oh, du arme. Das tut mir leid." Wollte Kari etwas sagen, das sich richtig anhörte, doch sie hätte Scheiße schreien können. Aber war sie denn ganz allein unterwegs?

„Aber… bist du denn hier ganz alleine?" stellte sie ihre Frage laut und das Mädchen schüttelte schnell den Kopf, dass ihre Haare flogen, und ein bezauberndes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht ab.

„Nein. Ich bin mit meinem Meister unterwegs." Karis linke Augenbraue ruckte langsam nach oben, und ihr Gesicht nahm einen leicht ungläubigen Ausdruck an.

_Meister? Höre ich richtig? Meister? Was geht denn jetzt? Ist sie eine Sklavin? WO BIN ICH HIER?_

„Meister?" hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, mein Meister Sesshomaru. Er ist dort hinten und wartet auf einem Waldweg auf mich solange, bis ich mir was zum Essen geholt habe."

Kari sah in die angezeigte Richtung und nickte nur langsam. Sie hätte schon wieder heulen können.

_Nun gut_. Dachte sie sich. _Meister hin oder her, der kennt sich sicher aus_.

„Und meinst du, dass er mir sagen kann, wo wir hier sind?" wandte sie sich wieder der Kleinen zu. Die nickte.

„Natürlich. Mein Meister weiß alles."

_Währenddessen auf einem Waldweg nicht weit weg:_

Jaken marschierte ungeduldig hinter seinem Herrn und Meister Sesshomaru auf und ab. Dass sie schon wieder solange brauchte! Diese Rin! Nichts als Blödsinn im Kopf! Sie wusste doch, wie leicht ihr Meister ungeduldig werden konnte mit ihnen. Was meinte sie also, was sie da tat?

Er ging noch eine Weile auf und ab, während Sesshomaru unbeweglich dastand, tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er hatte heute Vormittag auf einmal ein sehr seltsames Gefühl gehabt, das er sich immer noch nicht beschreiben konnte. Er wusste nicht, was es bedeuten konnte. Gefahr vielleicht? Wahrscheinlich. Aber er konnte im Moment mit seinen feinen Sinnen nicht das Geringste an Verdächtigem wahrnehmen. Was war das also heute gewesen? Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? Oder braute sich bereits wieder eine neue Gefahr zusammen? Mit Naraku als Fadenzieher? Er sollte wohl noch vorsichtiger sein, sicher war sicher.

„Jaken!" sagte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein und dieser sprang vor Schreck in die Luft. „Hol Rin, wir wollen weiter!"

„Ja, mein Herr!" Und weg war er. Geschäftig wuselte er durch das dichte Unterholz in dieselbe Richtung, die Rin vorhin genommen hatte, bis auch er an den Rand der Lichtung trat und mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Rin war nicht allein. Eine junge Frau in seltsamen Kleidern stand bei ihr und unterhielt sich mit ihr.

Schnell umfasste er seinen Kopfstab fester und nahm eine Abwehrhaltung ein, als die Frau auf einmal ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung wandte.

Jaken blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann schüttelte er auch noch den Kopf und rieb sich seine Augen. Er kannte diese Frau. Aber das war unmöglich.

Leise duckte er sich ein Stück hinter das Gebüsch des Waldes, wo er die beiden ungesehen beobachten konnte, und starrte gebannt die Frau an. Das konnte nicht sein. Diese Frau konnte es nicht geben! Er holte zittrig Luft. Aber wie kam es dann, dass sie so aussah wie sie?

Leise wehte ihre Stimme zu ihm herüber und rief noch mehr Erinnerungen in ihm wach, Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die vor rund fünfzig Jahren geendet hatte. Dass sie auch dieselbe Stimme hatte wie früher…nein, nicht wie früher! Sie konnte es nicht sein, sie sah ihr einfach nur ähnlich, mehr nicht!

Die Frau bewegte sich und Jaken bemerkte einen violetten Schimmer auf ihrer Brust und seine Augen wurden noch größer. Sie trug einen Juwelensplitter! Auch das noch!

Und mit einem Mal machte sich eine schlimme Befürchtung in ihm breit. Er dachte an seinen Herrn Sesshomaru und an Naraku. Daran, was diese Frau, oder ihre Doppelgängerin vor fünfzig Jahren seinem Meister bedeutet hatte. Daran, dass Naraku es nach wie vor auf seinen Meister abgesehen hatte. War das dort drüben also sein Werk? Hatte sie deshalb auch den Juwelensplitter?

Geschockt machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief so schnell er konnte zurück zu seinem Meister. Ganz außer Atem stürmte er auf den Waldweg, was ihm einen verärgerten Blick von Sesshomaru einbrachte und er versuchte, diesem alles mitzuteilen.

„Meister!" er holte tief Luft. „Mein Herr, ich… da… dort hinten! Ihr müsst…" Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, alles was er sagen wollte, zu sagen, da er es auf einmal von sich geben wollte.

„Was?" herrschte Sesshomaru ihn an.

„Bei Rin, diese Frau, sie ist… sie sieht… und sie hat einen Juwelensplitter! Aber sie – sie sieht genauso aus wie… ich kann es kaum glauben."

Sesshomaru beachtete ihn nicht weiter sondern eilte in die Richtung, aus der Jaken eben gekommen war. So aufgelöst hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt, wer war da bei Rin?

In sekundenschnelle hatte er den Waldrand erreicht und ebenso schnell stand er wieder. Ihm war, als wäre er gegen eine Mauer aus Eis gerannt. Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Entsetzen. Kurz herrschte eine ungewöhnte Leere in seinem Kopf, bis sie von nur einem Namen gefüllt wurde:

Ephyra.

Aber mit einem Mal wurde sein Gesicht wieder hart. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie war tot. Und das seit fünfzig Jahren.

Er atmete tief durch. Wer auch immer da bei Rin stand, war _nicht_ Ephyra. Und sie trug einen Juwelensplitter. Immer, wenn einer dieser Splitter seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte, war Naraku dahinter gestanden. War das also wieder einer seiner teuflischen Pläne? Doch wie hatte er dann von ihr erfahren? Und wie hatte er jemanden besorgen können, der haargenau so aussah wie sie? Lediglich ihr hellblondes Haar war kürzer und welliger, das war alles. Aber jemand wie dieser verfluchte Halbdämon hatte sicher genügend Mittel und Wege, um so etwas zustande zu bringen.

Er zog sein Schwert Tokichin und trat entschlossen auf die Lichtung. Rin hatte sich eben umgedreht und blieb überrascht stehen, als sie ihn entdeckte, und die Frau sah auf.

_Sogar ihre Augen hat sie_. Kam ihm der Gedanke, doch er ignorierte ihn.

„Rin!" seine Stimme hallte laut über die Lichtung und alle Geräusche des Waldes schienen zu verstummen.

„Geh weg von ihr!" befahl er ihr und Rin lief sofort zu ihm hin.

Kari hingegen stand mit offenem Mund da. Es wurde immer schlimmer! Jetzt stand schon ein Typ mit ewig langen, weißen Haaren und einem Schwert, einem _Schwert_ (!) vor ihr und sah sie mit einem Mörderblick an. So unsicher wie noch nie an diesem Tag trat sie einen Schritt zurück und fragte sich, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie niemandem über den Weg gelaufen wäre.

„Wer bist du?" herrschte der Mann nun sie an und hob sein Schwert. Rin war zu ihm gelaufen und hatte sich ängstlich hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.

„Äh…" Karis Stimme wollte ihr versagen und sie trat noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Ich…ich heiße Kari. Kari Kioshi." Beantwortete sie die Frage. Ihre Atmung war flach und schnell und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Ach ja? Und was willst du hier? Schickt dich Naraku?" fuhr er kalt fort.

„Naraku?" sagte sie vorsichtig. _Wer ist das? Ohhhh…er muss mich verwechseln! Gott sei Dank! Hoffentlich spießt er mich jetzt nicht auf!_

„Ich kenne keinen Naraku!" teilte sie ihm sofort mit trat aber aus reiner Vorsicht noch einen Schritt zurück. Sicher war sicher!

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du trägst einen seiner Juwelensplitter. Also sag die Wahrheit, wer bist du wirklich und was willst du hier?" Er ließ nicht locker und Kari bekam nun schön langsam Panik. Vor allem, Juwelensplitter? Was meinte er denn damit?

Leicht zitternd trat sie noch weiter zurück, Schritt um Schritt, bis sie sich umdrehte und in den Wald lief. Es war ihr zuviel. Wenn sie wirklich verrückt sein sollte, dann war sie krankhaft verrückt, sich in so eine Welt zu versetzen mit solchen Typen. Der Wald umschloss sie und ließ sie alsbald verschwinden.

Sesshomaru überlegte kurz, sie aufzuhalten, doch ließ dann davon ab. Äußerlich ruhig steckte er Tockichin zurück in seinen Gürtel. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie nicht nach Naraku gerochen hatte, da bisher alle seine Abkömmlinge und Diener mit seinem Gestank behaftet gewesen waren. Ihr hing zwar ein seltsamer Duft nach, aber der hatte nicht im Geringsten was mit diesem Halbdämon zu tun. Kannte sie ihn wirklich nicht? Oder war es nur ein weiterer Trick?

Er wollte nichts riskieren.

„Komm, Rin!" Er wandte sich ruckartig um, doch Rin blieb noch kurz stehen und schaute in dieselbe Richtung, in die die Frau von eben gelaufen war. Es war ihr seltsam vorgekommen, aber sie hatte geglaubt, diese Frau zu kennen, oder zumindest schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Sie war ihr irgendwie vertraut gewesen.

„Rin!" Noch einmal die Stimme von Sesshomaru und sie drehte sich um und eilte hinter ihm her.


	4. Chapter 4

Erst nach langer Zeit wurde Kari wieder langsamer und lehnte sich erschöpft und keuchend an einen Baum. Der Kerl war ihr Gott sei Dank nicht gefolgt, aber trotzdem hatte sie nicht stehen bleiben wollen, solange sie noch rennen konnte. Nur hatte sie jetzt das Problem, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wo sie war. Zuvor hatte sie wenigstens noch eine Ahnung gehabt, wo sich der Brunnen befunden hatte, was ihr noch ein kleines Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben hatte, doch jetzt…war sie völlig ohne Anhaltspunkt mitten im Wald.

Sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen gleichzeitig das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das ihren Körper heimsuchte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte wieder an diesen Mann. Hatte er sie vielleicht wirklich töten wollen mit seinem Schwert? Er hatte zumindest so ausgesehen, als könnte er sehr gut damit umgehen. Aber warum nur? Reagierte er auf alle Fremden so? Und was sollte sie mit diesem Naraku zu tun haben, wer auch immer das war? Sie war doch nur ein armes, verirrtes Mädchen!

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an den Baumstamm und schaute durch das Blätterdach nach oben. Alles um sie herum schien ihr so friedlich, die Bäume mit ihren saftiggrünen Blättern, das Vogelgezwitscher, der sanfte Wind, der alles streichelte, und die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die den Waldboden berührten. Wo war sie nur? Sie kannte solche Orte nicht, hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Und jetzt war sie an solch einem.

Mit geschlossenen Augen senkte sie ihr Kinn auf ihre Brust. Ob es hier noch mehr solche gefährlichen, seltsamen Männer gab? Oder gab es mehr so Menschen wie das kleine Mädchen, das ihr hilfsbereit wie es gewesen war, einfach nur hatte helfen wollen?

_Hoffentlich mehr von der zweiten Sorte, sonst dreh ich echt ab! _Dachte sie resignierend und stieß sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer vom Baum ab und setzte ihren Weg ins Nirgendwo hin fort. Er würde sie schon wo hinbringen.

Und das nach gar nicht mal so langer Zeit.

Als der Wald sich wieder lichtete, bat sie inständig darum, auf etwas Normales zu treffen, das sie auf jeden Fall weiterbrachte! Und siehe da! Als sie aus dem Wald heraustrat, fand sie sich auf einem kleinen Hügel wieder, der ihr einen wunderschönen, atemberaubenden, langersehnten Blick auf ein kleines Dorf freigab, neben dem friedlich ein kleiner Bach vorbeirauschte und hinter dem sich viele, viele Reisfelder erstreckten.

„OK, ein wenig einfach gebaut alles, aber besser als gar nichts!" sprach sie zu sich selbst und schickte ein weiteres Gebet gen Himmel, nachdem das erste so schön erhört worden war, dass sich dort wirklich nur nette Menschen befanden! Vor allem unbewaffnete Menschen! Und die ihr nichts Böses wollten!

Sie eilte den Hügel hinab und erreichte auch gleich den Rand des Dorfes. Sie passierte die ersten Häuser und sah sich neugierig aber auch vorsichtig um, bis sie die ersten Menschen entdeckte, allesamt ohne Waffen!

Diese hatten sie ebenfalls entdeckt und musterten sie mit unverhohlener Neugier. Sie waren alle recht einfach gekleidet, wie Kari ein wenig irritiert feststellte, hatten keine Schuhe an, die Frauen trugen Kopftücher und auch die Häuser erwiesen sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als einfache Lehmhütten mit Strohdächern. Von Fernsehantennen oder Strommästen und Stromleitungen fehlte jede Spur.

_Hmmm…das ist sehr ungewöhnlich! Vielleicht sind die Kabel unterirdisch und sie haben Kabelfernsehen? Obwohl, wie die aussehen, könnte man meinen, dass sie so was wie Fernsehen nicht kennen… _kommentierte sie ihre Beobachtungen.

Dann fasste sie Mut und ging auf den ihr am nächsten Stehenden zu, eine junge Frau, die sie unsicher und überrascht ansah.

„Hallo!" begrüßte sie diese und lächelte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln. Die Angesprochene schaute sich unsicher nach allen Seiten um, anscheinend war sie mit der Situation total überfordert, aber sie bekam Hilfe von jemandem hinter Kari.

„Wer bist du?"

Kari drehte sich schnell um und blinzelte erstaunt. Hinter ihr stand eine alte Frau. Eine alte Frau mit einer Augenklappe!

_Oooookaaaayyy…_ dachte sie nur. _Eine schwarze Augenklappe, warum auch nicht?_

„Ähm, mein Name ist Kari, Kari Kioshi. Wissen Sie, ich hab mich verlaufen und… ja, jetzt wollte ich hier nur fragen, wo ich hier bin." Wieder lächelte sie. Ihr Mund tat ihr schön langsam weh.

Die alte Frau, die noch dazu sehr seltsam angezogen war, eine weite rote Hose und ein noch weiteres weißes Oberteil, betrachtete sie kritisch und schien angestrengt nachzudenken, ob sie Kari mitteilen könnte, wo diese war.

„Woher kommst du?" lautete dann ihre neue Frage und Kari seufzte innerlich angespannt. War es denn so schwer hier, dass ihr irgendjemand mal einfach klar und deutlich sagte, wo sie war!

„Nun, ich war bis vor kurzem noch in Tokio, und dann war ich auf einmal hier und –"

„Tokio?" unterbrach die Alte sie überrascht. „Hast du den Brunnen benutzt?"

_Brunnen? Brunnen? Sie weiß von dem Brunnen? Aber wieso _benutzt Wunderte sie sich.

„Also, ich bin im Brunnen… aufgewacht, eine sehr seltsame Geschichte, und na ja, sagen wir mal ich bin sehr verwirrt."

Aber die Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ihr, ihr zu folgen.

„Komm mit, wir reden in meiner Hütte weiter!" befahl sie und ging auch schon los, ohne auf Karis Antwort zu warten.

„Äh…" machte diese verständnislos und sah sich Hilfe suchend um, doch von dem Umstehenden schien niemand helfen zu wollen, und so fügte sie sich in ihr neues Schicksal und trottete der Frau hinterher. Immerhin schien sie hier einiges zu wissen, was für sie, Kari sehr nützlich sein könnte!

Die Dorfbewohner sahen ihnen noch kurz hinterher, bis sich wieder jeder seinen Aufgaben zuwandte. Kari indes schritt weiter auf eine kleine Hütte zu. Die Frau mit der Augenklappe schlug eine Art Teppich, der wohl als Tür dienen sollte, beiseite und sie folgte ihr. Sie betraten einen mit Holz ausgelegten Raum, in dessen Mitte im Boden eine Feuerstelle eingelassen war, in der ein Feuerchen fröhlich vor sich hin brannte mit einem Topf darüber, in dem etwas kochte, das einen strengen Geruch verbreitete.

„Setz dich!" wurde Kari angewiesen und vorsichtig ließ sie sich an Ort und Stelle nieder, da es sonst keine Sitzgelegenheiten gab. Die Frau nahm erst in aller Ruhe, wie Kari ungeduldig feststellte, einen hölzernen Löffel und rührte damit langsam im Topf um, woraufhin der Geruch noch extremer wurde.

„Du bist also über den Brunnen hierher gekommen." Stellte sie dann noch immer über die Feuerstelle gebeugte fest und Kari horchte auf.

„Gekommen?" fragte sie.

Die Alte blickte auf. „Ja. Du bist in den Brunnen auf der anderen Seite gesprungen und er hat dich hierher zu seinem Gegenstück gebracht. Das lag wohl an deinem Juwelensplitter. Man braucht ihn, um zwischen unseren Welten reisen zu können."

_Gegenstück? Juwelensplitter? Reise zwischen den Welten?_ Kari verstand nur Bahnhof. Und an den wünschte sie sich momentan wieder zurück.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, fragen, was genau die andere damit meinte, doch auch wenn sie öfters zum Reden ansetzte, brachte sie kein Wort heraus.

„Du weißt also wirklich nichts über den Knochfresserbrunnen?" stellte die Frau dann sachlich fest, als sie Kari ein wenig beobachtet hatte. Sie ließ sich ihr gegenüber am Boden nieder.

_Knochenfresserbrunnen? _

Kari schüttelte einfach nur ihren Kopf. „Nein."

„Und auch nicht über deinen Juwelensplitter da?" Die Alte nickte in ihre Richtung und ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Glücksbringer, der noch immer um Karis Hals hing. Diese sah ihn sich an und nahm ihn in die Hand.

„Warum Juwelensplitter? Das ist nur ein simpler unechter Stein, den man als Glücksbringer verkauft."

Die linke Augenbraue der Frau ruckte nach oben. „Glücksbringer? Mädchen, als Glücksbringer würden ihn die allerwenigsten bezeichnen. Nein, nein,…" sie versank in Gedanken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

_Na gut, das interessiert mich jetzt weniger_. Beschloss Kari bei sich und setzte zu einer neuen Frage an.

„Können sie mir jetzt sagen, wo genau ich hier bin? Das würde mir doch ziemlich weiterhelfen."

Die Frau sah wieder auf. „Die, die vor dir schon oft hier war, sie heißt Kagome, ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst, würde sagen, dass das hier das Japan des Mittelalters ist. Sie kommt auch immer durch den Brunnen und trägt wie du Juwelensplitter bei sich."

Karis Augen waren groß geworden. _Kagome? Mittelalter? KAGOME!_

„Äh…äh… Kagome?" wiederholte sie mit leiser Stimme und fragendem Gesicht.

„Du kennst sie also doch?" Karis Gegenüber nickte selbstzufrieden und achtete gar nicht auf Kari, die wie unter Schock dasaß und sich nicht mehr rührte.

„Ja, Kagome. Sie wollte eigentlich gestern wieder herkommen, weil sie heim muss, hat sie zumindest bei unserem letzten Treffen gesagt. Aber ihr und den anderen ist wohl was dazwischen gekommen. Hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes…" fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

Karis Lungen streikten und sie sog wieder geräuschvoll Luft ein, das Atmen hatte sie kurzzeitig vergessen. Kagome war hier? Ihre Cousine? Hier war sie also? Und sie war auch durch den Brunnen gekommen? Der Brunnen, der ein _Zeitportal_ war? Und sie befanden sich hier im _Mittelalter_? Sie war also durch die Zeit gereist?

Sie war verrückt. Definitiv!

Wahrscheinlich war sie nie bis nach Tokio gekommen, sondern lag momentan bei sich zu Hause in der geschlossenen Anstalt mit vielen Polstern an den Wänden, damit sie sich nicht wehtat! Denn das hier war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich!

„Willst du hier warten?" hallte wieder die Stimme der Frau durch ihren Kopf und rief sie zurück in die kleine Hütte.

„Hm?" machte Kari nur verwirrt und sah auf.

„Ob du hier auf Kagome warten willst? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald kommen wird und dann kann sie dir alles noch einmal genauer erklären. Du siehst mir immer noch ziemlich verwirrt aus."

Beinahe hätte Kari aufgelacht bei diesen Worten. Verwirrt war gar kein Ausdruck!

Aber was sollte sie sonst tun? Da es hier wohl um dieselbe Kagome ging, wäre es sicherlich klüger, hier zu warten, als weiter orientierungslos durch die Wälder zu streifen und womöglich wieder Schwerter schwingenden Irren über den Weg zu laufen.

Sie nickte. „Ja." Stimmte sie kleinlaut zu und die andere nickte und stand auf.

„Hast du Hunger?" lautete dann auch ihre nächste Frage, die nett gemeint war, aber Kari dachte beim besten Willen jetzt gerade an alles andere als an Essen! Vor allem, wenn es so schmeckte, wie das Haus hier roch…

„Nein, danke." Lehnte sie höflich ab.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du dich auch draußen umsehen. Aber versteck vorher deinen Juwelensplitter, nicht alles und jeder muss ihn gleich zu Sicht bekommen."

Kari schaute ihren Anhänger wieder verstört an und verstand dieses Theater um diesen einfachen, billigen Glücksbringer nicht, tat ihn aber dann unter ihr Oberteil, bevor man sie noch einmal darauf ansprach.

Die alte Frau nickte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann nach draußen. Kari legte ihren Kopf schief und schaute ihr hinterher und dachte wieder an ihre Irrenanstalt. Wahrscheinlich hatte man sie so mit Medikamenten voll gepumpt, dass ihr deswegen alles hier so echt vorkam. Wäre eine bessere Erklärung, denn dann wäre sie doch nicht ganz so verrückt, wie sie momentan annahm.

Zeitreisen…was geht?

Sie war nervös und konnte ihre Hände nicht still halten. War es wirklich ihre Kagome oder eine andere? Aber der Name kam doch nicht so oft vor, oder? Sie musste es sein. Aber wie war das, sie machte das hier öfters? Kari schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich tauchte sie bald auf und erklärte ihr hier alles. Obwohl, war das eigentlich nicht egal, wenn sie sowieso verrückt war? Gab es da überhaupt noch was zum erklären?

Aber was, wenn das alles hier doch wahr war? Wenn sie nicht verrückt war?

_Einerseits ein angenehmer Gedanke, andererseits wiederum auch sehr beängstigend_. War ihr geistiger Kommentar dazu. Positiv wäre natürlich, dass sie nicht verrückt wäre, sondern kerngesund!

Negativ wäre aber, dass sie hier im Mittelalter saß. Mit jeder Menge seltsamer Leute.

Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen und erschöpft und starrte einfach nur vor sich hin, während die Zeit immer weiter fortschritt und mit ihr ihre betrüblichen Gedanken.

**So, hallöchen! Hier das nächste Chap und leider leider, wenn wir alle Pech haben, kommt das nächste erst im neuen Jahr...Kann auch nichts machen, weil ich nur in der Uni Internet habe und jetzt dann eben frei hab bis zum 8.1.! Und das Internet bei mir ZUhause streikt momentan. Meine Eltern haben einen neuen PC gekriegt udn wollten das Net da irgendwie ummodellieren, keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall hats nicht hingehauen...seufz... Und jetzt haben wir da grad ein wenig Chaos! **

**Also, ich hoffe ihr versteht es und seid nicht allzu traurig! Es geht auf jeden FAll weiter! Versprochen. **

**Ach, ja. Bei FF funktioniert das STATS wieder. Ich seh also, wer hier liest udn wer reviewt... Nur so als kleiner Hinweis... g Ihr wisst doch wie ich Reviews liebe, ihr kennt mich ja immerhin schon von ein zwei drei Geschichte her.**

**HEAL, eure Liel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuhuu! Meine Leute habens geschafft, und ich hab auch Daheim wieder Internet! ALso, früher als erwartet ist hier das neue Chapi! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vielen Dank an die liebe Hi! HDGDL Julia**

Kari saß eine ganze Weile allein in der Hütte, von der alten Frau oder sonstigen Leuten fehlte jede Spur. Draußen ging ab und zu wer vorbei, doch niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern. Irgendwie stimmte sie das ein wenig verdrießlich, aber sie war auch froh drum. Sie hatte sowieso genügend, womit sie sich beschäftigen konnte…

Die Sonne wanderte weiter, Mittag war schon lange vorbei, als sich im Dorf etwas zu tun schien. Stimmen wurden laut, man lachte fröhlich und jemand schien begrüßt zu werden. Kari sah auf. Wer war da gekommen?

Schnell erhob sie sich und fluchte, da ihr ganzes rechtes Bein eingeschlafen war und nun unangenehm kribbelte, und stakste so zur Tür und sah hinaus. Staunend und überrascht schaute sie dann auf den Weg, der sich durch das ganze Dorf zog.

Es war wirklich jemand gekommen, ein seltsamer Trupp, aber mit jemandem, den sie kannte.

„Kagome…" kam der Name über ihre Lippen und im selben Moment drehte sich diese zu ihr hin.

Fassungslos hielt sie mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne und starrte mit offenem Mund rüber zu ihrer Cousine. Ein paar Sekunden stand sie einfach nur so da und schaute überrascht mit aufgerissenen Augen zu der kleinen Hütte hinüber und konnte kaum glauben, was sie dort sah. Ihre Cousine, die nur ein paar Meter von ihr weg stand!

„Kari?" fragte sie dann laut, sodass diese es hören konnte.

„Kagome? Bist du es wirklich?" kam die Gegenfrage und Kagome nickte. Dann fiel die Starre von ihr und sie jubelte auf.

„Kari!" rief sie und lief zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie schwungvoll in die Arme.

Diese wusste erst gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, da sie noch immer wie unter Schock stand, doch kurz darauf erwiderte sie die innige Umarmung. Es war ihr, als hätte sie endlich einen festen Punkt in dieser seltsamen Welt ausgemacht, eine Konstante, an die sie nur denken musste und alles hörte sich viel einfacher und leichter an. Etwas, dass ihr hier Halt gab, wo sie doch glaubte, verrückt zu werden.

„Kagome, ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen." Doch dann schob sie sie weg von ihr und musterte sie kritisch. Ihr Verstand hatte sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet, dass das hier alles doch so unmöglich war!

„Und du bist schon echt, oder? Ich bilde mir dich nicht nur ein?"

Kagome schaute sie ein wenig verwirrt an und lächelte.

„Natürlich bin ich echt. Warum sollte ich es nicht sein?"

„Dann ist das hier alles auch echt?" sprudelte gleich darauf Karis brennende Frage aus ihr hervor. „Alles hier? Der Brunnen, der angeblich durch die Zeit führt? Und dass das hier das Mittelalter ist?"

Sie hatte immer schneller gesprochen und Kagome nahm erst mal Karis Hände in ihre eigenen, um sie zu beruhigen, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja, alles ist echt. Ich, das Dorf hier, der Brunnen, alles. Keine Sorge." Meinte sie noch, da sie sich denken konnte, was alles in ihrer Cousine vorging. „Du bist nicht verrückt. Mir ging es am Anfang genau so, aber ich hab sehr schnell festgestellt, dass ich mir nichts einbilde und dass das hier wirklich alles echt ist!" Ihre letzten Wörter hatte sie stark betont und Kari fest in die Augen gesehen, die sie einfach nur noch baff ansah. Es war also wirklich echt, alles… Dann war sie tatsächlich nicht verrückt!

Aber was, wenn sie sich auch Kagome nur einbildete, und dass diese ihr das hier sagte, da sie es insgeheim hören wollte? Doch sofort meldete sich ihr unangenehm kribbelnder Fuß wieder zurück. Wenn sie verrückt wäre, dann wäre das hier eine Art Traumwelt und da empfand man keinen Schmerz! Oder kribbelnde Füße…

„Aber…" setzte sie von neuem an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Zeitreisen? Durch einen Brunnen? Das gibt es nicht!"

Kagome lachte wieder. „Na ja, sagen wir mal es ist nicht alltäglich und gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es geht bei unserem Brunnen. Mit ihm kann man ja auch wieder zurück nach Tokio."

„Echt? Wie? Muss ich einfach wieder rein springen?" wollte sie schnell wissen, auch wenn sie ohne Hilfe den Brunnen nicht mehr finden würde. Aber sie konnte hier wieder weg!

„Ja, einfach rein springen."

_Und wo sie den Juwelensplitter herhat, frag ich sie später._ Dachte sich Kagome noch dazu.

„Einfach rein springen…" wiederholte Kari die Worte und seufzte. Sie hätte sich das alles hier ersparen können, wenn sie einfach wieder kehrt gemacht hätte. Konnte man das ihr nicht eher sagen!

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Schickt dich meine Mutter, oder wie?" stellte Kagome ihre nächste Frage.

„Äh, na ja, ich würd' sagen, es war ein Unfall. Sota ist ein Ball in den Brunnen gefallen und ich wollte ihn raufholen. Und dann… war ich hier." Berichtete Kari knapp. Dabei fiel ihr ein, wie Sota sie davon hatte abhalten wollen, in den Brunnen zu steigen. Er wusste also, was es mit dem hier auf sich hat. Und Kagomes Frage nach zu urteilen wusste ihre Mutter auch davon. Deswegen hatte sie so herum gedruckst, als sie gefragt hatte, wo Kagome sei.

„Kagome!" hallte auf einmal eine männliche Stimme quer herüber zu ihnen und die beiden Mädchen sahen auf.

Erst jetzt fielen Kari die drei Leute auf, die zusammen mit ihrer Cousine gekommen waren. Und wieder einmal an diesem schönen Tag schaute sie überrascht drein.

_Seltsam. Einfach nur seltsam. _Überlegte sie, dann nickte sie sich selbst zu. _Ja, seltsam ist das richtige Wort._

Es waren eine Frau und ein Mann, die sie gleich erkennen konnte. Eine dritte Person stand weiter abseits im Schatten eines Hauses und so konnte sie sie nicht genau sehen. Aber die zwei vorderen reichten ihr durchaus. Die Frau hatte lange, schwarze Haare, wie eigentlich jeder hier, und trug einen schönen Kimono, also nicht allzu auffällig. Dagegen war der enorme Bumerang, den sie auf ihrem Rücken trug, schon um einiges auffälliger und ungewöhnlicher. Aber überraschte sie das jetzt noch sonderlich? Es trug vielleicht zu ihrer allgemeinen Beunruhigung noch bei, aber wundern tat es sie nicht mehr.

Der Mann war der, der gerufen hatte. Er war in ein weites, blaues Gewand gekleidet und trug einen goldenen Stab bei sich und winkte zu ihnen herüber, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und auf sie zukam. Die Frau folgte ihm ebenfalls, während der dritte an Ort und Stelle verweilte. Dabei entdeckte Kari auch noch jemand viertes, ein Kind wie es schien, nur war es auch irgendwie sehr…seltsam. Doch bevor sie es noch genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte, stand auf einmal der Mann direkt vor ihr und strahlte sie an.

„Kagome, willst du mich nicht vorstellen?" fragte er Karis Cousine hatte aber seinen Blick nur auf Kari gerichtet, die verwundert zu ihm aufsah.

Kagome holte erst Luft, um ihm anscheinend zu widersprechen, doch schien es sich anders zu überlegen, denn sie seufzte und meinte dann:

„Das ist meine Cousine Kari. Kari, das ist Miroku."

Dieser war auf einmal ganz ernst geworden und griff nach Karis Händen und hob sie an, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Wie schön du doch bist. Weißt du das? Wie lange habe ich doch nach jemanden wie dir gesucht." Kari, der das alles ein wenig unangenehm wurde, wollte was sagen und hatte schon ihren Mund geöffnet, doch:

„Ich frage dich, oh schönste aller Frauen, willst du die Mutter meiner Kinder werden?"

Kari klappte ihren Mund wieder zu und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf langsam zur Seite und schaute ihre Cousine hilflos an.

„Kagome?" brachte sie hervor. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen oder ohnmächtig werden. Liefen hier nur Spinner rum? Hatte der sie das gerade wirklich gefragt? Ob sie mit ihm Kinder haben wollte!

Kagome lachte unsicher auf und zog sie schnell zu sich und weg von diesem Mann, wobei sie und die andere Frau diesem mörderische Blicke zuwarfen.

Dann hörte Kari diese:

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder? Widerling!" beschimpfte sie ihn und Kagome stimmte ihr zu, während sie Kari weiter weg von dem Mann führte und zwar in die Richtung des anderen, der noch immer bei dem Haus stand. Und als sie ihm näher kamen, konnte Kari ihn auch besser erkennen und blieb vor Schreck stehen.

_Der Irre!_ Schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf und sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, weshalb Kagome gegen sie stieß, da sie immer noch zusammen mit der anderen sauer auf den Mann einredete und nicht nach vorne gesehen hatte.

_Weiße Haare und ein Schwert. Nicht gut!_ Kombinierte sie bei sich und sah erschrocken zu dem Mann hinüber, der sie mit hochgezogenen Augebrauen musterte.

„Was hast du denn?" hörte sie Kagome neben sich und wandte sich ihr zu, um sie zu fragen, was sie mit dem da am Hut hatte, als der, um den es eigentlich ging, aus dem Schatten des Hauses hervortrat und Licht auf ihn fiel.

_Aber das ist er ja gar nicht_. Stellte sie (erleichtert) fest. Er hatte ein rotes Gewand an, nicht so ein weißes wie der andere und er hatte auch nicht solche seltsamen Linien im Gesicht.

Trotzdem hatte er weiße Haare und trug ein Schwert!

„Kari?" fragte Kagome vorsichtig und schaute sie neugierig von der Seite her an. Diese redete nun endlich mit ihr.

„Ich…hab mich nur erschrocken. Ich dachte, ich kenne ihn."

„Kennen? Woher denn?" Neugierig trat er noch näher und Kari bemerkte die seltsamen Dinger auf seinem Kopf. Waren das Ohren?

„Nun ja…" fing sie an und schaute ganz gespannt seinen Kopf an. Das waren tatsächlich Ohren! War hier Karneval?

Als sie eine Bewegung neben sich am Boden wahrnahm, senkte sie ihren Blick und starrte überrascht die zwei Gestalten an, die da zu ihnen gekommen waren. Wieder das kleine Kind, mit spitzen Ohren, einem buschigem Schwanz und seltsamen Füßen. Waren das Pfoten? Und gleich daneben stand eine Katze, die eigentlich sehr süß war, doch sie hatte einen zweigeteilten Schweif und rote Augen. Verkleideten sich hier also auch Katzen?

Kagome war ihrem Blick gefolgt und konnte sich schon denken, was nun im Kopf ihrer Cousine vorging und sie überlegte sich, wie sie das am besten erklären konnte. Und sie beschloss gleich, es nicht hier zu tun, sondern Zuhause. In einer vertrauteren Umgebung würde es Kari sicher leichter fallen, dass alles hier gut zu verarbeiten. Außerdem musste sie eh nach Hause, da sie schon überfällig war.

„Kari, weißt du was?" fing sie auch schon an und zog sie weiter, weg von den anderen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder nach Tokio gehen? Da erklär ich dir dann wirklich alles in aller Ruhe und ganz ausführlich! Na, wie ist das?"

Kari sah hin und her zwischen Kagome und den anderen, nickte dann aber.

„Ja, hört sich sehr gut an." Murmelte sie. Erklärung hörte sich wirklich sehr gut an, da jede Menge davon nötig war. Kagome, die sich ihren voll gepackten Rucksack bereits aufgeschnallt hatte, drehte sich noch schnell zu den anderen um und winkte ihnen.

„Ich komme morgen wieder zurück! Bis dann!"

„Kagome!" rief das kleine seltsame Kind. „Nimmst du mir wieder diese Lutscher mit?" fragte es und Kagome lächelte. „Sicher. Ich nehme sie doch immer mit."

„Und Chips!" fügte der Weißhaarige hinzu.

„Natürlich." Zum letzten Mal winkte sie und marschierte schnell mit Kari am Arm weiter, die ihr ohne Wenn und Aber folgte. Sie passierten einige Dorfbewohner, die ihnen neugierig hinterher sahen und kamen auch an der alten Frau wieder vorbei, die ihnen zunickte und lächelte.

„Bis morgen, Kaede!" verabschiedete sich Kagome von ihr.

„Ja, bis morgen." Kam es zurück.

Sie verließen das Dorf in eine andere Richtung als die, aus der Kari es betreten hatte und waren gleich darauf wieder im dichtesten Wald.

„Gut." Durchbrach dann Kari schließlich die Stille.

„Das machst du also in deiner Freizeit. Und dein Bruder erzählt mir da was von wegen Zugreise durchs Land, um die Ferien zu feiern."

„Das hat er dir erzählt?"

„Na, wenn er mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt wäre, hätte ich ihm das sicher nicht abgekauft. Ich kann's ja immer noch nicht richtig glauben." Sie schaute sie demonstrierend um.

„Mittelalter. Brunnenportale. Wälder ohne Ende. Männer mit Schwertern, die auf mich losgehen wollen. Nein, nein…"

Kagome sah auf. „Wer wollte auf dich losgehen?" Kagome hatte ganz vergessen, wie gefährlich diese Welt hier sein konnte, wenn man ganz alleine und ohne Schutz unterwegs war. Vor allem, wenn man die starke Aura eines Juwelensplitters mit sich herumtrug.

„So ein seltsamer Typ, er sah diesem…diesem Weißhaarigen Typ von eben sehr ähnlich."

„Inuyasha." Jemand der Inuyasha sehr ähnlich sah? Sollte sie etwa auf Sesshomaru gestoßen sein?

„Weißt du, das versteh ich sowieso nicht! Ich hab das kleine Mädchen doch nur nach dem Weg gefragt, mehr nicht! Und dann schnauzt er mich an mit seinem Schwert und fragt mich nach irgend so einem Naraku."

„Welches Mädchen?" hakte Kagome sehr interessiert nach. _Naraku_?

„Na, ein kleines Mädchen eben, das ich auf einer Lichtung getroffen hab und das offenbar seine Sklavin oder so was in der Art war. Sie nannte ihn Meister. Und er nannte sie glaube ich Rin oder so. Gibt es hier noch Sklaven? Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Ich meine, ich bin in Geschichte nicht so bewandert, aber das…"

Kagome nickte mehr zu sich selbst. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Mädchen, das vor kurzem auf einem Drachen dieses kleine Scheusal Jaken gerettet hatte, als dieser Tessaiga gestohlen hatte. Es musste dasselbe sein. Aber was machte Sesshomaru hier in dieser Gegend? Sie hatten von Naraku doch eine Spur in Richtung der östlichen Berge aufgenommen, was Sesshomaru wusste, sie hatte es ihm selbst gesagt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es hier noch Sklaven gibt, aber ich glaube, dass sie keine ist."

„Nicht? Nennt sie ihn dann aus Spaß Meister?"

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber…ich glaube es einfach nicht."

„Kennst du ihn etwa?"

„Wenn es der ist, den ich vermute, dann ja. Wie sah er genau aus?"

„Nun, er hatte lange, weiße Haare, war groß und trug weite, weiße Kleidung. Er hatte auch so seltsame…Linien im Gesicht. Und das Schwert hab ich ja schon erwähnt."

_Das ist er. _

„Das ist er." Wiederholte Kagome ihre Gedanken laut. „Ich kenne ihn. Er ist Inuyashas Bruder Sesshomaru."

Kari blinzelte.

„Sein Bruder? Na toll… Hat er noch mehr Geschwister, die ohne Grund auf mich losgehen könnten?"

„Er ist ja nicht auf dich losgegangen." Beschwichtigte Kagome sie. „Außerdem wollte er wohl nur das Mädchen beschützen."

„Aber ich hab ihm doch nichts getan!" Kari seufzte tief.

„Nun, er dachte wohl, dass du mit Naraku was zu tun hast, und den hasst er abgrundtief."

„Wer ist das überhaupt?" Karis Stimme klang gereizt.

„Das gehört zu den ausführlichen Erklärungen, die ich dir Zuhause geben werde. Denn mit Naraku einfach anzufangen, würde dich momentan nur noch mehr verwirren, glaub mir."

„OK." Stimmte Kari nach einigem Überlegen zu und beschloss, sich solange zu gedulden.

„Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch bis zu dem Brunnen?" wollte sie dann wissen.

„Nicht mehr weit. Siehst du? Dort vorne ist er schon."

Und tatsächlich. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten verließen sie den Wald und standen wie Kari am Morgen wieder auf der Lichtung mit dem alten Brunnen in der Mitte. Es wunderte Kari, dass sie hier so schnell hergekommen waren, hatte sie doch ziemlich lange gebraucht, um das Dorf zu erreichen. Aber das bedeutete wohl nur, dass sie wieder einmal zuviel Glück gehabt hatte und deswegen einen enormen Umweg gelaufen war. Wunderte sie das? Nein.

„Also, wir werden jetzt einfach nur hinunter springen, uns wird dabei überhaupt nichts passieren, verstanden?" informierte sie Kagome und schaute ihr fragend ins Gesicht. Kari nickte. Ihr war alles recht, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, auch wenn sie in einen dunklen Brunnen springen musste.

„Gut, dann geht's los." Kagome nahm sie an der Hand und beide stiegen auf das Geländer, das sich um das Loch herumspannte. Sie zählten bis drei und sprangen zurück in ihre Zeit.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here we go! Ein neues langes Chap und ich hoffe ihr habt noch soviel Geduld, im nächsten dann geht's richtig los, so mit Action, Geheimnissen meinerseits, vielen Fragen, das übliche eben! g Viel Spaß euch und ein schönes neues Jahr noch! HEAL Julia**

**Und natürlich ein grooooßes Dankeschön an meine liebe Hi! HDL**

Dieses Mal wurde Kari nicht ohnmächtig. Voll Staunen sah sie, wie sie und Kagome nicht am Boden des Brunnens aufprallten, sondern wie auf einmal helles, blaues Licht sie umgab und sie durch einen leeren Raum zu schweben schienen. Dann war es aber auch schon vorbei und sie standen beide am Grund eines alten Brunnen, wo es ziemlich eng war. Kari hob ihren Blick an und entdeckte über sich ein altes Bretterdach. Sie waren tatsächlich zurück!

„Und hoch!" sagte Kagome und beide stiegen die Leiter nach oben und verließen gleich darauf den Schuppen. Glücklich sah sich Kari um. Da waren sie wieder! Das Haus, der Tempel, der Hof samt altem Schuppen, alles war da! Von der Straße unten klang der Lärm der vorbeifahrenden Autos herauf, was im Moment wie Musik in ihren Ohren klang. Technik! Sie hatte sie wieder! Auch dass die Luft hier nicht ganz so frisch roch wie auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens störte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Zusammen überquerten sie den Hof und betraten das Haus.

„Ich bin wieder da!" rief Kagome sogleich laut zur Begrüßung durch das ganze Haus und sofort erschien ihre Mutter hinter einer zweiten Tür und strahlte sie an.

„Kagome! Kari! Gott sei Dank! Da seid ihr ja endlich!"

„Entschuldige, Mama, ich wär eigentlich gestern schon da gewesen." Erklärte Kagome, während sie ihren Rucksack absetzte und wie Kari ihre Schuhe auszog.

„Aber du kennst ja Inuyasha. Er verstand nicht, dass ich gehen musste, wo ich doch momentan keine Schule hab."

Ihre Mutter seufzte erleichtert auf und schaute dann Kari an.

„Und dir, Kari? Geht es dir auch gut? Sota war ganz besorgt, als du in den Brunnen gefallen bist!"

„Ja, es geht schon. Ich hab Kagome zum Glück bald getroffen."

Von dem Beinahe-Schwertangriff erzählte sie nichts, sie wollte ihre Tante nicht noch mehr beunruhigen.

„Gut. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger." Meinte sie noch fröhlich und verschwand wieder in der Küche und die beiden Cousinen nickten gleichzeitig. Kari wurde bewusst, dass sie seit der Früh nichts mehr gegessen hatte und ein Blick auf die Uhr neben ihr an der Wand sagte ihr, dass das schon wieder gute sieben Stunden her war. Natürlich hatte sie da Hunger! Vor allem, weil sie jetzt wieder Zuhause war und keine Angst mehr haben musste, die ihr den Appetit raubte…

Kagomes Mutter war ganz begeistert von dem Appetit, den ihre Mädchen an den Tag legten, und schöpfte ihnen immer wieder mehr Essen auf ihre Teller, bis sie schließlich doch pappsatt da saßen und dankend weitern Nachschub ablehnten. Danach verschwanden sie in Kagomes Zimmer, machten es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem, und Kagome begann endlich mit ihren Erklärungen, die Kari ganz gespannt erwartete.

Sie fing mit ihrer eigenen Geschichte an, wie sie damals selbst in den Brunnen _gefallen_ war und auf der anderen Seite genauso verwirrt wie Kari heute aufgetaucht war. So weit so gut. Doch Karis Augen wurden groß vor Unglauben, als sie hörte, _wie_ Kagome im Brunnen gelandet war. Wegen einer Dämonin.

„Dämonen? Dort gibt es _Dämonen_?" unterbrach sie ihre Cousine skeptisch, aber…sollte sie das wundern, wenn man hier auch schon mittels alter Brunnen ins Mittelalter reisen konnte?

„Ja. Es wimmelt dort regelrecht von ihnen." Bestätigte Kagome ihre Behauptung.

Aber Kari solle keine Angst haben, nicht alle Dämonen waren wirklich dämonisch und böse. Inuyasha zum Beispiel, auch wenn er nur ein Halbdämon war, den sie im Dorf gesehen hatte, benahm sich vielleicht manchmal ein wenig seltsam, aber er hatte ein gutes Herz. Oder auch die Katze und das seltsame Kind, die sie gesehen hatte, seien Dämonen, aber auch sie waren da und halfen und beschützten Kagome und die anderen.

Jedoch, wie sollte es auch anders sein, gab es genauso böse Dämonen, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen musste. Und der schlimmste von allen, war Naraku.

„Ah…" nickte Kari verstehend. „Ein Oberdämon also." Dann: „Seh ich so aus, als würde ich mit solchen Typen rumhängen?"

Kagome lachte und winkte ab. „Nein, keine Sorge, so siehst du wirklich nicht aus."

Dann ging es weiter und Kagome kam endlich auf die Juwelensplitter zu sprechen. Und dass dieser Naraku alles daran setzte, sie alle zu bekommen, um das Juwel der vier Seelen wieder zusammenzufügen, um damit uneingeschränkte Macht zu erlangen.

„Juwel der vier Seelen? Was soll das denn sein?" fragte Kari nach und beugte sich interessiert etwas nach vorne.

„Ein sehr starkes, magisches Artefakt."

„Magisch?"

„Ja, Magie spielt dort drüben eine sehr große Rolle. Beinahe alles und jeder hat mit ihr zu tun. Auf jeden Fall verstärkt das Juwel die eigene Magie enorm und ein falscher kann damit so ziemlich unbesiegbar werden und ganz schön viel Chaos anrichten."

„Und dieser Naraku wäre der falsche?"

Kagome nickte nur mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „So ziemlich jeder Dämon wär der falsche dafür, da sie es alle nur dafür verwenden würden, stärker zu werden und Böses zu tun. Deswegen gehe ich auch immer in die Vergangenheit und helfe meinen Freunden, die Splitter einzusammeln, damit wir möglichst viele vor Naraku retten können."

„Und wie viele habt ihr?"

„…Drei…"

„Von?"

„Vielen." Kari schaute sie ein wenig verblüfft an, doch Kagome fuhr schnell fort.

„Wir hatten schon mal viel mehr, nur hat auch die Naraku jetzt. Aber solange er nicht alle Splitter hat, ist noch nichts entschieden!" Kari nickte.

„Gut. Okay! Also, ich fass noch mal alles zusammen, ob ich das auch richtig verstanden hab!" kündete sie ihr nächstes Vorhaben an.

„Also: Wir haben den Brunnen. Ein _magischer_ Brunnen. Wer in ihn rein springt, kommt in das Japan des Mittelalters. Aber, es ist nicht das Mittelalter, das wir alle in der Schule vermittelt bekommen, sondern es ist voller Dämonen, Hexen und Magie. Und ein paar Dämonen sind lieb und nett und ein paar anderen wiederum sollte man möglichst nie über den Weg laufen. Soweit richtig?"

„Ja. Aber nicht jeder kann einfach in den Brunnen springen. Dafür braucht man einen Splitter des Juwels." Karis Augenbrauen ruckten fragend nach oben, dann aber griff sie sich die Kette an ihrem Hals und hob deren Anhänger unter ihrem Oberteil hervor.

„Willst du damit auch sagen, dass –"

„Dass das da ein Juwelensplitter ist. Ja." Vollendete Kagome ihren Satz. „Wo hast du ihn her?"

„Vom Bahnhof." Begann Kari zu erzählen und betrachtete ihren Anhänger eingehend. „Eine junge Frau hat ihn mir geschenkt."

„Geschenkt? Einfach so?"

„Ja. Eigentlich als Wiedergutmachung, weil sie meinen Koffer umgerannt hat. Aber es ist dabei nichts passiert und ich fand es auch überhaupt nicht nötig, dass sie mir das hier geschenkt hatte Sie sagte, ihr Freund arbeite in einem Tempel und dort verkaufen sie solche Anhänger gerade als Glücksbringer."

Kagome legte ihren Kopf schief und überlegte. Das hörte sich ja mehr als seltsam an, vor allem der Grund für die Schenkung klang sehr an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Wer war das gewesen? Eine Dämonin etwa?

„Wie sah sie aus? Hatte sie irgendetwas…Ungewöhnliches an sich?" wollte sie wissen und Kari dachte nach und ließ den Anhänger wieder los.

„Nein. Sie war normal gekleidet und sah aus wie jeder andere Mensch dort. Nur…sie hatte coole Augen, wahrscheinlich waren es Kontaktlinsen." Sinnierte sie so bei sich.

„Coole Augen?" hakte Kagome nach.

„Wie Bernstein. Und sie hatte auch noch so schöne lange, blonde Haare." Fügte sie noch ein wenig jammernd hinzu.

_Bernstein? Seltsamer Zufall_. Meinte Kagome bei sich. Inuyashas Augen waren auch bersteinfarben, ob das wirklich nur ein Zufall war?

Kari seufzte dann auf. „Und das hier ist wirklich ein Juwelensplitter? Ein echter?" sie deutete auf ihren Anhänger.

„Definitiv." Antwortete ihre Cousine.

„Okay, interessant… Nun, um wieder zu unseren Dämonen zu kommen: Der Oberdämon ist Naraku, und dem sollte man am aller wenigsten über den Weg laufen, soweit hab ich das verstanden. Und jetzt zu deinen…Freunden. Was ist das für eine Truppe? Ich meine, die mit dem Bumerang. Oder dieser seltsame Typ mit seinen Kindern…die kommen mir nicht gerade sehr normal vor."

„Sind sie auch nicht. Die zwei zum Beispiel sind zwar Menschen, aber die eine, sie heißt Sango, ist eine Dämonenjägerin, deswegen der Bumerang, und der andere, Miroku, ist ein Mönch." Karis Blick wurde seltsam. „Ein Mönch?" und dann fragte er sie so etwas? Welchem Orden gehörte der denn an?

„Er ist auch ein Weiberheld, was er bei dir heute abgezogen hat, macht er bei jeder Frau, die ihm über den Weg läuft."

„Oh, auch gut, warum nicht?" _Seltsamer Typ_. Dachte sie bei sich und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Dann die kleine Katze, die du sicher auch gesehen hast." Fuhr Kagome fort. „Sie heißt Kirara und gehört Sango. Sie ist auch ein Dämon und kann sich verwandeln, wobei sie dann um einiges größer wird. Als nächstes hätten wir noch Shippou. Er ist ein junger Fuchsdämon, der bei uns ist, weil er seine Eltern verloren hat." Ihre Stimme hatte automatisch einen leicht traurigen Klang bekommen, weshalb auch Kari sie mitleidig ansah. Deswegen also dieser bauschige Schwanz und die seltsamen Pfötchen.

„Und dann ist da natürlich noch Inuyasha. Sein Vater war ein mächtiger Hundedämon und seine Mutter eine normale Menschenfrau, deshalb ist er ein Halbdämon. Und die Dinger, die er auf seinem Kopf hat sind wirklich Ohren, falls du dich gewundert hast."

„Aha." War Karis Antwort. Klang ja wirklich sehr interessant und spannend.

Kagome erhob sich plötzlich von ihrem Platz, hob ihren riesigen Rucksack, den sie mit nach oben genommen hatte, auf ihren Schreibtisch und begann, ihn auszuräumen. Kari stand ebenfalls auf und betrachtete verwundert die ganzen Schulhefte, die daraus zum Vorschein kamen.

„Sag mal, hast du nicht eigentlich auch Ferien? Was machst du mit dem ganzen Zeugs da?" lautete ihre Frage und ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihr einen ganzen Stapel vieler Schulbücher, die neben dem Schreibtisch am Boden lagen.

„Ich muss lernen. Ich hab am Ende der Ferien noch…ein paar Tests, die ich unbedingt bestehen muss, sonst schaffe ich dieses Schuljahr endgültig nicht. Dadurch dass ich immer im Mittelalter unterwegs war, war ich nur selten im Unterricht und bin deshalb nicht so richtig mit dem Stoff mitgekommen." Erklärte Kagome, ging um Kari herum und hob den Stapel Bücher auf und das nicht ohne Mühen.

„In was hast du denn alles die Tests?"

„Mathe, Englisch, Physik." Ratterte sie ihre Lieblingsfächer herunter und Kari nickte.

„Soll ich dir helfen? Ich meine, solange ich da bin, kann ich dir ja zur Hand gehen, vielleicht lernt es sich dann leichter. Hm, was meinst du?"

Kagome sah sie begeistert an. Sie hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass sie eine Einserschülerin als Cousine hatte!

„Das würdest du tun? Das wär echt klasse. Mir steht das nämlich alles schon bis hier und ich weiß echt nicht mehr weiter." Jammerte sie und seufzte.

„Aber..." Sie sah auf und schaute Kari vorsichtig in die Augen.

„Ich muss morgen wieder zurück zu den anderen."

„Du _musst_?"

„Ja. Die Lage dort drüben hat sich ziemlich zugespitzt und sie brauchen mich, da nur ich die Juwelensplitter erkennen kann. Und momentan sind von diesen wieder viele in unserer Umgebung. Weißt du, Naraku hat mit sieben von ihnen sieben legendäre Krieger wieder zum Leben erweckt, die vor etwa zehn Jahren gestorben sind. Und die sind nun hinter uns her."

„Das Teil kann Tote zum Leben erwecken?" fragte Kari ungläubig nach. Plötzlich tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge allerlei Zombies, Mumien und was sonst noch alles auf, was alles mit untoten Dingen zu tun hatte. War ja eklig!

Kagome nickte und Kari schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du bist echt seltsam. Da auch noch freiwillig hinzugehen… Hast du keine Hobbys?"

Kagomes Antwort war nur ein genervter Blick und sie widmete sich wieder ihren vielen Büchern, die sie nun ordnend auf ihren Schreibtisch legte, Fach zu Fach.

„Und wie soll ich dir beim Lernen helfen, wenn du morgen schon wieder weg bist?"

„Komm halt mit!" schlug ihre Cousine lächelnd vor und hielt mit den Büchern inne.

„Mitkommen? Nach dem Tag heute?"

„Warum nicht? Er war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie mein erster Tag dort! Ich bin nämlich gleich zu anfangs von einer Dämonin in den Brunnen gezerrt worden, von den Dorfbewohnern, die du auch gesehen hast, gefangen genommen worden, und musste dann zusammen mit Inuyasha um mein Leben kämpfen. Du siehst, im Vergleich dazu hattest du einen wunderschönen Tag auf dem Lande."

„Was für ein Vergleich… Na und? Ich fand's schlimm genug!" bekräftigte Kari ihre Aussage und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Aber bist du nicht neugierig?" erklang die neue Frage und Kari setzte sofort zu einer Verneinung an, schwieg dann aber doch. Ob sie neugierig war. Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Ich meine." Fuhr Kari fort. „Du hättest die Chance, das Japan des Mittelalters kennen zu lernen, so wie es wirklich war. Du würdest jede Menge Abenteuer erleben, nette Menschen und auch Dämonen kennen lernen. Welches Mädchen könnte das schon von sich behaupten?"

„Aber es ist doch gefährlich!"

„Wenn man allein unterwegs ist und sich nicht auskennt, dann ja. Aber du wärst ja nicht allein, ich wär dabei und meine Freunde dort drüben."

Kari schaute sie abschätzend ab, schüttelte dann aber leicht ihren Kopf. „Mal sehen, ich überleg's mir."

„Fantastisch!" Kagome strahlte sie an und drückte ihr einige Bücher in die Hand. „Wollen wir uns dann schon mal anschauen, was ich alles wiederholen muss?"

Selbst mit einem nicht minder kleinen Bücherstapel setzte sie sich wieder auf das Bett und Kari setzte sich seufzend daneben. Anschauen schadete ja schon mal nicht und würde gar nichts darüber aussagen, dass sie morgen mitkommen würde.

_Am nächsten Morgen: _

Sie konnte es wirklich nicht fassen. Einfach schlicht und ergreifend nicht fassen. Hier stand sie nun neben Kagome mal wieder vor dem Brunnen. Sie stand wirklich davor, so richtig, mit der Absicht hinab zu springen. Sie hatte sich breitschlagen lassen. Kagome hatte ihrer Mutter erzählt, dass Kari ihr Nachhilfe geben wolle, was diese ganz begeistert gehört hatte und sich auch noch gefreut hatte, dass ihre Nichte ihre Tochter dann also wieder begleiten wollte! Also waren es schon zwei, die davon überzeugt gewesen waren, dass Kari mitgehen würde. Warum auch nicht?

Kari hatte einfach gelächelt und geschwiegen, davon hatte sie sich nicht beeinflussen lassen wollen. Denn sie hatte immer noch überlegt, ob ihre Neugier wirklich groß genug war, dass sie sich noch einmal auf diese Reise einlassen könnte. Obwohl sie ja dieses Mal Begleitung hätte. Hm, hm, hmmm…

Sie hatte sogar die halbe Nacht wach dagelegen und überlegt, ständig überlegt. Und schließlich, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, hatte sie sich entschieden. Auch wenn sie es immer noch nicht glauben konnte.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Kagome neben ihr und lächelte sie an.

Kari atmete tief durch und schulterte ihren Rucksack. Ihre Tante hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihnen allerlei Essen, Trinken, Medizin und so weiter und so weiter einzupacken. Dementsprechend schwer war auch ihr Rucksack.

„Ja." Antwortete sie und zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Was soll's?

„Gut, dann komm!"

Kagome stellte sich auf die Brüstung und sprang und gleich darauf leuchtete der Brunnen kurz blau auf, dann war auch schon Kari an der Reihe.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf den Rand des Brunnens und ließ ihre Beine baumeln. Ob sie schon wieder verrückt war? Was tat sie nicht alles für ihre Familie? Sie seufzte und sprang.

Gemeinsam marschierten die zwei Cousinen zum Dorf zurück und unwillkürlich atmete Kari die frische Luft tief ein. Ob es überall hier so schön war? So…natürlich. Was ja auch logisch war, immerhin gab es hier keine Autos, Fabriken und das ganze neuzeitliche Zeugs. Nur schöne, unverdorbene Natur!

„Es ist so schön hier!" teilte sie Kagome ihre Gedanken mit und diese nickte.

„Ja, man glaubt gar nicht, dass es bei uns früher mal so ausgesehen hat. Was sich doch alles verändert mit der Zeit." Ihre Stimme hatte einen betrübten Klang angenommen und Kari schaute sie verwundert von der Seite an, doch diese bemerkte das nicht und ihr Blick schien sich auf etwas in weiter Ferne zu richten. Bevor sie jedoch nachfragen konnte, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihnen.

„Kagome!" Beide sahen auf und entdeckten vor sich Inuyasha mit Shippo auf seiner Schulter, der grinsend winkte.

Kagomes kurzer Stimmungsumschwung war vergessen und freudig lächelnd ging sie auf die beiden zu. Kari war etwas langsamer geworden und hielt sich ein wenig unsicher hinter ihrer Cousine. Dämonen, auch wenn sie gut waren, waren doch noch ziemlich ungewohnt für sie.

„Da bist du ja." Begann dieser Weißhaarige, aber Kagome unterbrach ihn.

„Wolltest du mich etwa schon wieder holen kommen? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich heute wiederkomme!"

„Und sie?" Er nickte in Karis Richtung und sah sie neugierig an, sowie dieser kleine Fuchsdämon. Er sah ja irgendwie schon süß aus, dachte Kari so bei sich.

„Kari kommt mit uns." Strahlte Kagome erst ihn und dann Kari an. „Sie will mir beim Lernen helfen und diese Welt hier kennen lernen!"

„Aha." Machte er nur, drehte sich um und ging den Weg zum Dorf zurück.

_Nette Begrüßung_. Karis Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich ein wenig verdunkelt und sie und Kagome folgten dem Halbdämon.

„Denk dir nichts!" sagte Kagome gleich darauf und winkte ab. „Er ist immer so. Eigentlich freut er sich, denn in meiner Familie mag er allesamt!"

Kari wollte schon wissen, warum er sich über sie freuen sollte, wo er sie doch nicht mal kannte, und er schien sich in etwa dasselbe zu denken:

„Was aber hauptsächlich an ihrem Juwelensplitter liegt."

Sofort griff Kari an ihre Brust, wo ihr Anhänger vor sich hinbaumelte, und ließ ihn unbewusst unter ihrem Oberteil verschwinden, wie die alte Frau aus dem Dorf es ihr geraten hatte.

„Du weißt genau, Kagome, dass wir momentan mehr als genug Probleme haben und uns nicht auch noch um deine Cousine kümmern können!" fuhr er fort und Kari sah ihn einfach nur entwaffnet an. Sie war hier doch kein Sorgenkind!

„Inuyasha!" giftete aber ihre Cousine neben ihr sofort los. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du sprichst hier über meine _Cousine_! Du solltest froh sein, dass sie mitgekommen ist, was sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht wollte, und den Juwelensplitter mitgenommen hat, weil sie das rein freiwillig tat, um mir zu helfen! Sie kann also jederzeit wieder gehen und mit ihr der Splitter!"

Kari sah sie unsicher von der Seite her an und lächelte ängstlich. Sie war also immer noch so aufbrausend wie früher.

„Na und? Dann nehmen wir ihn ihr halt ab! Nichts leichter als das, würde ich mal meinen!"

„Das werden wir nicht tun! Shippou!" sagte sie zu dem kleinen Dämon auf Inuyashas Schulter und streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus, woraufhin dieser zu ihr rüber sprang. Inuyashas Blick folgte ihm und dann sah er Kagome erschrocken an. „Tu das –"

„Mach Platz!" herrschte diese ihn an und Kari sprang gleich darauf überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als der Weißhaarige ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich von etwas mit voller Wucht auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Er hatte sich ein paar Zentimeter tief in die Erde gedrückt, doch Kagome ging ohne einen weiteren Blick für ihn an ihm vorbei, während Kari noch immer baff dastand und nicht wusste, was passiert war.

„Kari, kommst du?" hörte sie es dann vor sich und sie sah auf und ging vorsichtig an dem Dämon vorbei.

„Ähm." Machte sie, als sie ihre Cousine eingeholt hatte. „Warst du das eben?"

„Ja. Wenn er mich nervt mach ich das. Das liegt an seiner Kette, die er trägt. Sobald ich _Mach Platz_ sage –"

Hinter ihnen hörten sie es erneut krachen und einen Aufschrei. Kari wandte schnell ihren Kopf um und erkannte, dass der Mann noch tiefer in der Erde lag.

„Dann macht er eben wie ein lieber, braver Hund Platz." Ihr Lächeln dabei hätte man als ziemlich gemein bezeichnen können.

„Geschieht ihm auch Recht!" meldete sich nun auch der kleine Fuchs endlich zu Wort und warf böse Blicke nach hinten über Kagomes Schulter. „Er ist immer so gemein, vor allem zu mir!"

Kari sah ihn sich ganz genau an, war er doch der erste Dämon, den sie aus nächster Nähe sah! Und nachdem sie ihre Verwunderung nun abgelegt hatte, fand sie das alles wirklich mehr als interessant. Und er war wirklich süß, so richtig putzig!

„Du bist also Shippou." Meinte sie dann zu ihm und er drehte sich nach ihr um. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen!" lächelte sie ihn an und der Kleine grinste seinerseits. Kari griff nach seinem flauschigen Schwanz und strich leicht darüber. „Du bis ein…Fuchsdämon, erinnere ich mich da richtig?" Sie sah Kagome an und die nickte.

„Ja, das bin ich!" meinte Shippou und nickte ebenfalls heftig. Und er wollte anfangen, von all den Heldentaten, die er schon vollbracht hatte, von seiner Stärke und seinem Mut zu erzählen, als:

„Ist er nicht süß?" kicherte Kagome ausgelassen und griff nach seinen kleinen Öhrchen.

„Ja!" stimmte Kari ihr zu und zwickte ihn in sein anderes. „So richtig niedlich! Fast wie ein Kuscheltier, das lebendig geworden ist!"

„Ja. Hach." Seufzte Kagome. „Wenn nur alle Dämonen so wären, wie Kuscheltiere."

„Hey!" begehrte Shippou auf und schlug ihre Hände beiseite. Seine Ohren schmerzten schon.

„Ich bin _kein_ Kuscheltier und ich mag es absolut nicht, wenn man an mir rum zwickt!"

„Ach, Shippou, stell dich nicht so an. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Kari so was Süßes wie dich sieht." Meinte Kagome, sah dann aber auf.

„Wir sind da."

Kari ließ von dem kleinen Dämon ab und schaute auf und entdeckte schon das Dorf vor sich. An seinem Rand standen bereits die anderen zwei, dieser Mönch und die Dämonenjägerin und winkten ihnen. Kagome winkte zurück und gleich darauf standen sie vor ihnen.

„Ah, du bist also wieder mitgekommen." Begann auch sogleich der Mönch und hatte wieder nach Karis Händen gegriffen und sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Und? Hast du dir eine Antwort auf meine Frage überlegt?" Purer Ernst sprach aus seinen Augen, die sich allerdings gleich darauf vor Schmerz zusammenzogen, da die Frau neben ihm, Sango, ihn ziemlich heftig an den Ohren zu sich riss.

„Das will keiner hören, Miroku!"

„Äh heheheee…" machte dieser nur und wedelte mit seinen Händen bei seinem Ohr rum, bis es losgelassen wurde. Mit beleidigtem Blick richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und verschränkte seine Arme. „Tz!"

„Ähm, ja, Kari, Miroku kennst du ja schon…" Kagome zögerte und fügte hinzu: „richtig gut." Sein tödlicher Blick schien sie in Asche verwandeln zu wollen.

„Und das ist Sango, die Dämonenjägerin, von der ich dir ja auch schon erzählt habe. Sango, das ist Kari, meine Cousine." Wechselte sie weiter und beide Frauen lächelten sich an.

„Hallo." Begrüßte diese Sango Kari und griff weder nach ihren Händen, noch machte sie, den Göttern sei Dank, irgendwelche Annäherungsversuche.

„Kari kommt mit uns." Fuhr Kagome mit ihren Erklärungen fort. „Sie will mir beim Lernen helfen und die Welt hier ein wenig kennen lernen."

Die beiden nickten verstehend und sahen dann gleichzeitig auf und richteten ihren Blick geradeaus. Auch die zwei Cousinen drehten sich fragend um und entdeckten Inuyasha, der hinter ihnen mit mürrischem Gesicht den Hang herabkam.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Miroku diesen verwundert und Inuyasha blieb mit verschränkten Armen stehen und sah wütend zur Seite, sagte aber nichts.

Kagome bedachte das ihrerseits nur mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

„Wollen wir dann aufbrechen?" sprach sie wieder fröhlich in die Runde und alle nickten. Auch Kari stimmte dem zu und hinter sich hörte sie den Weißhaarigen etwas grummeln, was wohl auch soviel wie _Ja_ heißen sollte. Gemeinsam wandten sie sich um und betraten noch kurz das Dorf, da Kagome Kaede noch schnell begrüßen wollte. Darauf verließen sie es und die Reise begann.

Sesshomaru sah auf und betrachtete nachdenklich den blauen Sommerhimmel über sich, an dem sich allerlei Wolken tummelten. Er saß auf einem Felsen am Rande eines breiten Wildbaches, an dem sich Rin und Jaken gerade am Fischefangen versuchten. Nichts schien diese friedliche Atmosphäre stören zu können und doch…

Wie am Tag zuvor hatte er wieder dieses Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Es war seltsam und ungewohnt. Hatte es vielleicht mit der jungen Frau zu tun, die er bei Rin auf der Lichtung gesehen hatte? Damit, dass sie Ephyra so ähnlich sah? Oder war es wirklich nur Zufall gewesen, dieses fast gleichzeitige Auftreten dieser beiden höchst ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse? Es war immerhin möglich, aber etwas in ihm glaubte nicht daran.

Er schloss kurz seine Augen und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Er und seine Gedanken. Das eine hatte mit dem anderen mit Sicherheit überhaupt nichts zu tun, irgendetwas in ihm wollte nur, dass dem so war. Nein, was auch immer er da gefühlt hatte, sollte ihn nur noch wachsamer machen. Das war alles.

Wieder hob er seinen Blick gen Himmel und verdrängte dieses Gefühl von Sehnsucht, dass sich leise und kaum bemerkbar in ihm breit machen wollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie zogen in nordöstliche Richtung, was Kari eigentlich gar nicht weiter hinterfragt hätte, da sie sich nicht so richtig im Klarem darüber gewesen war, dass alle hier ein bestimmtes Ziel ansteuerten, aber Kagome klärte sie alsbald darüber auf.

„Ich hab dir ja von diesem Naraku erzählt und dass wir ihn suchen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Natürlich." War doch noch nicht lange her.

„Wir haben vor kurzem den Hinweis gekriegt, dass er sich in nordöstlicher Richtung aufhält. Früher sind wir einfach nur durch die Gegend gewandert, da er immer wieder überall aufgetaucht ist, wo ein Juwelensplitter war, aber jetzt…niemand weiß, wo genau er sich aufhält, nachdem er fast besiegt worden wäre."

„Fast besiegt? Von euch?" hakte Kari interessiert nach. Sie wanderten gerade über eine tiefgrüne Wiese mit vielen duftenden Blumen, während die Sonne über ihnen warm auf sie herab schien und hin und wieder einige Vögel zwitschernd über ihnen flogen. Am Rande bemerkte Kari, wie friedlich es hier doch war.

„Ja, Inuyasha hat es geschafft, mit seinem Schwert Narakus Bannkreis zu durchbrechen und er hätte ihn beinahe vernichtet, aber diesem Widerling ist es wieder gelungen zu entkommen." Ihr Blick wurde düster.

„Wieder?" wiederholte Kari das Wort überrascht und diesmal antwortete Inuyasha.

„Naraku ist der größte Feigling, den man sich nur vorstellen kann!" betonte er abfällig. „Wenn er nicht gerade andere seine Drecksarbeit für sich machen lässt, versteckt er sich hinter seinem Schutzschirm, und flieht immer mit den übelsten Tricks. Bis vor kurzem was es niemandem gelungen, auch nur einen Kratzer in seinem Schirm zu schlagen, und jetzt, wo ich es endlich geschafft habe, verkriecht sich dieser Feigling in irgendeinem Erdloch, um sich zu regenerieren!" Seine Stimme hatte sich am Schluss mehr wie ein Knurren angehört und Kari fiel wieder ein, wie Kagome gesagt hatte, dass sein Vater ein Hundedämon gewesen war. Also war Knurren bei ihm wohl nicht verwunderlich und ziemlich normal. Ob er auch bellte?

„Und seine bescheuerten Krieger sollen uns nur von ihm ablenken!" setzte er keifend noch eins drauf.

„Ah." Kari sah Kagome an. „Diese sieben Untoten, von denen du mir erzählt hast?"

„Ja. Obwohl es inzwischen nur noch fünf sind, zwei sind schon getötet worden."

„Auch von euch?"

„Nein. Den ersten hat Kouga erledigt." Erzählte Kagome. „Er ist ein Wolfsdämon und hilft uns beim Kampf gegen Naraku." Von Inuyasha vorne kam kurz ein abfällig klingender Laut, den er aber nicht weiter kommentierte. Kagome ging nicht darauf ein und erzählte weiter.

„Den zweiten, er hieß Mukotsu und war ein ganz ekelhafter Typ und Giftmischer-" sie fügte noch ein _Uwääh_ ein. „-hat Sesshomaru getötet."

„Sesshomaru? _Der_ Sesshomaru?" Kagome nickte und die Köpfe der anderen drehten sich interessiert nach ihr um.

„Du kennst ihn?" fragte sie der Mönch und sah sie verwundert an.

„Von kennen kann keine Rede sein." Antwortete Kari und verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ich bin ihm gestern über den Weg gelaufen und er wäre beinahe mit seinem Schwert auf mich losgegangen." erzählte sie kurz ihr Erlebnis, aber die Gesichtsausdrücke blieben verwundert.

„Was macht er denn in dieser Gegend?" warf Sango ihre Frage in die Runde und sah Kagome an. „Du hast ihm doch, als er das letzte Mal Inuyasha drangekriegt hatte, gesagt wo wir Naraku vermuten, oder?" Kagome nickte, doch Inuyasha hatte sich umgedreht und starrte die Dämonenjägerin angriffslustig an.

„Was willst du denn damit jetzt sagen!"

Sango sah ihn verständnislos an. „Aber so war es doch. Oder willst du etwa abstreiten, dass du vor ihm am Boden gelegen bist mit seinem Schwert an deiner Kehle?"

„Tz!" machte er und schaute beleidigt wieder geradeaus. Seine Schritte trugen ihn schnell einige Meter voraus, anscheinend wollte er sich an den Gesprächen nicht mehr beteiligen.

Shippou, den Kagome auf ihrem Arm trug, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist ja mal wieder typisch."

Miroku daneben seufzte. „Dass er immer noch nicht die Wahrheit verträgt."

„Ja." Kagome nickte. Ihr Gesicht sah leicht säuerlich aus. „Absolut unreif." Die drei anderen gaben einen zustimmenden Ton von sich, während sich Inuyasha nach ihnen umdrehte.

„Hey! Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht taub! Also haltet die Klappe!"

„Und vorlaut." Fügte Miroku noch hinzu, was Inuyasha nur mehr keifen ließ, aber niemand beachtete ihn.

Kari verfolgte das ganze interessiert und konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das war ihr ja ein schöner Dämon! Diese ganze Truppe hier fand sie ziemlich schön! Und mit einem Mal spürte sie die tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen, diese Vertrautheit, die es nur bei Menschen geben konnte, die einander wahrlich kannten und viel zusammen erlebt hatten. Ob sie wohl innerhalb der Zeit, die sie hier mit ihnen verbringen würde, wohl auch ein wenig in diese Verbindung aufgenommen werden würde?

Die Sonne wanderte langsam weiter und mit ihr kamen sie alle Stück für Stück näher an die nordöstlichen Berge heran. Und hätte Kari nicht ständig den riesigen Bumerang oder die Hundeohren vor Augen gehabt, hätte sie sicherlich bald gemeint, sich auf einer ganz normalen Wanderung zu befinden. Es geschah nichts, kein Dämon, keine Menschen, keine Dörfer (und auch keine Pausen! Nur kurzes Essen zwischendurch, was Karis Beinen nicht gerade weiterhalf! Sie war vielleicht sportlich, aber kein Wanderass!). Also war es so gesehen eigentlich keine normale Wanderung, denn da _machte_ man Pausen! Aber sie sagte nichts. Es war ihr erster Tag bei der Truppe und sie wollte da nicht gleich deren ganzes Konzept aus den Fugen bringen, nur weil sie rasten wollte. Auch wollte sie von niemandem hier als störend oder belastend empfunden werden, nicht nach dem, was dieser Halbdämon heute Vormittag gesagt hatte.

Also setzte sie mit eisernem Willen ein Bein vor das andere, auch wenn sie sich fragte, warum noch gleich sie mitgekommen war. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würden sie und Kagome wenig Zeit zum Lernen haben, und ihre Neugier über diese Zeit war auch noch nicht sonderlich befriedigt worden. Konnte nicht mal was passieren, damit ein gewisser Kulturaustausch zusammenkam? Musste ja nicht gleich ein Riesenvieh sein, das sie töten wollte. Ein paar Menschen mit denen man sich bei einem schönen kühlen Getränk unterhalten konnte, wären auch OK.

Aber es kam mal wieder ganz anders…

Dichter Wald umgab sie, in dem es wenigstens angenehm kühl war, aber umso schwerer war er zu durchschreiten, da der Boden voller abgebrochener Äste war. Also staksten sie vorsichtig durch ihn hindurch, bis Inuyasha plötzlich stehen blieb.

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute sich aufmerksam an, wobei seine Ohren zuckten.

„Hier stimmt was nicht." Meinte er dann leise und auch die anderen sahen sich um. Kurz darauf schüttelte Miroku den Kopf und sagte:

„Das ist seltsam. Spürt ihr es? Es ist eine Dämonenaura, aber sie taucht nur immer kurz auf und verschwindet dann wieder. Dass mir das noch nicht früher aufgefallen ist…" er verstummte wieder und Kari sah hin und her und versuchte auch etwas zu …spüren. Aber da war nichts Ungewöhnliches für sie.

Kagome nickte. „Ja, ich fühle es auch. Und es kommt näher."

„Ha!" machte Inuyasha und zog ohne Vorwarnung sein Schwert. Kari staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sah, wie sich die kleine, etwas alt aussehende Klinge, kaum dass sie aus der Scheide heraus war, in ein stattliches, leicht gebogenes Riesenschwert verwandelte. Und wie Inuyasha es ohne sichtliche Anstrengung vor sich hielt.

„Da!" zeigte Kagome plötzlich nach oben in die Baumkronen, erstarrte dann verwundert und blinzelte.

„Jetzt ist es wieder weg." Gab sie verdattert von sich und die anderen sahen sich alarmiert um. Sango hatte ihren Bumerang vom Rücken genommen und Kari erschrak, als sie Kirara ansah. Diese war auf einmal in Feuer getaucht, nur um dann um einiges größer neben Sango zu stehen und tief zu knurren. Sie sah eigentlich noch genauso aus wie zuvor, nur mit zwei langen Reißzähnen an ihrer Schnauze und eben größer, sodass locker drei Leute auf ihr Platz hatten!

_OK_, dachte Kari, _das_ _alles ohne Vorwarnung ist sehr verwirrend!_

Aber sie kam nicht dazu, sich noch großartig zu äußern, denn der Wald fing Feuer.

Vor ihnen und nur knapp an Inuyasha vorbei, türmte sich plötzlich eine Feuerwand auf, die sie alle zurückstolpern ließ. Sie hörte Shippous erschrockenen Aufschrei und gewaltige Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen und schnell hob sie ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht.

„Zurück!" rief Inuyasha ihnen zu und sie drehten sich um, doch nur solange, bis sie Kagomes Schrei hörten.

Kari blieb stehen, sah hinter sich und riss ihre Augen auf. Eine zweite Feuerwand war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, diesmal hinter Inuyasha. Kagome stand davor und rief laut seinen Namen. Er war eingeschlossen.

Kari sah nach oben. Die Wände reichten noch höher als die Baumwipfel und sie schienen auch undurchdringlich. Was war hier nur los? Wer steckte dahinter?

Die Hitze wurde immer größer.

„Wir müssen hier weg!" schrie Miroku gegen den Lärm des Feuers an. „Es greift auf die Bäume über!" und er deutete über sich, wo bereits die ersten Äste Feuer fingen. Kagome aber schien ihn nicht zu hören, denn sie stand weiter vor der Wand aus Flammen und suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Inuyasha. Kari eilte zu ihr hin und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Komm! Hier fackelt gleich alles ab!" befahl sie ihr und sie zögerte noch kurz, bevor sie mit ihrer Cousine mitlief.

Zum Glück waren sie noch nicht allzu tief im Wald gewesen und konnten ihn daher rasch verlassen. Jeder von ihnen hatte dabei mindestens ein paar blutige Kratzer abgekriegt, aber sie bemerkten diese gar nicht, sondern konzentrierten sich voll und ganz auf das Feuer, das sich nun rasend schnell ausbreitete. Schwarzer Rauch stieg über dem Wald auf und breitete sich, vom Wind eingefangen, über der Gegend aus, während das Feuer sich immer weiter vor fraß und sein Tosen laut in ihren Ohren widerhallte. Von dem Hundedämon war nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen, genauso wenig wie von ihrem Angreifer.

„Kirara!" ertönte rechts von Kari Sangos Stimme und überrascht sah sie, wie sich diese auf den Rücken ihrer Katze schwang und die beiden gen Himmel abhoben. Sie flogen über den Wald und hielten Ausschau nach einem Zeichen von Inuyasha, was sie zum Glück auch erhielten.

Sie waren noch nicht mal nahe dran an dem Feuer, als jemand daraus heraus gesprungen kam. Es war Inuyasha, aber er war nicht allein. Ihm folgte eine zweite Gestalt, die im nächsten Moment eine Art Blitz auf ihn abschleuderte, der ihn hart im Rücken traf, und noch einen, der sein Schwert traf, das er daraufhin losließ. Angeschlagen prallte er bei den Mädchen am Boden auf, sein Schwert flog ein paar Meter weiter und blieb dann im Boden stecken. Alle liefen schnell zu Inuyasha, wobei Kari aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass sich die Klinge wieder in ihre alte, schartige Form zurückverwandelte.Der Hanyou lag auf dem Bauch und Kari erschrak, als sie seinen Rücken sah. Er war total verbrannt, der rote Stoff seines Gewandes war von den Schultern bis zur Hüfte verkohlt und darunter konnte sie rotes Fleisch erkennen. Es schien ihr wie ein Wunder, dass er nicht ganz verbrannt worden war.

„Inuyasha!" rief Kagome und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Sango landete wieder mit Kirara und auch Miroku kam herbei. Aber auch ihr Angreifer. Lautlos setzte er vor ihnen am Boden auf und ging, ohne auf die Gruppe zu achten, auf das Schwert zu. Kari blinzelte erstaunt, als sie zu ihm aufgesehen hatte.

Sie sah ihn zwar nur von hinten, aber das verwirrte sie schon. Es war ein Mann. Ein Mann mit langen weißen Haaren, die seidig über seinen Rücken fielen. Aber er war nicht in weiß gekleidet wie Inuyashas Bruder, sondern trug weite, dunkelblaue Hosen, die denen von Sesshomaru ähnelten. Auch lag wie bei diesem ein langer, weißer, flauschiger Pelz über seiner linken Schulter. Hatte er also was mit diesem zu tun?

Langsam, fast schon bedächtig schritt er auf das Schwert zu. Kari hörte, wie das aufgeregte Durcheinanderreden ihrer Freunde aufhörte und diese ebenfalls ihre Köpfe hoben, um den Fremden zu beobachteten. Dann hatte er das Schwert erreicht und blieb davor stehen.

Ein Stöhnen ließ Kari ihren Blick senken und sie sah erleichtert, wie Inuyasha sich regte und seinen Kopf anhob.

„Versuch's…nur." Krächzte er und meinte den Fremden damit. „So einen wie dich lässt es nicht an sich ran!"

Daraufhin drehte der Angesprochene ihm sein überheblich lächelndes Gesicht zu und sie alle schauten ihn verwundert an.

_Aber der sieht ja genauso aus wie er!_ Dachte sich Kari beinahe schon empört und konnte ihre Augen gar nicht mehr abwenden von diesem Gesicht. Feine Linien zierten es wie das von Sesshomaru, nur dass ein Halbmond fehlte und sie dunkelblau wie seine Kleidung waren. Es war fein geschnitten, und dem von Inuyashas Bruder so ähnlich, dass er dessen Zwilling hätte sein können. Auch die Augen hatten dieselbe Farbe, wie Bernstein oder Gold, je nach dem, wie sich das Licht in ihnen brach.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob dein Schwert dasselbe sagt." Sagte er und griff nach dem Schwertgriff.

Kari wusste nicht, was die anderen erwartet hatten, aber anscheinend nicht, dass er es einfach berühren und aus dem Boden ziehen konnte. Doch genau das tat er und prüfend hielt er es hoch ins Licht. Er sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Aber…" kam es von Inuyasha fassungslos und er erhob sich auf seine Knie.

„Leg es wieder hin!" schrie er, doch die Antwort des anderen bestand nur aus einem weitern Lächeln und einer kurzen Bewegung mit seiner Schwerthand. Wieder verwandelte es sich, wie Kari es bei Inuyasha zuvor gesehen hatte, was die Augen ihrer Freunde vor Entsetzen noch größer werden ließ.

„Wirklich interessant." War sein Kommentar und zur Probe schwang er es ein paar Mal hin und her. „Und leicht wie eine Feder."

„Wie schaffst du das?" stellte nun Miroku seine Frage und legte seine Hand auf Inuyashas Schulter, der wieder aufstehen und sich auf den Fremden stürzen wollte.

„Du bist doch ein Youkai?"

Der Fremde sah weiterhin das Schwert an, während er antwortete:

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Sagte er beiläufig. „Ich bin weder ein Youkai noch ein Hanyou."

Erst jetzt wandte er sich ihnen ganz zu und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch da fiel sein Blick zum ersten Mal auf Kari und er erstarrte.

Er ließ das Schwert sinken und in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich nun Überraschung aber auch Unglauben. Dann war er verschwunden.

Kousenshi erstarrte. Zum ersten Mal musterte er die vier Leute vor sich genauer und sein Blick blieb an einem der Mädchen hängen. Sprachlos schaute er sie an. Spielten ihm seine Sinne einen Streich?

Auf einen Gedanken von ihm hin erstarrte alles um ihn herum und langsam ging er auf sie zu. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, trat nah an sie heran, und beugte sich vor, bis seine Nasenspitze fast die ihrige berührte. Ihre hellblauen Augen waren starr geradeaus gerichtet.

_Sogar dieselben Augen_… dachte er und konnte es nicht fassen. Sie sah genau so aus wie sie. Nur dass ihre Haare kürzer waren und sie anders roch. Aber ansonsten…

Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Ja, fragte er sich, was konnte wahr sein? Dass sie wiedergeboren worden war? Und er hier ihrer Wiedergeburt nach fünfzig Jahren wieder über den Weg lief? Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Oder war diese Ähnlichkeit nur ein Zufall?

Er blinzelte auf einmal, und in ihm wuchs ein so starker, brennender Wunsch heran, den er sich aber nicht erlaubte und ihn schnell beiseite schob.

Es bestand die Möglichkeit, ja, aber ebenso gab es die Möglichkeit, dass es nicht so war, dass es wirklich nur ein Zufall war, oder etwas anderes, was auch immer.

Noch immer verwundert, ging er einmal um sie herum und beschaute sie sich von oben bis unten. Dann blieb er stehen und dachte nach. Diese Entdeckung musste er den anderen Drei mitteilen. Sie sollten sich ebenfalls ein Bild von dieser jungen Frau machen, die so plötzlich und ohne Vorzeichen hier bei ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Doch das bedeutete, dass er seine Geschwister erst mal finden musste und das konnte dauern wenn er Pech hatte. Er seufzte und ein neuer Gedanke ließ ihn aufsehen. Zuerst betrachtete er Tessaiga, dann fiel sein Blick auf Inuyasha.

Er hatte diesen schon seit längerer Zeit beobachtet, seinen Umgang mit dem Schwert genau studiert, und als dieser wieder versagt hatte, Naraku zu besiegen, obwohl er erstaunlicherweise durch dessen Barriere gekommen war, hatte er, Kousenshi, beschlossen, es ihm abzunehmen. Er war sich sicher, dass er es bei weitem besser handhaben konnte und mehr Schaden bei Naraku anrichten konnte, als dieser kleine Menschensohn. Und da nur ein Elternteil von ihm ein Youkai war, bereitete es ihm auch keine Probleme, Tessaiga anzufassen und zu führen.

Aber jetzt…sah die Sache ein wenig anders aus. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Mädchen. Sollte auch nur die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass sie wirklich die war, für die er sie hielt, dann brachte er sie in Gefahr, wenn er Tessaiga stahl. Nichtsdestotrotz, auch wenn er mit dem Schwert stärker als Inuyasha war, war dieser dennoch mit ihm fähig, für sich und die anderen zu sorgen, wenn Gefahr auftauchte. Sollte er es jetzt nehmen, dann wären sie den Dämonen hier schutzloser ausgeliefert als mit ihm.

Düster sah er nun Tessaiga an und seufzte noch einmal, bis sich ein leises Lächeln auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete.

_Ganz der Sohn meiner Mutter_… sprach er in Gedanken zu sich selbst und warf Tessaiga von sich, sodass es wieder ein paar Meter entfernt im Boden stecken blieb, wo es sofort schrumpfte.

„Früher oder später wirst du aber mir gehören." Sagte er zu ihm und es klang wie ein Versprechen. Noch einmal betrachtete er eingehend die blonde Frau, bis er sich abwandte und schnell in den Himmel flog, wo er sich nach Westen wandte.

„Wo ist er hin?" fragte Sango in die Runde, sah sich unsicher um und stieß dann einen überraschten Laut aus. „Da!" rief sie und zeigte nach links. „Er hat Tessaiga dagelassen!" Alle Köpfe wandten sich in die gezeigte Richtung und ausnahmslos erschienen große Fragezeichen in ihren Gesichtern.

„Aber wieso hat er es dagelassen?" stellte Kari die Frage laut, die jedem durch den Kopf spukte.

„Ist mir doch egal." Sagte Inuyasha nach einer Weile und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Rücken sah nicht besser aus als zuvor und doch konnte er sich bewegen, wunderte sich Kari. Wie schaffte er das nur?

„Inuyasha." Meinte Kagome vorsichtig, doch er ignorierte sie, schritt auf das Schwert zu und steckte es schnell wieder zurück in dessen Scheide. Kari konnte ihn förmlich aufatmen sehen.

„Wer war das? Weiß das wer von euch? Inuyasha?" Nun war es Miroku, der redete, und Inuyasha maulte ihn an:

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich sah ihn heut zum ersten Mal!"

„Nun, ich dachte nur, dass er… vielleicht mit dir verwandt ist oder so." erklärte sich Miroku und alle sahen ihn an.

„Verwandt?" hakte Inuyasha nach.

„Er sah Sesshomaru sehr ähnlich, nicht?" Sein Blick in die Runde erntete nur Nicken.

„Tz, was weiß denn ich, was der mit dem zu tun haben könnte. Es ist mir auch egal! Und dass er Tessaiga dagelassen hat, wird er noch bereuen!" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sah dann zum Wald hin, der immer noch brannte.

Kari drehte sich ebenfalls um und bemerkte, dass das Feuer näher gekommen war und die Luft um sie herum sich langsam aber sicher mit beißendem Rauch füllte. Sie hatte es bis eben ganz vergessen.

Kurz legte sich Schweigen über sie und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Warum konnte er es berühren?" sinnierte schließlich Kagome.

„Er hatte die Aura eines Youkais und nicht die eines Hanyou. Ob Tessaigas Barriere wohl verschwunden ist?" Sie sah Inuyasha fragend an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein, wieso sollte sie auf einmal verschwinden? Außerdem hat er doch selbst gesagt, dass er kein Youkai ist."

„Aber er meinte auch, dass er kein Hanyou sei." Warf Miroku ein und umfasste nachdenklich sein Kinn mit seiner Rechten.

Kari schwieg zu dem allen nur, da sie sich überhaupt nicht auskannte mit Auren, Dämonen und Halbdämonen.

„Und ein normaler Mensch war er definitiv auch nicht." Fügte Sango hinzu und warf unsichere Blicke auf den Wald. „Und wir sollten hier verschwinden, der Rauch wird immer dichter!"

Einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort und sie setzten sich in Bewegung weg vom Wald. Kagome ging zu Inuyasha und sagte ihm, dass sie seinen Rücken ansehen müsse. Seine beiläufige Kopfbewegung sollte wohl ein Nicken darstellen, mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders.

„Was mich aber auch noch wundert," Unterbrach der Mönch die entstandene Stille und sein Blick huschte zu Kari. „ist, warum er einfach verschwunden ist, nachdem er dich gesehen hat."

„Mich gesehen hat?" wiederholte Kari die Worte ein wenig ungläubig und Sango stimmte dem zu. „Ja, er sah ziemlich überrascht aus, als er dich ansah. Kennst _du_ ihn?"

„Nein, woher denn?" verteidigte sich Kari, da sich das Gefühl in ihr breit machte, dass man ihr hier etwas vorwarf.

„Nun, Fakt ist, dass er, nachdem er dich gesehen hat, verschwunden ist und Tessaiga dagelassen hat." Wieder der Mönch.

„Hallo? Ich bin heut erst zum zweiten Mal da, ich kenn den Typen nicht und ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum er mich _verwundert_ angesehen hat." Ihre Stimme wurde leicht zornig. Sie hatte gerade einen Waldbrand, verbrannte Rücken und einfach sich in Luft auflösende Männer, die Blitze schleuderten, hinter sich. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Bock darauf, darüber zu diskutieren, warum sie jemand verwundert ansah!

„Das soll kein Vorwurf oder so sein." Versuchte Miroku sie zu besänftigen und hob seine Hände. Sie erklommen gerade einen kleinen Hügel, der weit genug von dem Wald entfernt war, sodass sie wieder frische Luft atmen konnten. Kari hoffte nur am Rande, dass kein Dorf oder Menschen in der Nähe waren, die dadurch in Gefahr kamen.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen ließ Inuyasha sich ins Gras sinken und Kagome und Sango schälten ihn vorsichtig aus seiner Kleidung, um ungehindert seinen Rücken behandeln zu können.

„Lass gut sein Miroku." Mischte sich nun auch Kagome ein, während sie in ihrem Rucksack rumstöberte und einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu Tage führte.

„Wenn er hinter Tessaiga her ist, wird er früher oder später wieder hier auftauchen, und dann finden wir das alles schon heraus."

Damit schwieg der Mönch, doch das Thema war noch nicht abgeschlossen, nicht für Kari. Miroku hatte Recht, sie hatte es auch bemerkt, wie der Fremde sie angesehen hatte, fast so, als würde er sie kennen und wäre überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. Aber woher sollte er das denn tun? Sie kannte ihn auf jeden Fall schon mal nicht, soviel stand fest.

_Oh Mann_, dachte sie und sah zu Inuyasha hinüber, dessen Rücken jetzt noch schlimmer aussah als zuvor. _Ob das auch passiert wäre, wenn ich mir nicht gewünscht hätte, dass etwas passiert?_ Ein gedanklicher Seufzer folgte, dann stand sie auf, und fragte, ob sie Kagome und Sango helfen könne.

**So, und keine Sorge, mit Action geht's gleich weiter! Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, jetzt, wos endlich so richtig losgeht. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich das noch so hinziehen würde, bis sie hier endlich wieder zu ihrem Sess kommt…**

**Also, bis dann! HEAL eure Liel **


	8. Chapter 8

Sie hatten Inuyasha so gut es ging versorgt und seinen Rücken und seine Brust zierte nun ein dicker weißer Verband, über den er wieder sein rotes Hemd gezogen hatte. Seit dem saß er unverändert da wie die anderen und beobachtete mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck den Wald, der dem Feuer ganz und gar zum Opfer fiel. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort währenddessen, sondern sie hingen alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Kari seufzte wieder gedanklich. Sie hatte einiges zu verarbeiten. Nicht nur, dass sie vorhin eben ihre erste Live-Performance von Dämonen gekriegt hatte und zu was diese alles fähig waren, nein, ihr war klar geworden, wie gefährlich es hier war, auch wenn sie mit Kagome und den anderen zusammen war! Wenn sie Pech gehabt und das Feuer sich schneller ausgebreitet hätte, dann hätten sie sterben können! Und wenn einem von ihnen das passiert wäre, was Inuyasha passiert war, dann wäre er definitiv tot gewesen! Aber Kagome hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass es hauptsächlich gefährlich sei, wenn man allein unterwegs war, und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, da sie bei ihr und den anderen war! Das Problem war nun aber, dass sie sich sehr wohl Sorgen machte!

Sie hatte sich zwar nie für besonders ängstlich gehalten, aber das hier war auch nicht normal, also war es doch nur natürlich, dass sie beunruhigt war, oder etwa nicht? Und was würde passieren, wenn jetzt gleich der nächste Dämon angreifen würde, wo Inuyasha doch verletzt war? Er hatte dem Anderen ja schon in gesundem Zustand nicht das Wasser reichen können, was konnte er dann jetzt ausrichten? Angeblich wimmelten hier ja jede Menge von diesen Monstern rum…

Sie sah sich unauffällig die Gesichter der anderen an, aber sie schienen ihr überhaupt nicht besorgt, sondern allesamt nur nachdenklich. Warum machten sie sich keine Sorgen?

_Vielleicht weil jeder von ihnen auf sich selbst aufpassen kann?_ Kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke in den Sinn und ihr Blick fiel auf Sangos Bumerang und ihre Katze, auf Miroku, der als Mönch sicher allerlei Bannsprüche und das übliche Zeugs drauf hatte, auf Kagome, die neben Inuyasha saß, der auf beide von ihnen wohl in _normalen_ Situationen locker aufpassen konnte. Außerdem trug sie noch einen Bogen samt einem Köcher voller Pfeile, was sie wohl nicht ohne Grund tat. Selbst der kleine Shippou schien ihr fähig zu sein, als voller Dämon sich gegen allerlei Gefahr zu verteidigen. Und sie? Was konnte sie tun, außer weglaufen?

Momentan saß sie auch noch ein wenig abseits von der Gruppe, was ihre Zweifel nicht gerade verringerte, und niemand schien zu bemerken, was in ihr vorging.

Und auch als sie sich einzureden versuchte, dass sie sich viel zu viele Sorgen machte, dass alles sicher gut ausgehen würde und immer jemand da war von den Sechsen, der auf sie aufpasste, und dass sie sich nur mal wieder selbst verrückt machte, weil sie _zuviel_ nachdachte, half nichts. Sie war und blieb beunruhigt.

Nervös glitt ihr Blick weg von dem Wald, oder besser gesagt, was von ihm übrig war, da das Feuer inzwischen ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte und sich dort nur noch schwarze, verbrannte Reste von den einst so hohen Bäumen befanden, die vor sich hinrauchten. Sie musterte aufmerksam ihre Umgebung, hielt Ausschau nach allem, was ihr verdächtig vorkam, doch sie entdeckte Gott sei Dank nichts.

Was aber nicht heißen musste, dass da nichts war. Hatten die anderen zuvor nicht alle gesagt, dass sie den Dämon _gespürt_ hatten? Ihr war nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, also konnte es auch gut sein, dass sich gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick etwas an sie heran schlich und sie bekam es nicht mit! Doch dann hätten die anderen es schon längst gemerkt. Oder nicht? Hatte Miroku im Wald nicht gesagt, dass er den Dämon nicht sofort gespürt hatte? War folglich gerade einer in der Nähe, bereit sie alle zu zerfleischen, den sie nicht wahrnahmen?

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _Hör auf zu denken! Du wirst nur verrückt!_

„Kari?"

Sie schaute auf in Kagomes fragendes Gesicht, dass sie ein wenig besorgt ansah. Die anderen hatten sich ebenfalls erhoben, was sie nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihre Cousine weiter und Kari nickte schnell genauso heftig, wie sie eben noch ihren Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Natürlich. Ich war nur in Gedanken!" Sie brachte sogar ein sorgloses Lächeln zustande, das nichts von ihren inneren Konflikten verriet. Sie kannte sich, manchmal neigte sie zu Übertreibungen. Es war alles gut. Inuyasha sah man gar nicht mehr an, dass er verletzt war, und die anderen würden auch auf sie aufpassen, mit all ihren Kräften. Immerhin gehörte sie dazu und war Kagomes Cousine! Sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Absolut nicht.

Doch ihr war zum Heulen zumute, da ihre Sorgen keinesfalls verschwanden.

„Gut. Komm, wir wollen weiter." Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Es bringt nichts, hier noch länger zu warten, wir müssen weiter und Naraku suchen." Kari nickte nur, schulterte ihren Rucksack und folgte den anderen, die den Hügel hinab stiegen, und sich aufmachten, den niedergebrannten Wald zu umrunden, um sich wieder nach Nordosten wenden zu können.

Wütend stampfte der Dämon auf, kalte Asche flog empor, wurde vom Wind erfasst und weggetragen.

„Verpasst?" schrie er den Dämon neben sich an. „Wir haben sie verpasst? Und das sagst du so einfach?" Er packte diesen mit seiner wulstigen Hand am Hals und hob ihn ohne Mühe hoch.

„Sie sind noch nicht weit, mein Herr." Krächzte dieser und griff nach der Hand an seinem Hals, die erbarmungslos zudrückte, ohne allerdings auch nur das Geringste zu erreichen.

„Fühlt ihr die Splitter nicht? Sie sind noch nicht weit weg! Wir können sie noch locker einholen, bevor die Sonne ganz untergegangen ist!"

Eine Weile noch hielt der Anführer der Dämonengruppe, die mitten in einem gerade erst niedergebrannten Wald stand, seinen Untergebenen fest, bis er ihn fallen ließ. Dieser fiel zu Boden und rang gierig nach Luft.

„Noch so ein Fehler, und du bist tot!" drohte er noch, bis er sich, ohne sich nach seinem Gefolge umzusehen, auf den Weg durch den Wald machte.

Beiläufig sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und fragte sich, was hier passiert war und wer gleich den ganzen Wald abgefackelt hatte. Ob sie wohl angegriffen worden waren? Noch bevor _er selbst_ sich um sie hatte kümmern können? Aber seinem Diener zufolge hatten sie die Splitter noch und das allein war wichtig.

Vier ganze Splitter! Wenn das nicht Glück war! Und alles, was sich bei ihnen befand, war so ein niederer Halbdämon, ein Kinderspiel also für ihn, einen so berühmten Dämon, dessen Familie dem allseits gefürchteten und verehrten Geschlecht der Herren des Nordens entstammte. Und mit diesen Splittern des Juwels der vier Seelen würde er, Kuma Kami, dieser wieder zu seinem alten Ruhm verhelfen!

Laut schallte sein düsteres Gelächter über die weite Ebene und seine Diener erzitterten vor Furcht.

„Wir sollten uns langsam nach einer Unterkunft für die Nacht umsehen." meinte Miroku mit bedeutungsvollem Blick auf die Sonne, die sich rot im Westen zum Untergehen anschickte.

„Nun mit einer Unterkunft sieht es wohl schlecht aus, oder hast du hier in der Gegend ein Dorf ausgemacht?" fragte Inuyasha.

„Nun, dann eben eine geschützte Stelle, regnen wird es heut Nacht ja nicht." verbesserte der Mönch seine Aufforderung.

Kari atmete nur erleichtert auf. Sie würde endlich schlafen können! Sie musste nicht mehr stehen, konnte liegen und sich entspannen! Herrlich…

Aber ganz unvermittelt blieb Inuyasha vor ihnen auf einmal stehen und legte sofort seine Hand auf seinen Schwertgriff. Kari brauchte gar nicht an ihm vorbei zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es Probleme gab. Vor allem genau jetzt, wo sie sich endlich hätte entspannen können! Trotz ihrer Beunruhigung wurde sie auch leicht wütend.

„Wer bist du?" schnitt Inuyashas Stimme durch die Luft. Es war erstaunlich still um sie herum geworden und endlich sah auch Kari an ihm vorbei.

Vor ihnen, etwa zehn Meter entfernt, stand eine Person. Sie war ziemlich dick und klein, ihre Haut war von einem seltsamen grau-braun, das ziemlich stark an Fels erinnerte und auch die schwarze Kleidung schien das hervorzuheben.

Als Antwort ertönte ein leises Lachen, neben sich hörte Kari Kirara knurren und sah sich nach ihr um, was ihre Augen sich weiten ließ. Auch neben ihnen stand eine Gestalt und ein Blick auf die andere Seite und nach hinten zeigten ihr und den anderen, dass sie umzingelt waren von insgesamt sechs solcher Dämonen, die sich alle ziemlich ähnlich sahen.

_Zwei Dämonenangriffe an einem Tag. Als ob ich es gewusst hätte._ Dachte sie demotiviert und trat einen Schritt näher an Kagome heran.

„Ich frag dich nur noch einmal!" erklang wieder Inuyashas Stimme und er zog sein Schwert. „Wer verdammt noch mal bist du und was willst du?"

„Wer ich bin geht dich nichts an, jämmerlicher Halbdämon." ertönte nun die Stimme ihres Gegners. Sie war ziemlich dunkel und rau. Inuyashas Griff um sein Schwert verstärkte sich nur und er gab ein leises Knurren von sich.

„Und ich bin hier, um mir eure Juwelensplitter zu holen, oder was denkst du, warum ich mich mit so was wie dir abgebe?"

„So was wie mir? Gleich wirst du sehen, was so was wie ich dir alles antun kann, stinkender Dämon!"

Er wandte sich noch zu ihnen um. „Bleibt zusammen und überlasst mir die Typen." Befahl er, bevor er sich auch schon auf den augenscheinlichen Anführer stürzte.

Doch es war nicht so einfach, wie sie es sich erhofft hätten. Der Dämon lachte auf und plötzlich erbebte die Erde und breite Spalten zogen sich durch sie hindurch. Kari wäre beinahe in eine hinein gefallen, die sich ohne Vorwarnung zwischen ihren Füßen auftat und nur ein schneller Sprung zur Seite bewahrte sie vor Schlimmeren. Aber nicht vor den anderen Dämonen. Im letzten Moment drehte sie sich herum, um gerade noch der niedersausenden Faust ihres Angreifers auszuweichen, die auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet war, und nun stattdessen ihre Schulter traf.

Kari glaubte, sie würde sterben, solch großer Schmerz durchzuckte mit dem Aufprall der Faust ihre Schulter sowie ihren ganzen Arm, zog sich bis in ihre Fingerspitzen, ließ sie aufschreien und in die Knie gehen. Schlaff hing ihr rechter Arm an ihrer Seite herab und ihr Angreifer hätte sie im nächsten Moment sicher getötet, wäre nicht etwas Helles heran geflogen, das den Dämon von ihr wegschleuderte. Kari sah auf und entdeckte Sango auf Kiraras Rücken, die in diesem Moment geschickt ihren Bumerang wieder einfing und zu ihr runter flog.

Aber bevor Sango noch etwas sagen konnte, war der Dämon wieder aufgetaucht und stürzte sich nun auf sie. Knapp konnte sie ihn erneut mit ihrem Bumerang abwehren, doch ihr eigener Schwung brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und sie glitt von Kirara nach unten, wo sie sich abrollend am Boden aufkam. Allerdings tauchte nun auch ein zweiter Dämon auf und zusammen mit dem ersten setzten sie beide Sango und Kirara mächtig zu. Kari hatten sie für den Moment vergessen.

Diese blickte sich gehetzt um. Alles ging viel zu schnell. Ihre rechte Seite war ein einziger Schmerz, so als wären sämtliche Knochen gebrochen und sie atmete schwer. Vor ihr tat sich ein gut zwei Meter breiter Spalt in der Erde auf, hinter dem sie Miroku erkannte, der ebenfalls versuchte, sich vor den harten Angriffen eines Dämons mit seinem Stab zu schützen, während weit rechts von ihnen Inuyasha mit dem Anführer kämpfte, der trotz seines Körpers den Schwertstreichen immer wieder schnell und geschickt auswich. Kari sah sich weiter um. Kagome…sie war nirgends! Und außerdem hatte sie zuvor sechs Dämonen gezählt gehabt, doch sie sah hier nur vier.

Sie handelte noch bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was sie tat, geschweige denn tun sollte. Sie lief nach links am Spalt entlang, der sich immer mehr verengte, bis sie es wagen konnte, ihn mit einem Sprung zu überwinden. Auf der anderen Seite lief sie an Miroku vorbei und überwand einen weiteren Erdspalt, als sie etwas leuchtend Violettes aufblitzen sah. Vor ihr ging es einen Hang hinab und an seinem Grund sah sie Kagome, die versuchte, mit ihren Pfeilen die Angreifer abzuwehren und in Schach zu halten, doch diese wichen ihr immer wieder gekonnt aus und kamen immer näher an sie heran. Auf ihrer Schulter entdeckte Kari Shippou, der ängstlich seine Hände in ihrem Haar vergrub.

„Kagome!" rief Kari und lief los.

Mit jedem weiterem Schritt schossen neue starke Schmerzen durch ihren Arm und ihre Schulter, doch sie ignorierte das sowie ihre Gedanken, die sie immer wieder fragten, was sie eigentlich genau vor hatte und ob sie nun endgültig verrückt geworden war.

Aber es war zu spät. Im selben Moment wie sie loslief, hatte einer der Dämonen es geschafft und schlug Kagome von hinten auf den Kopf, was sie sofort bewusstlos nach vorne kippen ließ. Shippou flog von ihrer Schulter und prallte hart am Boden auf, wo der zweite Dämon auf ihn zutrat und mit einem Tritt wegkickte.

Kari machte einen Bogen und umrundete den zweiten Dämon, der jedoch schneller als sie war und mit einem weiteren Schlag auf ihre verletzte Schulter ihr soviel Schwung mitgab, dass sie stolperte und nach vorne neben Kagome fiel, was ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb und sie aufstöhnen ließ. Ihren Arm konnte sie nicht mehr bewegen.

„Wie nett von dir, auch gleich herzukommen mit deinem Splitter." hörte sie es hämisch lachen über sich. Ihr verschleierter Blick fiel auf ihre Angreifer, die sich beide über sie und Kagome beugten und viele verfaulte Zähne dabei zeigten.

„Das spart uns die Suche!"

„Los, töten wir sie, bevor sie uns noch Ärger machen!" sagte der andere und trat ohne Grund gegen Karis Gesicht. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls rollte Kari auf Kagome drauf. Sie war der Ohnmacht nahe und hustete qualvoll. Sie spürte, wie etwas Warmes ihre Schläfe hinab rann und schloss ihre Augen, als im nächsten Moment jemand hart an ihren Haaren zog und ihren Kopf anhob.

„Schneiden wir ihnen die Kehle durch, mir gefällt es, wie das Blut dann hervorquillt!" Hartes Lachen erfüllte die Luft und für Kari war es, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen.

Kagome hatte gelogen, es war nicht sicher bei ihr und den anderen. Sie wurde gerade getötet. Getötet von zwei stinkenden Dämonen, die auch noch Spaß daran hatten.

Warum rettete sie niemand? Wo waren Kagomes Freunde, die ihr sonst immer halfen? Wo? Nirgends, sie waren allein. Sie war allein.

Etwas Kaltes, Scharfes legte sich auf ihre Kehle und gleichzeitig…regte sich etwas in ihr. Etwas, das bis jetzt geruht hatte, unerkannt und vergessen, tief in ihrem Inneren.

Wenn ihr niemand helfen konnte, dann musste sie es selbst tun. Wie früher.

Sie öffnete mit einem Ruck ihre Augen und sah, wie der Dämon vor Schreck zurückprallte. Das war das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte. Sie sah nicht mehr, wie sich ein golden leuchtender Schirm um sie und Kagome herum aufbaute, wie die beiden Dämonen, als er sie berührte, schreiend verbrannten, und der Schirm daraufhin größer wurde, sich wie die Druckwelle einer Explosion ausbreitete und alles um sie herum dem Erdboden gleichmachte.

­­­­

Zart strich der Wind über die grünen Blätter der dicht am Wegrand stehenden Bäume und brachte den Duft von Sommer, Wärme und auch Wasser mit, das in der Nähe in einem kleinen Flussbett vor sich hinplätscherte. Eine ungewöhnliche Truppe bewegte sich in dieser idyllisch anmutenden Umgebung vorwärts, bestehend aus einem grünen Drachen mit zwei Köpfen, einem kleinen Mädchen, das neben diesem her tänzelte, einem kleinen grünen Gnom mit einem Stab in seinen Händen, der viel zu groß war, und einem stattlichen, weißhaarigen Dämon, der an der Spitze der Gruppe ging.

Der Wind umhüllte ihn kurz und er atmete prüfend die Luft ein, weshalb er im nächsten Moment sofort leicht den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelte. Er hatte sich wieder dabei ertappt, immer, wenn frischer Wind aufkam, diesen auf seine Gerüche zu prüfen, die er mit sich brachte. Und immer hatte er auf einen ganz bestimmten Geruch gewartet, der nie dabei gewesen war.

_Was tue ich da?_ fragte er sich und sein Blick verdüsterte sich beinahe schon automatisch. Doch bevor er sich noch weiter rügen konnte, blieb er unvermittelt stehen, ja erstarrte richtig gehend.

Gleichzeitig erschrak auch Jaken hinter ihm, stieß einen verwunderten Ausruf aus und starrte nach links in die Tiefen des Waldes. Selbst Ah-Uhn verharrte mitten in seiner Bewegung und trat unruhig auf der Stelle, während auch er beide Köpfe in dieselbe Richtung wie Jaken wandte. Nur Rin stand zwischen den Dreien und sah sie alle ein wenig verwirrt an.

Gleich darauf spürten alle, wie die Erde unter ihren Füßen vibrierte, und ein heftiger Wind zog über die Baumwipfel hinweg, der allerlei Staub, kleine Steine und Blätter mit sich brachte und durch den sich die Bäume bogen. Auch am Waldboden waren seine Auswirkungen zu spüren und zerrte an Kleidern und Haaren der Gruppe, soweit sie denn welche hatten.

_Aber das ist doch_- Sesshomaru dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Es war unmöglich, diese Schwingungen, die er plötzlich vernahm und die immer stärker wurden, konnte ja durfte es nicht geben! Aber je länger er dastand und diese gewaltige Aura auf sich einprasseln ließ, desto ungläubiger wurden seine Bekräftigungen. Dann hob auch er seinen Kopf und sah nach links.

So unmöglich es auch war, es bestand kein Zweifel. Nicht für ihn. Denn niemand kannte diese Aura wohl so gut wie er es tat. Ihre Aura.

_Ephyra_. Wieder und wieder tauchte ihr Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er musste wissen, was da los war!

„Meister!" Jakens atemlose Stimme hallte zu ihm herüber. „Ist das- Ist das- das…" stammelte er fassungslos vor sich hin, doch er bekam nie eine Antwort.

Ohne auf etwas anderes zu achten, war Sesshomaru losgeeilt in die Richtung, aus der diese unglaubliche Energie kam.


	9. Chapter 9

Als leuchtende Kugel flog Sesshomaru über die Lande, durchquerte ganze Wälder in Sekundenbruchteilen und kam der Quelle dieser vertrauten Schwingungen immer näher, die bereits wieder langsam schwächer wurde. Zum Glück versiegte sie aber nicht ganz, bis er sie erreicht hatte.

Das Licht um ihn herum verschwand und er war wieder in seiner normalen Gestalt, als er einen Fuß auf den zerstörten Boden vor sich setzte. Misstrauisch blickte er sich um. Er stand am Rande eines flachen Kraters, auf dessen Boden sich kein grünes Gras mehr befand, sondern nackte Erde bloß dalag. Etwa fünfzig Meter zu seiner Rechten und Linken mussten sich vorher Wälder befunden haben, deren Bäume, falls sie denn noch in der Nähe waren, entwurzelt dalagen. Der Durchmesser des Kraters maß gut und gerne mehrere hundert Meter.

Er roch seinen Bruder und die, die mit ihm reisten. Ebenso diese junge Frau, die Ephyra so ähnlich sah, doch es wunderte ihn nicht einmal.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Schwingungen waren nur noch sehr schwach und wiesen ihm trotzdem präzise den Weg zu ihrem Ursprung, bis er direkt davor stand. Wie eine kleine, grüne Insel tat sich vor ihm ein runder, etwa drei Meter breiter Kreis auf, dessen Boden unberührt von den verheerenden Kräften war, die bis vor kurzem noch hier gewirkt hatten. Und auf diesem lag sie. Sie war über diese Freundin von Inuyasha gebeugt, wie um sie zu schützen. Sie schien zu schlafen.

Sesshomaru beugte sich zu ihr runter und berührte die schlimm aussehende Platzwunde an ihrem Kopf, doch das Blut war bereits getrocknet. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren rechten Arm, der in einem grotesken Winkel unter ihrem Körper hervorschaute, anscheinend war ihre Schulter ausgerenkt. Er erhob sich wieder. Um sich herum nahm er noch den Gestank zweier Dämonen wahr, die wohl in dem Ausbruch von Magie getötet worden waren. Er erinnerte ihn an einen seiner früheren Gegner, den er vernichtet hatte, aber das war schon lange her.

Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich, als er auf sie nieder schaute. Wer oder was war sie nur? Sie roch und schien ganz und gar ein normaler Mensch zu sein, auch wenn sie aussah wie Ephyra. Und er hätte das sicher ignorieren können und sie wieder vergessen können. Aber jetzt…Es bestand kein Zweifel, was hier passiert war. Was sie getan hatte.

Doch selbst wenn sie wiedergeboren worden war, warum hatte sie dann die Kräfte aus ihrem früheren Leben? Und wenn sie es nicht war und wirklich nur ein einfacher Mensch mit eben einer verflucht großen Ähnlichkeit zu ihr war, wieso hatte sie überhaupt solche Kräfte?

Er musste es herausfinden. Und dafür brauchte er sie wohl oder übel.

Er griff nach ihr und im nächsten Moment lag sie über seiner rechten Schulter. Sie stöhnte leise auf, doch erwachte nicht, und ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, verschwand er wieder genau so schnell wie er gekommen war.

* * *

Jaken war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Nervös und vollkommen aufgelöst ging er ununterbrochen auf einer kleinen Lichtung hin und her, nur beobachtet von Ah-Uhn und Rin, die vor einem Baum am Boden saß und ihn mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck maß. Irgendetwas war wohl passiert, aber was es war, wusste sie nicht. Sie seufzte. Dass Sesshomaru-sama so einfach verschwunden war. Wann er wohl wieder kam?

Jaken murmelte ununterbrochen vor sich hin. Das war unmöglich, absolut unmöglich! Er würde ja behaupten, dass er sich geirrt hatte, als er diese Energien wahr genommen hatte, auch wenn er schwören hätte können, dass sie ganz genau dieselben gewesen waren, wie die von Ephyra-sama, auch wenn diese tot war. Aber dass sein Herr sofort losgestürmt war…

Glaubte er etwa auch, dass sie es war? Nein, er war sicher misstrauisch geworden und wollte das jetzt überprüfen. Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich nur eine Hochstaplerin, die von Naraku geschickt worden war, um Sesshomaru in eine Falle zu locken. Aber lief er dann nicht jetzt gerade in diese Falle?

Hysterisch sog er tief die Luft ein und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Es war sicher eine Falle! Er musste ihn warnen!

„Rin!" die Kleine sah gelangweilt auf und blinzelte ihn an. „Du bleibst hier! Ich muss los!"

„Aber wo willst du denn hin, Jaken?" fragte sie verwundert nach und stand auf.

„Ich muss Sesshomaru hinter her! Er ist in Gefahr!" er drehte sich schon um, sah aber noch zu Rin hin. „Bleib bei Ah-Uhn, hörst du? Sonst pa- AH!"

Er hatte sich umgedreht und vor Schreck einen Satz nach hinten gemacht. Die Dämmerung hatte inzwischen eingesetzt, und das trübe Licht verschlechterte die Sicht erheblich und gab der Umgebung auch etwas Unheimliches. Ihnen gegenüber, am anderen Ende der Lichtung, stand Sesshomaru und wirkte mit seinem weißen Haar und seiner Kleidung fast wie eine Erscheinung. Doch er war nicht allein.

„Mein Herr! Ihr seid wieder da!" jauchzte Jaken und ihm standen Tränen des Glücks in den Augen, bevor ihm der Schatten über der Schulter seines Herrn auffiel. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, als Sesshomaru zu ihnen kam und vor einem Baum stehen blieb, wo er jemanden zu Boden ließ. Und ihm schienen seine Augen raus zu fallen, als er erkannte, _wer_ das war!

„Aber…mein Herr…" murmelte er erschüttert, als Rin zu Sesshomaru ging und sich neben der Person am Boden in die Hocke ließ.

„Was ist ihr passiert?" fragte sie ihn und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

Er stand wieder auf.

„Jaken." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sofort stand dieser neben ihm. „Sorg dafür, dass sie bis morgen wieder soweit gesund wird, um mit uns reisen zu können."

Jaken hörte zwar die Worte, doch konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Erst als sich Sesshomaru wieder umgewandt hatte und im Wald verschwunden war, sickerte deren Bedeutung in ihm durch. Mit offenem Mund und fassungslos stand er da und starrte die Frau an. Bis ihm auffiel, dass sie nicht mehr allein dasaß.

Rin hatte sich zu ihr hingekniet und studierte aufmerksam ihr Gesicht. Auf ihrer anderen Seite lag Ah-Uhn, dessen einer Kopf sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Schoß befand und dessen anderer von oben auf sie herabsah.

_Was ist hier nur los?_ Immer wieder stelle Jaken sich diese Frage, bis er schwer schluckte und einmal tief durchatmete.

Sein Herr hatte sicher einen guten Grund für sein Vorhaben, diese Frau mitzunehmen. Schließlich war es ja Sesshomaru! Und er hatte ihm, Jaken, einen klaren Befehl gegeben, den er ausführen musste, sonst würde er demnächst so daliegen…

„Rin! Nimm Ah-Uhn und bring ihn weg von ihr!" befahl er mit wieder fester Stimme und setzte einen strengen Blick auf.

„Aber Jaken! Schau doch, er scheint sich voll über sie zu freuen! Lass ihn doch!" war ihre Antwort und sie lächelte den Drachen an, der daraufhin zufrieden grummelte.

„Nein, das geht nicht!" schimpfte der grüne Gnom und ging nun selbst zu Ah-Uhn, griff nach seinen Zügeln und zog heftig daran, doch ohne Erfolg, da sich der Drache kein Stück bewegen wollte.

„Rin, hilf mir!" brachte er aus zusammengepressten Lippen hervor und zog so stark er konnte, ohne Erfolg. „Die Frau ist verletzt und Sesshomaru hat uns befohlen, sie gesund zu pflegen! Aber wenn Ah-Uhn auf ihr liegt, schaffen wir das nicht!"

„Oh, stimmt." Murmelte das Mädchen und sah mit einem herzerweichenden Lächeln zu dem einen Kopf des Drachen auf.

„Ah-Uhn? Hast du gehört? Wir kümmern uns nur kurz um sie und dann darfst du wieder zu ihr, versprochen!"

Ah-Uhn grummelte wieder und hob auch seinen anderen Kopf hoch, bevor er sich schließlich ganz erhob und sich einige Meter weiter weg wieder hinlegte, ohne auf Jaken zu achten. Dieser hatte sich schnell mit einem Sprung vor den Klauen des Drachen in Sicherheit bringen müssen.

„Gut." Meinte er und näherte sich nun selbst der Frau.

„Uh…das sieht böse aus." War sein leiser Kommentar, als er die Platzwunde und den ausgerenkten Arm betrachtete.

„Das mit der Platzwunde ist nicht schlimm, aber wie sollen wir den Arm wieder einrenken?" sprach er seine Überlegungen laut aus und seufzte. Wäre doch sein Herr nur ein wenig länger dageblieben, dann hätte er das schnell mit Leichtigkeit machen können, aber jetzt… Sie brauchten einiges an Kraft, um das hinzukriegen und sein Blick fiel auf Rin, dann auf Ah-Uhn. Hätte der doch Hände… Aber er hatte Zügel!

„Rin, komm, hilf mir mal!" er ging zu dem Drachen hinüber und griff nach dessen Zügel. „Wir müssen ihren Arm wieder einrenken." Erklärte er Rin, die neben ihm erschienen war. „Dafür binden wir die Zügel um ihren Arm und Ah-Uhn muss dann ziehen. Verstehst du?"

Rin sah ihn zwar ein wenig verwirrt an, nickte aber. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Ah-Uhn ihr dabei nicht den Arm ausriss…Aber es half nichts, sie mussten etwas tun!

Es ging alles gut. Ah-Uhn hatte es geschafft, genau die Menge an Kraft aufzuwenden, die nötig gewesen war, um den Arm sicher und ohne Gefahr wieder einzurenken, und ihre Patientin war dabei nicht mal aufgewacht. Danach hatte Jaken Rin zum nahen Fluss geschickt mit einem Stück Stoff, dass sie von dem seltsamen Gewand der Frau gerissen hatten, damit sie ihre Wunde reinigen konnten. Das Blut, das aus der Kopfwunde ausgetreten war, hatte sich über ihre ganze linke Gesichtshälfte verteilt und als das weggewischt war, sah die ganze Sache schon gar nicht mehr schlimm aus.

Nur, fragte Jaken sich, was sie mit dem Arm machen sollten. Sie musste ihn schonen, also sollte sie ihn in einer Schlinge tragen, doch woher bekamen sie den Stoff dafür? Sein Blick fiel auf diese Art…Bluse, die sie über einem seiner Meinung nach sehr knapp bemessenem Hemd mit nur zwei Trägern trug. Die dürfte halten. Und sie sah auch nicht so aus, als sollte sie ihre Trägerin wärmen, also würde sie ihr sicher nicht fehlen.

Mit sich zufrieden blickte Jaken am Schluss auf sein Werk. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, und das mit solch bescheidenen Mitteln! Und kaum dass er von ihr zurückgetreten war, war Ah-Uhn wieder zu ihr gegangen und hatte sich schützend und wärmend um sie herum gelegt, was ihm von Jaken nur ein Kopfschütteln einbrachte.

Dass der Drache _so_ auf sie reagierte. Anscheinend ließ er sich ganz und gar von ihrem Aussehen beeinflussen und dachte wohl, dass sie die echte Ephyra war, was für Jaken immer noch sehr zweifelhaft und auch höchst unverständlich war. Sicher, die damalige Herrin hatte Ah-Uhn von einem Ei an großgezogen, aber…

Es war alles einfach zu grotesk, ungewöhnlich, unglaubhaft und was sonst noch alles. Sein Blick wurde stechend und bei sich beschloss er, sie nie aus den Augen zu lassen, sie genau zu beobachten und auch nur das kleinste verräterische Anzeichen an ihr sofort seinem Herrn zu melden! Wenn Naraku sie geschickt hatte, was für ihn nicht außer Frage stand, dann würde er es merken, mit Sicherheit!

Es war schon spät, der Mond stand beinahe voll am Himmel und spendete sein milchiges Licht. Jaken bemerkte, dass sich auch Rin zu dem Drachen gelegt hatte und bereits eingeschlafen war, als auch er ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und sich ebenfalls an einen der nahen Bäume lehnte und kurz darauf tief und fest schlief.

* * *

Der Mond war bereits untergegangen und die Sonne kündigte sich mit der Morgendämmerung an, als Sesshomaru auf die Lichtung hinaustrat. Er ging auf Ah-Uhn zu und schaute verwundert auf das Bild, das sich vor ihm auftat. Der Drache wollte sie wohl beschützen. Aber warum? Sah er in ihr etwa Ephyra? Glaubte er das so sehr, dass er sich ihr gegenüber wie früher verhielt, als er nie von ihrer Seite gewichen war?

_Leichtsinniger Drache._ War sein gedanklicher Kommentar dazu und er ging an den Schlafenden vorbei, bis ihn ein Flüstern unvermittelt wieder innehalten ließ.

Überrascht sah er auf die junge Frau nieder. Sie schien zu träumen, aber etwas Schlimmes schien sie heimzusuchen. Ihre Atmung war unruhig und Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Augen bewegten sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern schnell hin und her und sie flüsterte immer wieder einen Namen, der Sesshomarus Augen vor Verblüffung weiten ließ.

„Risu." Kam es über ihre Lippen, mehr nicht. Aber es reichte ihm. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich und mit einem Ruck wandte er sich von ihr ab und eilte zum Fluss hin, wo er auf den Morgen wartete.

* * *

Ruckartig öffnete Kari ihre Augen. Sie war in Schweiß gebadet und Fetzen eines schlimmen Traumes tanzten immer noch vor ihrem inneren Auge herum, bis sie langsam verblassten und nur ein Schaudern zurückließen, das ihren ganzen Körper überzog. Nur ein Name blieb ihr im Gedächtnis, und sie erinnerte sich, schon einmal von ihm geträumt zu haben, als sie das erste Mal in diese Welt geraten war.

Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und sie schloss ihre Augen wieder und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Es war noch dunkel um sie herum gewesen, sie hatte nur Schatten erkennen können bei ihrem flüchtigen Blick. Doch sie öffnete ihre Augen schnell wieder, als ihr einfiel, was passiert war. Und ihr stockte der Atem.

Sie sah zwar nicht klar, doch nach ein paar Mal blinzeln und geordneten Gedanken, nahm sie ihre Umgebung schon wesentlich genauer wahr, vor allem das, was da vor ihr und auf ihr lag…

Es war groß und hatte definitiv nichts mit Kagome zu tun, die sie als letztes gesehen hatte. Es hatte sich um sie herum positioniert und schien zu schlafen, und es hatte wohl seinen Kopf (sie vermutete, dass das das war) auf ihre Beine gelegt. Ein kurzer, sie retten wollender Gedanke, meinte, es könnte ja Kirara im Großformat sein, doch das Teil war dafür zu dunkel und auch schien es kein Fell zu haben, sondern eher…Schuppen? Bei den Lichtverhältnissen konnte sie das nicht sagen.

Zittrig holte sie Luft und schaute gebannt auf das Riesending, voll damit beschäftig, nicht in Panik auszubrechen und wie am Spieß zu schreien. Das würde es nur aufwecken!

Was war hier los? Wo war Kagome? Wo war sie?

_OK_. Sie schluckte schwer. _Ruhig bleiben, ruhig bleiben. Das Ding schläft tief und fest. Ich bewege mich jetzt einfach ganz langsam und vorsichtig weg von ihm und es wird sicher nicht aufwachen!_ Ging sie ihr Vorhaben immer wieder in Gedanken durch, doch kaum, dass sie ihre Beine auch nur ein wenig bewegt hatte, wachte es auch schon auf.

Mit einem leisen Grummeln hob es seinen Kopf an und Kari ließ einen hilflosen Laut von sich, der endgültig in einem Aufschrei endete, als neben dem einen Kopf ein zweiter auftauchte.

Sie zog ihre Beine an und wollte aufstehen, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihren rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte. Das heißt, bewegen schon, doch der Schmerz, der dabei durch ihn und ihre ganze rechte Seite schoss, ließ sie wieder diesmal leiser aufschreien und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Mit zuviel Schwung und einem fehlenden rechten Arm, der ihn abfing, kippte sie zur Seite und lag wieder auf dem Boden und genau auf ihrem Arm.

Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, und auch wenn sie den Schmerz nicht ignorieren konnte, so versuchte sie doch, wieder aufzustehen und hier wegzukommen von dem Monster. Doch kaum dass sie den Kopf gehoben hatte, erstarrte sie auch schon wieder, nun vor Verwunderung.

Vor ihr war plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen aufgetaucht, das sich verschlafen die Augen rieb und sie überrascht ansah. Obwohl das Licht so schlecht war, erkannte Kari sie wieder.

„Aber…du bist doch das kleine Mädchen von der Lichtung…" murmelte sie und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich bei diesen Worten sofort im Gesicht des Mädchens ab.

„Du erinnerst dich an mich?" fragte es fröhlich und strahlte Kari an.

„Ähm, ja, natürlich, aber-" ihr Blick wandte sich wieder nach hinten. Das Ding hatte sich nicht bewegt und sah sie nur weiter einfach an.

„Das ist Ah-Uhn." Kam es wieder von vorn und Kari sah das Mädchen, Rin hieß sie, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, nun ziemlich baff an. Es kannte das Ding beim Namen?

„Du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben." Fuhr es fort, wobei es noch immer lächelte. „Er ist ein Drache und er hat die ganze Nacht bei dir gelegen, damit du es schön warm hattest. Er mag dich wohl."

„Er mag mich?" wiederholte Kari unverständlich. Ein Drache? Ein Drache mochte sie? Und warum _ein_ Drache? Sie sah doch ganz deutlich _zwei_ Köpfe!

_Das ist mir zuviel_…gab sie gedanklich auf und sie setzte sich hin, ohne nicht aber noch ein wenig von dem Drachen wegzurutschen. Man wusste ja nie…

Zum ersten Mal sah sie dann genauer an sich herab und bemerkte, dass ihr rechter Arm in einer Schlinge um ihren Hals lag, die man aus ihrer Bluse gefertigt hatte. Man hatte sie also versorgt. Aber wo waren die anderen? Warum waren sie nicht auch hier bei ihr und Rin und-

Plötzlich hielt sie inne mit ihren Gedanken. Rin…Als sie ihr das letzte Mal begegnet war, war sie nicht allein gewesen, sondern der Weißhaarige, Inuyashas Bruder, war aufgetaucht und hatte sie töten wollen! Dann musste der auch da sein.

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah sich ängstlich um, doch alles was sie erblickte, es wurde langsam heller, war nur eine kleine Gestalt mit einem langen Stab in den Händen, die nun von links auf sie alle zugewatschelt kam.

„Jaken, sie ist wach!" rief Rin diesem zu. „Ist das nicht schön? Das heißt, sie ist wieder gesund."

_Das mit dem gesund überleg ich mir noch_. Dachte Kari. Ihre schmerzende Seite konnte sie noch immer nicht ignorieren.

„Ja, ja." Winkte der nur ab und sprang auf den Rücken des Drachens, der noch immer unverändert dalag und Kari unentwegt anstarrte. Von dort aus spießte er Kari mit seinem Blicken förmlich auf, während diese ihn nur irritiert ansah.

_Soll das ein Krötendämon sein_? Fragte sie sich und betrachtete verwundert die runden Glubscher, die dunkle Haut, sie schien grün zu sein, die Ohren und den riesigen Stab.

_Bei was für einer seltsamen Truppe bin ich denn hier gelandet?_

„Du bist also wach." Kam es nun von der kleinen Kröte und er hörte sich an, als wäre er überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, dass sie hier war.

„Ich weiß nicht warum." Fuhr er fort und machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sie weiterhin mit bösem Blick bedachte. Irgendwie fand Kari ihn komisch.

„Aber mein Herr hat wohl beschlossen, dich mit uns zu nehmen. Aber ich warne dich!" wieder eine Pause, doch diesmal blinzelte Kari verwirrt und beunruhigt. Mitnehmen? Sie? Sein Herr?

„Mitnehmen?" unterbrach sie den Zwerg, dessen Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich wütend wurde. „Ja, mitnehmen, oder was denkst du, warum du hier bist?" giftete er zurück. Kari sah sich schnell um. Von dem _Herrn_ war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Sie musste hier weg. Die anderen waren nicht hier, und sie musste wissen, was mit ihnen los war, ob es ihnen auch gut ging… Anscheinend war sie entführt worden von diesem Weißhaarigen, warum auch immer. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie doch noch töten wollen!

„Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dich keine Minute aus den Augen lassen werde! Ich werde schon noch einen Beweis für dein falsches Spiel finden! Und dann wird Sesshomaru-sama dich töten!" Der grüne Gnom zeterte sie an, doch Kari hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu. Plötzlich hatte sie es sehr eilig, von hier wegzukommen.

Diesmal vorsichtiger erhob sie sich auf ihre Beine, denen zum Glück nichts fehlte, und ignorierte das Schwindelgefühl, das sich in ihr breit machte, so gut es ging.

„Was tust du?" empört schrillte die Stimme des Zwerges zu ihr und tat ihr seltsam in den Ohren weh, doch er kam nicht dazu, mehr zu sagen, da sich der Drache ebenfalls erhoben hatte und sie neugierig musterte, was Kari beunruhigt zur Kenntnis nahm. Der Zwerg war dabei runter gefallen.

_Hoffentlich folgt mir dieser Drache nicht_. Irgendetwas in ihr schien das nämlich schwer zu befürchten.

Der Drache drehte sich zur Seite, so dass sie an ihm vorbei gehen konnte, dann steuerte sie sofort das entgegen gesetzte Ende der Lichtung an, als etwas an ihrer Kleidung zog. Sie sah an sich hinab und entdeckte Rin, die fragend zu ihr hoch sah. Das Mädchen hatte sie gerade total vergessen gehabt.

„Willst du etwa wieder gehen? Du bist doch noch verletzt." Stellte es mit großen Augen fest. Kari brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

„Ich muss, weißt du, ich will zu meinen Freunden, weil ich wissen muss, ob sie alle gesund sind." Sie löste die Hand, die den Stoff ihres Oberteils festhielt.

„Hat mich gefreut, dich wieder zu sehen." Verabschiedete sich und eilte weiter. Hinter ihr vernahm sie wieder die schrille, keifende Stimme des Gnoms, die plötzlich mitten im Satz abriss und gefährliche Stille senkte sich über die Lichtung.

Kari stand erstarrt da und sah erschrocken zu dem weißhaarigen Mann hoch, der auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts einen Meter vor ihr aufgetaucht war. Mit kalten Augen erwiderte er ihren Blick und Kari setzte einen Fuß wieder nach hinten und schluckte schwer. Er war da. Was würde er jetzt tun?

„Wie ich sehe bist du wach und kannst gehen." Seine Stimme war ruhig und leise und sein Blick hielt den ihrigen immer noch gefangen.

„Dann können wir ja weiterreisen." Sein Ton sagte klar und deutlich aus, dass sie mitreisen würde und es keine Möglichkeit für sie gab, dem zu entgehen.

Aber sie war ihm schon einmal entkommen. Und so leicht gab sie nicht auf, schon gar nicht bei etwas, das sie partout nicht wollte!

So schnell wie sie konnte lief sie nach links, um an dem Dämon vorbei in den Wald zu gelangen und es schien auch zu klappen, bis sie mit einem Aufschrei gerade noch stehen bleiben konnte, ohne nicht in die scharfe Klinge zu laufen, die jäh und unerwartet direkt vor ihr auftauchte und sich gleich darauf auf ihre Kehle legte.

Entsetzt und starr stand Kari wieder da, aber nicht nur wegen der Klinge an ihrem Hals, sondern auch wegen dem Dämon, der von hinten nahe an sie herangetreten war und mit tödlicher Präzision sein Schwert nun gegen ihr Kinn drückte, sodass sie ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten beugen musste. Dann hörte sie seine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr und erschauderte.

„Ich warne dich nur einmal, merk dir das. Du wirst uns begleiten, von jetzt ab und solange, wie ich es will und für nötig halte. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, und nicht versuchen zu fliehen, sonst wirst du nach den ersten fünf Metern tot am Boden liegen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Kari konnte nicht nicken und brachte so nur ein leises _Ja_ über die Lippen. Dies schien ihm zu genügen, doch er blieb noch kurz länger bei ihr stehen, um ihre Angst zu steigern und ihr die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Situation vor Augen zu führen. Dann trat er von ihr weg, schob sein Schwert wieder zurück in seine Scheide und drehte sich nach den anderen um. Kari atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um ihre Angst nieder zu kämpfen und das aufkommende Zittern zurück zu drängen. Sie drehte sich ebenfalls um und sah ängstlich aber auch wütend diesen Weißhaarigen an, der sich dem Wald zuwandte und die Lichtung verließ. Der Drache und die anderen zwei folgten ihm schweigend und auch Kari setzte sich gezwungenermaßen in Bewegung und ging lange Zeit über als letzte hinter der Gruppe her.

Vor ihr marschierte Jaken, seltsam stumm und nachdenklich. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Nein, sicher nicht. Aber es war unmöglich, was er gesehen hatte, unlogisch!

Als sein Herr diese Frau an ihrem Fluchtversuch gehindert hatte, da hatte er Tenseiga gezogen, nicht Tokichin! Warum nur? Mit Tenseiga hätte er sie nie verletzen können. Warum also hatte er es dann gewählt?

**So, meine Lieben, die ihr da alle irgendwo seid, das wars wieder diese Woche, hab zur Zeit Prüfungen, ich komm also nicht mehr so viel zum Schreiben wie sonst davor, also habt bitte ein wenig Geduld:) Ich mach so schnell weiter, wies eben geht. **

**Würde mich auch sehr über Reviews freuen! g Also bis dann! LG Liel **


	10. Chapter 10

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Tiefe Dunkelheit hatte sich um einen Berg gelegt, denn der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen, um sein milchiges Licht zu spenden und die weite Ebene zu erleuchten. Weite Steppe mit hohem, dunklem Gras erstreckte sich, soweit das Auge reichte, und nur in ihrer Mitte gab es diesen einen, einsamen Berg, der sich hoch und schmal vor seiner Umgebung abzeichnete. Steil ragten seine Klippen nach oben und endeten in einem scharfkantigen Gipfel. Einzelne Felsformationen waren dabei so geschickt übereinander gelappt, dass die Eingänge von vielen Höhlen, die sich im Berg befanden, so gut getarnt waren, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden konnten, wenn man nicht von ihnen wusste.

Überhaupt wussten sowieso nur wenige von diesen oder von dem Berg, da jeder einen möglichst weiten Bogen um diese Gegend machte, was für Menschen und Dämonen gleichermaßen galt. Denn diese Ebene war berüchtigt für seine Bewohner.

Die Höhlen waren nicht unbewohnt. Tag und Nacht war der Berg umgeben von fliegenden Dämonen, die ausflogen, um zu jagen oder um einfach nur die Umgebung zu erkunden. Nur wenige, die sie je gesehen haben, konnten noch von ihnen erzählen, da sie über feinste Sinne verfügten, und jeden, der unerlaubt in ihr Reich kam, dafür bestraften, und das meistens eben mit dem Tod. Denn Greife waren bekannt für ihre Gnadenlosigkeit.

Es waren gewaltige Geschöpfe. Ihre Körper waren die von Löwen, nur dass sie doppelt so groß waren. Zwei mächtige Schwingen an ihrem Rücken und ihr Kopf waren die eines Adlers, ihre Augen glühten in der Nacht hellbraun und ihre Pranken waren mit scharfen, tödlichen Krallen bewehrt.

Aber diese Nacht war anders. Die Luft war sonst nur so voll von ihnen, wenn die Nacht hereingebrochen war, da sie fast alle zur Jagd aufbrachen. An diesem Abend aber hatte keiner von ihnen seine Höhle verlassen. Sie alle saßen an deren Eingängen, die gen Osten gerichtet waren, und schauten gebannt zum Horizont.

Auf einem kleinen Plateau kurz unter dem Berggipfel saßen drei besonders große Greife, die ebenfalls den Blick nach Osten gerichtet hatten, und eine schlanke, hoch gewachsene Frau stand vor ihnen, direkt am Rande. Starker Wind, von der Ebene und den zerklüfteten Felsen unter ihr angefacht, zerrte an ihren Kleidern und Haaren, brannte in ihren Augen, doch sie schloss sie nicht, starrte unentwegt in dieselbe Richtung.

Ein Kribbeln hatte von ihrem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriffen, das langsam in ein Zittern überging. Aufregung, Überraschung, Verwunderung, aber auch Unsicherheit, Beunruhigung und ein wenig Angst wechselten sich in ihrem Inneren ab und ließen sie flach und schnell atmen. Was passierte hier? Was passierte dort drüben in ihrem Heimatland?

Einer der Greife hinter ihr erhob sich schließlich nach einer Weile lautlos und trat von hinten an sie heran. Sein Kopf war auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem und neben ihr blieb er stehen.

„Das solltest du dir ansehen." Seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme rief sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie holte tief Luft, auch um sich zu beruhigen und ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern biss ihre Zähne zusammen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Der Greif bemerkte es und in seinen Augen blitzte es verständig auf. Zutraulich und sanft stupste er mit seinem Kopf gegen ihre Wange und augenblicklich entspannte sie sich ein wenig und hob ihre Hand an seinen Kopf und kraulte seine Federn.

„Sie ist es nicht." Sprach sie leise, aber es hörte sich so an, als würde sie den Worten selbst keinen Glauben schenken. „Sie kann es nicht sein." Murmelte sie noch und senkte ihren Kopf.

„Hat sie es nicht versprochen?" kam die Gegenfrage und die Frau schluckte schwer und schaute in die andere Richtung.

„Sie ist gestorben. Das hat sie nur gesagt, um mich zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Mehr steckte nicht dahinter."

„Du weißt, dass deine Mutter eine erstaunliche und außergewöhnliche Frau war. Wenn es jemand schaffen könnte, wieder in unser Leben zu treten, dann wohl sie."

„Nein." Und ihre Stimme wurde traurig. „Nicht einmal sie könnte das. Außerdem ist es zu lange her."

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann das, was sich im Osten dort abspielt?"

Sie hob ihren Blick wieder und sah in die genannte Richtung.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Und interessiert es dich auch nicht?"

Ihre Augen wandten sich erneut dem Boden zu ihren Füßen zu. Dass er nicht locker ließ. Sie wollte nicht zurück, sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit mit allem in ihrer Heimat abgeschlossen, also hatte sie auch nicht den geringsten Grund, dahin zurückzukehren. Auch kein Interesse, vor allem kein Interesse.

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, das tut es nicht. Es betrifft mich nicht mehr. Ich lebe jetzt hier mein Leben, mein anderes ist seit fünfzig Jahren vorbei. Wie ihres."

Der Greif schwieg dazu und seufzte leise in sich hinein. Im Grunde hatte er mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, doch dieses ungewöhnliche Ereignis, das hier stattfand, hatte ihm doch noch einmal neue Hoffnungen gegeben, dass sie sich endlich ändern und ihrer Vergangenheit stellen würde. Aber nein. Sie wollte und konnte wohl noch immer nicht.

Für ihn stand es außer Frage, dass ihre Mutter wiedergekommen war, eine andere Begründung für dieses Geschehen gab es nicht. Er setzte sich hin, in Gedanken versunken. Bilder der Vergangenheit tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und sie stimmten ihn traurig, wie immer, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, was vor fünfzig Jahren passiert war. Der Grund dafür, dass sie hier weit entfernt von der Heimat lebten und wohl nie zurückkehren würden.

Dass es so lange schon wieder her war…wie er sich damals gefürchtete hatte, als er noch ein junger, kleiner Greif gewesen war und diese schrecklichen Dinge der Mutter seiner Freundin passiert waren. Wie sie gestorben war…

Aber seine Gedanken wechselten wieder zu seiner kleinen Freundin. Es musste sich etwas bei ihr ändern und sei es auch nur eine Kleinigkeit, um das Leiden ihrer Seele zu erleichtern. Denn sie litt, mit jedem neuen Tag, der mit einer strahlenden Sonne begann und sie immer wieder aufs Neue an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte.

Ein neuer Gedanke kam ihm plötzlich, der ihm als eine vorübergehende Lösung praktisch erschien. Er nickte sich selbst zu, als sein Plan weitere Formen annahm und ihn damit zufrieden stellte. Er würde wohl selbst Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, um hinter die wahren Umstände dieser Aura zu kommen. Sobald ihm dann Ergebnisse vorlagen, konnte er sich seine weiteren Schritte überlegen.

Zufriedenheit und Zutrauen legten sich über ihn und lange noch saß der ganze Stamm der Greife da, mit Blick zum östlichen Horizont, von wo aus die Aura bereits wieder schwächer wurde und dann ganz erstarb.

Es war inzwischen ganz hell geworden, es musste schon nach Mittag sein, und sie marschierten immer noch, wieder einmal durch einen Wald. Zwischendurch hatten sie den ersten Wald, in dem Kari bei den Fremden aufgewacht war, verlassen gehabt, waren eine Zeit lang über wunderschöne, bunte Wiesen und Hügel gewandert, bis sie sich erneut ein Wald vor ihnen aufgetan hatte und sie kurz darauf umfangen hatte. Es war angenehm kühl in ihm, was Kari sicher erleichtert und dankbar festgestellt hätte, wäre es ihr nicht so schlecht ergangen.

Ihr tat alles weh. Aber nicht einfach nur weh, alles in ihr fühlte sich so…kaputt an, so krank. Ihre ganze rechte Seite war die reinste Hölle bei jedem Schritt. Ihr Kopf plagte sie ohne Unterlass und mit solch stechenden Schmerzen, dass sie es kaum aushalten konnte. Und ihr war schlecht, einfach nur noch schlecht.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte ein paar Mal versucht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, hatte darum gebeten, eine Pause einlegen zu dürfen, einfach nur sitzen zu dürfen, aber nichts hatte geholfen. Sie waren immer weiter geradeaus gegangen, ohne Unterbrechung. Der Weißhaarige hatte nicht mal auf ihre Bitten reagiert, sich nicht umgedreht, nichts. Nur Rin hatte besorgt zu ihr hochgesehen und war neben ihr hergegangen und hatte versucht, sie ein wenig aufzuheitern, doch ohne Erfolg. Bisher hatte sie es aber auch nicht gewagt, einfach zu streiken, denn dieser Irre dort vor ihr würde dann sicher gleich eins von seinen Schwertern ziehen, wenn nicht sogar beide, und sie zerstückeln. Und das wollte sie nicht riskieren und versuchen, einfach noch länger durchzuhalten, auch wenn dieser Vorsatz inzwischen schon ins Wanken gekommen war.

Ob sie noch den ganzen Tag so weiterlaufen würden? Sie musste doch auch was trinken! Und nicht nur sie, so weit sie es mitgekriegt hatte, hatte auch Rin weder was gegessen noch was getrunken. Dass sie überhaupt noch lebte, wenn sie ständig mit dem Typen rum zog, wunderte Kari.

Zwischendurch gestattete sie es sich, einfach kurz die Augen zu schließen und die Dunkelheit, die sie daraufhin nur noch sah, zu genießen, da sie ihrem Kopf so wohl tat. Aber allzu lange konnte sie das nicht machen, da der Weg manchmal sehr tückisch war, vor allem, wenn man nicht auf ihn achtete. Dass ihr so übel war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen, als ihr dieser eklige Dämon voll eins mit seinem Fuß mitgegeben hatte. Die Stelle, wo er sie getroffen hatte, konnte man noch zu gut sehen. Auch versuchte sie, alles um sich herum zu ignorieren, oder sich ganz und gar nur auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren, um wenigstens ein wenig Besserung zu erzielen.

Aber es half alles nichts. Und irgendwann konnte sie einfach wirklich nicht mehr.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." Flüsterte sie und ging auf die Knie und wie auf Kommando kam ihre kleine Karawane zum Stoppen. Als erstes blieb natürlich Rin bei ihr stehen und beugte sich mit großen, beunruhigt aussehenden Augen zu ihr herab. Dann war es Ah-Uhn, der mitten im Schritt stehen blieb und beide Köpfe nach hinten wandte und ein fragendes Grummeln von sich gab. Der nächste war Jaken, der den Drachen an seinen Zügeln geführt hatte und nun mit einem Aufschrei zurückgerissen wurde, als der Drache sich Kari zugewandt hatte. Und als letztes war es Sesshomaru, der seine Schritte verlangsamte und dann auch stehen blieb.

„Was soll das?" Es war Jaken, der Kari angiftete, während er versuchte, sich von den verhedderten Zügeln zu befreien.

„Du brauchst hier keine Zeit zu schinden oder –"

„Ich schinde keine Zeit!" knurrte Kari den grünen Gnom an und sah ihm wütend in die Augen. Sie war vielleicht am Ende mit ihren Kräften und fühlte sich so elend wie nie zuvor, aber sie war auch dementsprechend wütend. Sie war auf alles hier wütend! Und dieser mickrige Zwerg da fehlte ihr gerade noch!

„Also halt die Klappe!" fuhr sie etwas lauter fort.

„Hüte deine Zunge, du vorlautes Weib! Du weißt doch gar nicht, mit wem du sprichst!"

„Ich weiß sehr wohl mit wem ich spreche, auch wenn ich normalerweise nicht mit kleinen, stinkenden Kröten kommuniziere! Und ich werde nicht meine Zunge hüten, verdammt noch mal! Ich kann nicht mehr! Mir tut alles weh! Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, bis vor wenigen Stunden war meine rechte Schulter noch ausgerenkt, mein Gesicht voller Blut und ich ohne Bewusstsein! Ich hab höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung, weswegen mir auch so kotzübel ist _und_ weswegen ich auch normalerweise in ein Bett gehörte und nicht durch ganz Japan marschieren dürfte! Mein Kopf wird von solchen Schmerzen geplagt, die ich dir gerade so was von gönnen würde, dass ich nicht mal mehr klar denken kann und mir vorkomme, als schwebe ich in irgendeinem Delirium! Und dem nicht genug: kaum bricht man mal zusammen, weil man sich wirklich angestrengt hat und diesen Höllenmarsch mitgemacht hat, zu dem man _gezwungen_ wurde, wird man _sofort_ blöd angemacht! Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie du in meiner Situation winseln würdest!" schloss sie wütend und mit Funken sprühenden Augen ihre Anklage. Sie holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, aber auch, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie war so schwach, dass sie dieser Redschwall eben ziemlich fertig gemacht hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte er auch gut getan.

„Ha!" machte Jaken. „Nie im Leben würde ich winseln! Ich als Dämon könnte so was mit Links wegstecken! Du kleine Menschenfrau hingegen –"

Gleich würde sie ihn fressen! Sie würde alles ignorieren und sich auf ihn stürzen!

„Jaaa! Du sagst es! Ich bin eine kleine _Menschen_frau hingegen! Ich bin _keine_ Dämonin! Ich hab keine Superkräfte, die es mir ermöglichen, meinen Zustand zu überspielen und topfit durch die Gegend zu springen! Endlich wird das mal jemandem klar!"

Aber Jaken ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern zeigte sich plötzlich ganz ruhig und sah sie abschätzend, beinahe schon abwertend an. Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig und er umfasste auf einmal aufrechter stehend seinen Stab fest, bevor er sagte, wobei er sich so anhörte, als wäre er in irgendetwas bestätigt worden:

„Ja, du bist wirklich nur ein kleiner Mensch und nicht die Wiedergeburt unserer Herrin. Für sie –"

„Jaken." Überrascht wandten sich alle Köpfe Sesshomaru zu, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen da stand und bisher nur stumm gelauscht hatte. Kari kam es so vor, als wären auch die Geräusche um sie herum gedämpfter als noch bis eben, aber das konnte auch an dem Rauschen in ihren Ohren liegen. Diese Auseinandersetzung eben hatte sie noch mehr erschöpft, auch wenn sie sich zwischenzeitlich wieder kräftiger gefühlt hatte. Ihre Wut hatte wohl einiges an Adrenalin durch sie hindurch gepumpt.

„Ja, mein Herr?" fragte Jaken kleinlaut. War er zu weit gegangen? Was würde er jetzt mit ihm machen?

Doch statt ihm zu antworten schaute Sesshomaru nach rechts in den Wald hinein.

„Ein paar Minuten in diese Richtung befindet sich ein kleiner Fluss. Dort werden wir rasten."

Er sagte es und setzte sich auch schon in Bewegung. Zwei Augenpaare folgten ihm stumm und verblüfft, während ein drittes freudig aufschaute.

„Toll!" meldete sich nun auch Rin wieder zu Wort und klatschte in die Hände. Bisher hatte sie nur stumm neben Kari gestanden und war dem Streit ein wenig verwirrt gefolgt. Aber jetzt, wo sie rasten würden, konnten sie endlich trinken und essen, was allen sicher gut tat und sie alle um einiges glücklicher machte. Sie streckte ihre Arme nach Karis Arm aus und half ihr auf.

„Komm! Du wirst sehen, dass es dir sicher bald wieder besser gehen wird! Und ich fang dir auch ein paar Fische!" strahlte sie ihre neue Freundin an und ein erschöpftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Karis Lippen ab. „Ja, das wär lieb von dir." Antwortete sie und tapste neben dem Mädchen her auf den Wald zu.

Ihr Körper hatte sich viel zu schnell daran gewöhnt, endlich ruhig am Boden sitzen zu können, und so hatte er mehr als protestiert, als sie sich wieder erhoben hatte, um zu dem Fluss zu gehen. Hoffentlich waren es wirklich nur ein paar Minuten, wie ihr ominöser Entführer behauptet hatte. Wer wusste schon, was Dämonen für ein Zeitverständnis hatten!

Und kaum dachte sie an ihn, fiel ihr auch die Szene von eben wieder ein. Er hatte Jaken schnell unterbrochen und seine Stimme hatte sich irgendwie alarmiert angehört. Was hatte der Giftzwerg noch gesagt? Sie sei nicht die Wiedergeburt seiner Herrin? Was hatte er denn damit schon wieder gemeint? Welche Herrin? Und sie sollte vielleicht deren Wiedergeburt sein? Hatte man sie deshalb entführt? Und augenscheinlich durfte sie davon wohl nichts wissen und erfahren, denn warum sonst hätte der Weißhaarige den Grünen unterbrechen sollen?

_Oh man_… dachte sie. _Das ist zu verwirrend und mir tut sowieso schon alles weh. Ich werde einfach später darüber nachdenken, vielleicht hab ich dann auch schon mehr erfahren_…denn trotz allem. Es stimmte sie irgendwie neugierig.

Es waren tatsächlich nur ein paar Minuten bis zu dem Fluss. Karis Herz machte mehrere Freudensprünge hintereinander, als sie sich auch schon am Boden niederließ und sich aufatmend gegen einen Baum lehnte. Sofort schloss sie ihre Augen und entspannte sich einfach nur. Das sanfte Rauschen des Flusses erfüllte sie, dazwischen rief nur Rin etwas von Fischen und dann war ein Plätschern zu hören und Lachen. Träge öffnete Kari ihre Augen wieder und sah sich um, ohne ihren Kopf zu bewegen, das schien ihr zu anstrengend zu sein. Überhaupt schien ihr momentan alles zu anstrengend zu sein, das nicht aus einfachem dasitzen und atmen bestand.

Vor ihr strömte der kristallklare Fluss vorbei. Er war nicht tief und man sah deutlich auf seinen Grund hinab. Rin stand mit hochgezogenem Kimono mitten im Wasser, voll auf die Fische konzentriert, die sich irgendwo darin tummeln mussten, und Kari lächelte wieder. Sie war so süß die Kleine, so richtig zum Knuddeln! Kaum zu glauben, mit was für Gestalten sie durch die Gegend zog und dass sie dabei immer noch ein süßes Kind geblieben war. Wie alt sie wohl war? Sechs? Sieben? Und warum war sie hier? Sie hatte gesagt, ihre Eltern seien gestorben, aber wie kam sie dann ausgerechnet zu diesen Dämonen?

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter. Dicht neben ihr hatte sich der Drache abermals niedergelassen und döste nun mit geschlossenen Augen in der Sonne. Er wirkte immer noch sehr abschreckend auf sie, doch sie hatte wenigstens keine Angst mehr vor ihm, solange er brav in der Sonne lag und nicht etwas anstellte. Menschen konnten sich wohl wirklich an alles gewöhnen.

Jaken hingegen hatte sich anscheinend so weit wie möglich von ihr entfernt. Er stand bei diesem Oberdämon, der sich lässig auf einem großen Stein niedergelassen hatte und so wie es aussah ebenfalls die Sonne genoss. Warum nur hatte er sie entführt? Sie würde ihn das ja nur zu gern fragen, aber…erstens hatte sich seit dem Vorfall am frühen Morgen mit dem Schwert eine gewisse Hemmschwelle in ihr aufgebaut, was ihn betraf. Vielleicht bekam er es ja in den falschen Hals, wenn sie ihn fragte, und er würde sich dann alles noch einmal überlegen und sie dann doch umbringen. Er hatte ja immerhin gesagt, dass sie nur so lange mitreisen würde, wie er es wollte. Er konnte ihre schöne Reise also jederzeit beenden.

Und zweitens bezweifelte sie, dass er es ihr sagen würde. Er hatte sie ohne sichtbaren Grund einfach entführt - zumindest war er das für sie - wenn es also wirklich einen Grund gäbe, was sie doch schwer hoffte (!), würde er ihr ihn mit Sicherheit nicht sagen. So was machten Entführer nicht. Schon gar keine Dämonenentführer.

Sie seufzte. Wie sehr sie das alles hier ärgerte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie war in einer fremden Welt gestrandet und ehe sie sich versah, war sie auch schon entführt worden. Kagome machte sich sicher schon die größten Sorgen um sie.

Kagome…wie es ihr wohl gang? Und den anderen? Ob es ihnen gut ging und sie die Dämonen besiegen hatten können? Was war eigentlich mit den Dämonen passiert? Sie erinnerte sich nur noch schwach daran, wie man ihr ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten hatte, dann war alles dunkel. Es musste gleich darauf was passiert sein, sonst säße sie jetzt nicht hier. Hatte vielleicht Sesshomaru ihre Angreifer ausgelöscht? Oder war es noch einem ihrer Freunde gelungen?

Das sollte sie ihren Entführer vielleicht auch mal bei einer sehr guten Gelegenheit fragen, wenn sich denn so eine bieten sollte.

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie alle gesund und munter waren. Aber Kagome war schon oft in dieser Zeit gewesen und hatte bisher immer überlebt, wenn man es so sehen wollte. Warum sollte ihr dann ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie, ihre Cousine, mitgekommen war, etwas passiert sein?

So versuchte Kari sich zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz und erst der tiefe Schlaf, der sie endlich übermannte, brachte Ruhe in ihren Gedanken ein.

**Hallloooooo alle miteinander! Ich habe endlich wieder mal Internetzugang, freut euch also mit mir. In letzter Zeit war das alles ein wenig kompliziert… Aber hier kommt endlich das neue Chap, hoffe, es gefällt! Also bis dann! Schreibt mir was schönes! Liebe Grüße, Liël **


	11. Chapter 11

_Sie lief. Sie konnte kaum noch atmen, so schnell lief sie und rief dabei immer wieder einen Namen. „Risu!" _

_Um sie herum war alles grau, wie in Nebel gehüllt, und der Name verhallte ungehört. Doch dann sah sie sie plötzlich. Sie war ein kleines Mädchen, mit strahlendblonden Haaren, das sich schnell zu ihr umdrehte und sie aus ängstlichen Augen ansah. Tränen liefen über ihr kleines Gesicht und in ihren Armen hielt sie eine Katze, die sie fest an sich gedrückt hatte._

„_Mama!" hörte sie nun die Stimme des Mädchens und sie schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und drückte ihr Herz zusammen. So viel Angst lag in diesem einen Wort._

„_Lauf, Risu! Lauf zurück zum Schloss!" schrie sie ihr entgegen, doch das Mädchen rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen hinter sie und sie wollte sich umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer hinter ihr war, doch es war so, als würde sie stolpern und hinfallen, dann wachte sie auf._

Kerzengerade saß Kari da und holte immer wieder tief Luft. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt und sie war ganz außer Atem, so als wäre sie tatsächlich wirklich wie um ihr Leben gerannt. Auf ihrer Zunge lag der Geschmack von Blut und sie schluckte schwer und schloss noch einmal die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen.

Was war das, verdammt noch mal? Fragte sie sich und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hob ihre Lider wieder und sah sich um. Es war noch tiefe Nacht, die Sterne standen am Himmel und mit ihnen der volle Mond, der sie die Umgebung in etwa erkennen ließ. Alles schlief um sie herum, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Nur der Fluss rauschte weiter durch die Nacht und ein paar Glühwürmchen tummelten sich über ihm, die dem ganzen Bild um sie herum etwas sehr Verträumtes, Schönes verliehen. Neben ihr lag ein kleiner Körper, der sich eng an die Flanke des Drachen gekuschelt hatte, Rin. Der Drache selbst schien auch zu schlafen, und wenigstens hatte er dieses Mal nicht einen seiner Köpfe irgendwo auf sie drauf gelegt, sodass sie unbemerkt aufstehen konnte.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen hatten sich sehr gebessert, sie verspürte nur noch einen leichten Druck, und auch ihre Übelkeit war einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend gewichen. Nur ihre rechte Seite streikte nach wie vor und peinigte sie mit unsäglichem Schmerz. Sollte dieser Dämon noch leben, der ihr das zugefügt hatte, und sie ihm über den Weg laufen, dann würde sie sich auf der Stelle auf ihn stürzen und totschlagen, soviel stand fest!

Auf wackeligen Beinen ging sie um einen der Drachenköpfe herum (es war tatsächlich nur _ein_ Drache, allerdings mit zwei Köpfen, warum auch immer) und ließ sich gleich darauf mit etwas zu viel Schwung auf ihre Knie nieder, in die sich kleine Steinchen bohrten, und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie sich vor beugte und endlich was trinken konnte. Angenehm rann das kühle Nass ihre trockene Kehle nach unten und sie saß lange da und trank einfach nur, bis ihr Durst endlich gestillt war. Sie hatte es am Tag zuvor wohl ganz vergessen, dass sie eigentlich durstig gewesen war, so erschöpft war sie gewesen und war deswegen gleich eingeschlafen. Sie waren dann wohl die ganze Zeit hier geblieben und hatten sie schlafen lassen… Das wunderte sie, waren sie doch zuvor ohne Unterbrechung immer stur weitergewandert, aber sie wollte sich nicht beschweren, der Schlaf hatte ihr mehr als gut getan, auch wenn er so abrupt geendet hatte.

Warum hatte sie solche Alpträume? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, früher schon einmal etwas in der Art erlebt zu haben, lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie in diese Zeit gekommen war? Denn sie erinnerte sich, das erste Mal, dass sie den Namen Risu in einem Traum gehört hatte, war nach ihren ersten Sturz durch den Brunnen gewesen. Was sollte das also?

Und wer war diese Risu? Sie hatte sie in dem Traum von eben Mama genannt, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und wer war hinter ihr her gewesen? Vor wem hatte sie solche Panik gehabt? Was träumte sie da nur zusammen? Lag es etwa nur an dieser neuen Situation, in der sie sich befand? Sie musste immerhin damit rechnen, jeden Moment von Dämonen angegriffen zu werden, was ihr auch schon passiert war. Waren die Träume also eine Art Verarbeitung ihrer Erlebnisse?

Doch was sollte dann das Kind da?

Sie kam auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kopfschüttelnd spritzte sie sich noch ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht, ihr war ziemlich warm, obwohl das eigentlich nicht an der Nacht liegen konnte. Hoffentlich bekam sie jetzt nicht auch noch Fieber oder so, das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt…

Vorsichtig stand sie wieder auf und sah kurz in Gedanken versunken auf das andere Ufer hinüber, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um sich noch ein wenig hinzulegen, und erschrocken erstarrte. Keinen Meter hinter ihr stand jemand! Und erst nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie auch, wer das war. Ihr Entführer, dieser weißhaarige Dämon.

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und beunruhigt hob Kari ihren Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Was hatte er vor? Wie lange er wohl schon hinter ihr gestanden hatte, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte? Was würde er jetzt mit ihr machen, wo jeder schlief und sie allein waren?

„Du fühlst dich also wieder besser?" seine Stimme war ruhig, ohne jede Regung, so dass Kari nicht einmal sicher sagen konnte, ob es eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war.

Sie nickte nur, da sie nicht wusste, ob ihr ihre Stimme bei einer Antwort versagen würde, oder nicht.

„Was waren das für Dämonen, die euch angegriffen haben?" diesmal war es eine Frage und Kari überlegte kurz ein wenig überrascht, dass er sie nach denen fragte. War das wichtig?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sind auf einmal aufgetaucht und haben uns angegriffen." Erzählte sie mit leiser Stimme. Irgendetwas hemmte sie, lauter zu sprechen.

„Warum?"

„Ich glaube, sie wollten diese seltsamen Splitter von uns. Anscheinend will die jeder Dämon haben." Sie klang zerknirscht und senkte ihren Blick, aber ein schneller Gedanke ließ sie sofort wieder aufsehen.

„Sie haben mich doch nicht entführt, weil ich auch so einen Splitter trage, oder?"

„Nein." War die schlichte Antwort und Kari öffnete erneut den Mund, da sie fand, gerade war eine gute Situation - er hatte noch kein Schwert gezogen! – um endlich zu erfahren warum man sie entführt hatte, doch er war schneller:

„Wie habt ihr sie besiegt?"

Ihr Mund klappte wieder zu. Das wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr, als man sie bei Kagome zusammengeschlagen hatte.

„Das weiß ich nicht." Teilte sie ihm ihre Gedanken mit. „Ich…bin ohnmächtig geworden, ich denke, Inuyasha und die anderen werden es irgendwie geschafft haben." Dann wurde ihr Gesicht besorgt und sie sah Sesshomaru bittend in die Augen. „Geht es Kagome gut? Also meiner Cousine, sie muss bei mir gewesen sein. Wissen Sie das? Ich meine, immerhin haben Sie mich da…weggeholt. Haben Sie sie gesehen? Und die anderen auch?" Sie musste es wissen, auch wenn sie ihn danach fragen musste. Das hieß, natürlich musste sie ihn danach fragen! Er war wohl der einzige in ihrer Umgebung, der Bescheid wusste.

Das, was sie sagte, schien ihn etwas zu verärgern, denn seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Sie lebte, was mit den anderen war, weiß ich nicht."

_Sie lebt…Gott sei Dank_! Kari schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen und atmete auf, bis er sie erneut aufsehen ließ mit dem, was er sagte:

„Wer ist Risu?" Überrascht sah sie ihn an und wusste erst nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Warum?" fragte sie nach. Woher wusste er von diesem Namen, also von ihrem Traum?

„Du redest ziemlich viel, wenn du schläfst." War seine Antwort und es klang ziemlich kritisch in Karis Ohren. Sie redete auch noch im Schlaf, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Wer wusste, was sie da sonst noch alles sagte? Doch er schien ihr schon ungeduldig, da sie so lange auf eine Antwort warten ließ.

„Nun…keine Ahnung. Es ist nur ein Traum, in dem ich ein kleines Mädchen sehe und Risu nenne, mehr nicht." Dass ihn das überhaupt interessierte. Aber er sagte dazu nichts mehr, sondern blickte sie nur schweigend an, bevor er sich kommentarlos umdrehte und in der Nacht verschwand.

Kari war verwirrt und wartete noch kurz bis sie ebenfalls langsam zurück zu ihrem Platz ging und sich dort niederließ.

Seltsam, ja, das Wort traf es mal wieder voll und ganz! Sehr gesprächig war er ja nicht gerade gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte sie erfahren, dass Kagome noch lebte und dann die anderen sicher auch! Und vielleicht suchten sie sie ja schon! Dann würde sie bald gerettet werden.

Aber immerhin, für das erste Gespräch zwischen Entführer und Geißel war es gar nicht mal so schlecht verlaufen, sie lebte, war erleichtert wegen Kagome und hatte erfahren, dass der Entführungsgrund nicht ihr Juwelensplitter war! Wirklich nicht schlecht für den Anfang.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass alles gut ausging war also enorm gestiegen!

Trotzdem…von Begeisterung konnte bei ihr keine Rede sein.

Es war still, totenstill zwischen diesen natürlichen Mauern aus Stein, die steil nach oben gen Himmel ragten. Kein Wind ging, kein Lebewesen streifte hier umher, nichts, das sich sonst hier befand, war da geblieben, nachdem diese dunkle Macht hier eingekehrt war.

Lautlos trugen Kana ihre Füße über den rauen und kalten Stein. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt steuerte sie schnurstracks auf einen flachen, finsteren Höhleneingang zu. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte sie, aber sie ging weiter, als würde sie den Weg klar vor sich sehen. Immer tiefer in den Berg hinein wanderte sie, mit ihrem runden Spiegel auf den Armen. Bis sie ohne sichtbaren Grund stehen blieb.

Über ihr regte sich etwas. Und als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen, leuchtete der Spiegel auf. Sein fahles Licht erhellte ein wenig die Umgebung, und als Kana ihren Kopf hob, sah sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen und Gesicht in das ihres Vaters und Herrn, Naraku. Das Licht fiel nur auf seinen Kopf, der sich langsam von der Decke herunter senkte und nur von ein paar Sehnen und Muskeln gehalten vor ihre verharrte und schweigend in den Spiegel starrte.

Es dauerte nur kurz und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Verwunderung und Ärger zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Seit wann ist sie hier?" seine Stimme schnitt kalt und wütend durch die sowieso eisige Luft der Höhle.

„Seit heute Morgen." War Kanas ruhige Antwort.

Naraku nickte. Wer hätte das gedacht? Sie war wieder hier, wieder im Leben. Ob sie wohl zurückgekommen war, um sich an ihm zu rächen? Er lachte innerlich auf bei diesem Gedanken.

„Und warum siehst du sie erst jetzt?" der Ton seiner Stimme war gefährlich. Er sah sie vor sich im Spiegel, fast erwachsen. Kana hätte sie ihm schon viel früher zeigen müssen!

„Weil sie erst jetzt erschienen ist." Kana ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ausdruckslos wie immer blickte sie ihren Herrn an.

Naraku schaute genauer auf das Bild im Spiegel. _Weil sie jetzt erst erschienen ist_… Verhielt es sich mit ihr etwa wie mit dieser Kagome, die sich hier aufhielt, nur um dann wieder spurlos für einige Zeit zu verschwinden?

„Beobachte sie!" befahl er. „Melde mir all ihre Schritte und Taten! Lass sie nie aus den Augen! Sobald ich kann, werde ich mich um sie kümmern."

Sein Kopf zog sich wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit und Kanas Spiegel verdunkelte sich wieder. Wie sie gekommen war, so verschwand sie auch wieder.


	12. Chapter 12

„Kagome!" jemand rief sie und langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und schloss sie aber gleich wieder. Ein stechender Schmerz war sofort von ihnen aus durch ihren ganzen Kopf gezogen und hämmerte nun heftig vor sich hin, während sie langsam aber sicher ihr volles Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Was war passiert? Wo war sie gleich noch mal? Nur langsam kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück.

Sie hörte Schritte und versuchte es noch einmal, ihre Augen zu öffnen, als jemand sanft ihre Schultern berührte und wieder ihren Namen sagte.

„Inuyasha?" hauchte sie fragend, sie konnte die Person über ihr nicht genau erkennen, es war alles ziemlich dunkel um sie herum.

„Ja, ich bin es. Geht es dir gut?"

„Nein." Antwortete sie gequält, als ihr Kopf sich erneut aufs Schmerzhafteste meldete, doch sie versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und wollte sie aufsetzen, doch Inuyasha hielt sie zurück.

„Bleib liegen, dich hat es auch ziemlich erwischt."

„Was ist mit den anderen? Wo sind sie?"

„Es geht ihnen auch gut. Also, sie leben noch! Du bist die Erste, die wieder aufgewacht ist."

„Kari. Sie war hier bei mir." Kagome sah zur einen Seite, dann zur anderen, doch sie konnte ihre Cousine nicht entdecken.

„Sie ist nicht hier. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ich weiß eigentlich gerade überhaupt nichts, vor allem nicht, was hier passiert ist."

„Die Dämonen, hast du sie besiegt?"

Inuyasha ließ einen abfälligen Laut von sich. „Besiegt? Bevor hier alles explodiert ist, sind sie geflohen, diese Feiglinge."

Kagome blinzelte überrascht. „Explodiert?" Nun setzte sie sich doch auf, wenn auch langsam und sah sich genauer um. Aber auch wenn sie nicht viel erkennen konnte, so reichte es doch, um ihr zu zeigen, dass um sie herum nicht mehr viel stand.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte sie gleich darauf ein wenig beunruhigt wissen, doch Inuyasha zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir kämpften alle mit diesen Dämonen, als auf einmal…dieses Licht über uns regelrecht hinwegfegte und alles mit sich riss. Es war ganz so, als wäre etwas hier explodiert. Und du weißt wirklich nicht, was bei euch geschehen ist?"

Kagome schüttelte nachdenklich ihren Kopf.

„Ich weiß nur noch, wie Kari zu mir gelaufen ist, dann wurde ich ohnmächtig. Hast du etwas gesehen, dass die Dämonen sie mitgenommen hätten?"

„Nein. Ich und die anderen hatten unsere liebe Not, zu sehen, dass wir überlebten. Wer auch immer hierfür verantwortlich war, hatte einiges auf dem Kasten."

„Aber…Kari kann sich doch nicht einfach so in Luft auflösen! Riechst du denn nicht einmal was von ihr?"

Sie sah wie er niedergeschlagen den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, nichts. Es ist, als wäre sie nie da gewesen und als hätte sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Sollte sie wirklich hier gewesen sein, dann –"

„Sie ist nicht tot!" unterbrach ihn Kagome sofort. „Sie war bei mir, wenn sie tot wäre, dann wäre ich es auch!"

„Das heißt, wenn sie _genau_ bei dir war." Betonte Inuyasha ihre Worte und sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Er zeigte zu Boden.

„Nur hier, wo du dich befindest, ist das Gras unberührt. Der Rest davon sieht aus wie verbrannt und umgegraben. Wenn sie sich also nicht an dieser Stelle befunden hat…"

Er sprach nicht weiter und Kagomes Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Schreck. Das konnte nicht sein! Sie konnte nicht tot sein! Sicher hatten die fliehenden Dämonen sie mitgenommen, oder was anderes. Wer war eigentlich verantwortlich für die besagte Explosion gewesen? Die Dämonen? Eher nicht. Wer dann? Ein geheimer Retter?

„Weißt du, wie es zu dieser Explosion kam?" ihre Stimme war leise und Inuyasha sah sie mitleidig an.

„Nein, das –"

„Ich weiß es!" beide schauten überrascht zur Seite und entdeckten eine kleine Gestalt, die durch die Dunkelheit auf sie zukam, und die nur Shippou sein konnte.

„Shippou!" rief Kagome aus und erhob sie auf ihre Knie, bevor sie jedoch heftiger Schwindel überkam und sie sich nicht weiter aufsetzen konnte. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich plötzlich alles und sie musste tief durchatmen, damit alles wieder einigermaßen normal wurde. Währenddessen kam Shippou bei ihnen an und ließ sich erschöpft vor Kagome nieder und auch Inuyasha ließ sich interessiert in die Hocken sinken.

„Wo kommst du denn her? Ich dachte, du seiest bei den anderen!" fragte er ihn sogleich, aber Shippou setzte sich erst mal richtig hin. Er machte einen sehr mitgenommenen Eindruck und seine Kleidung und sein Fell waren ziemlich schmutzig.

„Ich war dort hinten, hinter einem kleinen Felsen." Er deutete in die besagte Richtung. „Ich hab gesehen, wie Kari zu dir gelaufen ist." Er sah Kagome an, die gespannt seinen Worten lauschte. „Aber die Dämonen haben sie erwischt und wollten sie töten. Doch dann…" er brach ab und schien nach Worten zu suchen.

„Doch dann?" hakte Inuyasha ungeduldig nach.

„Doch dann glühte sie auf einmal."

Der Hundedämon sah ihn kritisch an. „Sie glühte." Wiederholte er trocken.

„Ja! Sie glühte! Und zwar ganz hell! Und dann breitete sich dieses Glühen um sie herum aus, verbrannte die Dämonen und zischte über alles hinweg. Auch über mich und dann war ich bewusstlos." Schloss er mit seinen Erzählungen und seine Zuhörer sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Kari ist das gewesen?" stellte Inuyasha die Frage laut, die sich momentan in ihren beiden Köpfen aufdrängte und eine Antwort verlangte. Und zwar eine gute.

„Aber…" begann Kagome und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie denn? Sie kann doch nicht einfach so Dämonen töten mit irgendeinem Licht! Und wieso ist sie dann verschwunden?"

Wieder legte sich Schweigen über sie.

„Und wenn sie…verglüht ist?" fragte dann schließlich Shippou leise in die Runde, doch Kagome warf ihm sofort einen entschiedenen Blick zu. „Sie ist nicht verglüht!" betonte sie. „Dann müsste ich doch auch was abgekriegt haben, hab ich aber nicht! Also sag so was nicht! Sie lebt." Fügte sie noch hinzu. Sie musste einfach leben. Es ging nicht anders!

„Wie geht es den anderen?" wechselte sie dann schnell das Thema und sah Inuyasha fragend an.

„Gut. Sie sind dort hinten. Kommt!" Er stand auf und hielt Kagome seine Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie war noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen und kurzerhand nahm er sie auf seinen Rücken und trug sie und Shippou, der ebenfalls noch nicht wieder ganz fit war, zu Miroku und Sango. Sie lagen nicht sehr weit von ihnen entfernt an Kirara gelehnt am Boden und schienen zu schlafen. Auch bei ihnen sah die Erde noch so verbrannt aus wie bei Kagome und soweit Inuyasha das erkennen konnte, erstreckte sich die Zerstörung noch um einiges weiter. Es war unglaublich starke Magie gewesen, die das hier angerichtet hatte, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Kari, ein einfacher Mensch, der gar nichts Magisches geschweige denn Dämonisches an sich gehabt hatte, sie freigesetzt haben sollte. Es passte einfach nicht zusammen. Aber demzufolge, was Shippou sagte, war genau das der Fall. Doch wie?

Kousenshi flog über die Lande und Wälder. Schneller als der Wind glitt er dahin, ungesehen, ungehört und unbemerkt. Und solange er das so wollte, würde es auch so bleiben. Große Aufregung hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, gleich nachdem er zu seiner Tante aufgebrochen war. Aufregung und längst vergessene Freude über seine Entdeckung. Die Entdeckung dieser rätselhaften Frau, die so unversehens in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war und ihn so an seine Mutter erinnerte. Schon allein diese Möglichkeit, dass sie wirklich wiedergeboren worden war und jetzt wieder hier war, beinahe schon bei ihnen, ließ ihn ein Glücksgefühl empfinden, dass ihn einerseits noch glücklicher werden ließ, aber andererseits ihn ziemlich verdrießlich stimmte. Er hätte nicht geahnt, dass er so leicht beeinflussbar war von solch einem Umstand. _Er_! Der Sohn von zwei der mächtigsten Personen, die es in diesem Land gab und gegeben hatte!

Aber es half nichts und er musste seine Geschwister finden. Auch sie sollten davon erfahren und zusammen mit ihnen würde er dann der Sache auf den Grund gehen können.

Es dauerte wahrlich nicht lange, bis das kleine Schloss seiner Tante, das im Süden des Landes lag, unter ihm auftauchte und er tiefer flog, bis er in dem verlassenen Hof landete und er sich aufmerksam umsah. Alles um ihn herum machte einen etwas Schmuddeligen Eindruck, es wirkte ungepflegt, aber keineswegs verfallen. Nur noch wenige Menschen lebten hier oder in der Umgebung und auch seine Tante hielt sich immer seltener in ihrem Domizil auf. Doch hier würde er sie immer noch am ehesten treffen.

Entschlossen setzte er sich in Bewegung und steuerte eine Tür ihm gegenüber an, die direkt in den Haupttrakt des Gebäudes führte, wo sich die Wohnräume befanden. In diesem Gelände hier kannte er sich so gut aus, dass er sich blind zurecht gefunden hätte, so oft wie sie alle früher hier gewesen waren. Damals war das hier auch noch ein richtiges Märchenschloss gewesen, hell, mit vielen Grünanlagen, Brunnen und vor allem mit viel Leben. Seine Tante hatte sich immer darauf verstanden, sich ein Umfeld zu schaffen, in dem sich ein jeder wohl fühlen konnte, ein Umfeld voller Freude und Friede. Doch auch das schien schon weit in der Vergangenheit verloren gegangen zu sein.

Leise knarrte die Tür, als er sie öffnete und wieder hinter sich schloss. Der Geruch von alter Luft schlug ihm entgegen und ein wenig Moder schlug ihm entgegen und lastete auf ihm wie ein schweres Gewicht. Es schmerzte ihn irgendwie, das hier so zu erleben.

Lautlos ging er weiter, tiefer in das Schloss hinein, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt darüber, wo und ob sich seine Tante hier überhaupt befand. Lange wanderte er umher, stieg Stockwerk um Stockwerk weiter hinauf, bis er schließlich ganz oben angekommen war, genauso ratlos wie zuvor. Sie war wohl nicht da.

Seufzend öffnete er eine weitere dicke Tür, die auf einen breiten Balkon führte. Frischer Wind schlug ihm angenehm entgegen und er sog die reine Luft tief in seine Lungen ein. Er lehnte sie auf das alte Geländer und blickte in die Ferne. Wo nur waren sie alle? Kaum suchte man sie mal, war jeder einzelne von ihnen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, ohne auf nur die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen. Wie er das hasste, auch wenn er nicht anders war. Wenn er weiterhin soviel Pech hatte, dann würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als einfach umher zu fliegen, nachzufragen, zu suchen und so zu hoffen, sie zu finden. Und er konnte sich bei weitem angenehmere Sachen als das vorstellen, vor allem welche, die schneller erledigt waren…

„Ach, Kousenshi! Du bist das!" plötzlich lachte jemand direkt über ihm und erschrocken sah der Angesprochene in diese Richtung.

„Na, da staunst du, was? Dass sich dein altes Tantchen so an dich ran schleichen kann!"

Kousenshi staunte wirklich und bedachte seine Tante Saiku, die momentan einige Meter über ihm in der Luft schwebte, mit einem überraschten Blick, bevor er sich wieder beruhigt und unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Überraschung schwand augenblicklich aus seinen Zügen und nur ein Lächeln blieb. Es ging doch!

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, nachdem ich das Schloss verlassen vorgefunden habe." Erklärte er. Saiku setzte neben ihm am Boden auf und musterte ihn glücklich von oben bis unten.

„Du siehst gut aus. Anscheinend mauserst du dich alleine recht passabel. Das freut mich." Ihr Lächeln wurde warm und rief in ihrem Neffen einige Erinnerungen wach.

„Sicher. Was hast du denn gedacht?" sein Lächeln schwand wieder und er wurde ernst.

Saiku bemerkte das natürlich. „Ah, und jetzt sagst du mir sicher, warum du mich besuchen gekommen bist. Lass mich raten: Du tust das nicht, weil du mich einfach nur mal nach all den Jahren wieder sehen wolltest, nicht?"

Kousenshi ersparte es sich, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Es geht um meine Mutter."

Seine Tante blickte ihn verwundert an. „Ephyra?"

„Ja." Er schwieg kurz und sah wieder in die Ferne, während er sich in Gedanken die Worte zu Recht legte, mit denen er seine Entdeckung mitteilen konnte. „Es ist seltsam, aber…es könnte sein, dass ich sie gesehen habe. Hier, heute Vormittag und…lebendig." Saiku sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Überraschung, Trauer und Mitleid schienen sich in ihm zu mischen, doch die Überraschung überwiegte.

„Bist du dir sicher?" sagte sie nach kurzem Schweigen und sah ihm prüfend und ernst in die Augen, als er seinen Blick zu ihr schweifen ließ.

„Nein." Gab ihr Neffe zu. „Ich habe lediglich eine junge Frau gesehen, die genauso aussah wie sie. Alles an ihr sah so aus wie meine Mutter, nur die Haare waren kürzer, aber das war's auch schon. Sie war mit Inuyasha unterwegs."

„Ah, Inuyasha." Machte seine Tante. An ihren kleinen Halbbruder verschwendete sie nur selten Gedanken. Überhaupt war es schon lange her, dass sie von ihm gehört hatte, geschweige denn an ihn gedacht hatte. Aber warum war er mit solch einer Frau unterwegs?

„Du glaubst also, dass sie wiedergeboren wurde?" fragte sie nach einer Weile mit sanfter Stimme, doch Kousenshi schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Aber die Möglichkeit bestünde doch." Er legte seine Hände auf das alte steinerne Geländer und sein Blick ruhte wieder in der Ferne. Saiku trat leise neben ihn und legte ihm tröstend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er war größer als sie, genau so groß wie ihr Bruder, dem er auch noch so ähnlich sah. Traurige Erinnerungen an eine lang vergangene Zeit kamen wieder in ihr hoch, eine Zeit, in der noch Glück und Freude in ihrer Familie geherrscht hatte, die mit Ephyra geherrscht hatte, und nach ihrem Tod in das genaue Gegenteil übergegangen ist, ohne dass einer von ihnen das verhindern hatte können. Niemand hatte Rat gewusst oder eine Lösung parat gehabt, um das zu verhindern. Sesshomaru war für mehrere Monate einfach verschwunden, auf der Suche nach ihrem Mörder, den er bis heute nicht gefunden hatte, und Saiku hatte sich so gut sie es gekonnt hatte, um ihre Neffen und ihre Nichte gekümmert. Sie seufzte in Gedanken.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht natürlich." Bestätigte sie. „Aber es wäre wohl besser, nicht einfach nur zu glauben, sondern uns zu überzeugen, nicht?" Kousenshi sah in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

„Also sollten wir uns dafür nach Verstärkung umsehen, oder? Weißt du, wo sich deine zwei Brüder aufhalten?"

„Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen…" antwortete er ein wenig bestürzt. „Du warst doch die Letzte, die sie gesehen hat, bevor sie – weiter gezogen sind."

Saiku nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und seufzte diesmal laut und lange. „Ja, weiter gezogen ist das richtige Wort für die zwei. Und das Letzte, das ich von ihnen gesehen habe, waren ihre grinsenden Gesichter vor rund zehn Jahren, als sie sich von mir verabschiedet hatten. Ohne natürlich zu sagen, was sie vorhatten, du kennst sie ja."

„Zehn Jahre." Wiederholte Kousenshi nachdenklich. „Das ist lange her."

„Ja. Viel zu lange, wenn du mich fragst, aber auf mich hört ja nie einer."

„Und wie kriegen wir sie her? Bis wir sie gefunden haben, kann eine Ewigkeit vergehen, also sollten wir sie irgendwie herlocken." Ihre Bemerkung überging er geflissentlich, was Saiku nicht entging.

„Keine Ahnung. Wüsste ich, wie ich es hätte schaffen können, euch alle mal wieder zu mir zu holen, dann hätten wir schon längst tausende von Familienfesten gefeiert." War ihr bissiger Kommentar.

„Ja, Entschuldigung, dass ich dich so selten besuchen komme, aber jetzt geht's um wichtigere Dinge. Weißt du dann wenigstens, wo Risu steckt?"

Seine Tante sah ihm bei diesem Namen ernst in die Augen.

„Sie herzuholen, dürfte noch unmöglicher sein, als deine Brüder zu finden. Das weißt du."

„Normalerweise dürfte es unmöglicher sein, aber ich finde nicht, dass das hier normal ist. Wo also ist sie?" sein stechender Blick bohrte sich in ihren, doch Saiku blieb hart.

„Glaub mir, Kousenshi, es ist unmöglich, egal was hier passiert. Sie will und wird nie zurückkommen. Und du weißt auch warum."

Kousenshi stieß einen ärgerlichen Laut aus, ließ es aber dann dabei. Sie sollten sich jetzt erst mal auf seine Brüder konzentrieren, die waren wichtiger.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt mit den anderen zwei machen?" durchbrach er nach einer Weile das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hat.

Saiku überlegte kurz. „Ich werde einige Orte abklappern und ein paar Bekannte besuchen, vielleicht erfahre ich da etwas. Du kannst selbst ja auch ein paar Erkundigungen einholen, schadet sicher nicht."

Nun seufzte Kousenshi genervt, nickte aber zustimmend. „Dann suchen wir sie also."


	13. Chapter 13

Wie beinahe an jedem Tag im Sommer war auch am folgenden wieder schönes Wetter. Die Gruppe wanderte weiter, immer ihrem Anführer nach, wohin sie das auch führen mochte. Kari hatte sie schweigend ihrem momentanen Schicksal ergeben und trottete brav hinterher. Ihr ging es erstaunlich gut an diesem Tag, was sie wunderte. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen, genau wie ihre Übelkeit, es war ganz so, als hätte sie nie eine Gehirnerschütterung gehabt, und nur die Wunde an ihrem Kopf konnte einen noch daran erinnern, auch wenn diese ebenfalls schon bald verheilt sein würde. Sie hatte schon einmal vor drei Jahren eine Gehirnerschütterung gehabt, als sie daheim von einem Baum im Garten heruntergefallen war, und sie konnte sich gut an die tagelangen Kopfschmerzen erinnern, die sie beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht hätten.

Umso verwunderter war sie also am frühen Morgen, als sie nach dem Aufwachen keinerlei Schmerzen mehr gehabt hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht warum, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht deswegen, ihr konnte es nur recht sein.

Auch ihre Schulter und ihr Arm taten kaum noch weh, trotz der nächtlichen Strapazen, denen sie ihn ausgesetzt hatte. Es stach zwar ein wenig, aber nur, wenn sie ihn bewegte, was sie allerdings so gut es ging vermied. Ausgeruht und so gut wie gesund war sie also am zweiten Tag aufgestanden, um ihre Reise mit diesem Trupp anzutreten. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Schnupfen oder etwas dergleichen bekommen. Sie war, nachdem der Dämon in der Nacht verschwunden war, zurück zu ihrem Platz gegangen und dort hatte sich wie selbstverständlich der Drache wieder um sie geschlungen und sie gewärmt. In ihrem verfrorenen Zustand hatte sie es ihm nur zu gern erlaubt.

Nun ging sie neben Rin einher, die fröhlich um sie herumtänzelte. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen ging ihr Entführer, und hinter sich hatten sie diesen grünen Gnom, der wieder den Drachen führte und Kari dabei mit seinen Blicken aufspießte. Er war immer noch dafür, dass sie sie verjagen sollten.

„Und woher kommst du genau?", fragte die kleine Rin Kari, während sie eine weiße Blume in ihren Fingern zwirbelte und neugierig zu ihr aufsah. Sie stellte ihr schon die ganze Zeit Fragen, erzählte selbst von ihrem Leben, wobei in beinahe jedem zweiten Satz der Name ihres Meisters fiel, dem Kari immer wieder Blicke zuwarf. Böse Blicke, neugierige Blicke, überraschte Blicke, ängstliche Blicke, jede Art davon kam mal vor, aber nie war ein freundlicher oder so dabei. Sie hatten auch nichts mehr miteinander geredet, er ging nur stumm vor ihnen her. Selbst von hinten, fand sie, wirkte er so hochmütig, so stolz, dass es schon nicht mehr normal war. Ruhig und gelassen schritt er dahin, sein langes, schneeweißes Haar wiegte auf seinem Rücken hin und her, und immer wenn eine leichte Brise aufkam, spielte sie mit seinen weiten Kleidern, diesem seltsamen weißen Fell auf seiner Schulter und seinen Haaren. Dabei war ihr aufgefallen, dass sein linker Ärmel immer ganz besonders vom Wind bewegt wurde, so als hätte er keinen linken Arm. Sie hatte daraufhin ein wenig genauer hingesehen und tatsächlich festgestellt, dass ihm dieser Arm fehlte. Ob er ihn wohl in einem Kampf verloren hatte?

Nichtsdestotrotz, objektiv betrachtet musste Kari zugeben, dass er schon ziemlich beeindruckend wirkte. Er strahlte eine Würde aus, wie kaum einer, den sie kannte. Wahrscheinlich war er irgendein hoher Dämonenlord, zumindest benahm er sich so, und vor allem Jaken, der ständig vor ihm auf die Knie fiel. Ob Rin ihn deswegen so bewunderte und ihm ganz und gar verfallen war?

Kari sah runter in die großen Kinderaugen und lächelte sofort und unwillkürlich. Rin wuchs ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr ans Herz, was sie nie gedacht hätte, wenn man sich die momentanen Umstände ansah. Aber sie schien wohl so eine Art Beschützerinstinkt für sie zu entwickeln und fühlte sich langsam immer mehr wie eine große Schwester. Sie selbst hatte nur einen kleinen und einen großen Bruder, und es hatte sehr, sehr oft Zeiten gegeben, in denen hätte sie weiß Gott was gegeben, um anstatt derer eine süße, liebe kleine Schwester zu haben, die sie nie ärgern würde oder dergleichen.

Der Gedanke an ihre Familie betrübte sie und sie hoffte, sie alle wieder sehen zu können. Aber das würde sie tun, ganz sicher! Man würde sie retten und sie würde dann schnurstracks zum Brunnen wandern!

„Aus Tokio. Ich bin da gerade bei meiner Tante und ihrer Familie zu Besuch."

„Tokio?", wiederholte Rin und ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Das kenn ich nicht, ist das weit von hier weg?"

Kari lachte leise und wehleidig auf. „Sehr weit weg, wahrscheinlich gibt es das hier noch gar nicht."

Nun sah sie das Mädchen verwirrt an. Kari seufzte. „Du musst wissen, dass das hier…nun…" Sie seufzte wieder. „Bei dem Haus meiner Tante gibt es einen alten Brunnen, durch den man durch die Zeit reisen kann. Ich bin in ihn reingefallen und in dieser Zeit wieder raus gekommen. Ich komme also aus der Zukunft und das hier ist für mich die Vergangenheit, deswegen kann es sein, dass es Tokio, meine Stadt in der Zukunft, hier noch gar nicht gibt.", schloss sie ihre hoffentlich verständlichen Erklärungen. Rin sah sie immer noch nachdenklich an, nickte dann aber sogar.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte sie. „Deine Stadt gibt es also noch nicht."

Kari nickte stolz auf sich und auf Rin. „Kannst du mir sagen, wie eine Stadt aussieht?", war dann aber die nächste Frage, die nun Kari verwunderte. Doch sie erklärte es ihr, zumindest erklärte sie ihr ihre Vorstellungen einer mittelalterlichen Stadt. Je mehr sie jedoch erzählte, desto mehr Fragen sprudelten aus Rin hervor, teilweise die einfachsten, die sich Kari nur vorstellen konnte. Ihre innere Verblüffung wuchs mit jeder neuen Antwort. Warum nur wusste sie so wenig? So jung war sie doch nicht mehr!

Aber, dachte sie sich darauf, sie waren im Mittelalter. Schulpflicht und Allgemeinbildung waren noch nicht erfunden worden, und die Kleine wanderte mit Dämonen umher, was konnte man da anderes erwarten? Der Oberdämon hier würde sicher nicht alle paar Stunden mal stehen bleiben und sie unterrichten.

Und das ärgerte sie. Rin wa r bei ihm, warum auch immer, er hatte also die Verantwortung für sie. Gehörte so was dann nicht dazu? Oder sollte sie dumm sterben? Doch sie schwieg natürlich über ihren Ärger. Andere Zeiten, andere Sitten. Doch leicht beunruhigt stellte sie fest, dass sie langsam aber sicher ganz schön streitlustig wurde. Natürlich hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit über, seit sie mit diesen Leuten hier durch die Gegend wanderte, eine riesige Wut auf ihren Entführer, aber ein nicht wenig geringeres Maß an Angst vor ihm hatte sie daran gehindert, gestern sowie jetzt, ihrem Frust Luft zu geben und ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen. Und dass sie noch immer nicht wusste, warum sie entführt worden war, steigerte diesen gefährlichen Drang nur, ihn anzuschreien. Zum Glück für sie hatte sie also auch jetzt noch Angst vor ihm. Sie würde sich möglichst still in ihr Schicksal fügen und weiter sinnlos durch die Gegend wandern und auf bessere Zeiten hoffen, wenn sie denn mal kamen…

Und sie kamen! Allerdings wusste Kari das im ersten Moment noch nicht. Inzwischen schlängelten sie sich auf einem kleinen Weg durch einen Wald, – irgendwie waren sie ständig in einem Wald, wie Kari nebenbei feststellte – der, je lichter der Wald wurde, immer breiter wurde. Kari sah sich gerade die Bäume genauer an, Rin hatte sie gefragt, ob sie die kannte und ihr was darüber erzählen könnte, doch zu ihrer Schande musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie keine einzige Art hier irgendwie benennen konnte. Allein würde sie hier wahrscheinlich sofort verhungern…

Aber sie kam nicht zu einer Antwort. Sesshomaru blieb plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung einfach stehen und Kari wäre ihm beinahe rein gerannt, da sie immer noch die Bäume gemustert hatte. Zum Glück konnte sie noch abbremsen, trat rasch einen Schritt zurück und verwundert sah sie erst Rin neben sich an, und als diese nur neugierig und gebannt an Sesshomaru vorbei nach vorne sah, tat sie es ihr gleich.

Keine fünf Meter vor ihnen stand eine Frau. Sie sah Sesshomaru ziemlich ähnlich, hatte lange weiße Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, goldene Augen und dieselben Linien wie er im Gesicht. Ob sie dann wohl mit ihm verwandt war?

Während Kari sie musterte, hörte sie hinter sich Jaken geräuschvoll einatmen, dann schien er die Luft anzuhalten und stieß dann leise, ohne einen Ton in der Stimme, die Luft wieder aus, und flüsterte dabei ehrfurchtsvoll: „Saiku-sama!"

Im gleichen Augenblick schaute die Fremde von Sesshomaru weg und direkt in Karis Augen. Deren Blick war erstaunt und glücklich und Kari glaubte, Tränen darin zu sehen, aber sie konnte sich das auch nur einbilden. Dann schaute sie wieder Sesshomaru an und lächelte mit funkelnden Augen.

„Du alter Fuchs! War ja klar, dass du sie dir als erstes schnappst."

Karis linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und mehrere Fragezeichen schienen sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, doch niemand bemerkte das gerade. Neugierig geworden strengte sie sich an, jedes Wort genau zu verstehen.

Sesshomaru hingegen blickte seine Schwester düster an. „Was willst du hier?"

Saiku ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und ihr Lächeln blieb. „Kousenshi hat mich besucht und erzählte mir von einer gewissen Frau, die ihn an jemanden sehr stark erinnerte. Und das musste ich mir natürlich selbst ansehen." Nun grinste sie ihn an, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. „Ich muss sagen, dass es mich kein bisschen verwundert, dass sie schon bei dir ist. Sie ist es also wirklich?"

‚_OK, es geht eindeutig um mich. Wer oder was soll ich wirklich sein? Bin ich deswegen entführt worden?'_

In Karis Kopf ging es drunter und drüber. Aber bevor sie vielleicht eine Frage hätte stellen können, geschah etwas Seltsames: es war, als hätte sie geblinzelt, doch sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, das gerade nicht getan zu haben! Denn plötzlich stand die Frau nicht mehr vor dem Weißhaarigen, sondern links von ihm, schon fast im Wald! Und ohne sich bewegt zu haben! Von einem Moment auf den anderen. Zumindest hatte Kari nichts davon mitgekriegt! Zu ihrer Verwirrung mischte sich Beunruhigung. Was ging hier vor sich?

Saiku drehte sich gerade um und winkte nach hinten. „Sei nicht so pessimistisch, Sesshomaru!" Sie schaute noch einmal zurück und schenkte ihm ein liebes Lächeln. „Freu dich doch einfach!"

Zuletzt lag ihr Blick auf Kari, die sie ebenfalls anlächelte und ihr zuzwinkerte, dann eilte sie los und verschwand.

Saiku grinste ihn an. „Ich muss sagen, dass es mich kein bisschen verwundert, dass sie schon bei dir ist. Sie ist es also wirklich?"

Sesshomaru atmete wütend aus und versetzte sich und seine Schwester im nächsten Moment in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Er hatte das schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht, doch es klappte noch genauso leicht wie früher. Seit damals, an diesem einen Tag, bevor er in den Krieg gegen die Pantherdämonen gezogen war… Er blinzelte sofort und verdrängte die Gedanken wieder. Sie waren unpassend und ärgerlich.

Saiku sah sich sofort verwundert um. Augenblicklich war es totenstill geworden, kein Wind wehte mehr, keine Vögel sangen mehr und alle, außer Sesshomaru waren erstarrt.

„Wow.", meinte sie dann. „Das ist mir schon lange nicht mehr passiert." Ihr Blick weilte wieder auf ihrem Bruder und noch immer lag ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie weiß also noch nichts von ihrem Glück, weil sie hier nicht mithören darf?"

„Wir wissen noch nicht, ob sie überhaupt dieses Glück hat. Bisher sieht das Mädchen nur so aus wie sie.", antwortete er knapp und unfreundlich.

Saiku seufzte leise und sah ihn kritisch an: „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich nur auf ihre Spur gekommen bin, weil ich so wie jeder andere mit etwas feinem Gespür vorgestern ihre Energiewellen gespürt habe! Und du weißt auch besser als jeder andere, wie sich die anfühlen! Deswegen ist sie doch bei dir, nicht?"

„Sie ist bei mir, weil ich sie testen will, noch ist nichts entschieden."

„Und wie _erklärst_ du dir dann, was da vorgestern geschehen ist?" Ach, ihr Bruder! Weil er nie etwas zugeben oder sich eingestehen konnte! Er nervte sie schon wieder wie früher.

Er antwortete nicht, natürlich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich noch ein wenig mehr und Saiku seufzte wieder.

„Schon gut, ich will's gar nicht wissen.", lenkte sie ein. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und blieb vor der vermeintlichen Ephyra stehen, die neben diesem kleinen Mädchen stand, dass ihren Bruder seit einiger Zeit begleitete. Warum es das tat und durfte, hatte sie vorsichtshalber auch noch nicht gefragt, aber sie hatte sich trotzdem über diese Anwandlung ihres Bruders gefreut. Wessen Einfluss da wohl zu spüren war?

Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht bei diesen Gedanken ab, als sie nun die Blonde musterte. Sie hatte gerade ziemlich verwirrt in ihre Richtung gesehen. Sicher hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Und sie sah echt genauso aus wie früher! Auch wenn sie ziemlich seltsam gekleidet war.

„Wo kommt sie eigentlich…her? Solche Kleidung hab ich noch nie gesehen.", fragte sie und Sesshomaru wandte seinen Blick ein wenig in ihre Richtung.

„Wenn es stimmt, was sie sagt, dann aus der Zukunft. Sie ist durch einen Brunnen in unsere Zeit gefallen."

Saiku drehte sich verblüfft um. „Aus der Zukunft?" Na, wenn das nicht Schicksal war!

Sie schaute sich wieder um. „Und sie trägt einen dieser Juwelensplitter."

_Sie ist interessant wie eh und je_. Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und nach kurzem Überlegen wandte sie sich Sesshomaru zu. „Und…erinnert sie sich an irgendetwas?" Ihr Ton war vorsichtig und behutsam.

„Nein." Sesshomaru verschwieg absichtlich die Träume, die sie anscheinend jede Nacht heimsuchten, und den Namen, den sie immer nannte. Es würde dann noch länger dauern, seine Schwester wieder loszuwerden.

„Willst du sonst noch etwas wissen?" Er stellte die Frage so brüsk, dass Saiku schon wusste, dass sie auf keinen Fall noch eine stellen sollte. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert.

„Nein." War ihre gewünschte Antwort und sie ging langsam auf den Waldrand zu. Doch dort blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Im selben Moment brachen die Geräusche des Waldes wieder über sie herein. Sie bewegten sich also normal.

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch, Sesshomaru.", riet sie ihm und schaute noch einmal zurück zu ihm. Wie sooft lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Freu dich doch einfach!"

Auch Kari schenkte sie noch einen Blick und eilte dann davon.

„Wirklich, sehr interessant." Saiku stand auf einem kleinen Hügel, der umgeben war von einem wahren Blumenmeer, und blickte nach oben zum Himmel, wo sich viele weiße Wolken tummelten. Sie war nach ihrem Abstecher zu ihrem Bruder wieder auf ihren eigentlichen Weg zurückgekehrt, der sie hoffentlich bald auf eine Spur ihrer Neffen bringen würde. Sie glaubte nun, nach diesem Ausbruch von Ephyras Kräften, eine größere Chance zu haben, sie zu finden. Oder vorher von ihnen gefunden zu werden.

Wie weit mochten sie wohl weg sein? Es war so viel Zeit vergangen, sie konnten schon längst auf der anderen Seite der Welt sein. Wie es ihnen wohl erging? Saiku senkte traurig ihren Kopf. Sie wusste gar nichts von ihnen, von ihrer Familie. Sie selbst hatte nie Kinder gehabt und nach Ephyras Tod hatte sie sich um ihre Neffen und ihre Nichte gekümmert, als wären sie ihre eigenen, und sie hatte sie auch so zu lieben gelernt. Es hatte ihr damals das Herz zerrissen, als erst ihre Nichte Risu gegangen war und das Land verlassen hatte, und nach ihr dann ihre beiden Zwillingsbrüder. Nur Kousenshi war immer in der Nähe geblieben, auch wenn sie ihn deswegen nicht gerade öfter gesehen hatte. Die Familie war völlig auseinander gebrochen. Nicht einmal Sesshomaru war noch lange im Schloss geblieben, sondern hatte angefangen, durch das Land zu reisen. Sie hatten alle die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter und Gefährtin zurücklassen wollen, doch Saiku wusste, dass es niemand geschafft hatte.

Aber jetzt…Saiku fasste neuen Mut für ihre Familie. Vielleicht konnte alles wieder gut werden. Ein wenig so wie früher. Sie hoffte es so sehr!

Aber diese junge Frau erinnerte sich anscheinend an nichts und Saiku glaubte nicht so recht, dass ihre Erinnerungen von ganz alleine wieder kommen würden, ohne Hilfe von außen… Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal wie früher ein wenig Schicksal spielen und ihr auf die Sprünge helfen! Mit einem kleinen genialen Zauber ließ sich da sicher viel ausrichten!

Mit freudigem Lachen erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und suchte ihre Familie zusammen.


	14. Chapter 14

Die erste Prüfung

Die mysteriöse, so genannte Saiku-sama war wieder verschwunden und Kari schaute ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Was hatte das zu bedeuten, das sie über sie gesagt hatte? Warum hatte sie sie so nett angelächelt, als würden sie sich kennen? War sie einfach nur freundlich gewesen? Eine nette Dämonin, die mit einer Entführten Mitleid hatte? Obwohl ihr Lächeln nicht gerade mitleidig ausgesehen hatte, sondern eben freundlich. Und wem zum Teufel noch mal sollte sie ähnlich sehen? Sie wollte endlich darüber aufgeklärt werden und das schnell!

Aber es war keine Erklärung in Sicht. Nachdem die Dämonin verschwunden war, war ihr Entführer einfach wieder weitermarschiert. Kein Wort, keinen Kommentar, nichts ließ er von sich hören. Nicht einmal Jaken hinter ihr fragte irgendwas. Und sie selbst traute sich nicht recht.

Also ging es weiter wie gehabt, nur dass es stiller war. Rin sagte nicht mehr ganz soviel und bald setzte sie sich ein wenig erschöpft auf Ah-Uhns Rücken. Karis Füße taten ihr zwar auch schon weh, aber sie hatte nicht vor, auf diesem Drachen auch noch zu reiten. Es reichte schon, wenn er des Nachts neben ihr schlief. Ihr blieb also nichts als sich weiterhin gelangweilt und genervt in der Gegend umzusehen.

Sesshomaru hingegen konnte nicht von sich behaupten, gelangweilt zu sein. Er dachte eingehend über Saikus Worte nach. Kousenshi hatte sie also schon gesehen? Das musste dann gewesen sein, bevor er sie zu sich geholt hat, da er wusste, dass er seit dem nicht in ihrer Nähe gewesen war. Es ärgerte ihn, dass nun anscheinend alle auf sie aufmerksam wurden und unweigerlich in nächster Zeit hier auftauchen würden. Er hatte sie zu sich geholt, um zu prüfen, wer oder was sie wirklich war. Ob sie wirklich die war, der sie so ähnelte. Nur wenn auf einmal alle da waren, würde das sein Vorhaben erschweren. Er musste sich also beeilen und eine Antwort so schnell wie möglich finden.

Nur wie sollte er das anstellen? Wenn er sie fragen würde, würde er keine zufrieden stellende Antwort bekommen, und erzählen konnte er ihr auch nicht alles, um womöglich ihr Gedächtnis wieder wachzurufen, denn dann wäre er seiner gesuchten Antwort kein Stückchen näher gekommen. Er musste wieder so eine Situation herstellen, in der sie zuletzt ihre Macht angewandt hatte, wodurch er auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Und in der Nacht sollte er genauer auf ihre Träume achten. Ob sie mehr sagte als den Namen ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter…

Wenn es nicht immer noch ein Trick war. Sie hätte leicht den Namen seiner Tochter herausfinden können. Aber was war dann mit ihrer Aura? Sie war zwar jetzt vollkommen verschwunden, nichts Magisches umgab sie mehr, doch er hatte sich vorgestern nicht geirrt und so wie es aussah, ging es nicht nur ihm so. Oder er glaubte, sich nicht geirrt zu haben. Vielleicht war es gar nicht genau dieselbe Schwingung gewesen, nur eine ähnliche, die ein Dämon leicht hätte nachahmen können. Er war unüberlegt losgestürzt. Hatte sich beeilt, um sie zu finden und zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Vielleicht hatte er sich…verfühlt. Wie die anderen, was eigentlich nur zu verständlich war. Hatte ihn wirklich Wunschdenken dazu veranlasst? Bei den anderen würde ihn das nicht wundern, doch bei ihm?

Er war also so weit wie zuvor, er brauchte Sicherheit. Über ihre Kräfte, ihre Erinnerungen, über sie. Und die würde er kriegen.

Der Tag verging eigentlich wie der vorherige, ziemlich ereignislos. Erst als es dunkel wurde, Rin war inzwischen auf dem Drachen eingeschlafen, hielten sie an. Sie waren über eine weite Ebene gegangen, deren hohes Gras sacht im Wind wehte – Kari wollte nicht wissen, was an Kriechtieren da alles lebte – und lagerten nun vor einem dunklen Wald. Sesshomaru wies sie kurz angebunden an, ein Feuer zu machen, und verschwand im Wald. Mit bösem Blick sah Kari ihm hinterher, dann trat sie vorsichtig auf den Drachen zu und hob Rin von seinem Rücken herunter. Dabei wachte sie auf und sah sich schlaftrunken um.

„Wir machen eine Pause.", erklärte Kari ihr und das Mädchen gähnte herzhaft, nickte lächelnd und ließ sich gleich wieder neben dem Drachen nieder, der sich ebenfalls hingelegt hatte, und schlief an ihn angekuschelt weiter. Kari betrachtete das nachdenklich und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der Drache rollte sich zusammen, sodass er Rin zugleich wärmte und schützte, doch bevor auch er schlief, hob er noch einen seiner Köpfe und stupste damit ihre linke Hand an. Erschrocken trat Kari erst einen Schritt zurück, aber dann, sie wusste nicht warum, trat sie wieder zu ihm hin und begann vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu streicheln. Augenblicklich schloss er seine Augen und drückte sich genießerisch gegen ihre Hand. Erneut zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf Karis Gesicht ab und verwundert bemerkte sie die Freude, die in ihr aufstieg, darüber, dass der Drache sie anscheinend so gern hatte. Warum wohl?

Schließlich ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und Ah-Uhn legte seinen Kopf nieder und schloss seine Augen. Nachdenklich drehte sie sich um und gewahrte Jaken hinter sich, der sie mit verschränkten Armen aus seinen gelben Augen fixierte.

„Du solltest Holz holen gehen. Sonst können wir kein Feuer machen.", wies er sie an und sein Blick wurde noch stechender. Kari sah ihn genervt an. Dann zeigte sie auf ihren rechten Arm, der immer noch in der Schlinge hing.

„Und wie?"

„Dir wird schon was einfallen. Und beeil dich! Das Feuer soll brennen, bevor Sesshomaru-sama zurückkommt."

Kari glaubte, sich verhört zu haben! Sie sollte Feuerholz holen?

„Und was willst _du_ machen?", fragte sie wütend.

„Ich werde hier bei Rin bleiben oder sollen wir sie allein lassen?"

„Der Drache ist bei ihr!"

„Na und? Geh jetzt!"

„Nein." Jetzt verschränkte auch sie ihre Arme. Wo kamen sie denn da hin, wenn sich dieser kleine Zwerg soviel erlauben wollte?

„Niemand hat dir hier erlaubt, mich herumzukommandieren! Also werd ich nicht allein Holzholen gehen!" Sie sah es ja ein, dass sie Holz brauchten, da man sie ja freundlichst darauf hingewiesen hatte, und notfalls würde sie deswegen auch welches holen gehen, aber nicht allein und nicht, wenn sie dabei diesem Grünling gehorchen musste!

Sie fochten einen stummen Kampf aus, bis Jaken eine Schnute zog und knirschend meinte:

„Na gut, dann gehen wir beide." Er schlürfte voraus und sah kritisch hinter sich, dass sie auch ja mitkam, was sie natürlich freundlich wie sie war auch tat.

Der Wald verschluckte sie und bald hatte sie auch den Gnom aus den Augen verloren. Seufzend suchte sie den Boden ab, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu verirren, doch sie fand kaum etwas, und das bisschen, dass ihr trocken genug erschien, konnte sie nur mit einigen Umständen tragen. Aber es ging. Und bald beschloss sie, dass es genug sei, und wollte gerade umkehren, als ihr Blick auf etwas Wunderschönes fiel.

Es sah so aus, als wäre der Erdboden an einer Stelle aufgebrochen und grauer Fels ragte nun zwischen den Bäumen empor. Ein natürliches Becken hatte sich dadurch gebildet und wurde von einer plätschernden Quelle gespeist. Das überschüssige Wasser lief in einem kleinen Bächlein ab und schlängelte sich davon, tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Kari überlegte kurz, legte dann das Holz ab und ging die paar Meter hinüber zu der Quelle und kniete sich erst nieder zum Wasser. Als sie ihren Durst löschte, bemerkte sie die angenehm warme Temperatur davon und verspürte den Wunsch, einfach nur zu baden. Sie hatte hier immerhin schon einiges durchgemacht und war tagelang in größter Hitze marschiert. Ein Bad würde ihr sicher sehr gut tun. Sie war zwar am Vorabend schon ungewollt in einem Fluss gelandet, doch war das alles andere als ein Bad gewesen.

Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach baden gehen. Am Schluss suchte sie Jaken noch und fand sie dann hier! Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Trotzdem…das Plätschern des kleinen Baches zu ihrer Linken schien sie zu sich zu locken. Er klang so verführerisch. Das warme, gefüllte Becken vor ihr ließ sie in seine klare Tiefe schauen und schien sie so einzuladen, hinein zu steigen.

‚_Was mach ich jetzt? OK, ich werde definitiv nicht baden. Aber ich könnte ja nur fünf Minuten hier sitzen, die Beine ins Wasser legen und mal kurz ausspannen.'_ Der Gedanke, ihren Füßen diese entspannende Wonne zu gönnen, war einfach herrlich. Sie war es absolut nicht gewohnt, tagelang zu marschieren und ihre Füße fühlten sich dementsprechend auch an. Also ließ sie sich rasch auf ihren Po zurückfallen und befreite sich von ihrem Schuhwerk. Aufseufzend saß sie da, als ihre Beine in das warme Nass glitten. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich und mit geschlossenen Augen bewegte sie ihre Beine im Wasser hin und her. Wie gut das tat! Es würde zwar noch besser tun, wenn sie komplett da rein konnte, aber ihre Füße waren schon mal ein guter Anfang.

So verbrachte sie da eine kurze Weile und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Ihre Anspannung, die sich gesammelt hatte in den letzen Tagen, löste sich etwas und sie hatte das Gefühl, freier atmen zu können. Was so ein Fußbad nicht alles mit sich brachte. Doch schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, schaute zur Seite zu dem kleinen Holzstoß, den sie gesammelt hatte, und seufzte. Sie musste wohl oder übel zurück, bevor der kleine Gnom noch Alarm schlug, weil er meinte, sie sei abgehauen…

Bedauernd rutschte sie von dem Becken weg und griff nach ihren Socken, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie stockte kurz und zog dann gespielt ruhig ihre Socken weiter an, wobei sie die Augen starr auf die Büsche richtete, wo sich etwas bewegt hatte. Ihren Socken folgten ihre Schuhe, die sie jedoch einhändig nicht binden konnte, dann erhob sie sich und spannte jeden Muskel an, darauf gefasst, dass jeden Moment etwas passieren konnte. Aufmerksam sah sie sich um, begutachtete jeden einzelnen Busch ganz genau, doch sie konnte nichts Verdächtiges mehr wahrnehmen.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass es im Wald möglicherweise gefährlich war, und sich ganz unbesonnen an diese Quelle hier gehockt. Hatte sich vielleicht nun ein Dämon an sie heran geschlichen? Denn so wie es aussah, gab es die hier überall in dieser Welt. Verunsichert ging sie einige Schritte rückwärts zu ihrem Holzstapel, darauf bedacht, nichts zu überhören oder zu übersehen. Sie hoffte so, dass es nur ein Tier gewesen war, wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Vogel, der von einem Zweig zum nächsten gesprungen war. Kein Dämon, der jeden Moment über sie herfallen konnte und – sie stieß gegen etwas!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie vorwärts und wirbelte panisch herum, riss ihren linken Arm hoch, um sich zu verteidigen, und stutzte.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", kam es auch schon kalt von ihrem weißhaarigen Entführer. Er war es gewesen! Er hatte hinter ihr gestanden! Sie atmete auf. Kein wilder Dämon, der sie zerfleischen würde. Nur der Dämon, der sie entführt hatte. Doch ihr Herz raste noch immer wegen der erlebten Angst.

„Was müsst Ihr mich so erschrecken?", war ihre Gegenfrage, die ihn im ersten Moment zu verwirren schien.

„Gott, wisst Ihr, was für eine Panik ich eben hatte? Was müsst Ihr euch auch anschleichen? Könnt Ihr nicht ganz normal den Weg da herkommen und mich nicht an einem Herzinfarkt sterben lassen?" Sie hatte ihre Linke an ihre Brust gepresst und schaute ihn unverständig und entgeistert an. Erst danach fragte sie sich, ob sie vielleicht nicht zu weit gegangen war mit ihren Vorwürfen. Auch wenn sie Recht hatte, das war dann egal, wenn er nicht meinte, dass sie Recht hatte.

Sein Blick, mit dem er sie maß, wurde so dunkel, dass sie sich sofort wieder verkrampfte und ihre Schultern ein wenig hochzog. Dann bemerkte sie, dass er auf etwas zu warten schien, dass sie nämlich erklärte, warum sie allein mitten im Wald war.

„Ich…", fing sie an, atmete noch einmal tief ein und fuhr dann fort. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Feuerholz, wie Ihr es gesagt habt. Mehr nicht.", informierte sie ihn. Sie schaffte es nicht ganz, den brummigen Ton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

‚_Was denkt er denn sonst, das ich hier mache? Nun gut, er hat mich wohl beim Füße-Baden gesehen, aber den Holzstapel da drüben wird er dann wohl auch gesehen haben!'_

Er senkte seine Augen auf ihren rechten Arm und hob seine linke Augenbraue.

„In deinem Zustand wolltest du Holz sammeln?" Sein Blick traf wieder den ihrigen. „Eine schlechte Ausrede dafür, dass du soweit von den anderen weg bist!"

„Aber –", setzte sie an, verstummte jedoch sofort, als er auf sie zutrat und sie zurückwich. Er blieb wieder stehen und sie versuchte erneut, sich ihm zu erklären. „Was denkt Ihr, mache ich wohl sonst hier mitten im Wald, wenn nicht Holz sammeln für das Feuer, das wir machen sollen?", verteidigte sie sich.

Er klang noch immer so, als würde er ihr nicht ein Wort glauben. „Nun, ich habe dich bei dieser Quelle hier entdeckt, ganz ohne Holz. Was soll ich also genau denken, das du hier machst? Mitten im Wald?" Bildete sie es sich ein oder klang er jetzt irgendwie spöttisch?

„Ich habe Holz gesammelt!", bekräftigte Kari nur noch einmal mit Nachdruck. „Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann schaut einfach hinter euch, da liegt nämlich mein Stapel!" Er drehte sich nicht um, um das auch zu überprüfen, sondern trat nur noch einmal näher an sie heran, doch dieses Mal riss sie sich und all ihren Mut zusammen und blieb stehen. Fest schaute sie ihm in seine Augen. Was spielte er da mit ihr? Meinte er es überhaupt ernst? Obwohl, er war ein Dämon, Dämonen machte es Spaß mit anderen so zu spielen, wie er es wohl hier gerade tat. Es freute ihn also, dass hinter ihrer Maske aus Sicherheit und Stursinn die Angst langsam aber stetig wuchs und nach Löchern in ihrer Fassade suchte, um auszubrechen. Es strengte Kari ungemein an, ihre Furch unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihm hier Kontra zu bieten.

„Du bist zu weit weg von den anderen. Viel zu weit.", erklärte er. Er war nach wie vor verärgert, anscheinend über diese Tatsache. Kari legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief. Glaubte er etwa, dass sie abhauen gewollt hatte?

‚_Sicher…'_, kam es in ihrem Kopf zynisch zur Sprache. _‚Deswegen sitz ich ja seelenruhig rum und wasch meine Füße._'

„Ich wollte nicht abhauen, falls Ihr das meint.", stellte sie gleich ihre Lage richtig.

„Es geht nicht darum, was du willst.", korrigierte er sie. Er schaute weg von ihr, auf das dichte Gestrüpp, das hinter dem Becken mit dem Quellwasser wuchs. Kari blinzelte verwirrt und folgte seinem Blick. Sie sah die Quelle, aus der nun feine Dampfschwaden aufstiegen, die stacheligen Büsche, an denen vereinzelt rote Beeren hingen, die dicken Stämme der Bäume, die sich dahinter erhoben und in den abendlichen Himmel hinaufreichten. Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas Bestimmtes sehen sollte.

Sesshomaru fixierte den Dämon, der sich im Unterholz versteckte, mit stechendem Blick und sandte ein paar starke Wellen seiner dämonischen Energien aus. Das Vieh erschrak sichtlich, es schrie panisch auf und wuselte flink weg von ihnen, auf der Flucht vor diesem vermeintlich starken Dämon.

Kari war wohl mindestens genauso erschrocken wie der Dämon. Entsetzt sprang sie einen Schritt zurück seitlich hinter Sesshomaru, um ihn zwischen sich und dem Was-auch-immer im Gebüsch zu haben. Ein spitzer, kurzer Schrei erklang, dann ein Rascheln und Kratzen, das schnell leiser wurde.

„Ist das ein Dämon gewesen?", fiepte sie die brennende Frage und trat unbewusst noch näher an ihren Entführer heran. War das Ding da die ganze Zeit über gewesen? Oh mein Gott, sie hätte beinahe da drin gebadet!!!

„Natürlich.", kam die ruhige Antwort von Sesshomaru. „Diese Gegend hier ist voller Dämonen. Dämonen, die sich nur darauf freuen, leichtsinnige Menschen wie dich anzutreffen und zu töten."

Karis Augen waren groß geworden und entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte ihr ausdruckslos ins Gesicht.

„Der ist die ganze Zeit da gewesen?", hauchte sie. Wie sie Dämonen hasste! Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass an jeder Ecke in dieser Welt so eine Gefahr lauerte und sie fressen wollte!

„Du hast ihn nicht bemerkt?"

Unverständig musterte sie ihn. „Wie denn? Wenn der da still und getarnt sitzt, kann ich ihn ja weder hören noch sehen, oder?"

‚_Also spürt sie keine dämonische Energie.',_ stellte Sesshomaru für sich fest. Eine ernüchternde Tatsache. Denn selbst wenn ihre aktiven Kräfte noch nicht wieder erwacht waren, so hätten dennoch schon ihre passiven Fähigkeiten vorhanden sein können. Dem war nicht so. Sie stand also noch mehr am Anfang, als er befürchtet hatte. Er hatte Mühe, sich ein Seufzen zu verkneifen.

„Am besten ist es, du gehst zurück zu den anderen."

Karis Blick huschte von links nach rechts. „Ihr wollt mich hier allein lassen?"

„Keine Sorge, in der näheren Umgebung gibt es keine Dämonen mehr, sie sind geflohen.", teilte er ihr ruhig mit, drehte sich um und verschwand im Wald, aus dem er vorhin so plötzlich aufgetaucht war.

Kari schaute ihm überrascht hinterher. Geflohen? Vor ihm? Warum? War er etwa so mächtig, dass andere Dämonen vor ihm Reißaus nahmen?

„Fabelhaft…", murmelte sie und inspizierte nun ihre Umgebung argwöhnisch. Langsam aber sicher wurde alles hier zuviel für sie. Fiese Dämonen, die sich an sie anschleichen konnten, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, fiese Dämonen, die sie entführt hatten und saustark waren, nur fiese Dämonen, die ihr alle was antun wollten!

„Ich will nach Hause.", jammerte sie und niedergeschlagen ließ sie ihre Schultern hängen und starrte ihre Schuhe an, deren Schnürsenkel noch offen waren. Doch sie durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Sie würde nach Hause kommen, irgendwie. Kagome war auch noch in dieser Welt und ihre Freunde, sie würden sie schon retten können. Und wenn das geschehen war, würde sie _sofort_ diese abartige Welt verlassen und niemals wiederkehren!

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und ging in die Hocke, um ihre Schuhe zu binden. Dann klaubte sie ihren Holzstapel nur mit ihrer Linken wieder auf und ging zurück zu den anderen.

Als sie weg war, trat hinter einem der Steine eine kleine, getigerte Katze hervor und sah ihr neugierig hinterher.

Auf der Lichtung brannte bereits ein kleines Feuer und Jaken saß schweigend daneben. Als er sie hörte, sah er auf.

„Das hat ja gedauert! Wo warst du solange? Wolltest du abhauen?" Er hatte die Energie seines Meisters gespürt und vermutete nun, da sie unversehrt zurückgekommen war, dass dieser wohl seine Macht zum Ausdruck gebracht hat, um sie einzuschüchtern. Anscheinend hatte sie fliehen wollen.

Karis Augen waren reines Feuer. Wütend schmiss sie ihr Holz neben Jaken und fauchte ihn an: „Halt bloß deine Klappe, du kleiner, mieser Grünling!"

Sie wandte sich ab und ging zu Ah-Uhn. Neben ihm ließ sie sich nieder, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie, legte ihr Kinn auf diese und starrte vor sich hin. Jaken beobachtete sie verwundert und fragte sich, ob im Wald was passiert war, oder ob sie einfach noch immer stinkig darüber war, dass er sie zum Holzholen geschickt hatte. Aber es traf wohl eher das Letztere zu, denn was sollte denn Großartiges im Wald schon geschehen, von dem er nichts mitbekam?

_Kleiner, mieser Grünling_. Hatte sie ihn genannt. _Doofer Mensch_, dachte er nun bei sich, blieb aber wirklich still. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sie bald wieder loswerden würden.


	15. Chapter 15

‚_Dichter, grauer Nebel wallte um sie herum. Vorsichtig ging sie vorwärts und sah sich um, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen oder hören, da der Nebel auch noch jedes Geräusch zu verschlucken schien. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie weiter ging, wuchs ihre innere Unruhe. Sie war in Gefahr, doch nicht nur sie, da war noch jemand, den sie schützen musste, aber der Gedanke entglitt ihr wieder und im nächsten Moment zog etwas anderes ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. _

_Der Nebel vor ihr lichtete sich ein wenig und sie konnte eine Gestalt erkennen, die ein paar Meter vor ihr stand. Erst waren es nur ihre Umrisse, die sehr gedrungen und rund wirkten, doch je näher sie kam, desto genauer wurden sie. Schließlich war der Nebel zwischen ihnen verschwunden und sie standen sich direkt gegenüber. _

„_Ich grüße euch, hohe Herrin des Westens.", sagte der Mann und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Ihr Blick wurde stechend, sie hatte den Spott in seiner Stimme nicht überhört. Wer war er? Er hatte eine seltsame Aura, die zugleich menschlich und dämonisch war. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da es hinter einer Maske verborgen war. Überhaupt war sein ganzer Körper von einem Pavianfell verhüllt. Was sollte das?_

„_Was willst du hier?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen festen, befehlenden Klang. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil, auf einmal lachte er. Er lachte laut und böse, seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und dröhnender, bohrte sich in ihren Kopf und mit einem Mal schien die Welt über sie hereinzubrechen. Sie hörte Geschrei, jemand weinte, dann schrie sie, und dazwischen war immer sein Lachen, wie ein Schwert hing es über ihr, ließ sie nicht entkommen, immer dazu bereit, sie zu töten. Dann schwappte unglaublicher Schmerz über sie hinweg, riss ihr Bewusstsein mit sich aus ihren Körper heraus und sie schrie, schrie bis sie nicht mehr konnte, da sie gestorben war.'_

Mit einem Schrei schlug Kari ihre Augen auf und sprang panisch vom Boden auf. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und brauchte eine Weile, bis sie kapierte, dass es wieder nur ein Traum gewesen war. Zitternd und schwer atmend stand sie alleine in der Dunkelheit da. Ihr war übel und schwindelig. Ihr Kopf hämmerte in einer Tour und das Blut rauschte laut in ihren Ohren. Um sie herum herrschte tiefe Stille, alle schliefen und das Feuer war zu einem dumpfen Glühen heruntergebrannt.

Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern und langsam ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihre kalten Hände und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, was ihr nur schwer gelang.

Tränen ließen sie blinzeln und liefen heiß ihre Wangen nach unten. Was war das nur? Warum hatte sie solche Träume? Sie schluchzte auf und krümmte sich noch mehr zusammen. Tiefe Verzweiflung ergriff von ihr Besitz und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und wieder spürte sie, wie die Gefühle des Traums über sie hereinbrachen. Angst, um sich und um jemand anderes, Verzweiflung und dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, sie war dieser Gestalt hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Und sie hatte sie getötet.

Warum nur? Was war der Grund für das alles? Und wieso nahm es sie so mit? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es endlich aufhörte.

Lange noch saß sie so da und beruhigte sich nur langsam. Als sie sich wieder aufsetzte und ihre Tränen trocknete, bemerkte sie die Sonne, wie sie im Osten aufging. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Lager, wo alle noch friedlich schliefen. Niemand hatte was von ihrer schlimmen Nacht mitbekommen, worüber sie froh war. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und klopfte sich den Staub von ihrer Hose, als ihr auffiel, dass sie dafür auch ihre rechte Hand hernahm. Ihre Bluse, die als Schlinge gedient hatte, hing schlaff über ihre Brust. Sie musste ihren Arm in der Nacht daraus irgendwie befreit haben. Leicht verwundert stellte sie fest, dass er ihr nicht mehr wehtat. Zur Probe hob sie ihn und drehte ihn vor und zurück, doch er fühlte sich ganz normal an. Wenigstens eine gute Sache in dieser Nacht.

Ihre Bluse zog sie an, sie sah sogar noch einigermaßen sauber aus, was sie sehr verwunderte. Dann stand sie da und fragte sich, was sie tun sollte. Unentschlossen ging sie auf den Waldrand zu und sah sich die Bäume an, vielleicht entdeckte sie im stärker werdenden Licht ja einen Obstbaum, da sie Hunger hatte. Als sie da nichts entdeckte, suchte sie im Wald weiter, allerdings immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu weit von den anderen zu entfernen. Und sie hatte Glück! Nach nur ein paar Minuten fand sie einen Apfelbaum mit zahlreichen Früchten. Sofort genehmigte sie sich ein kleines Frühstück und packte dann so viele Äpfel wie möglich in ihre Bluse, die sie verknotete und damit zurückging.

In ihrem Lager waren nun alle wach. Sämtliche Blicke wandten sich ihr zu, als sie auf die Lichtung trat. Jaken, der sie wieder mal missbilligend ansah, würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes, sondern steuerte gleich Rin an.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich hab ein paar Äpfel gefunden.", sagte sie zu ihr und wurde sofort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.

„Oh ja!", antwortete sie und machte sich über ihr Frühstück her. Kaum hatte sie ihren ersten Apfel verputzt, da tauchte auch schon wieder ihr Anführer auf. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, jeder wusste auch so, dass sie weitergehen würden, und so saß Rin wieder auf Ah-Uhn, wobei sie noch einen Apfel verschlang, und Kari und Jaken gingen neben dem Drachen her.

Sesshomaru hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen und Karis Wut aus der Nacht war wieder in ihr erwacht und sie starrte ihn böse an. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie ihrem Entführer anscheinend gefiel. Wer konnte schon sagen, auf was für Gedanken er da noch kommen würde, die sie beide was angingen? Im gewissen Sinne konnte er ja alles mit ihr machen, worauf er Lust hatte, da sie ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Und das war ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke.

Doch wenigstens unternahm er nichts, während sie unterwegs waren. Wohin sie eigentlich reisten? Das hatte sie bisher auch noch nicht herausgefunden. Es sprach auch niemand darüber. Wirklich wunderbar…

Gelangweilt sah sie in den Himmel mit seinen weißen Wolken. Er sah genauso aus wie am Tag zuvor, alles hier schien Gefahr zu laufen, sich immer gleich und immer wieder zu wiederholen. Sollte das so weitergehen? Oder würden sie endlich mal auf einen grünen Zweig kommen und ihr Ziel, was auch immer es war, erreichen, und würde sie endlich erfahren, warum sie entführt worden war? Oder würde man sie zuvor noch retten? Kagome lebte und ihr und den anderen ging es bestimmt gut, und sie würden sie sicher suchen gehen. Es musste also alles gut werden und sie würde von diesem Dämon fortkommen.

Neben ihr ließ Ah-Uhn auf einmal ein überrascht klingendes Brummeln von sich und sah nach rechts. Kari wandte sich in dieselbe Richtung und kühler Wind strich sanft über ihr Gesicht. Sie sah über die weite Ebene, in der sie sich gerade bewegten, doch sie entdeckte nur Gras und Blumen, soweit das Augen reichte. Auch Sesshomaru vorne war stehen geblieben und ließ seinen Blick über das Land schweifen.

„Mein Herr, was –" Jaken hinter seinem Herrn schaute ihn verwirrt an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Ihr bleibt hier!", befahl Sesshomaru ihnen, dann erhob er sich etwas in die Luft und schwebte schnell davon. Kari sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Er konnte sogar fliegen...

Der Drache neben ihr warf unruhig seine Köpfe zurück und schaute dem Dämon winselnd hinterher. Rin rutschte von ihm herunter und beobachtete ihn interessiert. Jaken hingegen trat zu ihm hin und griff nach seinen Zügeln und zog einmal kräftig daran. Augenblicklich hörte Ah-Uhn auf und starrte nur mehr still vor sich hin. Niemand von ihnen bemerkte die zwei Gestalten, die sich ihnen von hinten näherten.

„Das ging ja einfacher als ich dachte.", sagte Ryun zu seiner Tante, die neben ihm am Fuße eines kleinen Hügels stand und die Personen auf der Kuppe beobachtete.

„Er scheint leichtsinnig zu werden.", stimmte Saiku zu.

„Aber jetzt los! Beeilen wir uns, wer weiß, wie lange sie ihn aufhalten können!"

Ryun nickte, konzentrierte sich kurz und gleich darauf waren sie so schnell wie das Licht. Sie stiegen den Hügel hoch und gingen schnurstracks auf Kari zu. Ryun stellte sich vor sie hin und schaute gebannt ihr Gesicht an, bis sich ein Lächeln in ihren Zügen abzeichnete.

„Sie sieht gut aus." Er nickte anerkennend und grinste.

„Zum Glück konnte ich mit dir hierher kommen!"

Saiku lächelte ihn liebevoll an, dann griff sie in ihre mitgebrachte Tasche und holte ein kleines Säckchen heraus sowie ein Fläschchen mit einer klaren, zähen Flüssigkeit.

„Gut.", murmelte sie, drückte Tasche und Säckchen in die Hände ihres Neffen und entkorkte die Flasche. Sie benetzte ihren Finger damit und strich die Flüssigkeit auf Karis Stirn, die nachdenklich in die Richtung schaute, in der Sesshomaru verschwunden war. Ihr Finger zeichnete ein paar komplizierte Zeichen auf ihre Haut, die sich leicht bei der Berührung rötete.

Ryun verzog angeekelt die Nase. „So wie das stinkt, will ich gar nicht erst fragen, was da alles drin ist. Hoffentlich macht er nichts Falsches, wenn er merkt, was wir mit ihr gemacht haben."

„Keine Sorge, wir helfen doch nur. Und er wird sich schon benehmen." Abwägend sah sie zwischen dem Fläschchen in ihrer Hand und Karis Stirn hin und her, gab ein _Hm_ von sich und schüttete dann den Rest noch auf ihren Kopf.

Ryun sah ihr skeptisch zu. „Du weißt schon, was du da tust, oder?"

„Doppelt hält besser, die Devise hat sich schon oft bewährt." Sie verkorkte die Flasche wieder und tauschte sie mit ihm gegen das Säckchen. „So, und das muss sie jetzt einatmen. Machst du sie auch schneller?"

Er nickte. Im nächsten Moment kam wieder Bewegung in die junge Frau. Sie blinzelte und griff sich an die Stirn, die noch immer feucht war, dann direkt in ihre Haare und sah überrascht ihre Hand wieder an, bis ihr Kopf plötzlich zur Seite ruckte, doch bevor sie was tun konnte, hielt ihr Saiku das offene Säckchen unter die Nase. Erschrocken sog Kari automatisch die Luft ein und erwischte eine große Brise von dem Pulver unter ihrer Nase. Sie stolperte zurück und fing zu husten und zu niesen an. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schaute sie auf und bedachte die beiden Weißhaarigen mit unsicherem Blick.

„Was soll das? Wer seid Ihr??"

„Mich kennst du doch noch!", sagte Saiku und lächelte sie an.

„Ich hab euch gestern gesehen, das war's auch schon. Warum seid Ihr wieder da?"

„Keine Sorge, wir tun dir nichts." Der Mann neben der Frau von gestern sprach nun und bekam gleich einen kritischen Blick ab. _‚Laufen hier eigentlich nur Weißhaarige Leute rum?',_ fragte sich Kari.

„Und was habt ihr da eben gemacht?" Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und rieb ihre Finger aneinander, die nun klebrig waren.

Saiku hob das Säckchen hoch. „Keine Sorge, das war nur ein kleines Kräutergemisch. Ist nicht schädlich oder so, es hilft dir nur dabei, dich wieder zu erinnern."

„Zu erinnern?", wiederholte Kari ärgerlich und ihr Blick wurde misstrauisch. Sie trat noch einen Schritt zurück und sah sich nach den anderen um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie bemerkte, dass diese völlig erstarrt waren und sie richtete ihren Blick sofort wieder auf die zwei Besucher.

„Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?", verlangte sie zu wissen und ging auf Rin zu, berührte sie, doch die reagierte nicht.

„Nichts." Wieder der Mann. „Wir sind nur um einiges schneller als sie, das ist alles."

Kari maß ihn unverständig.

„Das wirst du schon noch verstehen.", versicherte ihr die Frau. Sie schien es eilig zu haben und sah immer wieder in die Richtung, in die Sesshomaru verschwunden war.

„Wir müssen gehen. Sollte Sesshomaru vielleicht fragen, dann sag ihm einfach wer da war."

„Und wer seid ihr?", hakte Kari genervt nach, da sie das immer noch nicht wusste.

„Ich bin Saiku, Sesshomarus Schwester, und das ist Ryun, sein Sohn.", erklärte ihr Saiku lächelnd und Kari blinzelte verwirrt. _‚Und ist hier jeder mit jedem verwandt?'_

„Aha.", machte sie. „Und was wollt dann _ihr_ genau von _mir_?"

„Etwas ziemlich Egoistisches und auch wieder ziemlich Selbstloses, je nach dem, von welchem Standpunkt aus man es betrachtet.", war die viel sagende Antwort von der Schwester ihres Entführers, was ihr von Kari noch weniger Verständnis einbrachte.

„Wir sollten jetzt endlich los.", sagte nun der Mann, der Kari die ganze Zeit über schon richtig angestarrt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er machen würde, wenn er uns beide hier findet."

Seine Tante nickte.

„Also, wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder.", verabschiedete sie sich von Kari und auch der Mann nickte ihr zu.

„Lass dich bloß nicht von ihm unterkriegen.", riet er ihr noch und ihr Blick wurde verwundert. „Er würde dir nie etwas antun."

„Woher wollt Ihr das denn –", fing Kari an, doch brach ab, als die zwei einfach verschwanden, von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten. Es war wie am vorherigen Tag, als diese Saiku auf einmal ganz woanders gestanden hatte, und auch das von einem Moment auf den anderen.

Kari sah zu den anderen, die sich wieder normal bewegten. Auch der Wind fuhr ihr wieder durch die Haare, die momentan aber alle an ihrem Kopf klebten. Was hatten die ihr da drüber geschüttet?! Sie fuhr noch einmal über die nassen Haare, roch dann an ihrer Hand und verzog sofort angeekelt ihr Gesicht.

‚_Das war doch wohl nicht wirklich ihr Ernst, oder?' _fragte sie sich wütend und wischte ihre Hand am Boden ab. ‚_Und ich hab es überall!' _

„Kari? Ist was?", hörte sie Rin über sich und seufzte. „Nein, alles in Ordnung.", meinte sie und saß sich zerknirscht hin. So warteten sie darauf, dass Sesshomaru wieder zurückkam.

Seine Sinne führten ihn bis zum Ende der Ebene, wo sich hohe Berge auftürmten. Er stieg höher, immer diesem _Signal_ folgend, das man aussandte, in der Absicht, ihn zu rufen. Eine zerklüftete Bergwelt tat sich unter ihm auf, auf die die Sonne warm ihre goldenen Strahlen sandte. Kleine Wäldchen, die es geschafft hatten, hier Fuß zu fassen, zierten mit ihren prächtigen Grüntönen die Landschaft und ließen sie lebendig und fruchtbar wirken, trotz der scharfkantigen Felsen, die sie umgaben.

Eine dieser grünen Inseln steuerte er an und ließ sich davor nieder. Von außen wirkte diese Ansammlung von Bäumen ganz normal, der Wind spielte in den Blättern und ließ sie rauschen, doch seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass er nur einige Meter weitergehen musste, um zu ihnen zu gelangen. Er tat es auch.

Sie waren zu zweit. Sie standen auf einer hellen Lichtung und sahen ihm erwartend entgegen. Erst herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, sie betrachteten sich eingehend, war es doch ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit. Niemandem von ihnen war anzusehen, was dieses Treffen in ihm auslöste, bis Sesshomaru schließlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Was wollt ihr?" Seine Stimme zeugte von leichter Verärgerung.

Die zwei Weißhaarigen ihm gegenüber tauschten schnelle Blicke, bevor der linke von ihnen, er schien der ältere zu sein, antwortete:

„Ein paar Antworten auf unsere Fragen, mehr nicht."

„So?"

„Die junge Frau, die seit einigen Tagen bei Euch ist", setzte nun der rechte an. „Ist sie es? Ist sie ihre Wiedergeburt?" Er klang ein wenig aufgeregt, und Sesshomarus Blick hielt den seinen Gefangen, er schien nachzudenken.

„Wo ist Ryun?", war seine Gegenfrage. Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als er seinen Sohn prüfend ansah. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder Ryun trennten sich niemals, was war da also los?

„Nicht hier." Der linke, Sesshomarus ältester Sohn, antwortete, und als der jetzt stechende Blick seines Vaters den seinen bannte, hielt er ihm stand und verzog keine Miene. Aber Sesshomaru unterbrach ihr stummes Gefecht und wandte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, nur um dann wieder nach vorn zu schnellen und die zwei Männer anzusehen.

„Er ist bei ihr.", stellte er fest. Er bemerkte die Reaktionen der zwei auf seine Worte, der eine presste seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, während der andere sich auf sie biss. Sie waren eben noch nie darin perfekt gewesen, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wut machte sich in ihm breit und ohne ein weiteres Wort versetzte er sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit und eilte den Weg zurück, den er gerade gekommen war.

Gelangweilt saß Kari auf dem Hügel, an dem sie ihr Entführer zurückgelassen hatte. Rin tollte vor ihr durch die Blumen und pflückte ein paar davon für ihren Meister, wie sie sagte, was Kari innerlich aufschnauben ließ. Meister…das arme Mädchen konnte sie nur denken. Jaken saß hinter ihr neben Ah-Uhn und starrte schweigend auf den Horizont, wo sich ein Gebirge erhob, und wartete, traurig wie es schien, ebenfalls auf seinen Meister.

Sie seufzte und atmete dabei wieder diesen fürchterlichen Gestank ein, der sie umgab, seit die zwei Besucher ihr irgendwas ins Haar geschmiert hatten. Sie brauchte dringend Wasser, um sich zu waschen, und am besten wären sehr viel und sehr warmes Wasser.

Plötzlich sprang hinter ihr Jaken auf und rief: „Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin unten hielt in ihrem Tun inne und sprang fröhlich lachend den Hügel nach oben, während Kari lediglich den Kopf umwandte.

Er sah wütend aus, stellte sie ein wenig beunruhigt fest. Sofort umrundete er den Drachen, blieb direkt neben ihr stehen und blickte sie prüfend von oben bis unten an. An ihren Haaren blieb sein Blick kurz haften, dann sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Wer war hier?"

Kari blinzelte verwundert darüber, dass er anscheinend sofort wusste, dass sie Besuch gehabt hatte. Jaken, der hinter seinem Herrn stand, antwortete aber als erstes:

„Es war niemand hier, mein Herr. Wo wart Ihr, wenn Ihr mir diese Frage erlaubt?"

Sesshomaru ignorierte ihn und hielt weiter Karis Blick gefangen. Sie stand auf.

„Sie sagten, sie seien Eure Schwester und Euer Sohn.", teilte sie ihm mit. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich in ihrer Haut und was sie sagte, schien ihn noch mehr zu verärgern.

„Und was wollten sie?", fuhr er kalt fort.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie waren ganz plötzlich da und…haben mir was drüber geschüttet und irgendwas Stinkendes vor die Nase gehalten und sagten was von ‚_mich wieder erinnern'_. Dann gingen sie, weil sie euch nicht treffen wollten.", erzählte sie und erntete von den anderen zwei ungläubige Blicke, sie hatten ja nichts davon mitgekriegt, während Sesshomaru sie unverändert weiter anstarrte.

„Und sonst?"

„Sonst – nichts." Ihre Frage, ob er sich einen Grund denken konnte, dass seine Familie _ihr_ einen Besuch abstattete, ließ sie vorsichtshalber unausgesprochen. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und schien den Weg wieder fortsetzen zu wollen, dem sie bis vor seinem unvermuteten Aufbruch gegangen waren, doch sie ließ ihn noch einmal innehalten.

„Aber –", setzte sie an und er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Das Zeug, das momentan auf meinem Kopf ist, stinkt ziemlich. Könnten wir vielleicht an einer Quelle oder Fluss Halt machen, damit ich mich waschen kann?" Er schwieg eine Weile, schien zu überlegen, und meinte dann wieder in seinem typischen Tonfall:

„Wie du willst."

Damit wurde ihre Reise fortgesetzt, ohne dass jemand noch Genaueres über Sesshomarus Verschwinden oder über die zwei Besucher erfuhr.


	16. Chapter 16

‚_Wie immer',_ dachte Kari, ‚_habe ich kein Glück_…'

Sie musste bis zum späten Nachmittag mit ihren schlimm riechenden Haaren wandern. Das Zeug darin war inzwischen getrocknet, doch es stank immer noch bis zum Himmel. Die Ebene, durch die sie reisten, hatte sich sehr weit erstreckt und war dann langsam in einen Wald übergegangen, der von Felsen durchzogen war. Sie kamen langsam zu einem Gebirge, aber von Wasser war weit und breit nichts zu sehen gewesen.

Bis sie schließlich das Rauschen eines Flusses hörten. Kari atmete auf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass man so leiden konnte, wenn man sich selbst nicht riechen konnte.

Kurz darauf standen sie am Ufer eines seichten, aber breiten Flusses, dessen klares Wasser Kari wie ein Geschenk des Himmels vorkam. Neben ihrem Bedürfnis, sich zu waschen, hatte sie auch noch ziemlichen Durst.

Die Sonne war im Begriff langsam unterzugehen und tauchte den Himmel in abendliche Rot- und Orangetöne, der sich auf der Wasseroberfläche schimmernd spiegelte, bis Rin sich ans Ufer kniete und ihre Hände in das kühle Nass tauchte, um zu trinken. Lächelnd sah ihr Kari kurz zu bis sie es ihr gleich tat und ebenfalls ihren Durst löschte. Dabei bemerkte sie natürlich, wie kalt das Wasser war, und schauderte bei dem Gedanken, damit noch mehr in Berührung zu kommen, aber ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts Sehnlicheres herbei als ihre warme schöne Quelle von dem letzten Abend. Sie seufzte lautlos. Wenigstens war es kein reißender Fluss, bei dem sie auch noch Angst haben musste, neben dem Erfrieren weggespült zu werden…

Unsicher sah sie hinter sich. Da standen noch alle und sie fragte sich, ob sie sie nicht allein lassen wollten. Sollte sie mit Publikum baden? Sicher nicht!

Ihr argwöhnischer Blick kreuzte den von Sesshomaru und sie erhob sich wieder. Er folgte ihren Bewegungen und drehte sich halb um.

„Du kommst mit mir!", befahl er ihr und ging los, weg vom Fluss und in den nun doch schon dichten Wald hinein. Kari schluckte schwer und beunruhigt folgte sie ihm.

Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass sie sich waschen konnte, wenn sie Wasser gefunden hatten? Warum brachte er sie jetzt weg und vor allem: wo brachte er sie hin? Unheil verkündend, zumindest empfand sie das so im Moment, schloss sich der Wald um sie und dämpfte das sowieso schon schwache Licht. Der Weißhaarige drehte sich nicht mehr nach ihr um, sondern schritt flott voran, ohne auf sie Rücksicht zu nehmen, die immer wieder über verborgene Wurzeln und abgebrochene Äste stolperte oder an irgendwelchem Gebüsch hängen blieb.

Eine ganze Weile ging das so dahin, bis er langsamer wurde und schließlich stehen blieb. Vorsichtig holte Kari zu ihm auf, hielt aber noch einen großzügigen Abstand zu ihm. Dann fiel ihr Blick an ihm vorbei und verwundert betrachtete sie ihr offensichtliches Ziel: eine heiße Quelle!

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah sie ihn nun von der Seite her an und auch er wandte sich ihr zu. „Den Weg zurück kannst du sicher allein finden." Er drehte sich weiter um und ging zurück.

Baff schaute ihm Kari hinterher bis er im Schatten der Bäume verschwunden war.

„OK…", murmelte sie. Er benahm sich seltsam. Er schien nett zu werden!

Er führte sie an eine herrliche warme Quelle, weil sie baden wollte. Er ließ sie allein, störte sie also nicht dabei und wollte wohl auch nicht zusehen, worüber sie sehr glücklich war. Aber warum? Würden böse, hinterhältige, gemeine Dämonenentführer nicht gerade das tun? War er also eigentlich gar nicht so böse, hinterhältig und gemein? Konnte das sein? Und das warf eine andere, entscheidende Frage auf: Wer oder was war sie für ihn, dass er sich eben nicht wie ein typischer Entführer verhielt?

Sie seufzte. Ob sie das jemals erfahren würde? Ihre Chancen dafür standen ihrer Meinung nach aber mehr als schlecht.

Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie auch wirklich allein war, dann zog sie sich schnell aus und stieg in das wohlige Wasser. Sie genoss ihr Bad voll und ganz. Zwar wagte sie es nicht, allzu lange ihren Körper dieser Wohltat auszusetzen – man wusste ja nie, wann dieser Dämon den Schalter wieder auf ‚böser Dämon' stellte und wütend zu ihr raste und sie aus dem Wasser riss – aber sie blieb auch nicht zu kurz drin. Schließlich aber verließ sie sauber das Wasser und in Ermangelung eines Handtuchs oder etwas dergleichen zog sie sich noch nass wie sie war an. Doch als sie sich gerade nach ihrer Hose bückte, ließ sie ein Knacken mitten in ihrer Bewegung erstarren.

Mit angehaltener Luft richtete sie sich auf und drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Ihr fiel auf, wie ruhig es um sie herum auf einmal geworden war, totenstill und das für einen Wald, doch da wiederholte es sich! Es war inzwischen schon zu dunkel, als dass sie noch etwas Genaues erkennen konnte, doch sie sah eine huschende Bewegung gleich hinter den Bäumen, die die Quelle säumten. Die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages kamen in ihr hoch, als sich ein Dämon nahe an sie herangeschlichen hatte, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Kalter Schrecken fuhr in ihren Körper und ließ sie erschaudern. Auch hier wimmelte es sicher nur so vor Dämonen und sie war mitten drin, ganz allein! Sofort packte sie ihre restlichen Kleider zusammen, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und wollte zurück zu den anderen laufen. Aber sie kam nicht weit.

Sie hatte kaum drei Schritte zurückgelegt, als sich etwas um ihre Füße schlang, sich schnell zusammenzog und dabei in ihre nackte Haut schnitt. Mit einem Schrei fiel sie zu Boden und kam hart auf ihren Ellbogen und Knien auf. Der Sturz presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und keuchend drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken, doch was sie sah, ließ sie aufschreien.

Etwas Monströses quetschte sich über ihr durch die Baumreihen. Krachend zerbrach es dabei dicke Äste und stieß ein hohes Zischen aus. Links und rechts raschelte und knirschte es am Boden und in den Bäumen und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkannte Kari, dass sich auch dort etwas bewegte und auf sie zukam. Und im nächsten Moment sah sie, was das war: es gehörte zu dem Dämon vor ihr, es waren seine Beine! Eisige Schauer schüttelten ihren Körper, als sie den riesigen Spinnendämon als solchen erkannte und total paralysiert am Boden saß und ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnte.

Aber das währte nur kurz. Mit einem Mal verlieh ihr ihre Panik neue Energie, ihre schmerzenden Arme und Knie waren vergessen und kraftvoll versuchte sie ihre Füße wieder frei zu kriegen, riss und zerrte an ihrer Fessel, aber sie konnte sie nicht lösen, im Gegenteil, sie schnitt sich nur tiefer in ihr Fleisch! Auch als sie mit ihren Händen daran rum zog, half es nichts.

Doch der Dämon wollte sich seine Beute nicht entgehen lassen. Er zischte wütend und beugte seinen Unterleib in ihre Richtung, griff mit einem seiner vielen Beine nach der Spinnfadendrüse und begann mit den neu hervorquellenden Fäden sein Opfer einzuwickeln.

Kari schrie und zappelte wie wild, in der Hoffnung, dass sie jemand hörte, aber bald war sie wie ein kleines Insekt fest verschnürt und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Verzweiflung und Angst trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen, sie wimmerte in ihrem engen Gefängnis. Sie zuckte zurück, als sich ein Fuß des Dämons ihrem Gesicht näherte, allerdings berührte er sie nicht, sondern griff nach etwas an ihrem Hals und zog es weg. Sie erkannte ihren Anhänger, der nun an einem der unzähligen langen Härchen der Beine hing, und den der Dämon nun vor seine vielen Augen hielt und dann verschluckte.

Kari hatte das beobachtet und schloss ihre Augen. Sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, überhaupt Ruhe zu bewahren, doch sie schaffte es nicht, die Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie lag starr und unbeweglich da. Sie hoffte, dass er sie nur angegriffen hatte, weil er diesen Splitter gewollt hatte, nur sagte ihr ihre Angst, dass ihm das nicht genügte. Warum half man ihr nicht? Wo war ihr Entführer, er war doch ein Hundedämon, und Hunde hatten doch so ein feines Gehör, musste er das dann nicht auch haben? Warum war er also nicht da? War es ihm egal, dass sie hier gleich sterben würde? Wollte er das? Er hatte sie schließlich hierher geführt, weg von den anderen, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass ein Dämon in der Nähe war?

Gott, wie sie diese Welt hasste! Sie hasste Dämonen, sie hasste diese Juwelensplitter und ganz besonders hasste sie den Dämon, der sie von Kagome weggeschafft hatte! Und ihr Hass half ihr, er linderte ihre Angst und ließ sie entschlossen ihre Augen öffnen. Sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben! Sie würde es all diesen stinkenden, grässlichen und bescheuerten Dämonen zeigen!

Und etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie das konnte. Etwas, dass sie nun einfach handeln ließ, ohne zu überlegen.

Der Dämon wandte seine Augen nun wieder ihr zu und sie schloss die ihrigen. Da war es wieder. Sie erinnerte sich, dieses…Etwas schon einmal gefühlt zu haben, als sie noch bei Kagome gewesen war und sie diese Dämonen hatten töten wollen, auch wegen dem Juwelensplitter. Sie sah nicht, wie der Dämon sein Gewicht verlagerte und die Kieferscheren an seinem Maul öffnet, mit denen er sein tödliches Gift in sein Opfer jagen wollte, um es danach zu verspeisen. Und er zögerte nicht, sein Kopf schoss vor und biss zu. Aber er traf nicht.

Sie war nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst, sondern etwas anderes, eine Art natürlicher Instinkt, hatte die Kontrolle übernommen, um sie am Leben zu erhalten und zu schützen. Es war, als wäre sie nur Gast in ihrem Körper, sie konnte nur beobachten, was nun vor sich ging. Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder und sie sah den geifertriefenden Kiefer direkt über ihr, doch etwas anderes hatte sich um sie herum aufgebaut, eine Art Schirm, der golden schimmerte und den Dämon daran hinderte, sie zu töten.

Die riesige Spinne schrie wütend auf, als sie das sah, und versuchte nur noch stärker, diesen Schild zu durchbrechen. Ihr Gift und Geifer spritzte wild umher und lief an der Außenwand des Schirms hinab. Aber Kari ließ es nicht dabei beruhen. Ein neuer Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn und sofort erstrahlte ihre Haut selbst in diesem Licht und löste die Spinnenfäden, die sie gerade noch eisern gefesselt hatten, auf. Wütend setzte sie sich auf und ging in die Hocke. Der Dämon tobte, riss ganze Bäume um und griff immer wieder ihren Schutzschirm an, doch ohne Erfolg. Bedächtig erhob sich Kari ganz und mit ihr wurde auch ihr Schild größer. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt schnell gehen musste, da sie ihre Kräfte rapide verließen, doch andererseits wusste sie auch, dass das hier schnell gehen würde, der Dämon vor ihr war keine Herausforderung für sie. Nur ein kleiner Teil ihres Denkens wunderte sich momentan, woher sie das alles wusste und konnte.

Sie hob ihre Hände an den Rand des Schirms und sofort breitete er sich aus, fegte um sie herum durch die Baumreihen und traf mit voller Wucht den Dämon, verbrannte seine Haare und Haut, seine Beine zerfielen zu Asche und mit einem letzten Schrei fiel sein runder Körper zu Boden und löste sich dort auf.

Im selben Moment, als die Gefahr vorüber war, konnte Kari auch wieder klar und bewusst denken. Doch sofort ließ sie sich zurück auf den Boden sinken. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie die letzten Nächte durchgefeiert, ohne auch nur eine Stunde zu schlafen.

So saß sie da, tief ein- und ausatmend, um ihren Schwindel zu bekämpfen, und mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie war total erschöpft und fühlte sich wie zerschlagen. Und Verwirrung hatte auch noch Einzug bei ihr gehalten.

Sie blinzelte und schaute irritiert auf das, was sie eben angerichtet hatte, ohne dass sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Gewollt schon, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie das anscheinend konnte, wenn sie es wollte.

Was hatte sie da eben getan? Hatte _sie_ das überhaupt getan? Sicher, von außen betrachtet hatte es so ausgesehen, dass sie das verursacht hatte, aber…es war eher wie ein Instinkt gewesen, der sie überleben ließ. War das auch geschehen, als sie und Kagome angegriffen worden waren? Zumindest schien sie sich jetzt an so etwas zu erinnern zu glauben. Aber am wichtigsten war für sie noch die Frage, _was_ sie da getan hatte. Der Dämon war tot, sie schien ihn verbrannt zu haben. Und zuvor schien sie eine Art Schutzschild gehabt zu haben, der ihn von ihr abgehalten hatte.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das war ihr zuviel. Zu viele Rätsel, Dämonen und einfach schlimme Dinge.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre angezogenen Knie sinken und gab sich ganz ihrer Misere hin. Wie lange sollte das so weitergehen? Würde sie je wieder hier wegkommen aus dieser Welt? Würde sie wenigstens Kagome wieder sehen?

Langsam wurde sie sich nun aber ihres Körpers wieder bewusst, der leicht fror, da sie noch immer in Unterwäsche mitten in einem dunklen Wald saß. Immerhin war er trocken, auch ihre Haare, ob das wohl an dem Licht lag, das sie eben umgeben hatte? Ein letztes Mal holte sie tief Atem, ermahnte sie selbst dazu, sich zusammenzureißen und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Halt suchend griff sie nach einem Baum neben ihr und hielt sich an ihm fest, bis ihr neuerlicher Schwindel verklungen war, dann drehte sie sich um und suchte den Boden nach ihren Kleidern ab, als eine Bewegung sie ihren Blick heben ließ.

Überrascht sah sie ihren Entführer, diesen weißhaarigen Dämon, zunächst an, aber dann…ihr war, als würde sie ihn hier zum ersten Mal richtig ansehen, ihn…wieder erkennen. Ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr ein wenig, in ihnen zeichnete sich Trauer ab und Sehnsucht. Doch nur kurz. Dann blinzelte sie und die Eindrücke schwanden sofort wieder und ihr fiel ein, wo sie sich gerade befanden und wie sie aussah.

Schnell trat sie einen Schritt nach links und verschwand hinter dem Baum. Kritisch und etwas böse sah sie an ihm vorbei und fixierte den Weißhaarigen. Wie lange war er schon da? Er hatte sie also doch gehört und hatte trotzdem nicht eingegriffen? Hatte er sie beseitigen wollen?

Er stand unverändert still da und musterte sie ebenfalls, allerdings konnte sie nicht sagen, was in ihm vorging, ob er sich ärgerte, dass sie noch lebte, oder was anderes.

„Ihr habt gewusst, dass der Dämon da war, nicht wahr?", fragte nun Kari mit klirrender Stimme und ihre Augen sprühten Blitze. Ihr Gesicht ließ nichts von ihrer Schwäche erkennen, die ihren Körper nach wie vor gefangen hielt, genauso wenig von dem Schwindel. Sie erinnerte sich gerade nur zu gut an ihre Wut und ihren Hass, die ihr eben das Leben gerettet hatten.

Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an und sein Blick suchte den ihren. „Natürlich." Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und kam auf sie zu. Kari sah ihn ungläubig an. Dass er es auch noch so offen zugab, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, hatte sie nicht wirklich erwartet.

„Aber- Wolltet Ihr, dass ich sterbe?"

Er blieb nicht stehen, sondern kam ihr immer näher, und ängstlich drückte sie sich an den Baum. Schließlich stand er neben ihrem Baum und unsicher sah sie zu ihm hoch in seine Augen. Ernst erwiderte er ihren Blick, sah die Furcht in ihrem Gesicht, die etwas tief in ihm berühren wollte und es auch tat, ganz leicht. Sie hatte seinen zweiten Test bestanden und er war froh darüber.

„Wenn das geschehen wäre, wäre es eben so gewesen und die Sache hätte sich für mich erledigt.", war seine regungslose Antwort.

„Die Sache?", hakte sie verwirrt nach, bekam aber keine Reaktion. Sie umfasste den Baumstamm ein wenig fester, da ihre Beine nachgeben wollten.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Sesshomaru hörte ihrer Stimme an, wie schwach sie sein musste, auch wenn sie es zu vertuschen versuchte. Das leichte Zittern ihres Körpers und ihr fester Griff um den Baum entgingen ihm ebenfalls nicht. Es war wohl wie früher.

„Es war ein Test, den du nicht bestanden hättest, wenn du gestorben wärst."

„Ein Test? Wofür? Und warum?" Sie musste tief Luft holen, da sie das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr richtig atmen zu können. „Was wollt Ihr verdammt noch mal von mir?" Ihre Angst war wieder der Wut gewichen. Was sollte das? Wer war er, dass er sich so etwas erlauben konnte?

Doch seine Worte waren alles andere als befriedigend. Er lächelte – amüsiert? – und beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Solange du das noch nicht selbst weißt, werde ich es dir auch nicht sagen."

Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Sprachlos sah ihm Kari erst hinterher, dann fasste sie sich, und ohne zu überlegen, trat sie vom Baum weg, um ihn aufzuhalten und ihm nachzugehen, aber kaum hatte sie den Schritt getan, als sie es auch schon bereute. Ihre Beine knickten unter ihr weg und sie fiel wieder zu Boden, wobei sie schmerzhaft auf den Knien aufkam, was ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem tobenden Gefühlschaos blieb sie auf ihren Knien und fragte sich, womit sie das alles verdient hatte. Doch kurz darauf hob sie verwundert ihren Kopf an, als sich etwas Weiches und Warmes um ihre Schultern legte, und sah mit verschleiertem Blick den Dämon vor sich, der sich zu ihr niederkniete und sie mit seiner Rechten in sein Fell wickelte.

Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht.

Ihre Hände griffen, ohne dass sie es eigentlich bewusst gewollt hatte, nach dem Fell und zogen es enger um ihre kühlen Schultern, als er sich vor ihr auch niederließ und sie musterte. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt, da sie nicht genau wusste, was man an ihrer Stelle in so einer Situation tun sollte. Fürs erste hatte sie sich entschieden, ruhig zu bleiben und zu warten, bis er anfing zu reden. Falls er das denn vorhatte…

„Du fühlst dich sicher, als hättest du tagelang nicht geschlafen, richtig?", tat er ihr dann auch den Gefallen und begann zu reden. Verunsichert hob sie nun doch ihre Augen und nickte leicht. Wenn er das wusste, dann musste er auch wissen, warum sie sich so fühlte. Ob er es ihr sagen würde?

„Hast du deine Fähigkeiten in deiner Zeit etwa nie eingesetzt?"

„Meine Fähigkeiten?" Ihre Stimme war leise und sie klang verwirrt.

„Also nicht.", beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst, ohne auf ihre einzugehen.

„Ihr wisst also, was ich da mit diesem Dämon getan habe?"

Er nickte. „Ja."

Sie wartete kurz, ob er noch was anfügen wollte, doch er schwieg.

„Könntet Ihr es mir dann auch sagen?"

Er schien zu überlegen und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief. „Du erinnerst dich also an nichts?"

„An was soll ich mich denn erinnern?", rief sie aus. „Jeder sagt mir, ich soll mich erinnern oder ich würde mich erinnern oder fragt, ob ich mich an was erinnere! _Was_ soll das sein, an das ich mich erinnern muss? Ohne diesen Anhaltspunkt kann ich schlecht sagen, ob ich mich daran erinnere!"

„Wenn du dich erinnern würdest, wüsstest du sofort, was ich meine, wenn du mich siehst."

„Wenn ich Euch sehe?", wiederholte sie nachdenklich und ihr fiel der Moment von vorhin wieder ein, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte und etwas Seltsames in ihr vorgegangen war. Aber das meinte er sicher nicht, auch waren es keine Erinnerungen in dem Sinn gewesen.

„Aber was habe ich mit Euch zu tun?", fragte sie leise.

Sein Gesicht wirkte verschlossen und einige Zeit sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, doch er antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Such deine Kleider und zieh dich wieder an!", befahl er ihr.

Ihr Kopf folgte ihm und sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Er spielte weiter. Sein abnormes Spiel, das er mit ihr aufgezogen hatte. Sie war weder seine Marionette noch sein Opfer, mit dem er machen konnte, was er wollte. Er wollte ihr nicht einmal eine richtige, klare Antwort geben, auf die sie soviel Recht hätte. Gar nichts! Er ließ sie im Ungewissen und amüsierte sich wohl still über ihre Hilflosigkeit. Doch sie wollte nicht. Wer wusste, was er als nächstes plante!

Sie ballte ihre Linke zur Faust und sprang auf, drehte sich, während sie sich erhob, schaute seinen Rücken an und holte Luft, um ihn ihre Wut entgegen zu schreien. Doch sie übertrieb es mit ihrem Körper. Schwindel ließ ihre Welt um sie herum wanken, ihr Blut rauschte laut in ihren Ohren und ihre Sicht trübte sich und sie wusste, sie drohte ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie hätte nicht so schnell aufstehen sollen. Ihre Knie wurden schwach, zitterten und knickten wieder unter ihr weg wie vorhin schon, doch diesmal wurde sie aufgefangen.

Ein Arm legte sich fest um ihre Taille und ihr Kopf ruhte an einer starken Brust und weiche Seide schmeichelte ihrer Wange. Ein Duft stieg ihr in die Nase, ungewohnt und vertraut zugleich. Sie brauchte ein wenig, bis sie merkte, wo sie lag, wessen Arm das war, wessen Geruch…

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, einmal, um wieder Herr über ihren Körper zu werden, und auch, um mehr von diesem Duft einzuatmen…was aber eher unbewusst war. Sie entspannte sich zusehends in seinen Armen, und ihre Ohnmacht wurde zurückgedrängt von diesem anderen Gefühl, das auch ganz ihre Wut aufzulösen schien: Geborgenheit. Warum ging plötzlich gerade dieses Gefühl von ihm aus? Es passte nicht. Es war unlogisch, dass sie sich hier bei ihm geborgen fühlte. Doch so war es und mit der Geborgenheit kam Ruhe in ihr Herz.

Aber das letzte Bisschen ihres Zorns lebte plötzlich auf, rief ihr sämtliche Ereignisse mit diesem Dämon in Erinnerung, auch dass er ein Dämon war. Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, hob erschöpft ihren Kopf und blickte ihn böse an. Dann holte sie aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Sie war nicht besonders heftig gewesen, Kari war momentan einfach zu schwach, und er hatte sie auch kommen sehen, doch er war nicht ausgewichen, warum, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht weil er sie verdient hatte? Und insgeheim eine Stimme in ihm darauf zu Recht bestand?

„Ihr seid ein Mistkerl.", flüsterte sie. Eigentlich wollte sie von ihm wegtreten, doch sie wusste, dass sie ohne seine Hilfe nicht stehen konnte. Ihre Linke klammerte sich weiter fest in die Seide und ihre Rechte umschloss das seltsame Eisen um seiner Schulter. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie momentan so abhängig von ihm war, was ebenfalls seine Schuld war.

„Ihr seid…seid…dass Ihr so etwas mit mir tut…" Ihre Atmung war langsam und schwer, wäre sein Arm nicht gewesen, würde sie nun am Boden liegen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf sinken und konnte ihre Augen kaum mehr offen halten. Ihre Erschöpfung wurde mit jedem Atemzug größer und lastete schwerer auf ihrem Körper.

„Warum tut Ihr das?", hauchte sie kaum hörbar. „Warum spielt Ihr so mit mir?"

Ihr Kopf sank von selbst langsam nach vorne wieder auf seine Brust und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Ihre Knie gaben endgültig nach. Sesshomaru ließ mit einem kurzen Gedanken sein Fell wachsen, dass es über den Boden unter ihnen wallte, dann ließ er sich nieder und bettete Kari auf den weichen Untergrund. Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht mehr, da sie eingeschlafen war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, dass das geschah, bei der enormen Menge an Energie, die sie von sich gegeben hatte.

Mit nachdenklichem Blick hüllte er sie in sein Fell ein und setzte sich neben sie. Ihr blondes Haar breitete sich wirr über dem Weiß ihres Lagers aus, ihr Gesicht hatte sich entspannt und tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass sie fest schlief. Wie oft hatte er dieses Bild früher gesehen. Wie oft war er neben ihr gelegen und hatte ihre schönen Gesichtszüge nachgefahren mit seinen Blicken. Wie oft war sie neben ihm aufgewacht und hatte ihm ihr Lächeln geschenkt. Wie oft… Er riss sich von ihrem Anblick los. Es brachte ihm nichts, wenn er hier traurig wegen der Vergangenheit verging. Er erhob sich und suchte die Stelle auf, wo der Spinnendämon getötet worden war. Nach einer Weile kehrte er zurück zu ihr mit dem Juwelensplitter in der Hand. Dass auch sie mit einem dieser Steine herumlief, hatte ihn sehr verwundert. Dass er sie in Gefahr brachte, sollte inzwischen auch ihr klar sein. Warum also trug sie ihn? Er schien ihre Kräfte weder aufzudecken noch zu vergrößern, falls er so etwas überhaupt bei ihr konnte. Ob sie sich überhaupt darüber im Klaren war, was genau sie da mit sich führte?

Er legte das Kleinod zu ihr und klaubte als nächstes ihre Kleider vom Boden auf, die er ihr ebenfalls brachte. Dann hob er sie vom Boden hoch, trug sie mit seinem einen Arm und seinem Fell zurück zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Langsam schritt er dahin und blickte ihr immer wieder in ihr schlafendes Gesicht.

Er hatte heute die Gewissheit bekommen, die er brauchte. Sie war es.

Nur fehlte ihr jede Erinnerung. Auch ihre Kräfte konnte sie nicht willentlich einsetzen.

Was brachte ihm das also? Was brachte sie ihm, wenn sie sich nicht an ihn erinnerte und so nicht Ephyra war? Sie war Kari, das Mädchen aus der Zukunft, das ab und an seltsame Kräfte freisetzte. Nicht mehr.

Er beschloss, dass sie natürlich weiterhin bei ihm bleiben würde, solange bis sie sich erinnerte, was unweigerlich kommen musste. Er vertraute seiner Schwester in der Hinsicht, die wohl irgendwelche kleine Zauberchen mit ihr abgezogen hatte, damit sie sich erinnern konnte.

Nur…Was sollte er als nächstes tun? Er würde seine Reise fortsetzen und weiterhin Naraku suchen, sicher, nur was war mit ihr? Sollte er ihr von der Vergangenheit erzählen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr irgendwann etwas davon bekannt vorkommen würde? Aber was brachte es ihm und ihr, wenn sie zwar alles von früher hörte, sich aber nicht daran erinnerte? Nichts. Und er wusste nicht, wie sie diese Geschichten auffassen würde. Also war es wohl besser, ihr nichts zu erzählen und zu warten, bis die Erinnerungen von alleine wiederkamen. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde?

Vor sich hin grübelnd ging er weiter und lauschte ihren leisen Atemzügen.

Und wieder hatte niemand von ihnen die kleine Katze entdeckt, die sich nun aus ihrem Versteckt hervor wagte. Lautlos und vollkommen unsichtbar im Dunkel des Waldes verschwand sie schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.


	17. Chapter 17

Tiefe Nacht hatte sich über das Land gelegt. Um den kleinen Schatten herum, der lautlos über die Erde huschte, war alles totenstill, nur der Wind ließ gelegentlich sein hohes Heulen hören oder streifte säuselnd die Gräser. Ohne Rast eilte das kleine Wesen weiter dahin auf sein Ziel zu, darauf bedacht sich mit nichts zu verraten. Die Sinne des Dämons, den es bis eben noch beobachtet hatte, waren geschärft wie bei keinem anderen und schon das kleinste verräterische Zeichen konnte für das Wesen den Tod bedeuten. Deshalb hatte es auch bis jetzt noch nicht sein wahres Äußeres angenommen. Erst wenn es weit genug weg war konnte es sich wieder so geben wie es normalerweise aussah.

Weit führte es nun sein Weg weg von dem starken Dämon und dieser Frau, die für seinen eigenen Anführer wohl sehr wichtig waren, aber schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, eine kleine Lichtung in einem dichten, dunklen Wald, der weit im Westen des Landes lag. Nun konnte er sich sicher sein, dem Dämon nicht mehr aufzufallen und er verwandelte sich zurück in seine wahre Gestalt.

Die kleine Katze, die er bis eben noch gewesen war, wurde größer, ihre Beine, ihr Schwanz und Rücken streckten sich, wurden länger und verloren ihr sehniges Aussehen, starke Muskeln zeichneten sich unter dem dichten braunen Fell ab. Der Körper wurde massiger, auch der Kopf wurde größer und veränderte sich. Statt des kleinen Mauls wuchs ein scharfer Adlerschnabel heran, und am Kopf wich das Fell dunklen langen Federn. Auch auf dem Rücken des Dämons bildeten sich zwei Ausstülpungen, die rasch nach oben schossen und, wobei ein paar Federn zu Boden glitten, zwei gewaltige, braungetönte Flügel bildeten, die sich sofort eng an den breiten Rücken des Greifes anlegten.

Glücklich darüber, die beengende Form verlassen zu haben, streckte sich das gewaltige Raubtier genießerisch und grub die scharfen Krallen an seinen Pfoten spielerisch in den Boden und riss ganze Flecken auf. Dann setzte er sich und wartete darauf, dass endlich sein Anführer kam, der sich genau hier für die Berichterstattung mit ihm hatte treffen wollen.

Schon bald nahmen seine Sinne ihn auch wahr und kurz darauf trat er vor ihm auf die Lichtung. Ihm folgten noch zwei andere Greife, seine Begleitung, die beide um einiges kleiner waren als er selbst und ihn so noch eindrucksvoller wirken ließen. Sie blieben am Rande der Lichtung zurück, während er auf seinen Kundschafter zuging, der aufgestanden war und nun kurz ehrerbietig seinen Kopf neigte.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?" Die tiefe Stimme seines Herrn klang leise über die Lichtung hinweg und er begann mit seinem Bericht.

„Der Vater der jungen Herrin hat die Fremde zu sich geholt und sie reist nun mit ihm durch die Lande." Schon dieser erste Satz ließ den großen Greif mit dem Kopf nicken. Ein gutes Zeichen. „Weiter.", befahl er.

„Sie zeigte unterwegs keine Besonderheiten, sondern benahm sich wie ein normaler Mensch, bis die Tante und ein Bruder der Herrin aufgetaucht waren. Sie haben ein paar Zauber auf die Frau angewandt, sind aber schnell wieder verschwunden, um Sesshomaru aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er ist zuvor aus mir unbekannten Gründen verschwunden."

„Und was war mit der neuerlichen Energie heute Abend?", wurde der Kundschafter gefragt.

„Sie war definitiv von genau dieser Frau. Mir schien, dass Sesshomaru sie absichtlich in die Fänge eines anderen Dämons gespielt hatte, um zu testen, ob sie wirklich über diese Kräfte verfügt. Sie tut es.", schloss er.

Sein Anführer setzte sich hin und schaute nachdenklich in die Leere. Sie war es also, das stand fest. Und er hatte auch Beweise dafür, schon allein, dass Risus Vater die Frau bei sich hatte, sprach dafür. Jetzt musste er das nur noch Risu klar machen, und er wusste auch schon wie, nämlich mit Unterstützung. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Untergebenen zu.

„Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Such Risus Tante auf, sie ist die einzige, die weiß, wo wir unseren Horst haben. Sag ihr, sie soll ihre Nichte aufsuchen. Das wird reichen."

Er erhob sich. „Gute Arbeit.", lobte er ihn noch, dann entließ er ihn mit einem Nicken und alle Greife verließen die Lichtung wieder in unterschiedlichen Richtungen.

Irgendetwas piekte sie beständig und nervend in die Seite und erst als sie ein paar Mal danach geschlagen hatte, es aber nichts gebracht hatte, setzte sie sich wach und wütend auf und tötete den grünen Gnom, der neben ihr mit seinem Stab stand, mit ihren Blicken. Zumindest versuchte sie es.

„Was?", herrschte sie ihn an, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Sesshomaru-sama hat befohlen, dich zu wecken. Wir gehen gleich weiter.", war seine Antwort. Seine Augen sahen sie dabei schadenfroh an.

Kari fühlte sich alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Und ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr, dass es auch noch sehr, sehr früh am Morgen war. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, es dämmerte erst, und frischer, kalter Tau lag auf dem Gras um sie herum. Auch ihre Haare und ihre Schultern hatte eine feine, nasse Schicht überzogen, was sich ziemlich unangenehm anfühlte, aber sicher mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen verschwinden würde. Moment…ihre Schultern?

Sie schaute an sich herab und sah, dass sie nicht ihre Kleidung trug, sondern in ein weißes, flauschig warmes Fell eingewickelt war. Sesshomarus Fell…Und sie war auch nicht mehr im Wald, sondern heraußen! Ah-Uhn lag hinter ihr, sie hatte bei ihm geschlafen. Jaken stand neben ihr und Rin…Rin war nicht da, genauso wenig wie der Hundedämon. Hatte er sie also zurückgebracht, als sie eingeschlafen war? Anscheinend…und er hatte sie in sein Fell gewickelt, damit sie nicht fror. Irgendwie berührte sie das…

„Willst du jetzt endlich aufstehen?", keifte es wieder von der Seite und Kari atmete tief ein. Dieser kleine, nervige Zwerg!

Sie ignorierte ihn und suchte ihre Kleidung, die auf ihrer anderen Seite lag. Obendrauf auch der Juwelensplitter. Hatte Sesshomaru etwa alles eingesammelt und mitgenommen? Sie hing den Splitter um ihren Hals und schlüpfte als nächstes in ihr Oberteil und in ihre Hose. Dann erhob sie sich und hatte das Gefühl, noch fertiger als am Vortag zu sein, nachdem sie was auch immer mit diesem Spinnendämon angestellt hatte. Inzwischen kam es ihr zwar fast wie ein schlimmer Traum vor, aber das täuschte. Ihre Träume sahen momentan ganz anders aus, ohne so ein gutes Ende…

Sie gähnte herzhaft und schaute sich nach allen Seiten um und stellte fest, dass sie wirklich allein war mit Gnom und Drache. Von Sesshomaru war weit und breit nichts zu entdecken, aber auch nicht von Rin… Verwirrt sie sich nun doch zu dem Zwerg um.

„Ich dachte, Sesshomaru hat befohlen, dass ich aufstehe? Wo ist er dann?" Ihr Ärger klang unüberhörbar in ihrer Stimme mit. Das seltsame Gefühl, dass der kleine Giftzwerg sie hier nur zum Spaß aus ihrem notwendigen Schlaf geweckt hatte, machte sich stark in ihr breit.

„Eben war er noch da.", war auch die scheinheilige Antwort und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging er um Ah-Uhn herum und entschwand ihrer Reichweite. Empört und mit übler Mordlust schaute sie ihm nach. „Du kleiner, mieser Mistkäfer!" Sie verfolgte ihn, doch Jaken huschte schnell weiter und hinter Ah-Uhn blieb sie laut einatmend stehen. Sie würde ihn später verprügeln.

„Wo ist Rin?", fuhr sie ihn stattdessen an.

„Sie hatte Hunger.", meinte er gleichgültig. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus aber beobachtete er sie genau, sie konnte ja unvermutete Bewegungen machen.

„Und du hast sie allein losziehen lassen?" Nach der gestrigen Nacht klang ihre Stimme ziemlich ungläubig. Hier wimmelte es ja nur so vor Dämonen!

„Ich musste ja bei dir bleiben…", grummelte er vor sich hin. Karis Blick wurde verwirrt.

„Warum?", fragte sie nach.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht.", antwortete er, doch sie beschloss jetzt nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Ob was mit Rin war? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

„Wo ist sie hin?"

Er schien gelangweilt, als er mit seinem Stab in die Richtung vor sich deutete. Es ging eine Weile eben dahin, bis der Waldrand einen Bogen beschrieb und die Sicht abschnitt.

„Hinter dem Wald dort.", meinte er noch, dann ging Kari los. Sie ging schnell, da in ihr das Gefühl, sich beeilen zu müssen, immer stärker wurde. Ihre Müdigkeit bemerkte sie schon gar nicht mehr, als sie den Wald wieder betrat und sich durch das Dickicht schlug. Jaken hinter ihr seufzte genervt, bis er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Er hatte nichts als Ärger mit dieser Frau! Sein Meister hatte ihm befohlen, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, was hieß, dass er ihr jetzt auch folgen musste. Warum musste er eigentlich auf sie aufpassen? Bedeutete sie seinem Meister etwa soviel? Lag es daran, dass er gestern wieder, zwar etwas schwächer diesmal, ihre Energien gespürt hatte? Sesshomaru-sama war für einige Zeit verschwunden und dann mit ihr zusammen zurückgekehrt. Selbst Rin hatte zuvor ihre fernen Schreie gehört. Was war da vor sich gegangen? Dass ihm niemand etwas sagen konnte!!

Und jetzt das! Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so beeilte, um Rin zu finden. Er spürte in der Nähe keine Dämonen, die ihr gefährlich werden konnten. Wie ihn das nervte.

Kari hingegen war sich dem nicht so sicher. Sie duckte sich immer wieder schnell unter tief hängenden Ästen durch, sprang behände über altes Reiser und kleine Büsche und hängte Jaken so ziemlich schnell ab, der sich aber auch nicht beeilte. Dann lichtete sich der Wald vor ihr und sie trat auf ein Feld hinaus. Es war ein Acker, der von drei Seiten von dem Wald umgeben war und auf einem sanften Hügel lag, der sich abwärts zu einem kleinen Fluss hin zog, an dem ein paar Hütten lagen. Doch dort unten regte sich nichts, Kari achtete auch nicht darauf. Sie sah Rin und atmete erleichtert auf.

Das Mädchen saß vor einer besonders großen Melone, die hier zuhauf wuchsen, und versuchte, sie loszulösen. Überrascht schaute sie hinter sich zu Kari und schenkte ihr gleich ein glückliches Lächeln.

„Du bist schon wach! Ich wollte die hier mitnehmen, damit du frühstücken kannst!", erklärte sie und widmete sich wieder der riesigen Frucht vor ihr, die sicher viel zu schwer für sie war.

Kari fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, über den sie sich noch immer wunderte, dass er da gewesen war. Was hatte sie da nur getrieben, dass sie solche Sorgen um Rin gehabt hatte? Sie wusste es nicht und konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Lächelnd trat sie neben das Mädchen und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, wollte was sagen, als sie plötzlich etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf traf und sie vornüber fallen ließ.

Scharfer Schmerz zog sich von hinten nach vorn durch ihren Kopf und sie kämpfte am Boden liegend hart mit sich und der Ohnmacht. Gedämpft hörte sie Rin aufschreien, dann schlug ihr etwas erst in die eine Seite, dann in die andere. Sie glaubte, wütende Stimmen zu hören, tiefe Männerstimmen, und wieder war es Rins hohe Stimme, die sich durch ihre Kopfschmerzen schnitt.

Kari stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie wollte sich aufrichten und aufstehen, als sie wieder ein schwerer Schlag, dieses Mal in den Rücken, traf. Sie stürzte auf ihren Bauch, was ihr sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen presste und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Jemand schien sie anzuschreien und sie wurde auf den Rücken gedreht.

Unter Qualen öffnete sie ihre Augen und versuchte was zu erkennen, doch es waren erst nur Schatten, dann erkannte sie mehrere Gesichter. Bis einer etwas hochhob, etwas Langes, Stumpfes, genau über ihrem Gesicht.

„Diebe bestraft man hier mit dem Tod!", schrie er sie an und stieß mit aller Kraft zu.

Aber kurz bevor er ihr Gesicht treffen konnte, handelte Kari. Es war ähnlich wie bei dem Spinnendämon, nur dass es ihr schien, dass sie diesmal mehr Kontrolle über sich hatte. Gedankenschnell baute sie einen Schirm um sich herum auf, an dem die Waffe schadlos abprallte. Wütend schrie sie auf und mit ihrer Stimme fegte auch ihr Schutzschild über die Männer hinweg und riss sie mit sich.

Mit neuer Kraft sprang sie hoch und entdeckte einige Meter entfernt drei weitere Gestalten, die sich um Rin herum aufgestellt hatten und mit ihr wohl dasselbe vorhatten, wie mit Kari eben noch. Diese lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden und wimmerte, was Karis Wut schier ins Unermessliche steigen ließ.

„Weg von ihr!", befahl sie ihnen laut und beißend. Einer von ihnen reagierte auf sie und lief ihr entgegen mit einer Art Keule in der Hand, mit der er ausholte, um nach ihr zu schlagen.

Kari reagierte instinktiv. Sie wich seinem Schlag nicht aus, sondern parierte ihn mit einem Schwert, das plötzlich von einem Moment auf den anderen in ihrer Hand lag. Es zerschnitt das dicke Holz wie Butter, sie drehte sich um den Mann herum und gab ihm mit ihrem Schwertknauf einen kräftigen Schlag in den Rücken. Das Blut rauschte wie wild durch ihre Adern, spornte sie immer mehr an, es diesen Menschen heimzuzahlen, dass sie es auch nur gewagt hatten, Rin anzurühren.

Ihr Blick viel auf die zwei übrigen Männer bei Rin, doch um die brauchte sie sich nicht mehr kümmern. Sie sahen sie panisch an, erstarrten kurz, als sie ihre glühenden Augen sahen und das lange, geschmeidige Schwert in ihren Händen, bis sie sich schreiend davon machten und immer wieder „Ein Dämon!" riefen.

Kari drehte sich nach ihnen um. Auch die übrigen Männer, die zuvor von ihr weggeschleudert worden waren, erhoben sich zitternd auf ihre Beine und folgten den Fliehenden. Sie liefen über das Feld nach unten zu den Hütten.

Sie erkannte, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr mehr ausging, doch anstatt sie zu verfolgen, wonach alles in ihr schrie, ließ sie ihr Schwert fallen und eilte schnell zu Rin.

Tief besorgt kniete sie sich neben sie und berührte vorsichtig ihre Schulter, wobei sie ihren Namen flüsterte.

„Rin? Rin, meine Kleine, es ist vorbei, sie sind weg."

Rin sah zu ihr auf. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und auch ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut aus einer Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn. Zornig biss Kari ihre Lippen daraufhin zusammen und zog das Mädchen zu sich in ihre Arme. Aufschluchzend klammerte Rin sich an sie und Kari wiegte sie sanft hin und her, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Es ist alles wieder gut. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben.", flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr und streichelte vorsichtig ihr Haar.

„Ich hab doch gar nicht gestohlen.", murmelte Rin und schniefte. „Ich wollte dir doch nur was zu Essen bringen.", sagte sie traurig und weinte weiter.

„Ich weiß, meine Süße. Du bist doch auch nicht schuld.", versuchte Kari sie zu beruhigen. „Du bist keine Diebin. Du bist nur ein wunderbarer, kleiner Mensch, der sich um mich kümmert." Kari legte ihre Wange auf Rins Haar und drückte sie ein wenig fester.

Doch ein neuerliches Geräusch ließ sie alarmiert aufsehen, ihre Sinne arbeiteten immer noch auf Hochtouren und pumpten nach wie vor jede Menge Adrenalin durch ihren Körper. Nicht einmal die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf bemerkte sie momentan.

Aber es war nur Jaken, der schnaufend aus dem Wald gelaufen kam, und dann plötzlich stehen blieb, als sei er gegen eine Wand gelaufen, als er Kari mit Rin am Boden sah. Oder besser gesagt, als er Karis bösem Blick begegnete.

Jedoch sagte sie nichts zu ihm, zumindest nicht jetzt, wo Rin dabei war. Aber sie schwor sich, dass er sein Fett für diesen Tag schon noch weg kriegen würde! Rin einfach allein zu lassen!

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte er zu wissen und sah sich um, doch konnte natürlich nichts Gefährliches mehr entdecken. Kari antwortete ihm nicht, sondern schwieg noch eine Weile, in der Rin sich weiter beruhigte. Sie hörte auf zu weinen, schniefte noch ein paar Mal, als sie Schluckauf bekam und aus großen Augen zu Kari hochsah. Diese schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, dann zog sie ihre Bluse aus und, weil sie nichts anderes zur Hand hatte, tupfte mit ihrem Ärmel vorsichtig die Wunde an Rins Stirn ab. Beruhigt stellte sie fest, dass es sich nur um einen etwas breiteren Kratzer handelte, mehr nicht.

„Geht es dir gut? Tut dir was weh?", fragte sie sie und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen.

Rin nickte tapfer. „Nur mein Kopf tut mir ein bisschen weh. Aber nicht schlimm."

Kari atmete auf. „Gut." Sie klang sehr erleichtert.

„Und geht's dir auch gut?" Nun sah Rin Kari besorgt an und diese blinzelte ein wenig überrascht.

„Mir?" An sich selbst hatte sie gerade gar nicht gedacht. „Natürlich.", versicherte sie aber und versuchte dabei, sehr glaubwürdig zu klingen. Doch Rin ließ sich so leicht nicht überzeugen, deshalb fuhr Kari schnell fort:

„Was ist jetzt? Schnappen wir uns so viele Melonen, wie wir tragen können?"

Der Blick des Mädchens blieb noch kurz kritisch auf ihrem Gesicht liegen, dann nickte es.

„Ja." Langsam begann sich wieder das altvertraute Strahlen in ihren Augen auszubreiten, was Kari so gefiel.

„Dann komm!" Sie stand auf und half ihr hoch. Vorsichtig sah sich Rin um und ging dann wieder auf ihre Melone zu, als ihr Blick auf Jaken fiel. Kari schaute ihn ebenfalls an.

Er stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, leicht vorgebeugt, mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen, und gaffte irgendetwas vor ihm am Boden an. Er gab kleine, ungläubig klingende Laute von sich, bis Kari neben ihn trat und erkannte, was er da so fassungslos fixierte:

Das Schwert.

Grübelnd ging sie in die Hocke und hob es hoch. Jakens Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen bis er direkt sie mit offenem Mund anstierte. Verwundert drehte Kari das Schwert, es sah diesen Katanas sehr ähnlich, in ihrer Hand, streckte ihren Arm aus und schwang es einmal prüfend. Es wog nichts. Es war leicht wie eine Feder und bereitete ihre keine Schwierigkeiten, damit umzugehen.

„Wo hast du das Schwert her?" Kari blinzelte und sah nach unten zu Rin, die schon mit ihrer Melone in den Armen dastand und neugierig ihren Kopf schief legte.

„Keine Ahnung.", war Karis ehrliche Antwort. „Ich hatte es auf einmal in der Hand."

Jaken sagte noch immer nichts, sondern hielt weiterhin Maulaffen feil. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, _was_ diese Frau da in ihrer Hand hielt. Es war einfach unmöglich…

Eine Weile standen die drei nur so da. Kari hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, woher dieses Schwert auf einmal gekommen war und was sie nun damit tun sollte. Sollte sie es einfach liegen lassen? Vielleicht hatte es auch schon vor dem Kampf dagelegen und im Eifer des Gefechts hatte sie es entdeckt und schnell aufgehoben, ohne das richtig zu bemerken. Das erschien ihr zumindest die plausibelste Erklärung zu sein, denn wie sonst sollte sie an so ein Schwert kommen?

Sie rammte es in den Boden und meinte zu den anderen zwei:

„Wir sollten zurückgehen. Gib mir deine Melone Rin, die ist viel zu schwer für dich! Nimm dir eine kleinere."

„In Ordnung.", antwortete sie und reichte ihr mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck die riesige Frucht. Selbst Kari verzog kurz überrascht das Gesicht, so schwer war die Melone. Wie ein Medizinball im Sportunterricht!

Sie drehte sich zum Wald um, als sie Jaken neben sich quäken hörte.

„Willst du das Schwert einfach hier lassen?" Er klang empört.

„Es gehört nicht mir, warum soll ich es also mitnehmen? Es hat hier sicher schon vorher gelegen."

„Aber…aber…", stammelte er, doch mehr kam nicht.

„Kommst du, Rin?"

„Ja!" Sie trug jetzt eine kleinere Melone mit sich und lief auf Kari zu und an ihr vorbei in den Wald. Fröhlich sprang sie mit ihrer Beute dahin, während sich bei Kari nun doch langsam ihr Körper mit seinen Verletzungen bemerkbar machte. Mit jedem ihrer Schritte wurden die Schmerzen in ihrem Brustkorb stärker, und die Kopfschmerzen kamen wieder. Sie verlagerte das Gewicht ihres Frühstücks und langte mit ihrer Hand nach hinten und berührte vorsichtig ihren Hinterkopf, zuckte aber sofort zusammen, als sie das tat. Ein Blick auf ihre Hand zeigte ihr auch, dass sie blutete. Nicht gut.

„Rin!", rief sie, als sie bemerkte, wie weit sie schon vor ihr war. Sie wollte, dass sie bei ihr in der Nähe blieb. Diese drehte sich um, sah allerdings nicht Kari an, sondern schaute an ihr vorbei auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Mit einer leichten Ahnung, was oder genauer gesagt, _wen_ sie da ansah, blieb Kari stehen und wandte ihren Blick in dieselbe Richtung.

Sesshomaru erwiderte ausdruckslos wie immer diesen Blick und sagte aber an Rin gewandt:

„Rin, geh zurück zu Ah-Uhn!"

Kari blinzelte. Genau das hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass Rin wieder allein wo war! Bevor sie jedoch vielleicht widersprechen konnte, fuhr ihr Entführer fort, diesmal zu Jaken, der zögernd hinter ihnen hergetapst war:

„Du begleitest sie, Jaken!"

Kari biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Er wollte also mit ihr allein sein. Aber wenigstens war es Rin nicht. Was konnte er wieder von ihr wollen? War ein weiterer Dämon in der Nähe, an dem er sie noch mal _testen_ wollte? Sie merkte, wie rapide ihre Kräfte jetzt schwanden, wo sie nicht mehr in Gefahr war, doch war sie wirklich nicht in Gefahr?

Jaken ging irgendetwas brabbelnd an ihr vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, auch Rin schien er nicht zu bemerken und folgte dem Weg zurück. Rin gehorchte Sesshomaru ebenfalls sofort und setzte Jaken nach. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Kari ganz alleine mit dem Dämon.

Unsicher musterte sie ihn, sie traute ihm kein bisschen. Und auch mit Recht, wie sie gleich feststellen sollte.

Ohne ein Wort griff er nach einem seiner Schwerter und Kari bemerkte, dass es auf einmal drei und nicht mehr zwei waren, bis ihr auffiel, dass das, welches er zog, das Schwert war, mit dem sie zuvor gekämpft hatte. Er hatte es geholt.

Ohne Warnung warf er ihr es plötzlich zu und zwar genau so, dass sie es einfach hätte fangen können, wenn sie nicht noch die Melone auf den Armen gehabt hätte. Und auch nicht so erschrocken wäre. Verängstigt sprang sie zur Seite, versuchte aber auch zugleich reflexartig es doch aufzufangen, was aber nur darin endete, dass Melone und Schwert am Boden landeten.

Fast schon beleidigt sah sie ihn an, aber er ging auf ihre Aktion nicht ein.

„Woher hast du dieses Schwert?", fragte er sie.

Sie schaute weg von ihm zum Schwert und fragte sich das selbst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie blickte wieder auf und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte es auf einmal."

„Diese Waffe wurde vor einer Ewigkeit zerstört. Wie kommt es also, dass sie sich in deinem Besitz befindet?" Er setzte sich in Bewegung und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Wenn es zerstört wurde, kann es ja wohl nicht dasselbe Schwert sein. Und ich weiß nicht, woher ich es habe. Es lag wohl am Boden und ich hab es zufällig aufgehoben."

„Du willst damit sagen, dass es dir nicht gehört?" Er blieb knappe zwei Meter vor ihr stehen und schaute ihr prüfend in die Augen.

„Ja. Deshalb habe ich es auch liegen gelassen."

„Schade.", meinte er und im nächsten Moment wusste Kari nicht, was geschehen war.

Sie kniete auf einmal am Boden, in beiden Händen hielt sie das Schwert und blockte damit das Schwert ab, das sich in der Hand ihres Entführers befand, mit dem er sie angegriffen hatte.

Sie blinzelte und riss ihre Augen weit auf. Er hatte sie angegriffen? Warum das denn? Und wie hatte sie sich so schnell verteidigen können? Sie hatte doch nicht gesehen, was er gemacht hatte.

„Dafür dass es dir angeblich nicht gehört, kannst du aber ausgezeichnet damit umgehen.", war sein Kommentar und Kari glaubte kurz ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen, doch das musste sie sich einbilden. Was tat er da?

Wieder konnte sie seinen Bewegungen nicht folgen. Erst als er rechts neben ihr stand und sie sein Schwert erneut mit ihrem pariert hatte und ebenfalls auf beiden Beinen stand, sah sie ihn.

„Was macht Ihr da?", stellte sie ihm die brennende Frage und dieses Mal lächelte er wirklich.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher: Was machst du da?"

Noch einmal wehrte sie einen Schwertstreich von ihm ab, ohne auch nur mitzukriegen, wie sie das machte. Sie stand plötzlich anders da, hielt ihre Waffe anders. Sie hatte keine bewusste Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper. Und das erschreckte sie.

„OK, ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich da mache. Also hört auf, weil ich nicht sagen kann, ob ich das weiterhin kann, was ich da eben mache!" Man hörte ihrer Stimme ihre Unsicherheit an.

„Wenn ich aufhöre, wirst du es aber nicht herausfinden, was du da machst."

„Warum ist das wichtig? Vielleicht will ich es gar nicht wissen!"

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, ernst und still. Kari war es, als würde sie in ihnen versinken, eintauchen in diese goldene Farbe, die sie wunderschön fand. Und da war es wieder. Dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass sie am Vorabend schon gehabt hatte. Dieses Gefühl, zu glauben, ihn zu kennen, ihn unendlich vermisst zu haben, diese Trauer… Sie blinzelte, weil sie davon nicht überwältigt werden wollte, so stark brandete es auf einmal in ihr auf. Was war nur los mit ihr?

„Ich will es wissen.", antwortet er ihr und trat zurück. Er steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und schritt mit einem letzten Blick für sie an ihr vorbei.

„Du tätest besser daran, dich um deine Kopfwunde zu kümmern. Wo die Quelle von gestern ist, weißt du sicher noch." Er ging los und ließ sie allein zurück.

Kari ließ ihr Schwert sinken und unbewusst ließ sie es wieder verschwinden. Sie dachte nicht mehr daran, hatte es komplett vergessen.

Ihn zu sehen, wie er ihr den Rücken zuwandte und wegging, ließ dieses Gefühl, ihn zu verlieren, plötzlich mit voller Wucht über sie hinwegschwappen. Sie taumelte ein wenig und fühlte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Immer mehr Tränen sammelten sich und brachen sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen frei und benetzten heiß ihre Haut. Sie senkte ihren Kopf, konnte sie dieses Bild doch nicht ertragen. Warum weinte sie so grundlos? Es gab doch wirklich keinen Grund für sie dazu! Oder vielleicht doch? Fehlten ihr etwa nur die… Erinnerungen? Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker, schnürte ihren Hals zu. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Und dann sagte sie es. Sagte seinen Namen. Sie war sich sicher, dass nur ihre Lippen ihn geformt hatten und kein Ton ihre Kehle verlassen hatte. Aber er blieb stehen. Er drehte sich nach ihr um. Und sah ihre Tränen.

Kari holte Luft, blinzelte, was noch eine Träne aus ihren Augen laufen ließ. Es hörte nicht auf, sondern wurde immer schlimmer. Es ließ sie weinen, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und konnte, um das zu stoppen. Wenn sie doch wenigstens den Grund kannte! Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie tat es einfach nicht.

Er stand auf einmal wieder vor ihr und erschrocken hob sie ihren Blick zu seinem. Und er sah…bewegt aus, nicht so teilnahmslos wie immer.

„Warum weinst du?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig und sanft, ungewohnt sanft.

‚_Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht!', _dachte sie und neigte ihren Kopf und wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weine nicht.", entgegnete sie trotzig. Ihre Stimme klang kratzig und das Schlucken tat ihr weh. Sie setzte im Moment viel daran, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und ihren Gefühlshaushalt wieder zu bekommen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

Dann durchfuhr es sie siedendheiß, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte und er eine weitere Träne zärtlich wegwischte. Ihre Augen hoben sich und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, auch wenn sie im ersten Moment alle Selbstbeherrschung in ihr aufbringen musste, um sich nicht an seine Brust zu werfen.

„Was ist es?", hörte sie seine leise Stimme, doch augenblicklich war ihr, als würde sie zugleich noch etwas anderes von ihm hören. Andere Worte, die er jetzt gar nicht gesagt hatte, aber früher einmal, vor langer Zeit. Ihre Augen sahen ihn nicht mehr und doch konnte sie ihn deutlich erkennen, wie er vor ihr stand, ihre Hand in seiner hielt und sie mit ernstem Blick fragte:

„Wirst du mich begleiten? Willst du bei mir auf meinem Schloss leben? Oder muss ich dich hier gehen lassen?"

Und sie hörte ihre Worte wie ein Echo, leise und verhallend:

„Ich will bei dir bleiben, Sesshomaru, Inu no Taicho des Westens. Egal, wohin du gehst."

Es war ihr Schwur gewesen, den sie ihm gegeben hatte und gebrochen hatte. Sie war nicht bei ihm geblieben. Sie war gegangen.

Neue Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und verschleierten den echten Sesshomaru vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen und so viel Schmerz brach in ihr mit dieser Erkenntnis hervor, dass all ihre Selbstbeherrschung mit einem Mal verschwunden war und sie sich aufschluchzend an seine Brust klammerte und nicht mehr aufhörte zu weinen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sesshomaru!", kam es leise aus ihrem Mund. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das nicht. Ich – ich…" Sie verstummte, doch die Tränen hörten nicht auf, ihre Wangen hinab zu fließen, und tiefe Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

Überrascht sah Sesshomaru auf sie hinab und legte zögerlich seinen Arm um sie. Anscheinend erinnerte sie sich an etwas, nur an was? Was ließ sie so reagieren? Was machte sie so traurig?

Er hob seine Hand, streichelte zart ihre Wange und senkte seinen Kopf bis er leicht auf ihrem lag. Er spürte wie sie ein wenig ruhiger wurde. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf an und ihre vom Weinen geröteten Augen schauten in seine goldenen und ohne dass er es bewusst vorhatte, ohne dass er darüber nachdachte, lehnte er langsam seinen Kopf nach vorne, bis seine Lippen ihre berührten. Ergeben schloss er seine Augen, in dem Wissen, gerade ihre Lippen zu berühren. Sie war gerade Ephyra, sie war seine Gefährtin, seine Geliebte, sein Ein und Alles, die, die er vor so langer Zeit verloren hatte.

Es war ein kurzer, zarter Kuss und er löste sich von ihr und ihre Blicke begegneten sich aufs Neue. Noch immer sah er in ihrem soviel Schmerz und Trauer und neue Tränen, doch dann spürte er nun ihre Hand auf seiner Wange, sah, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und so eine weitere Träne ihre Wange hinab rann, bis sie ihn küsste. Sanft und zaghaft vertiefte sie den Kuss, worauf er sogleich einging. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte sich ganz nah an ihn und sein Arm um ihre Taille hielt sie fest.

Für kurze Zeit waren sie so wieder eins, sie waren wieder zusammen. Sesshomaru konnte es nicht beschreiben, was er fühlte, aber es war schön und schmerzlich zugleich. Erinnerungen wurden wach und verstärkten seine Gefühle nur mehr, seine Hand liebkoste ihren Rücken und ihr Haar, und er wünschte sich im Moment wie noch nie zuvor seinen linken Arm zurück, um sie ganz in die Arme schließen zu können, sie noch mehr streicheln zu können.

Es war ein langer Kuss. Ein Kuss der Sehnsucht und auch der Freude, endlich wieder diesen Kuss haben zu können. Karis Inneres war noch immer voll von diesem Schmerz, doch der Kuss linderte ihn. Sie war bei ihm, sie war zurückgekehrt. Und sie konnte jetzt auch bei ihm bleiben, so lange sie wollte und wieder mit ihm zusammenleben. Es konnte alles wieder so wie früher werden.

Diese Gedanken beruhigten sie, so wie sein Kuss, und der Schmerz ließ nach, immer mehr, bis er kaum mehr da war und nur wie eine böse Erinnerung schien. Doch mit seinem Verschwinden, tauchte Karis volles Bewusstsein wieder auf.

Sie blinzelte und die Vision und alles andere verschwanden so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Ihr Kopf ruckte weg von dem Dämon und sie sah ihn überrascht aber vor allem entsetzt an. Zuerst rührte sich keiner von ihnen, Sesshomaru erwiderte nur ernst ihren Blick. Sie bewegte ihren Mund, weil sie etwas sagen wollte, doch kein Ton war zu hören. Dann realisierte sie seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, ihre um seinen Hals und wie nahe sie ihm immer noch war. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ruckte sie weg von ihm, stolperte über die Äste am Boden und rang um ihr Gleichgewicht und brachte noch schnell ein paar weiter Schritte zwischen sich und dem Dämon.

Sesshomaru indes stand ruhig da und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Wieso habt Ihr mich geküsst? Wie kommt Ihr zu so was, wie…das…hm?" Aufgebracht hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und maß ihn nun wütend. Aber er lächelte. Er lächelte wieder dieses eine Lächeln, das Kari noch wütender werden ließ.

„In deinem Alter sollte man wissen, dass zum Küssen immer noch zwei gehören.", antwortete er vergnügt und Karis Mund klappte empört nach unten.

„Das… Ihr… Wieso sollte ich Euch küssen wollen?"

„Hab ich dich etwa gezwungen?"

Sie holte Luft und setzte zu ihrer Erwiderung an, doch ihr fiel keine ein. Er hatte sie nicht gezwungen, das war ja das Problem. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte sie ihn das zweite Mal sogar selbst geküsst, nicht umgekehrt. Aber warum? War sie völlig übergeschnappt, ihn, ihren Entführer, einen Dämon, zu küssen?

„Siehst du.", meinte er, als er erkannte, dass sie es einsah.

„Aber –", sagte sie, verstummte wieder, presste ihre Lippen zusammen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Das war doch wohl nicht wirklich wahr, oder? Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und sie zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den Weißhaarigen.

„Damit Ihr's wisst, ich hab euch nicht freiwillig geküsst! Das war…was anderes. Also kommt ja nicht auf den Gedanken, irgendetwas…zu tun."

Sein Lächeln verschwand einfach nicht!

„Etwas zu tun? Zum Beispiel" Er verschwand plötzlich, nur um dann sofort direkt vor Kari aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. „Dir näher zu kommen?", vollendete er seinen Satz und erschrocken sprang Kari weg von ihm. Er lächelte nur weiter, doch seine Augen blickten sie nun warm an, was sie allerdings nicht zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Zum Beispiel!", fauchte sie. Ganz kurz noch blieb sie stehen, überlegend, was sie wohl am besten jetzt tun sollte. „Und wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich geh zu dieser Quelle! Ich sollte mich doch um meine Wunden kümmern!"

Mit erhobenem Kopf drehte sie sich um in die vermutete Richtung, tat ein paar Schritte, bis er sie erneut erstarren ließ.

„Sie sind längst verheilt."

Verwirrt schaute sie sich nach ihm um.

„Was redet Ihr da? Die sind nicht –" Sie hatte währenddessen nach ihrem Kopf gegriffen und war so ins Stocken gekommen.

Sie fühlte das verkrustete Blut in ihren Haaren, aber das war auch schon alles. Es tat nicht weh, sie spürte keine Wunde oder vielleicht Narbe unter ihren Fingern, nichts. Sie hielt ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht und musterte sie verdattert. Was war hier los?

Sie hob ihren Blick. Doch er beachtete sie schon gar nicht mehr, sondern hatte sich selbst umgedreht und ging zurück zu den anderen.

„Wartet!", rief sie ihm hinterher, aber er reagierte nicht.

„Was habt Ihr…"

Letztendlich stand sie allein da. Er war weg.

Wut brodelte in ihr. Dieser Dämon! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Erst küsste er sie, dann waren ihre Wunden wie durch ein Wunder geheilt und er machte sich einfach wieder so aus dem Staub!

Eine Weile stand sie so da, wutschnaubend, sie folgte ihm aber keineswegs, sondern tat das, was sie gesagt hatte: sie ging zur Quelle. Weil sie sich gerade sowieso nichts erklären konnte und sie auch keine Lust hatte, sich darüber ergebnislos den Kopf zu zerbrechen (am Schluss hatte er einen kleinen Heilzauber auf sie angewendet!) hatte sie beschlossen, es erst einmal zu lassen. Wenn sie eins hier schon gelernt hatte, dann war es das, dass man nichts hinterfragen durfte und konnte. Es brachte nichts.

Und in ihrer Wut war es ihr egal. Der Dämon durfte ruhig auf sie warten.

„Mistkerl.", murmelte sie eingeschnappt und verschwand in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

„Sesshomaru-sama!" Rins Stimme hallte zu ihm herüber und ausdruckslos wie immer sah er das kleine Mädchen an, deren Augen ihn fragend anblickten.

„Wo ist Kari? Ist sie nicht mit euch zurückgekommen?", wollte sie wissen.

Er ging einfach an ihr vorbei, während er sagte:

„Sie kommt bald nach."

Er ging an Ah-Uhn vorbei, der sich ebenfalls suchend nach Kari umblickte. Jaken stand neben ihm, doch er blieb still. Er schaute seinem Meister hinterher, wie er ein paar Schritte auf die weite Eben hinaus ging, durch die sie hierher gewandert waren, und mit leicht wehenden Haaren stehen blieb.

Nachdenklich blickte Sesshomaru auf das satte Grün der Fläche vor sich. Eigentlich sollte er glücklich sein. Sie begann sich zu erinnern, auch wenn es ein wenig…unbeständig war, aber ihre Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Und wenn das geschah, dann würde er es auch endlich erfahren.

Er schloss seine Augen und senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Er würde endlich erfahren, wer sie getötet hatte. Und er würde sich rächen, sich und seine Familie.

Eine Weile stand er so da, doch von dem Mädchen war noch nichts zu sehen. Seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass sie sich noch immer im Wald aufhielt und ein gutes Stück abseits der Quelle marschierte. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Ihr Orientierungssinn war wohl mehr als mies.


	18. Chapter 18

Eine ungewohnte Stimmung lag über der kleinen Gruppe, die durch eine bergige Landschaft wanderte, immer gerade auf einen hohen, massiven Berg zu. Der Weg wurde immer beschwerlicher und es ging langsam, aber immer steiler bergauf.

Kari kam ganz schön ins Schwitzen. Rin saß auf Ah-Uhn, während sie selbst neben dem Drachen einherging. Jaken trippelte vor ihnen dahin hinter seinem Herrn her. Eigentlich war es ja wie sonst auch, niemand sprach ein Wort, jeder folgte nur brav dem hohen Dämon. Aber wie gesagt, die Stimmung bei ihnen war alles andere als üblich. Sie wirkte nicht wie sonst gedrückt, nicht angespannt, unsicher. Das alles fehlte.

Kari war nach ihrer erfolglosen Suche nach der Quelle irgendwann zurückgekehrt, hatte ihren Entführer keines Blickes gewürdigt und jeglichen Kommentar von Seiten Jakens dafür mit Blicken im Keim erstickt. Rin gegenüber war sie freundlich wie immer, fast schon mehr als sonst. Sie waren aufgebrochen und ihr Ziel war dieser Berg gewesen, den sie nun bestiegen.

Auf ihrer Reise hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben für ihren Entführer, sie vielleicht anzusprechen auf das, was er getan hatte, oder was sie getan hatte…Aber dass auch Kari ihn eigentlich im Wald geküsst hatte, ignorierte sie gerne. Wahrscheinlich, hatte sie sich irgendwann gedacht, hatte er sie mit irgendeiner dämonischen Magie belegt gehabt. Wahrscheinlich…

Und selbst wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben hätte für ihn, wär sie nicht darauf eingegangen und hätte ihn nur so gut es ging ignoriert. Immerhin war das doch nur normal, dass sie ihn ignorierte. Er war ihr Entführer, sie hatte ihn geküsst, also war es nur ratsam, dass sie auf mehr Abstand ging.

Doch was sie nicht so einfach ignorieren konnte, waren die Erinnerungen an ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber. Diese Trauer und Sehnsucht und dann diese Glückseligkeit, als sie sich küssten…sie fragte sich, ob sie das auch einfach nur als Illusion abtun konnte, die er ihr vorgegaukelt hatte, oder ob sie nicht doch…echt gewesen waren… Sie wusste es nicht. Ihr blieb nur abzuwarten, was als nächstes passierte, und dementsprechend würde sie dann handeln.

Und nahm das hier nie ein Ende? Sie wanderten weiter, ihrer Meinung nach einfach nur sinnlos durch die Gegend. Immerhin gab es jetzt ein wenig Abwechslung in der Landschaft, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie die meiste Zeit bergauf gingen. Dass sie auch noch Durst hatte, musste sie nicht erwähnen.

Allerdings machten sie zwischendurch kurz Halt an einem kleinen Bergbach, wo sie was trinken konnten. Danach ging es jedoch gleich weiter. Verwundert war Kari am Bachrand gesessen und hatte getrunken. Seit wann hielt er von sich aus an, damit sie und Rin etwas trinken konnten? Das war höchst ungewöhnlich für ihn.

Seufzend marschierte sie dahin. Dieser Mann wurde für sie nicht klarer, berechenbarer. Er blieb ein Rätsel, eines das sie ärgerte!

Inzwischen hatten sie nur noch massiven Fels um sich herum. Ob sie den Berg wohl überqueren wollten? Aber wenn, dann hätten sie doch einfach außen herum gehen können, was wesentlich leichter gewesen wäre. Doch sie überquerten ihn nicht. Es kam wieder mal anders.

Unvermutet blieb Sesshomaru stehen und sah nachdenklich zum Gipfel des Berges hoch. Jaken kam hinter ihm zum Stehen und Kari fiel auf, dass es ihm anscheinend gar nicht gut ging. Er stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stab und atmete tief ein und aus. Kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn.

‚_Hm, so anstrengend war der Aufstieg doch auch wieder nicht_.', dachte sich Kari, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem anderen Dämon. Sie sah sich um, ob sie etwas entdeckte, weswegen er stehen geblieben war, doch nichts kam ihr verdächtig vor.

„Jaken.", hallte dann seine ruhige Stimme zu ihnen herüber und der grüne Dämon stellte sich sofort aufrecht hin.

„Ja, Sesshomaru-sama?", krächzte er. Er hörte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen.

„Ihr wartet hier, bis ich zurück bin." Er drehte sich um und sah Kari an.

„Du kommst mit mir!", befahl er ihr und setzte sich auch schon in Bewegung, weiter auf den Berg zu.

Kari blinzelte überrascht und fragte sich verwirrt, warum ihr Bauch auf einmal so zum kribbeln anfing. Sie schluckte ihre Aufregung hinunter und ignorierte seltsame Bilder, die in ihrem Kopf auftauchten und alle etwas mit Sesshomaru und allein sein zu tun hatten. Sie winkte Rin zu mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, damit sich das Mädchen keine Sorgen machte, streichelte Ah-Uhns einen Kopf, den er ihr sofort hinhielt und tat wie es ihr der Dämon befohlen hatte. Er vergewisserte sich nicht einmal, ob sie ihm folgte.

Was wollte er denn nur schon wieder von ihr, dass sie mit ihm allein wandern musste? Aber sie erfuhr es eine Weile nicht, in der sie beide nur still weiter den Berg bezwangen, bis der Weißhaarige wieder einfach stehen blieb. Doch dieses Mal schien er stehen bleiben zu müssen.

Kari kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als sie glaubte, kleine Blitze zu sehen, die an der Kleidung des Dämons hoch züngelten. Was war da los? Er trat ein, zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ab hier gehst du allein weiter.", sagte er darauf zu ihr, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen.

Kari holte zu ihm auf und stellte sich mit Abstand neben ihn und sah ihn fragend an. Sie sollte allein weitergehen? Warum?

„Du wirst die Gegend vor dir erkunden. Vor allem, ob du dort Dämonen siehst oder spürst." Sein Blick war immer noch nach vorn gerichtet.

„Dämonen?", wiederholte Kari ihn und blickte nun ein wenig ungläubig drein. Er drehte ihr seinen Kopf etwas zu.

„Ich kann ab hier nicht weiter. Eine Barriere umgibt den Berg, die es Dämonen unmöglich macht, sich ihm zu nähern. Also wirst du an meiner Statt weitergehen und dort nach Dämonen suchen."

Karis Augenbrauen ruckten nach oben. War ihm gerade bewusst, dass er einen ziemlich krassen Logikfehler in seinem Denken hatte?

„Aber…wenn sich ihm keine Dämonen nähern können, wieso soll ich dann dort welche suchen?" Ihre Stimme war sanft und klang so unschuldig wie möglich, obwohl ihr Blick ihre Gedanken nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

War das ein weiterer von seinen Tests für sie? Schickte er sie allein in die Gefahr, ohne ihr im Notfall helfen zu können? Warum das schon wieder? Und außerdem…dort konnten keine Dämonen sein! Außer sie selbst hätten den Schirm errichtet…

Sesshomaru schloss seine Augen und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Geh jetzt!", befahl er nur noch einmal leise und Kari setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern auch in Bewegung.

Sie tat ein paar vorsichtige Schritte nach vorn, ohne dass ihr was passierte oder ebenfalls feine Blitze auftauchten, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal nach ihm um, da ihr ein anderer Gedanke gekommen war.

„Ihr könnt mir also nicht hierher folgen?", fragte sie ihn mit strahlendem Gesicht und er sah auf. Ein verschlagenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er kniff seine Augen ein wenig zusammen, mit denen er sie fixierte. Er wusste genau, worauf sie anspielte.

„Keine Sorge. Sobald du den Bann wieder verlassen hast, werde ich dort schon auf dich warten."

Kari kniff ihre Lippen zusammen, schenkte ihm einen beleidigten Blick und ging einfach weiter, immer weiter weg von ihm. Er hatte diese seltsame Gabe, ihre neu erblühenden Hoffnungsschimmer immer sofort im Keim zu ersticken. Wie sie das hasste!

Und vor allem…selbst wenn hier Dämonen sein sollten – was sie immer noch nicht glaubte, rein logisch betrachtet war das ja auch nicht möglich – wie sollte sie die dann finden? Sie spürte keine Dämonen. Und wenn sie sie sehen sollte, dann hatte sie andere Probleme, als zu ihm zurückzulaufen und ihm davon zu berichten. Wenn sie ihn dann noch finden sollte…

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein Terrain, das nur so vor Spalten und Klüften, riesigen Felsbrocken und losem Geröll strotzte. Wie sie da ihren Weg durch finden sollte war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie seufzte. Das Leben war echt nicht gerecht momentan.

Sie hielt sich ziemlich lange hinter der Barriere auf, wie Sesshomaru fand. Er konnte sie auch nicht mehr fühlen, da der Bannkreis sämtliche seiner Sinne blockierte. Unverändert stand er weiter da und dachte nach. Über Naraku, der sich angeblich zu diesem Berg, Hakurei, geflüchtet hatte. Eigentlich war es unmöglich für einen wie ihn hier zu leben, deshalb hatte er diese Information nach einer Weile für falsch erachtet, doch dann war ihm ein anderer Gedanke gekommen: Kein anderer Ort wäre besser für diesen Feigling geeignet, um sich zu verstecken und zu erholen. Er wäre dort drinnen vollkommen sicher vor jeglichem anderen Dämon. Also hatte er sich doch dazu entschlossen, dem genauer nachzugehen.

Und dieses Mädchen hatte sich dafür auch als praktisch herausgestellt. Er konnte sie ruhig allein näher an den Berg heran lassen, da sie sich zur Not selbst verteidigen konnte, wenn diese Not denn wirklich bestand.

Er lächelte wieder bei dem Gedanken an sie. Es sickerte wohl immer mehr an Erinnerungen durch. Auch wenn sie mit ihnen teilweise noch nichts anfangen konnte. Und langsam schien sie ihr loses Mundwerk von früher auch wieder zurückzukriegen. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Ob es so werden würde wie früher? Ob alles wieder so werden würde?

Vielleicht.

Er drehte sich um und ließ sich auf einem größeren Felsbrocken nieder, wo er weiterhin auf sie warten wollte. Die Zeit verging und von ihr war keine Spur zu entdecken. Langsam wurde er doch ungeduldig und fragte sich, ob nicht etwas passiert sein konnte. Oder versuchte sie vielleicht sogar, zu fliehen? Er schloss kurz seine Augen und schickte seine Sinne auf Reisen um den Schild herum, wo sie noch einwandfrei funktionierten, aber er spürte sie nirgends. Also war sie noch innerhalb des Bannkreises. Warum kam sie dann nicht zurück? War sie angegriffen worden?

Ein wenig besorgt hob Sesshomaru seinen Blick zum Berggipfel.


	19. Chapter 19

Mit den Nerven am Ende und schäumendem Blut stand Kari nun schon zum dritten Mal vor ein und demselben Felsen. Sie hob ihre Faust und zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen ihren Lippen und knurrte.

Nun war es offiziell, sie hatte sich verlaufen. Sie musste inzwischen die ganze, zu Fuß erreichbare Gegend um den Berg herum abgeklappert haben und hatte dabei nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts von einem Dämon gesehen! Nicht einmal ein Tier! Nada! Niente! Absolut nichts!

Was ja auch klar war, da es hier keine Dämonen geben konnte! Aber nein, sie musste hier ja suchen! War das einer seiner Tests? Oder wollte er sie einfach nur verarschen?

Sie wusste es nicht und wenn es so weiter ging, dann würde sie es auch nicht erfahren. Sie hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wo es zu ihm zurückging. Das hieß, die ungefähre Richtung kannte sie, weg vom Berg, aber nicht mehr, wo er jetzt genau saß. Und wenn sie am Schluss ein Stück von ihm weg raus kam, dann meinte er sicher gleich wieder, dass sie hatte fliehen wollen, so wie sie ihn kannte! Und darauf wollte sie eigentlich verzichten…

Aber es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, denn sie hatte nicht vor, den Rest ihres Lebens an dem Fuß dieses Berges zu verbringen.

Darauf bedacht, dass sie den Berg immer im Rücken hatte, machte sie sich auf den Rückweg, der sich, wie der Hinweg, als ziemlich unwegsam herausstellte. Eins stand fest, ihre Schuhe konnte sie demnächst wegschmeißen.

Sie hüpfte und ging, kraxelte an ein paar höheren Steinen hoch und schlitterte oder rutschte sie teilweise hinunter. So ging es auf und ab mit ihr in der felsigen Landschaft um sie herum und sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Seit sie den Schirm passiert hatte, hatte er von ihr gewusst, dass sie da war. Und voller Vorfreude hatte er sie gesucht.

Es passierte ohne Vorwarnung, urplötzlich und ließ sie von einem Moment auf den nächsten erstarren. Sie fasste sich an die Brust, keuchte und riss ihre Augen auf. Ihr war kalt, alles um sie herum war auf einmal kalt, wie ihr Inneres. Ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, nur um dann schnell und stechend weiter zu schlagen. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, alles an ihr zitterte und eine Gänsehaut legte sich über ihren ganzen Körper.

Sie hatte Angst. Unglaubliche Angst.

Doch sie wusste nicht warum. Sie wusste nicht, was los war.

Und es hörte nicht auf, sondern wurde nur schlimmer.

Was war das? Was passierte mit ihr?

„Du erinnerst dich anscheinend an mich."

Diese Stimme! Sie kannte sie!

Doch mit ihrer Erinnerung an sie setzte ihre Atmung kurz aus und auch ihr Blutlauf schien zum Stillstand zu kommen. Alles in ihr verharrte mit dem Bild von dem Sprecher, das in ihrem Kopf auftauchte.

Langsam, sehr langsam drehte sie sich um und sah hinter sich. Sie riss ihre Augen noch weiter auf.

Da stand er. Wie in ihrem Traum stand er vor ihr, trug ein Pavianfell und nur sein Mund war zu sehen, der zu einem bösen Lächeln verzogen war.

„Ich grüße Euch, hohe Herrin des Westens.", sagte er, hob seinen Kopf und sein Blick traf ihren.

Kari stolperte zurück. Das war nicht möglich! Das konnte nicht sein!

Er war ein Traum gewesen, ein furchtbarer Alptraum, mehr nicht! Er konnte nicht vor ihr stehen!

„Was? So schweigsam? Verschlägt es dir etwa die Sprache, mich zu sehen?" Er lachte.

Kari stand bewegungslos da und ein schrecklicher Gedanke jagte den nächsten in ihrem Kopf. Seine weiteren Worte hämmerten sich laut und schmerzhaft in ihr Gehirn und pressten sich in ihr Innerstes und marterten sie.

„Dass du wieder zurückgekommen bist…heieiei." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Willst du mir etwa eine neue Chance geben, deine Macht für mich zu gewinnen, nachdem es beim letzten Mal nicht geklappt hat?"

Sie verstand nicht, was er sagte, es ergab keinen Sinn für sie. Ihre Panik unterdrückte ihr Denken und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Denn eines stand fest: sie befand sich gerade in Todesgefahr.

„Hm." Ihr Peiniger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dazu müsstest du aber wieder schwanger sein und das bist du leider nicht. Was ich wirklich sehr bedauere, ich hätte dir und deinem Geliebten wahrlich ein wenig Vergnügen gegönnt, wo ihr euch doch so lange nicht mehr gesehen habt."

Kari blinzelte. Seine Worte…sie rührten an etwas tief in ihr drinnen. Sie war schwanger gewesen? Ja…sie hatte sein Kind in sich getragen. Sesshomaru…

„Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Du wirst mir unweigerlich zu gefährlich, je länger du lebst." Er lachte wieder. „Wirklich eine Schande, deine Macht erneut zu vergeuden."

Sesshomaru…

Der Mann richtete sich auf. Seine Augen hatten sich kalt auf sie gerichtet.

Sesshomaru!

„Wer weiß?" Er hob seine rechte Hand.

Sesshomaru!!

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns in deinem nächsten Leben auch wieder? Es wäre mir natürlich wieder ein wahres Vergnügen und eine Ehre, Euch dann erneut meine Aufwartung zu machen, hohe Herrin!"

Er spie ihren Titel förmlich aus und sprang vor, auf sie zu mit langen Krallen an seiner Hand, bereit, sie mit einem Schlag zu töten.

„SESSHOMARU!" Sie schrie seinen Namen, und duckte sich, kauerte sich zusammen, schlug ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren, um seine Stimme nicht mehr hören zu können und weinte und wartete auf den verheerenden Schlag, der unvermeidlich auf sie nieder raste.

Sesshomaru blinzelte und sah auf. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Er erhob sich von dem Felsen und sah sich alarmiert um. Doch er sah nichts und auch seine anderen Sinne nahmen nichts Gefährliches wahr. Trotzdem…sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dieses Gefährliche da war. Ganz nahe. Und dass es _sie_ bedrohte.

Er tat ein paar Schritte nach vorne, aber die Macht der Barriere zerrte sofort an seinem Körper und er blieb stehen.

Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Er beugte sich leicht vorn über und griff sich verwundert und besorgt an die Brust. Und ein neues, ungewohntes Gefühl keimte in ihm auf und ließ ihn blinzeln. Angst.

Mit einem Ruck hob er seinen Kopf an, als er sich erinnerte, wann er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Damals, als alles mit einem Schlag zerstört worden war.

„Ephyra…", murmelte er. Sie war in Gefahr. In furchtbarer Gefahr!

Er überlegte nicht mehr und tat einen Schritt nach vorne und noch einen. Die reinigende Magie des Schirms wirkte augenblicklich und züngelte seine Haut hoch, aber er ignorierte sie und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Er hörte sie. Es war, als würde sie ihn rufen. Tief in seinem Inneren vernahm er ihren Schrei, weil es nichts anderes mehr war, bis er ihn tatsächlich hörte.

Er vernahm ihre Stimme laut und deutlich für seine Ohren, eine Stimme, aus der Verzweiflung und Panik sprachen.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr für diesen schwachsinnigen Schutzschirm. Er musste ihr helfen!

Sein Körper handelte von alleine. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war er so schnell wie das Licht und eilte in die Richtung, aus der er sie gehört hatte. Er achtete nicht auf das Zerren an seinem Körper und seinen Kräften, sondern hechtete immer weiter vorwärts, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu erstarren.

Er hatte sie gefunden und sie war nicht allein.

Naraku. Naraku stand vor ihr und hatte mit einer krallen bewehrten Hand weit ausgeholt, um sie zu töten.

Aber warum hatte sie sich zusammengekauert und wehrte sich nicht?

Er sprang zu ihnen hin, stellte sich beschützend vor sie, wurde wieder langsam und wehrte den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit ab und versetzte seinerseits dem Halbdämon einen, der ihn weit von ihnen wegschleuderte.

Naraku prallte hart gegen einen Felsen, rutschte an ihm herunter und schaute verblüfft auf.

Wie kam dieser Dämon hierher? Der Schutzschirm hätte ihn abhalten sollen! Wirkte er etwa nicht mehr?

Langsam stand er auf und fixierte den Weißhaarigen mit stechendem Blick. Nein, der Schirm musste noch funktionieren. Sesshomaru stand zwar vor ihm, doch man sah ihm an, dass er unter der Wirkung der Barriere litt. Seine Atmung ging schwer und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, aber seine Augen waren voll tödlicher Wut.

Wie konnte er hier sein?

Kari hob zitternd ihren Blick, als der Schlag ausgeblieben war, und starrte Sesshomarus Rücken an. Neue Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Er war gekommen.

Sesshomaru selbst kämpfte fest gegen die Magie an, die sich nun über seinen ganzen Körper hinweg fraß und ihn zu verbrennen schien. Trotzdem stand er stark wie einer der Felsen um ihn herum da und hob nun seinerseits seine Krallen.

„Hab ich dich also gefunden.", sagte er zu Naraku und ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Sein Gegenüber erwiderte dies ohne Zögern.

„Hm, aber bringen wird es dir nicht viel."

‚_Wieso ist er hier?'_, fragte er sich immer wieder.

„Wir werden sehen.", antwortete Sesshomaru, stieß sich ab und lief auf ihn zu, um ihn kurzerhand zu töten. Doch das Lächeln auf Narakus Gesicht blieb.

„Dann hast du es dieses Mal also verhindern können."

Sofort verlangsamte Sesshomaru seine Schritte und hielt kurz vor seinem Gegner an.

Naraku fuhr fort und innerlich lachte er schallend.

„Zu schade. Ich hätte sie gerne noch einmal getötet, bevor sie mir noch Schwierigkeiten macht. Aber keine Sorge", fügte er noch hinzu und weidete sich bereits an Sesshomarus Gesichtsausdruck, der seine Worte voll und ganz verstand.

„Ich werde es so bald wie möglich nachholen."

Sesshomaru holte aus und schlug der Puppe den Kopf ab.

Das Pavianfell fiel vor seinen Füßen zusammen und lag dann leer da.

Seine Augen waren starr auf es gerichtet. Sein Atem ging flach und in seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Nur unzähmbare Wut ragte darüber noch auf und schickte ein Zittern durch seinen Körper, wie er es noch nie verspürt hatte. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und seine Nägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte nicht wahr sein!

All die Jahre…all die Jahre, in denen er gesucht hatte…war es am Ende so einfach gewesen? War dieser Bastard schon so früh in sein Leben getreten, ohne dass er es bemerkt hätte?

Kari saß noch immer am Boden und hatte zugesehen, wie Sesshomaru ihren Angreifer mit Leichtigkeit vernichtet hatte. Doch nun stand er da und…tat nichts. Sie beobachtete die blauen Flammen, die ihn einhüllten und ihm unweigerlich Schmerzen zufügen mussten, aber er rührte sich nicht und machte keine Anstalten, den Bannkreis verlassen zu wollen. Warum nicht?

Lag es an dem, was der andere Dämon noch zu ihm gesagt hatte?

Sie stützte sich an einem Felsen neben sich ab und erhob sich vorsichtig. Ihr Herz schlug noch immer rasend schnell und auch zitterte sie noch immer am ganzen Körper, doch ihre Angst war bis auf ein Minimum verschwunden. Stattdessen machte sie sich Sorgen.

„Sesshomaru?", sprach sie leise seinen Namen, doch er reagierte nicht.

Sie ging vorwärts und wiederholte seinen Namen. „Sesshomaru?"

Erschrocken blieb sie wieder stehen, als er sich wirbelnd herumdrehte und sie mit rasendem Blick anstarrte.

„Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?", schmiss er ihr entgegen. Wut und Hass standen in seinem Gesicht und seine Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren.

„Es wäre ein Leichtes für dich gewesen, ihn zu vernichten!", fuhr er fort und trat ebenfalls auf sie zu. Sofort tat Kari ein paar Schritte zurück und erwiderte unsicher und verängstig seinen Blick. Er blieb stehen.

„Warum? Sag mir warum?" Seine Stimme war laut und verlor die gewohnte Beherrschung, die für ihn so typisch war.

Kari blinzelte ihre Tränen weg und öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, aber kein Ton konnte ihre Kehle verlassen. Ihr Hals tat ihr weh, sie wusste nicht was los war. Warum war er so wütend?

„Ich…" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich…ich hatte Angst.", sagte sie schließlich und senkte ihren Blick zu seinen Füßen. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt! Warum schrie er sie hier an?

Schweigen legte sich über sie und lastete schwer auf ihnen. Bis Sesshomaru auf sie zutrat, sie packte und mit ihr – ohne ihr einen Blick zu schenken – mit weiten Sprüngen der Reichweite des reinigenden Schutzschirmes entfloh.

Kari, fest an seine Seite gedrückt, ließ ihren Blick gesenkt und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Sie hatten den Berg schnell hinter sich gelassen und bald darauf hielt Sesshomaru an. Wie jeder andere Platz hier, waren sie von mannshohen Felsbrocken umgeben. Nur ein kleiner Baum hatte es geschafft, sich zwischen dem harten Stein einen Weg zu bahnen. Seine grünen Blätter schaukelten in einem leichten Wind.

Sesshomaru ließ sie los und ging von ihr einige Schritte weg. Er atmete schwer und ließ sich am Boden nieder, um sich einigermaßen erholen zu können. Es war ihm nicht erklärlich, wie er so weit hatte vordringen können, ohne vollkommen gereinigt zu werden, doch nichtsdestotrotz war er unglaublich geschwächt worden.

Und seine neue Erkenntnis, dieses neue, schreckliche Wissen, setzte ihm noch mehr zu.

Unsicher beobachtete Kari ihn. Sie stand noch immer an derselben Stelle, wo sie gelandet waren. Er benahm sich ganz anders als sonst. Und er sah geschwächt aus. Dieser Anblick war für sie so ungewohnt, dass es schon störend war. Sesshomaru war stark, unbezwingbar und stolz darauf. Er saß nicht am Boden, am Ende mit seinen Kräften.

Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Ihr seid verletzt.", sagte sie leise zu ihm. Ihr Blick lag dabei auf seiner rechten Hand, deren Fläche rot vor Blut war.

„Es ist nichts.", entgegnete er kalt, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.

Enttäuscht blickte Kari ihn direkt an. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie wollte ihm doch nur helfen. Wo er ihr doch geholfen hatte. Ihre Augen fielen wie von selbst noch einmal auf seine Hand. Sie konnte ihm helfen. Sie wusste zwar nicht wie, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie das konnte.

Sie ging um ihn herum und kniete sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Rechten. Er wollte sie ihr wegziehen, doch sie hielt sie fest und erwiderte trotzig seinen Blick.

„Ihr seid verletzt! Und Euch scheint es überhaupt nicht gut zu gehen! Also lasst mich Euch wenigstens helfen!"

Er wollte ihr widersprechen und sie zurechtweisen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, aber ein Blick in ihre Augen sagte ihm, dass er gegen eine Wand reden würde. Also drehte er seinen Kopf weg und ließ sie seine Hand begutachten.

Vorsichtig öffnete Kari sie und erkannte, weshalb sie geblutet hatte. In seiner Handfläche prangten vier kleine Einschnitte, die von seinen Fingernägeln stammen mussten. Bedrückt fuhr sie vorsichtig über das getrocknete Blut und sah wieder auf in sein Gesicht, das er von ihr abgewandt hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er schien wahrlich sehr erschöpft.

Langsam strich sie mit ihrer Hand höher an sein Handgelenk. Seine Haut war weich und unter ihren Fingern spürte sie seinen Puls. Er war langsam und stark und schien in ihr widerzuhallen.

Von selbst schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie hörte auf seine Atmung und seinen Puls und ihr Körper antwortete darauf. Ihr schlagendes Herz beruhigte sich, als es seines hörte, und sie hatte wieder die Ruhe, tief und kräftig einzuatmen, was unglaublich gut tat.

Kurz jedoch zuckte sie zusammen und öffnete verwundert wieder ihre Augen, als…ja, als sie wütend geworden war! Von einem Moment auf den anderen war sie voller, tierischer Wut gewesen! Wut und Schmerz.

Ihr Blick kreuzte den des Dämons vor ihr, der sich ihr wieder zugewandt hatte, dann sahen sie beide seine Hand an. Sie war geheilt.

Kari blinzelte verwundert. Konnte er sich als Dämon etwa so schnell heilen? Vor ein paar Sekunden hatte er noch die kleinen Wunden gehabt, sicher, sie waren überhaupt nicht schlimm gewesen, aber…dass das so rasch ging, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Sesshomaru ließ seine Augen unabwendbar auf ihr ruhen. Sie hatte seine Hand geheilt und im selben Moment hatte ihn neue Kraft durchfahren. Zwar nicht viel und lange nicht genug, um sich wieder vollauf zu regenerieren, dafür hatte sie ihn zu kurz berührt, aber sie hatte es getan.

Er sah sie an, wie sie vor ihm saß. Ihre blonden Haare umspielten wirr ihr Gesicht und glänzten golden im Licht der Mittagssonne. Doch als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob und ihre blauen Augen in die seinen schauten, senkte er nun seinerseits seinen Blick. Er zog seine Hand von ihr weg.

Doch sofort spürte er ihre auf seiner und sie zog sie zurück zu sich auf ihre Knie und umschloss sie mit ihren.

„War das dieser Naraku?", fragte sie ihn leise.

Er sagte nichts, aber nickte nach einer Weile.

„Sesshomaru?"

Er schwieg weiter.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie.

Kurz maß er sie von der Seite.

Kari besah sich seine Hand, die langen Findernägel, die geschmeidigen Finger und erinnerte sich an die grausamen Augenblicke von zuvor, ehe sie fort fuhr.

„Ich erinnere mich zwar an nichts, aber ich glaube, ich habe seine Worte verstanden, alles, was er gesagt hat." Sie blinzelte ihre neuen Tränen weg.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Ihr mich entführt habt. Ihr wolltet nicht den Juwelensplitter, den ich trage, und auch so hatte ich mir nie einen Grund vorstellen können, weil ich doch nichts mit dieser Zeit hier zu tun hatte. Aber…" Sie stockte, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie es in Worte fassen sollte, was sie sagen wollte.

„Aber?", hörte sie seine Stimme. Sie schaute auf, doch sein Blick war nach vorne gerichtet. Es schien ihr, als wäre er nicht wirklich hier, sondern mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.

„Aber…ich habe mir natürlich auch Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich habe immer an alles gedacht, was ich auf meiner Reise hier gehört und gesehen und…gefühlt habe. Und das, was dieser Naraku heute gesagt hat,…hat…zu meinen Überlegungen gepasst. So schlimm seine Worte auch waren, sie haben Sinn ergeben für mich."

Langsam drehte ihr Sesshomaru seinen Kopf zu. Kari schluckte schwer, als sie in seine Augen sah und Atem für ihre Frage holte.

„Wie war mein Name gewesen…früher? Damals, als ich…mit …bei Euch…gewesen war."

Lange musste sie auf eine Antwort warten, währenddessen sie nur einander anschauten. Dann stieß er kurz die Luft aus und verzog seine Lippen zu einem freudlosen Lächeln.

„Du erinnerst dich an nichts, willst aber deinen Namen wissen?", fragte er sie. Dass es so kommen würde, hatte er nicht gehofft. Eher, dass es anders herum war, dass sie sich an alles erinnerte und ihren Namen nicht mehr zu wissen brauchte.

Aufgeregt beugte sie sich vor zu ihm. „Dann stimmt es also? Ich bin hier früher schon mal gewesen? Wann?"

Ihre Hände hatten seine Hand noch immer umschlossen und drückten sie nun gespannt, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete, er entzog sie ihr jedoch und legte seinen Arm über seinen Bauch.

„Was bringt es dir, wenn ich dir alles sage, du dich aber nicht erinnerst?", wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme klang bitter und enttäuscht. Kari presste verärgert ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Das weiß ich nicht, weil Ihr es noch nicht versucht habt.", gab sie trotzig zurück. „Ihr habt bisher noch nicht mit einer einzigen Sache versucht, dass meine Erinnerungen zurückkommen. Ihr habt nur getestet, ob ich es auch wirklich _bin_! Und wenn Ihr es nicht tut, wer denn dann, wo ich es alleine anscheinend nicht schaffe? Also beschwert Euch gefälligst nicht darüber, dass ich mich an nichts erinnere! Ihr seid selbst schuld daran!"

Sein Kopf ruckte herum und Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Und wenn ich dir alles erzählt hätte und du dich nicht erinnert hättest, was dann? Dann wäre ich genauso weit wie zuvor und nichts hätte sich verändert!"

„Aber Ihr habt es nicht einmal versucht!", fuhr sie ihn an, doch es brachte nichts.

„_Wie_ soll es was bringen? Ich kann dir deine Erinnerungen nicht wiedergeben, niemand kann das, nur du! Da wirst du doch einsehen, dass es nichts bringt, dir alles zu erzählen?"

Kari fühlte sich hilflos und wütend. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und ballte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten. Ihr Hals tat ihr weh und ihre Augen brannten. Wieder fiel tiefes Schweigen über sie beide und keiner hatte Lust, es zu brechen. Erst nach einiger Zeit fand Kari ihre Stimme wieder. Sie war leise und ein wenig kratzig.

„Dieser Dämon von vorhin…er hat mich damals getötet. Ich habe damals Euer Kind in mir getragen." Ihr wurde kalt bei diesen Gedanken. „Euer anderes Kind, Risu, ist bei mir gewesen. Sie hatte eine kleine Katze getragen." Heiße Tränen sammelten sich erneut in ihren Augen, die sie nicht mehr wegblinzeln konnte. „Sie ist bei mir gewesen, als ich gestorben bin, sie saß neben mir." Sie schloss ihre Augen, als ihr ihre Träume wieder in den Sinn kamen, in denen dieses kleine, blonde Mädchen geweint hatte.

Sesshomarus Blick wurde hart und auch er ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Warum erinnerte sie sich ausgerechnet an das?

„Da fragt man sich jetzt doch, warum ich das weiß, nicht?" Ihr Ton nahm einen bitteren Hauch an.

„Weil dieser Dämon mit mir noch geredet hat und Andeutungen gemacht hat. Deswegen habe ich mich an diese schlimmen Sachen erinnert." Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn anklagend an.

„Also sagt mir nicht, dass es keinen Sinn hat, mir von früher zu erzählen!"

„Es hat keinen Sinn.", bestätigte er seine Worte nur noch einmal. Verwundert weiteten sich ihre Augen. Langsam erhob er sich und sah dann ausdruckslos auf sie hinab.

„Seit du bei mir bist, hast du von Risu geträumt. Niemand hat dir also von ihr erzählt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Naraku erwähnt hat, dass du schwanger gewesen bist. Du siehst also nach wie vor, dass es allein an dir liegt und nicht an mir oder an jemand anderem. Ich habe das akzeptiert, also akzeptiere es ebenfalls!" Er wandte sich ab von ihr und setzte seinen Weg fort, wohl zu den anderen.

Kari sprang auf.

„Ist Euch eigentlich klar, dass _Ihr_ hier was von _mir_ wollt? Ich wollte Euch entgegenkommen und…und…aber Euch scheint das wohl total egal zu sein! Soll's mir jetzt auch egal sein, oder wie?"

Er blieb stehen und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Du bist in erster Linie immer noch meine Gefangene. Und ich werde dich nicht eher gehen lassen, bis du dich an alles erinnerst. Es liegt also in deinem Interesse, das so schnell wie möglich zu tun." Er ging weiter.

Karis Mund stand offen, als sie ihm fassungslos hinterher starrte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Dieser Mann war einfach unmöglich! Dass er…dass er…er schien keinerlei Teilnahme zu haben! Er hatte sie geliebt, verdammt noch mal – zumindest nahm sie das an – jeder Normale würde doch dann alles daran setzen, sie zurückzukriegen, mit allem was dazugehörte, also auch ihren Erinnerungen! Warum er nicht? Dann hätte er sie auch gleich wieder töten lassen können!

„Komm!", hörte sie ihn.

Mit verschränkten Armen blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte vorhin die Hölle durchgemacht. Und ihr ging es gerade schlicht und ergreifend beschissen. Sie hatte keine Lust, ihm wie ein Hund gehorchen zu müssen. Doch auf einmal war er verschwunden und im nächsten Moment spürte sie einen Luftzug hinter sich. Sie hörte seine Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Auch wenn wir uns früher nahe gestanden haben, will ich doch, dass du mir weiterhin gehorchst. Solange du bei mir bist, wird das unseren Umgang miteinander nach wie vor nur erleichtern. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Ihr Kopf wurde mit einem Mal schwer und sie senkte ihn langsam und schaute den felsigen Boden vor sich an, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. Warum war er so? So abweisend und kalt? Liebte er sie etwa nicht mehr? Aber warum war sie dann bei ihm? Warum hatte er sie dann geholt?

Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg unnachgiebig über ihre Wangen und tropften zu Boden, wo sie in den feinen Rissen versickerten.

Sie fühlte, wie er noch näher an sie herantrat.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?", wiederholte er seine Frage mit Nachdruck und Kari ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Nein, hatten sie nicht. Das würde sie nie und nimmer verstehen! Nie und nimmer!

Sie schloss ihre Augen. Da war etwas in ihr, dass sich gerührt hatte bei seinen Worten. Etwas, dass ihre Wut verstand und berechtigt fand. Etwas, das meinte, er gehe langsam zu weit in seiner typischen Art, alles an Gefühlen abzublocken. Etwas, das ihr beistand und ihr die Augen öffnete.

Sie wirbelte herum und brachte schnell einigen Abstand zwischen sich und dem Dämon. Dieses Etwas hatte ihr gesagt, das zu tun und es gab ihr auch die folgenden Worte ein, die sie unbedingt sagen sollte.

Ihre Augen fingen stechend seine ein und ließen sie nicht mehr los. Dann sprach sie.

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Sesshomaru. Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie es mir gerade geht? Wie ich mich fühle? Was ich da eben durchgemacht habe?" Sie zeigte auf den Schirm in die Richtung, wo sie zuvor Naraku begegnet war. Sesshomaru schaute sie nur ausdruckslos an, nachdem die Überraschung über ihre Worte wieder aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war.

„Ich mag mich noch nicht an alles erinnern, aber ich bin immer noch ich! Also behandle mich gefälligst endlich so und nicht weiter wie eine Gefangene!", forderte sie von ihm. „Ich bin deine Gemahlin, die Herrin des Westens, die Mutter deiner Kinder! Und _nicht_ deine verdammte Gefangene! Klar?" Ihre Stimme wurde höher, unbeherrschter, je mehr Wut sich darin breit machte. Nach wie vor liefen ihr die Tränen über ihr Gesicht und zornig schluchzte sie auf.

„So schlimme Dinge… Ich erinnere mich an so schlimme Dinge! Und das mit einem Schlag! Mit diesem Bastard!" Wieder zeigte sie in die Richtung zurück. „Und alles, was dir einfällt, ist, mich nach wie vor wie deine verfluchte Gefangene zu behandeln! Was willst du noch sehen? Ich hab meine Kräfte wieder, ich heile dich, ich kämpfe wie früher! Was muss ich noch tun, damit du damit aufhörst?"

Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg und stampfte wütend auf.

„Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Warum benimmst du dich so wie vor hundert Jahren? Kannst du mir das sagen? Warum ist es dir egal, wie ich mich fühle, was ich will! Nein! Du sagst nur, dass du denkst, deine Art sei am besten, wie du mich behandelst! Und sobald ich dich bitte, mich auf eine andere Art zu unterstützen, blockst du ab und lässt mich am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern!"

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und ihr Blick fraß sich nach wie vor in seinen, der nur weiterhin ausdruckslos schaute. Was noch mehr Wut aus ihr hervorholte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Mistkerl. Du stehst einfach nur da und springst nicht über deinen beschissenen Schatten. Das hasse ich so!" Sie schluchzte erneut auf und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Sesshomaru stand nur unbewegt vor ihr und senkte seinen Kopf. Er wusste, es würde nichts bringen, jetzt etwas zu sagen, etwas zu erwidern, da sie Recht hatte. Ihm fiel auch nichts ein. Er war…sprachlos. Hatte er es so übertrieben? Er wusste, sie war es. Aber warum…wirklich, warum behandelte er sie dann nicht so? Was war los mit ihm?

Er straffte sich und atmete tief ein. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er sah sich hier vor einem Problem, für das er keine Lösung wusste. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Es wieder gut machen, irgendwie… Aber wie konnte man so etwas wieder gut machen?

Eine Zeit lang erfüllte nur ihr Weinen die Luft, die Welt um sie herum schwieg, selbst der Wind hatte sich zurückgezogen und ließ sie unter sich. Sie wurde ein wenig ruhiger, schniefte gedämpft hinter ihren Händen. Das Schlucken tat ihr weh und sie atmete zittrig.

„Sesshomaru?", murmelte sie dann und schaute ihn aus roten, geschwollenen Augen zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch an.

Der Herr des Westens senkte seinen Blick. Sie glaubte, Bedauern in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, Schuld…und er sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Gott, er war genau wie früher. Er hatte sich nicht verändert.

Sie senkte ihre Hände und blickte ihn einfach nur enttäuscht an. Er nahm sie nicht einmal in die Arme, wenn sie weinte. Noch einmal schüttelte sie den Kopf, drehte sich um und ließ ihn stehen.

Er sah auf und beschloss für sich, dass es besser war, ihr nicht zu folgen.

Naraku öffnete langsam seine Augen. Sie sahen nicht wirklich etwas, zu dunkel war es in seiner Höhle. Dunkel und angenehm kühl. Weit weg von diesem Sesshomaru mit seiner wiedergeborenen Hexe.

„Kanna!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte durch den Berg und ließ jeden Dämon in ihm hochfahren. Aber nur einer kam zu ihm.

Er musste nicht lange warten, da stand das bleiche Mädchen mit seinem Spiegel vor ihm. Dieser schimmerte kurz und zeigte ihm dann die zwei Personen, die er am liebsten sofort in seinen Händen zerquetschen würde. Aber das würde noch kommen, er musste sich nur gedulden. Doch schon wie sie bei einander saßen und Händchen hielten, verursachte in ihm Übelkeit.

„Warum war er hier, Kanna? Wie hat er den Bannkreis passieren können? Wie?"

Der Blick der kleinen Dämonin ging wie immer in die Leere, als sie ihm antwortete. Leise hallte ihre Stimme durch den weiten Raum, vielfach zurückhallend von den zerklüfteten Höhlenwänden.

„Er schien für kurze Zeit weniger ein Dämon zu sein. Und das schien es ihm erlaubt zu haben, weiter als normal vorzudringen."

„Weniger ein Dämon? Wie soll das gehen?" Seine harschen Worte rührten das Mädchen nicht im Geringsten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Schirm reinigt Dämonen und dämonische Energien. Also muss seine geringer geworden sein."

Naraku schwieg. Diese Erklärung brachte ihm so gut wie gar nichts. Aber es war beunruhigend, dass es Dämonen also irgendwie gelingen konnte, zu ihm vorzudringen.

„Hast du die zwei Krieger schon auf sie angesetzt?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

Kanna nickte. „Sie sind schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen."

„Gut."

Sollten sie doch ihr Glück versuchen mit diesem hohen Lord. Schade wäre es nur, wenn die Hexe dabei draufgehen würde. Zu gerne hätte er sie selbst getötet. Aber er konnte nichts machen. Sie wurde ihm zu gefährlich. Also starb sie besser früher durch die Hand eines anderen, als zu spät durch seine eigene.

„Du kannst gehen."

Kanna drehte sich um und verließ Narakus Höhle.


	20. Chapter 20

Regenwolken türmten sich am westlichen Himmel auf. Dunkel und drohend wallten sie das Firmament entlang und einzelne Blitze erhellten zuckend und kurz die Nacht unter ihnen, die sie früher als sonst eingeleitet hatten. Nur noch schwach konnte man die letzten Strahlen der Sonne über ihnen erkennen, wie sie sich von der Welt für diesen Tag verabschiedeten und sie den wilden Kräften der Stürme überließen. Das Gewitter zog rasch über das Land dahin mit einem starken Wind als Vorboten, der den verhallenden, lauten Klang des Donners mit sich führte.

Mit eng angezogenen Knien saß Kari auf einem Felsen und schenkte dem aufgekommenen Wetterumschwung einen Blick, der noch dunkler war als das Land dort im Westen. Sie fühlte sich im Augenblick wie dieser Sturm, schiere Wut und tief sitzender Ärger tobten in ihrem Inneren und verheerten darin ebenfalls alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Doch es war nicht nur ihre Wut auf Sesshomaru. Es war noch mehr. Es war älter. Es war marternder.

Es war ihre Erinnerung.

Zumindest ein Teil davon.

Es kam ihr so vor, als sei der heutige Tag eine Art Schlüssel gewesen zu ihrem verborgenen Inneren. Zu dem, was unterbewusst in ihr geschlummert hatte und nun wieder aufwachte. Es war ein hartes Stück für sie als Kari, auf einmal mit neuen Erinnerungen herumzulaufen, die ihr so fremd doch zugleich auch sehr vertraut vorkamen. Es waren zwar noch nicht allzu viele, doch sie reichten ihr durchaus. Setzten ihr zu. Verwirrten sie. Und ließen sie so unglaublich wütend werden.

Mit Naraku waren die Erinnerungen an diese eine schreckliche Nacht wiedergekommen. An die Nacht, in der sie ihr Leben verloren hatte und ihr ungeborenes Kind mit sich in den Tod gerissen hatte. Alle Einzelheiten, das ganze Geschehnis, all die schlimmen Dinge dieser Augenblicke liefen immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab und quälten sie, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Sie sah ihre Tochter Risu, wie sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald spielte, der sich hinter dem Schloss ausgebreitet hatte. Sie hörte ihr Lachen, sah ihre Freude, mit ihrem kleinen Freund, dieser geflügelten Katze, zu spielen, der endlich fliegen konnte. Doch augenblicklich wechselte das Bild und statt der Freude standen Tränen in ihren Augen und sie schrie verzweifelt und weinte fürchterlich. Kari sah sich selbst dann Naraku gegenüberstehen, wie er diese verfluchten Worte mit ihr wechselte und ihr klar wurde, dass er hinter ihrem ungeborenen Kind her war. Und immer wieder erlebte sie den Augenblick, in dem ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht entkommen konnte. Sie wusste nicht mehr warum, aber sie war zu schwach gewesen für ihn, ihre Kräfte hatten ihr gefehlt, ob ganz oder nicht, konnte sie nicht sagen. Die Antwort darauf lag noch im Dunklen.

Was sie wusste war, dass sie gestorben war. Risu war offensichtlich entkommen und lebte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie noch andere Kinder gehabt hatte, doch wo waren die nun? Lebten sie noch? Doch halt! Hatte sie nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen mit einem Sohn von Sesshomaru Bekanntschaft gemacht? Der, der ihr mit dieser Saiku dieses übel riechende Zeugs über den Kopf geschüttet hatte? War er also…ihr Sohn?

Sie rief sich sein Bild in Erinnerung und seinen Namen: Ryun. Doch kurz darauf seufzte sie enttäuscht. Nichts in ihr antwortete ihr auf dieses Bild und diesen Namen. Nur noch mehr Fragen tauchten auf.

Was war mit dem Westen geschehen? Warum reiste Sesshomaru durch das Land? Was war alles passiert, nachdem sie…gestorben war?

Tränen mischten sich mit dem einbrechenden Regen. Dicke Tropfen fielen plump auf ihr Gesicht.

Wer war sie?

Kari oder…die andere? Sie erinnerte sich noch nicht an ihren Namen von damals. Und gesagt hatte ihn ihr auch noch keiner. Nur diese Bruchstücke waren da in ihrem Kopf, vermischten sich mit ihrem Leben als Kari und ließen sie nicht mehr in Ruhe.

Der Wind stürmte durch ihre wirren Haare und trieb ihr losen Sand in die Augen. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie was tun? Was konnte sie tun? Was würde kommen? Wie sollte sie sich verhalten?

So saß sie einfach weiter da, starrte den Sturm an, der über das Land hereinbrach und sie bis auf die Haut durchnässte. Kalt blies der Wind durch ihre Kleidung und ließ sie zittern, doch sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie fühlte sich so allein. Alleingelassen von allem, was sie kannte. Von allen, die sie kannte.

Sie umschloss ihre Beine fester und kauerte sich mehr zusammen. Die Nacht schritt voran, und ihr kam keine Lösung für eines ihrer vielen Probleme. Ihre Verwirrung blieb hartnäckig und mischte sich mit ihrem Ärger.

Was würde aus ihr werden? Sie konnte nicht mehr einfach zurück durch den Brunnen in ihre Zeit gehen, wie sie es immer geplant hatte, seitdem Sesshomaru sie entführt hatte. Nicht mehr. Sie war hier und hatte ein zweites Leben wieder begonnen, das sich seinen Weg bahnen würde, komme was da wolle. Doch sie war auch noch Kari! Sie musste zurück! Sie musste zu ihrer anderen Familie, die sie in diesem Leben hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens. Sie konnte nicht beides vereinen, das war unmöglich. Und trieb sie fast zur Weißglut. Ihr Leben war mit einem Schlag ein totales Chaos.

Unruhig sprang sie plötzlich auf. Der Wind heulte sofort noch lauter um sie herum und zerrte an ihr. Verzweifelt, wütend, traurig, unsicher und hoffnungslos schaute sie auf zum Himmel, als suche sie dort eine Antwort in den gewaltigen Wolken, die hin und her gerissen wurden. Blitze erhellten alle zwei Sekunden die Welt und ein Donner übertraf den anderen und näherten sich ihr. Das Gewitter würde bald an seinen Höhepunkt kommen. Und sie stand da und wusste nicht weiter.

Sie setzte sich und kauerte sich wieder zusammen. Schloss ihre Augen, was neue Tränen über ihre Wangen schickte. Wie mit dem kurzen Schlag eines Blitzes hatte auch ihr letztes Leben geendet. Und genauso hatte sie sich in diesem Leben an das schlimme Ende erinnert. Und dieser Blitz war beide Male…Naraku gewesen.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich ruckartig. Genau über ihr krachte zeitgleich mit einem Blitz der Donner und hielt die Welt in Atem.

Naraku.

Der Mörder ihres Kindes. Ihr Mörder.

So verwirrend auch alles noch war, diese Sache war klar.

Er war dafür verantwortlich. Für alles.

Er hatte alles zerstört.

Er hatte all den Schmerz gebracht.

Er…

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief ein.

Der Entschluss reifte in ihr heran, das zu tun, was jeder tat, den sie hier kannte. Naraku zu verfolgen und zur Strecke zu bringen.

Der Rest…dafür würde sich auch eine Lösung finden. Irgendwie…würde sie es schaffen, beide Leben zu vereinen…denn sie wollte keines davon wieder verlieren. Auch wenn sie sich von früher nur an wenig erinnern konnte, so wusste sie dennoch, dass sie es geliebt hatte ihr Leben damals. So wie sie ihr jetziges liebte. Und deshalb wollte sie beide.

Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Das Chaos in ihrem Kopf beruhigte sich ein wenig, da sie nun ein Ziel vor Augen hatte. Aber es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Viele Themen drängelten sich noch in ihrem Gehirn herum und wollten bedacht und gelöst werden. Themen wie…Sesshomaru. Das eigentliche Hauptthema.

Sie hatte ihn geliebt. So sehr, dass sie es wieder tat. Zumindest glaubte sie das zu tun. Momentan hatte sie ihm gegenüber nämlich auch noch andere Gefühle, die nicht ganz so schön waren.

Der Regen prasselte nun stärker auf ihr Gesicht, doch der Sturm zog weiter. Die Blitze wurden weniger, der Donner entfernte sich. Ihr war so kalt. Doch sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wo sie hin sollte. Sie war mitten in einem Gebirge, doch weit von seinem zentralen hohen Berg entfernt, an dem alles seinen schlimmen Anfang wieder genommen hatte. Wo Sesshomaru und die anderen waren, wusste sie nicht. Sie war allein und orientierungslos und wohl auf ihn angewiesen, dass er sie suchen kam. Doch wollte sie das? Sicher, irgendwann musste sie ihm wieder gegenübertreten, nur… Sie schloss ihre Augen fester. Er war so typisch Sesshomaru. Genau so wie sie ihn erlebt hatte, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Kalt, abweisend, stur, kalt, abweisend und noch mal stur… und das, obwohl sie sie war! Seine Geliebte, seine Frau, die Mutter seiner Kinder. Sie wusste das alles wieder, auch wenn es momentan nur eher Begriffe waren, da sie sie noch mit keinen Inhalten füllen konnte. Allerdings hatte er diese Inhalte! Und dennoch!

Wütend atmete sie laut ein und aus, als auf einmal der Regen über ihr aufhörte. Doch nur über ihrem Gesicht. Sie hörte ihn nach wie vor neben sich niederprasseln, fühlte ihn am Rest ihres Körpers, nur ihr Gesicht blieb verschont.

Mehr einem Instinkt folgend sprang sie auf, drehte sich und brachte schnell einige Meter zwischen sich und ihrem Sitzplatz. Ihre Arme hoben sich automatisch und sie nahm eine Abwehrstellung ein, ehe sie überhaupt wusste, was sie da tat. Doch ihr Körper entspannte sich sofort wieder, als sie sah, wer da erschienen war.

Sesshomaru.


	21. Chapter 21

Ein neuerlicher Blitz erhellte das kleine Plateau, auf dem sich Kari und Sesshomaru befanden. Niemand von ihnen rührte sich oder sagte etwas, sie starrten sich nur an und der Regen fiel weiter auf sie nieder. Kari konnte eigentlich nicht mehr in Worte fassen, wie kalt ihr war, jetzt seltsamerweise noch mehr als zuvor, doch sie blieb einfach stehen und bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie wollte auch nichts sagen, weil nicht schon wieder sie diejenige sein wollte, die alle Gespräche suchte und anfing.

Auch Sesshomaru war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, nur machte ihm das bei weitem weniger aus. Was er auch wusste. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sehr sie gerade frieren musste. Deshalb begann er auch schließlich zu sprechen.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend auf mich bist.", sagte er, doch sein Ton war alles andere als reumütig oder etwas in der Richtung, wie Kari von ihm erwartet hätte. Sie klang eher…fast schon gelangweilt. Wie immer halt. Karis Augen verengten sich ein wenig.

„Nur warum stehst du deshalb im Regen? Seit Stunden schon so wie du aussiehst."

Ihre Augen wechselten von zusammengekniffen zu aufgerissen bei diesen Worten.

„Was willst du?", zischte sie ihn einfach an, ohne auf seine Frage natürlich einzugehen.

„Nachsehen, wo du die ganze Zeit steckst.", war seine ernst gemeinte Antwort. Er schaute sie beschwörend an.

„Ach, auf einmal? So besorgt um mich?", schoss sie giftig zurück. „Womit verdient das eine einfache Gefangene? Bin ich in deiner Gunst wieder gestiegen? Jetzt, da ich mich mal gewehrt habe?" Sie verschränkte abwehrend ihre Arme, aber auch, um sich ein wenig warm zu halten. Es war wirklich so kalt.

Er blieb ruhig und ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob die Worte ihn trafen. Wie sie das hasste, dass er seine Emotionen so gut unter Kontrolle hatte! Sein Gesicht war verschlossen und unergründlich. Dann seufzte er tief.

„Kommst du mit mir zurück? Oder soll ich dich hier lassen im Regen?"

„Vielen Dank, ich will hier bleiben." Kari drehte sich um. Das war doch unerhört! Hallo? Woran erinnerte sie sich denn, wenn nicht daran, dass sie in seiner Gunst am höchsten gestanden hatte? Und dann so was? Nein, danke auch, da fror sie lieber.

„Du bist stur wie eh und je." Er seufzte wieder.

„Du hast dich auch nicht verändert…", grummelte Kari. Dann hörte sie seine Schritte, er kam zu ihr.

Sie reagierte nicht und tat so, als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken, sondern sah nur weiter hinaus auf die sturmgepeitschte Landschaft. Er blieb einen Meter hinter ihr stehen und konnte nur ihren nassen Rücken ansehen, an dem die Strähnen ihres Haares klebten. Seine feinen Sinne aber entdeckten noch mehr, erkannten ihr leichtes Zittern, den eisernen Griff ihrer verschränkten Arme und er fühlte kaum Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Sie war vollkommen ausgekühlt. Er schüttelte unbewusst seinen Kopf darüber. Dann ließ er seine Magie wirken.

Kari schaute plötzlich überrascht auf, als ein sanftes, helles Leuchten sie umgab. Wie eine Kuppel schloss es sich um sie und hielt den Regen fern und sie sah, wie das Wasser, kaum dass es den Schirm berührte, leise zischend verdampfte. Es war ein Schirm aus Licht, das sie wohlig warm einhüllte.

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Sesshomaru um, der noch immer hinter ihr stand und für die Lichtmagie verantwortlich war. Er war wohl genauso nass wie sie. Wassertropfen rannen an seinem Gesicht nach unten, fielen von seinen Haarspitzen und sein weißes Gewand klebte an der Haut. Er sah so aus, als wäre auch er ewig im Regen gestanden. Wie sie.

Die Wärme des Schildes nahm zu und fuhr Kari unter die Kleider und wärmte ihre klammen Finger, die ein wenig schmerzten, als wieder Leben in sie kam. Tief atmete sie die Luft ein und füllte auch ihr Inneres mit der neuen Wärme.

Sie sah wieder geradeaus. Meinte er etwa, sie würde ihm eher vergeben, wenn er sie mit seiner Magie wärmte? Nichtsdestotrotz blieb sie in der Wärme und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

Sesshomaru starrte ihren Rücken an. Er wusste, dass er etwas sagen musste. Es lag allein an ihm, wie diese Nacht enden würde. Ob sie ihm vergeben würde oder nicht.

Doch ihm fielen keine passenden Worte ein. Alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, verwarf er sofort wieder, da er sich ihre Reaktionen darauf nur zu gut vorstellen konnte, die alles andere als erfreulich sein würden. Aber schließlich erkannte er, dass es wohl wirklich egal war, wie er sein Anliegen formulierte, da sie auf jede Wortwahl etwa gleich reagieren würde.

Also hob er auf sanfte Art an zu sprechen:

„Es war meine Schuld. Damals."

Die Worte schwebten in der Luft und hingen ein paar lange, zäh vorübergehende Sekunden über ihnen. Kari rührte sich nicht, sondern versuchte, seinen Worten nur eine Bedeutung zu verleihen, die ihnen einen Sinn gab. Er meinte wohl das Ereignis, dass sie getötet worden war. Er gab sich dafür die Schuld. Doch sie konnte ihm weder zustimmen noch ihm widersprechen, da sie sich nur daran erinnerte, wie sie gestorben war, nicht warum. Falls ihr der Grund je bekannt gewesen war.

Meinte er, er sei schuld, weil er nicht da gewesen war? Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Naraku genau deswegen angegriffen hatte, weil er damit freies Schussfeld und keinen Dämon im Weg gehabt hatte. Und wenn es so gewesen war, wo war er dann gewesen? Wo war der Rest ihrer Familie gewesen? Bei ihm? Warum?

„Es tut mir leid.", antwortete sie mit reserviertem Tonfall, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Aber ich kann dir leider nicht zustimmen. Genauso wenig kann ich dir widersprechen. Ich kann auch nur erraten, woran du angeblich Schuld hast, weil ich momentan noch über zu wenige Erinnerungen verfüge, da du mir ja nicht mehr erzählst."

Sesshomaru verkniff sich eine vorschnelle Antwort, sonst würde diese Unterhaltung nur wieder wie die vorherige enden und sie für mehrere Stunden verschwinden. Stattdessen versuchte er ihr nur noch einmal wieder seine Situation klarzumachen.

„Deine Erinnerungen werden ohne meine Hilfe zurückkommen. Damit haben sie in deinen Träumen schon begonnen, als du den Brunnen das erste Mal durchquert hast. Du musst also nur warten."

Sie fuhr herum, dass ihre nassen Haare flogen, und in ihren Augen zuckten dieselben Blitze, die auch die Welt heimsuchten.

„Hör mir auf mit diesem Scheiß!" Sie schrie ihn beinahe an. „Ich muss einfach warten? Das ist es? Das ist deine Hilfe für mich? Für _mich_?! Das rätst du mir? Ich soll seelenruhig und geduldig durch diese beschissene Welt marschieren und einfach mal hoffen, dass alles gut gehen wird? Für wie dumm und leichtsinnig hältst du mich eigentlich? Soviel hab sogar ich schon kapiert, dass es tödlich sein kann, durch diese Welt zu gehen und von nichts eine Ahnung zu haben! Und genau das habe ich! Ich hab von nichts eine Ahnung hier! Und du bist schuld daran!"

Seine Augenbrauen ruckten bei ihren Worten ein Stück nach oben. „Ja. Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, dass sich meine Schuld von damals auf die heutige Situation überträgt."

Kari starrte ihn entgeistert an. Er nahm ihr hier gerade den Wind aus den Segeln! Kurz rang sie nach Worten, doch er fuhr fort.

„Doch deshalb bist du auch wieder bei mir und nur an meiner Seite. Da du nicht auf dich aufpassen kannst, übernehme ich das solange."

Kari schnaubte. „Du hast mich den verschiedensten Dämonen ausgeliefert und niemals auch nur ein Zeichen gegeben, dass du mich beschützen würdest! Du hattest nur deine Tests im Kopf und nicht mein Wohlergehen! Was wäre geschehen, wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte, meine Kraft zu meinem eigenen Schutz zu aktivieren, und ich gestorben wäre? Was hättest du getan? Einfach wieder schall- und klanglos dahergelallt, dass es deine Schuld sei? Mal wieder?"

Sein Blick wurde düster und er schien offen verärgert.

„Du hast mir lediglich selbst bewiesen, dass du es wert bist, in Zukunft von mir beschützt zu werden. Da du du bist, hättest du in diesen Situationen niemals ums Leben kommen können. Wäre es dennoch so gewesen, wärst du nicht ihre Wiedergeburt und dein Tod wäre belanglos gewesen."

Sie starrte ihn an ob soviel Berechnung und Kälte in seinen Worten. So hatte er zu anfangs über sie gedacht?

„Mistkerl…", kam es flüsternd aus ihrem Mund ohne ihr Zutun.

„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn es mir trotz allem doch nicht gelungen wäre, mich selbst zu schützen? Wenn ich wirklich ich bin und trotzdem gestorben wäre?"

„Aber so war es nicht. Du hast überlebt. Das war mein Beweis."

Kari schnaubte. „War nur das dein Beweis? Oder hattest du noch mehr Anhaltspunkte, auf die du deine _Erkenntnis_ stützen konntest? Zum Beispiel…ich weiß nicht, Gefühle? Mein Äußeres? Gewisse andere Erwartungen, die ich erfüllt habe und nichts mit sterben und so zu tun haben?" Zur Wut in ihrer Stimme gesellte sich auch nun starker Sarkasmus.

Sesshomaru seufzte. „Du-"

„Du könntest mich wenigstens mit meinem Namen anreden. Nicht nur immer mit ‚du'! Oder erwarte ich da auch zuviel? Oder – ach nein! Ich muss mich ja erst an ihn erinnern, nicht? Du benutzt ja nicht einmal meinen jetzigen, obwohl du ihn weißt. Wahrscheinlich willst du mich so anspornen, mich anzustrengen, dass ich mich ja erinnere, um meinen Namen wieder aus deinem Mund zu hören. Pf." Sie machte eine abwertende Handbewegung.

„Schön langsam kann ich auf all das verzichten!", fauchte sie und sah ihn aus schmalen Augen an.

Doch ihre Worte schienen ihre Wirkung zu verfehlen, ihn noch wütender zu machen und aus der Reserve zu locken. Er blieb ruhig wie immer, sogar die Verärgerung, die sie zuvor in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, war wieder verschwunden.

Er war so Sesshomaru wie er immer war.

Ihre Wut wandelte sich langsam in Verzweiflung, da sie glaubte, nie an ihn richtig herankommen zu können. Sie verstand ihn einfach noch immer nicht! Warum er nach wie vor so abweisend war zu ihr. Warum er diese Kluft, die sie zwischen ihnen gähnen sah, nach wie vor nicht überbrückte. Warum…

Sie atmete tief ein und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Ihr Kopf senkte sich plötzlich kraftlos und ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Boden vor Sesshomarus Füßen. Sie war es müde, zu streiten. Sie war es müde, gegen diese Mauer anzukämpfen. Sie war es einfach müde.

„Ich will es doch nur wissen.", flüsterte sie dann. „Ich will doch nur wissen, was das noch ist in mir. Was da aufgetaucht ist an Gefühlen und Bruchteilen einer Erinnerung." Sie sah auf. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen, wie das ist, wenn man plötzlich erfährt, dass man…nicht komplett ist? Dass da etwas aufgetaucht ist in dir, von dem du niemals gedacht hättest, dass es da sein könnte? Das…von dem du weißt, dass es ein Teil von dir ist, du es aber nicht fassen kannst und deshalb unvollständig weiterlebst?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und hob hilflos ihre Arme. „Ich war glücklich früher! Als ich nur Kari war, die geliebte Tochter einer lieben Familie, deren einzige Probleme die Schule, Jungs und ihre Brüder waren! Aber jetzt…ich bin nicht mehr nur Kari! Selbst wenn das alles hier vorbei sein sollte und ich es überlebt haben sollte, kann ich das Leben nicht mehr einfach weiterleben! Eben weil dieses Neue aufgetaucht ist! Es würde mir keine Ruhe lassen! Also will ich endlich damit beginnen, es einzubauen in mein Leben als Kari! Ich will mich mit dieser neuen Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen! Und zwar bevor das hier alles zu Ende ist! Und deswegen brauche ich alle Erinnerungen! Vom ersten Tag bis zum letzten!" Verzweifelt holte sie Luft. „Und nur du kannst sie mir momentan geben, ohne dass ich lange, vielleicht sogar zu lange warten muss! Doch du…du…" Wut kam zurück in ihre Augen, in denen Tränen standen.

„Warum hilfst du mir nicht? Warum erzählst du mir nicht von damals? Ich will mich doch erinnern! Ich will all meine Erinnerungen zurück, ganz und ohne Lücken! Auch wenn du meinst, dass das nichts bringen mag, wenn sie nicht von mir aus kommen, bin ich der Überzeugung, dass sie schneller wieder zurückkommen, wenn ich weiß, woran genau ich mich erinnern soll! Was alles passiert ist damals, wie es passiert ist, wer dabei war, die Konsequenzen… Sag, ist das zuviel verlangt?" Alle Verzweiflung war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und sie war fest und bestimmt.

Sesshomaru legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Du weißt, dass Wissen allein dir nicht das Geringste nutzen wird. Kannst du nur Wissen in deinem Leben umsetzen? Wenn kein Gefühl dahinter steht, wenn du dich nicht damit identifizieren kannst? Du sagst selbst, dass du dich erinnern musst, um deine Leben zu vereinen. Wissen allein nutzt dir da nicht viel. Du weißt auch jetzt schon, dass du meine Gefährtin warst, dass du Kinder hattest und über einzigartige Mächte verfügtest. Und? Nimm deine Kräfte, kannst du sie willentlich einsetzen? Jetzt sofort?"

Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, als sie böse schaute.

„Ich hab nie behauptet, dass es zack! von einem Moment auf den nächsten gehen würde!"

„Du weißt es nicht erst seit einem Moment."

„Sesshomaru!" Sie stampfte wütend auf. „Was willst du eigentlich? Mich quälen? Lachst du heimlich über mich? Macht dir das Spaß?"

Und er lächelte wirklich! Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an. „Du…"

„Ich schlage dir einen Kompromiss vor.", eröffnete er ihr dann und sie schwieg gespannt.

„Erzähle mir von einer Erinnerung und ich berichte dir von deinem Leben zu gleichen Teilen. Ist es eine Kleinigkeit, an die du dich erinnerst, so bekommst du auch von mir eine Kleinigkeit zu hören. Je länger die Erinnerung ist, desto mehr erzähle ich dir auch." Kari sah ihn skeptisch an. Es war ja fast schon mehr als sie von ihm noch erwartet hätte, was er da vorschlug. Würde er das wirklich machen? Und woher der plötzliche Wandel? Wollte er einfach, dass sie Ruhe gab?

„Ein Beispiel: Wenn du mir sagst, du erinnerst dich an deine Tochter mit dem Namen Risu, dann sage ich dir, du hattest auch einen Sohn mit Namen Kousenshi." Kari blinzelte überrascht. Sie ‚wusste' schon, dass sie mehrer Kinder gehabt hatte, nur nicht wie viele und wie sie hießen. Nur Risu konnte sie ein Bild zuordnen aufgrund ihrer Träume. Also war ein Sohn dabei! Kousenshi. Sie horchte in sich hinein, ob dieser Name etwas hervorrief, doch fühlte nichts. Ihr Innerstes war noch zu aufgewühlt.

Doch…er meinte das also wirklich ernst?

„Und wenn du mir…" Er stockte kurz, Kari bemerkte es kaum. „Erzählst, dass du ein Kind in dir getragen hast, als du starbst, dann bejahe ich das. Es wäre ein Mädchen geworden mit dem Namen Saika."

Kari schluckte einen Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Hals bei diesen letzten Worten gebildet hatte. Das war die bisher schmerzhafteste Erinnerung in ihr, von den paar, die sie schon hatte. Ihr Kind war mit ihr gestorben. Es war also gestorben, weil sie gestorben war, ohne je gelebt zu haben. Betroffen sah sie zur Seite und spürte eine vertraute Trauer in sich aufsteigen. Diese Sache samt ihrer eigenen Erinnerung traf endlich auf etwas in ihr. Doch sie drängte es zurück.

Er erzählte ihr also tatsächlich von ihrem vergangenen Wissen. Ein wahrer Fortschritt in die richtige Richtung wie sie meinte. Allerdings tat er das nur, wenn sie ihm ihrerseits zuerst Erinnerungen brachte. Somit wäre sie eigentlich wieder genau da, wo sie angefangen hatte, wenn sie keine Erinnerungen mehr vorbringen konnte. Aber immerhin… Sie schnaubte innerlich. Dieser vermaledeite Sturkopf!

„Gibt es noch mehr, an das du dich schon erinnerst?"

Kari erschrak, als ihr klar wurde, wie wenig das doch noch war, obwohl sie schon so viele Tage an seiner Seite war. Eigentlich wusste sie nur noch eine Sache mit Sicherheit.

„Ich war deine Gefährtin, was kannst du mir dazu sagen?" Sie klang seltsam sachlich und distanziert, fand sie.

„Du warst nicht nur meine Gefährtin, sondern auch meine Frau, die Herrin an meiner Seite. Und dazu noch eine äußerst sonderliche Herrin."

„Sonderlich?", hakte Kari skeptisch nach. Sonderlich? Hatte sie irgendwelche Macken gehabt?

„Du warst keine Dämonin, aber auch kein normaler Mensch, sondern eine der wenigen Magier, die es noch in meinem Land gab."

Unbewusst wurden Karis Augen groß. Eine Magierin? Sie? Und ihre Fähigkeiten waren dann also diese Energien, die sie heute immer in Gefahr freisetzte?

„Eine Magierin? Was konnte ich alles? Sicher doch mehr als nur Dämonen grillen, oder?"

„Wesentlich mehr."

„Heilen!", rief sie aus, als sie eifrig darüber nachdachte, was sie denn sonst schon alles ‚Magisches' getan hatte, seit sie diese Welt betreten hatte. Und ihr war eingefallen, wie sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit kleine Schnittwunden in Sesshomarus Hand geheilt hatte. Eine freudige Aufregung ergriff von ihr Besitz und kurz vergaß sie den Groll und die Wut auf Sesshomaru gänzlich, die sowieso schon auf ein niedriges Maß abgeklungen waren.

Oh Mann, sie konnte heilen! Ob sich das nur auf Schnittwunden und dergleichen beschränkte? Oder ob es auch auf sämtliche Krankheiten anwendbar war? Angefangen von Schnupfen vielleicht bis hin zu aufgeprägten schweren Leiden? Ob es sich nur auf Menschen und Dämonen beschränkte? Oder auch auf Tiere? Und- jäh unterbrach sie sich selbst in ihren Gedankengängen, die immer schneller und begeisterter geworden waren, weil ihr ein wichtiger Punkt eingefallen war: Wie heilte sie?

Sie rief sich noch einmal schnell in Erinnerung, als sie neben Sesshomaru saß, und seine Hand auf einmal, wie ihr erschienen war, geheilt gewesen war. Wie hatte sie das angestellt? Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass sich überhaupt irgendetwas an seiner Hand abgespielt hatte, erst als er sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Hm…kannst du mir sagen, wie ich heilen kann?", fragte sie daraufhin also Sesshomaru, er musste es ja sicher wissen, wie sie da vorgegangen war und jetzt auch wieder vorzugehen hatte.

Doch er sagte: „Hast du eine weitere Erinnerung für mich, die äquivalent zu dieser Information ist?"

All die Freude in ihrem Gesicht, die Aufregung hinter ihren Augen waren schlagartig wieder verschwunden und die Wut war zurückgekehrt. Sesshomaru deutete diesen Wandel richtig.

„Also nicht."

Sie stöhnte genervt auf. „Du willst das wirklich so durchziehen? Das ist nicht fair!"

„Nun, ich finde, dass das die beste Lösung für uns beide ist. Also werde ich das auch so durchziehen.", wiederholte er sie. Kari schüttelte den Kopf. „Beste Lösung für dich vielleicht.", knurrte sie kaum hörbar.

Ein Donner hallte zu ihnen herüber. Er kam von weit her, das Gewitter hatte sie schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Auch der Regen und sein Zischen, als er den Schild berührte, wurde weniger.

„Eine Sache hab ich noch.", fuhr sie fort. Ihr war die Begegnung vor ein paar Tagen mit dieser Saiku und dem jungen Mann an ihrer Seite wieder eingefallen. Wie hatte er noch geheißen? Ryun? Diese seltsamen Vögel, die ihre Haare so verschmiert hatten, damit sie sich angeblich erinnern konnte… Doch er hatte nur gesagt, dass er Sesshomarus Sohn war, nicht auch der ihrige, womit sie sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein konnte, ob er das auch war. Doch es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dachte sie zumindest. Oder hatte Sesshomaru noch mehrere Frauen neben ihr gehabt?

„Ein weiterer Sohn, Ryun.", sagte sie fest und überzeugt.

Sesshomaru nickte. „Es ist zwar keine Erinnerung von früher, aber ich antworte dir trotzdem: Ryun und sein Zwillingsbruder Ten wurden nach Kousenshi geboren. Somit kennst du nun alle Kinder bei ihrem Namen."

Also vier Kinder…Risu, Ryun, Ten und Kousenshi. Und eines, das unterwegs gewesen war. Kari amtete tief durch und schluckte schwer.

„Und Saiku?", fragte sie weiter.

„Meine kleine Schwester." Die sich nach wie vor in Dinge einmischt, die sie nichts angehen, dachte er. „Sie war dir eine gute Freundin geworden, nachdem du ihr einst das Leben gerettet hast, Drachen hatten sie angegriffen."

Das verband sie mit dieser Saiku? Sie hatte ihr Leben gerettet? Sie hatte sie also wieder geheilt? Und er wollte ihr nicht sagen, wie es ging! Sie hatte sogar seine Schwester damit gerettet, warum wollte er also nicht, dass sie diese überaus praktische Fähigkeit wieder entdeckte?!

„Wenn du mir sonst nichts mehr sagen kannst, dann sollten wir endlich zurückgehen. Die Nacht wird bald vorüber sein und wir müssen weiter."

Kari seufzte bei diesen Worten. Weiter, weiter, immer weiter…aber inzwischen verstand sie auch seine Rastlosigkeit, seine Jagd nach Naraku. Auch sie hatte mit den jüngsten Ereignissen einen Grund bekommen, diesen Dämon zu jagen.

Außerdem machte sich Rin sicher Sorgen um sie, weil sie so lange weg war. Und sie selbst wollte das Mädchen eigentlich auch nicht länger nur in Begleitung dieser Kröte und eines kleinen Drachens lassen. Trotzdem… Sie sah Sesshomaru noch einmal düster an. Sie hatte während ihrer Unterhaltung kein einziges Mal ein Wort der Entschuldigung oder des Trostes bei ihm für sie gehört. Auch wenn sie jetzt einige interessante Dinge erfahren hatte und mit ihm mitgehen würde, konnte er noch lange auf eine nette Kari hoffen.

„Fein.", antwortete sie lediglich kühl.

Er nickte und mit einem letzten Blick in ihre Augen drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den Kari vor Stunden entlang gerannt war. Sie folgte ihm und um sie herum schwebte nach wie vor der Schirm und schützte sie vor Regen und Kälte. Während sie den Berg nach unten wanderten, grübelte sie darüber nach, ob und wie sie so einen Schutz selbst entstehen lassen konnte.


	22. Chapter 22

Immer wieder sah Rin, die auf Ah-Uhns Rücken saß, zwischen ihrem Sesshomaru-sama und Kari hin und her und ihre Verwirrung wurde nicht weniger. Sicher, die zwei waren schon immer nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen gewesen, doch seit sie zurück waren von da, wo auch immer sie gewesen waren, war es noch schlimmer. Sie konnte nach dem Ärger, der über ihnen in der Luft hing, förmlich greifen.

Karis Gesicht sprach Bände über ihre momentane Gefühlswelt. Es war eine Mischung aus Wut und Kälte, die es jeden sich zweimal überlegen ließ, ob er sie ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Niemand um sie herum tat es – nebenbei bemerkt – und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie antworten würde.

Die Sonne wanderte ihren gewohnten Weg am Himmel entlang und wärmte die Welt unter ihr immer mehr. Kari stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sie hatte Durst, aber nie kamen sie an einem Bach oder so vorbei. Alles um sie herum war trocken, staubig und unfreundlich. Wirklich alles! Aber bevor sie ihren Mund aufmachen wollte und ihn noch einmal anreden wollte, würde sie lieber tot umfallen!

Am Nachmittag schließlich holte sie zu Ah-Uhn auf und setzte sich hinter Rin auf den Drachen. Er war für sie stehen geblieben, als schien er zu ahnen, was sie vorhatte, und erschöpft war Kari auf seinen Rücken gesunken. Freudig gurrte er sie an, doch bis auf das, dass sie seine Schulter kurz tätschelte, bekam er kein Lob oder Danke von ihr. Ihre Gedanken waren ganz wo anders.

So brauchte sie auch einige Zeit, bis sie auf das neue Geräusch aufmerksam wurde, das ihre Umgebung schon seit einiger Zeit erfüllte. Es nahm nicht ab und wurde immer lauter, je weiter sie vorankamen. Es war ein Rauschen, wie von einem Fluss.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf nach vorne. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen ging Sesshomaru unbeirrbar weiter und bog um einen Fels herum. Als auch Ah-Uhn ihn umrundet hatte, war der Grund des Rauschens ebenfalls aufgetaucht. Ein kleines Plateau lag vor ihnen, das von saftig grünem Gras bewachsen war. Eine schmale Hängebrücke war an seinem Ende angebracht und führte hinaus in dichten Nebel, der von dem vermeintlichen Fluss zu kommen schien, über den die Brücke führte. Ein Fluss mit viel Wasser.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihr Durst und ihre Sturköpfigkeit stritten sich in ihr, was sie tun sollte, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, ob sie was trinken konnten, oder ob sie weiter stumm dasitzen sollte. Aber sie musste gar nichts tun. Denn ihnen blieb keine Zeit mehr zu trinken.

„Was willst du?", schnitt die Stimme des Dämonenlords plötzlich kalt durch das Rauschen des Flusses. Wie er kam die Gruppe zum Stehen und alarmiert sah sich Kari nach allen Seiten um. Wer war da?

Hinter ihr raschelte es und ihr Kopf ruckte herum. Aus einem dichten Gebüsch, das sich am Fuße einer Felswand gehalten hatte, kam ein Mann hervor. Ein gewaltiges Schwert hatte er locker auf seine Schulter gelegt, doch das schien schon das einzig Gefährliche an ihm zu sein… seine langen schwarzen Haare hatte er kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sein Gesicht schien Kari ein wenig zu makellos. War er geschminkt? Zwei blaue Streifen zierten seine Wangen und er war in einen weiten Kimono gekleidet, der ihm nur bis zu den Knien ging. Überhaupt wirkte er sehr…feminin…Kari blinzelte. War der schwul?

„Oh…", machte er und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Das ich so schnell bemerkt werde. Das ist ja langweilig."

Kari rutschte beunruhigt von Ah-Uhns Rücken und hob Rin ebenfalls herunter.

„Du bleibst an meiner Seite, Rin, verstanden?", flüsterte sie dem Mädchen zu und es nickte.

„Jaken!" Wieder Sesshomaru. Der kleine Dämon schaute zu ihm hinüber und nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Er drehte sich nach Kari und Rin um.

„Wir gehen! Folgt mir!", befahl er ihnen ernst. Kari nickte und nahm Rin an der Hand. Ah-Uhn neben ihr gab ein fragendes Grummeln von sich. „Versteck dich, Ah-Uhn!", sagte Kari zu dem Drachen und eilte dann hinter Jaken her. Sie liefen auf die Brücke zu, als der Mann hinter ihnen schrie:

„Ihr bleibt hier!" Kari sah im Laufen hinter sich und ein silbernes Flimmern in der Luft schoss direkt auf sie zu, doch sofort war Sesshomaru da und wehrte es mit seinem Schwert ab. Es wurde abgelenkt und schlug nicht weit von ihr entfernt im Boden ein. Erschrocken sah sie, dass es das Schwert des Angreifers war, dass es sich…ausgefahren hatte und so bis zu ihnen reichte. Fast so wie ein Meterstab, nur mit messerscharfen Klingen.

„Verschwindet endlich!", zischte ihr Sesshomaru zu, der neben ihr wieder gelandet war, nachdem er den Angriff abgewehrt hatte. Kari war stehen geblieben, ohne es richtig gemerkt zu haben. Doch sofort schoss sie einen giftigen Blick auf ihn ab, lief dann aber weiter hinter Rin und Jaken her auf die Brücke hinaus.

Der Nebel, der vom Fluss hochstieg, verdichtete sich dort noch mehr. Jaken, der vorausging, konnte Kari kaum noch sehen. „Jaken! Geh nicht so schnell!", rief sie ihm zu. Ihre Hand ruhte auf Rins Schulter und vorsichtig tasteten sie sich vorwärts. ‚_Bitte hält die Brücke das aus_!', betete sie, als das feuchte Holz unter ihren Schritten gefährlich knarrte.

Hinter ihnen ertönte das Geklirr von auf einander schlagenden Schwertern und unter ihnen rauschte das Wasser. Nervös sah sich Kari um, irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Rin vor ihr wurde langsamer und auch Jaken tauchte wieder gut sehbar auf, da er stehen geblieben war. Auch sie kamen zum Stehen und Kari wollte ihn schon anfahren, warum er nicht weiterging, als sie Schritte hörte.

Angestrengt versuchte sie, den Nebel vor ihr mit ihren Blicken zu durchdringen, aber es dauerte, bis sie einen Schatten sah, der langsam auf sie alle zukam.

„Jaken.", zischte sie alarmiert. „Geh hinter Rin!", wies sie ihn an und drückte das Mädchen hinter sich selbst. Beschützend stand sie nun zwischen dem Unbekannten und den beiden anderen.

Er kam näher und sie konnte die Umrisse eines großen Mannes erkennen. Einen Schritt trat sie zurück und hob ihre Arme abwehrend vor ihre Brust.

„Jaken, geht zurück!", raunte sie nach hinten.

„Aber Sesshomaru-sama hat gesagt –"

„Sofort!"

Nicht einen Moment hatte sie ihren Blick von ihrem Vordermann abgewandt und hörte nun sein Lachen.

„Ihr kommt hier nicht lebend raus. Sie können also ruhig hier bleiben." Seine dunkle Stimme setzte sich über das Rauschen hinweg und Kari biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie hätten den Berg sofort verlassen sollen und nicht einfach wieder weiterwandern sollen wie sonst! Dann wären sie jetzt nicht in dieser Lage. In dieser gefährlichen Lage.

„Das werden wir schon sehen.", antwortete sie ihm und er griff an.

Knapp entging sie seiner Faust, die plötzlich aus dem nichts zu kommen schien, doch scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Oberarm. Sie presste ihre Hand darauf. Wie hatte er sie erwischt? Sie hatte gedacht, sie sei rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Und womit hatte er sie geschnitten?

Er lachte wieder und hielt seine Hand vor sein Gesicht. An ihr prangten drei eiserne Krallen. Die hatten sie also verletzt.

Was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte keine Waffe. Sollte sie ihn verbrennen lassen wie die Spinne? Konnte das so einfach sein? Es musste klappen! Sie wusste, dass es ihre Magie war! Sie konnte das! Aber wie? Sonst war es immer von allein geschehen…automatisch…

Die Worte Sesshomarus fielen ihr wieder ein: Was nutzte ihr das Wissen um ihre Magie, wenn sie sie im entscheidenden Moment nicht einsetzen konnte, weil sie nicht wusste, wie!

Schön! Sie befand sich nun in einer solchen Situation! Ärger kroch in ihr hoch. Er hatte auch gesagt, dass das nicht weiter schlimm war, da sie an seiner Seite war und er sie beschützte! Doch hier war er gerade definitiv nicht an ihrer Seite! Neben ihren Ärger schlängelte sich Panik, ihr Herz raste und ihre Kleidung klebte nicht nur an ihrer Haut wegen dem Sprühnebel, der sie umgab. Sie erkannte, dass sie gerade ein echtes Problem hatte und womöglich sogar in ernster Todesgefahr schwebte. Mal wieder. Doch war solch eine Art von Gefahr nicht bisher immer der Auslöser gewesen für ihre Macht?

Der Mann schlug wieder nach ihr und sie sprang noch weiter zurück. Ungeschickt stolperte sie ein paar Schritte weiter und fragte sich warum es nicht funktionierte. Vorher hatte es doch auch geklappt, wenn Gefahr gedroht hatte! Warum also jetzt nicht? Was musste denn noch geschehen, dass endlich ihre verdammte Macht auftauchte? Sie stieß gegen jemanden und schaute sich um. Ihr Blick glitt nach unten und da standen Rin und Jaken. Sie war abgelenkt. Da passierte es.

„Was macht ihr –" Sie schrie auf, als ihr Rücken plötzlich zu verbrennen schien. Röchelnd ging sie vor Rin auf die Knie, die ebenfalls aufschrie und sich zu ihr beugte. Angstvoll schaute sie auf. Der Mann stand über ihnen mit einem siegreichen und bösen Grinsen im Gesicht. Rin wimmerte und duckte sich noch tiefer vor Kari.

„Rin.", brachte Kari hervor. Er würde sie nicht töten! Das würde sie verhindern, egal wie es um sie selbst stand!

„Zurück mit dir!", hörte sie dann aber jemand anderen. Jaken wuselte an ihr vorbei und stellte sich beschützend vor sie. Der Mann lachte laut los, als er den kleinen Krötendämon vor sich sah.

„Nimm das!" Er stieß seinen Stab in den Boden und einer der beiden Köpfe öffnete seinen Mund und eine riesige Feuerflamme brach aus ihm hervor und versenkte den Mann!

Der schrie auf und verschwand in den Flammen.

Rin atmete auf, doch ein Blick auf Kari ließ sie erschaudern. Sie kauerte vor ihr und stöhnte gequält. Ihre rechte Hand hatte sich in ihre linke Schulter gekrallt. Ihr ganzer Rücken war blutig.

„Kari?", flüsterte das Mädchen ängstlich.

„Geht's dir gut, Rin?", hauchte die Frau zurück. Das Mädchen nickte heftig.

„Das geschieht dir recht!", sagte Jaken vor ihr selbstgefällig. Er drehte sich um und weitete beunruhigt seine Augen, als sie auf Karis Rücken fielen. Drei breite Striemen, die ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten, zogen sich von der rechten Schulter hinüber zur linken. Der Kerl hatte sie voll erwischt.

„Jaken!", wandte sich Rin an ihn. „Wir müssen sie hier wegbringen!"

„Ja. Natürlich.", nickte der kleine Dämon. Er stellte sich neben Kari und griff vorsichtig nach ihrem Arm, da sprach sie zu ihm.

„Jaken.", presste sie zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Sie waren klar und schauten ihn an.

„Hast du etwa gerade _Feuer_ auf einer Brücke aus Holz angewandt?"

„Äh…also…", machte er und blickte sie unsicher an.

Sie gab einen genervten Ton von sich. „Rin! Runter von der Brücke! Schnell!" Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch schon als sie sich ein wenig rührte durchfuhr beißender Schmerz ihren ganzen Körper und sie zuckte zusammen. Aber es half nichts, sie musste hier runter. Sie zwang sich dazu, ihren Schmerz so gut es ging zu ignorieren und setzte einen Arm vor den anderen und ein Knie vor das andere. Sie mussten hier runter.

Doch plötzlich schrie Rin wieder auf. Etwas stieß Kari in die Seite und neue Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Aufkeuchend fiel sie zur Seite und sah einen Arm, der zwischen den Holzbrettern durchgeschossen gekommen war und sich wieder zurückzog. Ihr Feind war noch am Leben.

Doch durch ihn schwankte die Brücke nun gefährlich und ein Zittern lief durch sie.

„Los, Rin!", rief sie dem Mädchen zu, aber es war zu spät.

Kari spürte, wie der Boden unter ihr sich senkte und sie mit ihm erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend in die Tiefe stürzte. Die Brücke war zerstört und sie fielen alle.

Rins spitzes Schreien war das Letzte, das Kari hörte, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Sesshomaru drehte sich um und eilte auf die Brücke zu, die gerade in die Tiefe stürzte und die anderen mit sich riss. Hinter ihm rief sein Feind auf und lachte, dann spürte er, wie sich dessen Schwert ihm wieder näherte, seinen tödlichen Kreis um ihn schloss und sich mit einem Ruck zusammenzog. Aber es brachte ihm nichts.

Sesshomaru packte seinen Schwertgriff fester und sein Schwert schoss im selben Moment senkrecht nach oben, schlug gegen die erste Klinge der gefährlichen Kette und schickte sie so zurück.

Jankotsu, sein Gegner, stand wie erstarrt da und konnte sich nicht bewegen, als alle Klingen zu ihm zurückschwirrten und genau auf seinen Kopf zielten. Er schloss die Augen, als sie auf ihn niederfuhren, doch alles was er fühlte, war ein Luftzug direkt vor seinem Gesicht und im nächsten Moment wehte es kalt um seine Schultern.

Überrascht riss er seine Augen wieder auf und blickte genau die Schneide seiner Klinge an, die keine zwei Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt vor ihm im Boden steckte. Zitternd füllte er kalte Luft in seine Lunge. Dieser Dämon…noch nie hatte jemand seinen Angriff abwehren können und erst recht nicht auf ihn zurückschicken können. Beinahe hätte er ihn getötet…er plumpste fassungslos auf den Boden und alle Klingen um ihn herum fielen ebenfalls nach unten. Der Dämon war weg. Er war den anderen gefolgt.

Sesshomaru sah nach hinten und zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er hatte ihn nicht erwischt, um Haaresbreite. Doch sofort richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne und im nächsten Moment sprang er über den Felsvorsprung nach unten in den dichten Nebel hinein. Hoffentlich war ihnen nichts passiert.

Der Nebel umhüllte ihn vollkommen, allerdings setzte er gleich wieder am Boden auf. Er stand am Ufer eines reißenden Flusses und sog prüfend die Luft ein. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und bald sah er jemanden vor sich am Boden liegen.

Ernst und besorgt schaute er auf ihren Rücken, dessen Stoff blutdurchtränkt war. Ihre Beine schwammen noch im Wasser und ihre Hände hatte sie in die Steine gekrallt, die verstreut überall herumlagen. Er ließ sich zu ihr nieder und griff unter ihre Schultern und zog sie ganz aus dem Wasser. Sie stöhnte auf und verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Leise wimmerte sie und vorsichtig setzte er sie wieder ab, ohne sie umzudrehen. Auf ihrem Rücken könnte sie nicht liegen.

„Rin…", flüsterte sie tonlos und ihre Augen öffneten sich einen Spaltbreit. Sesshomaru beugte sein Gesicht nach unten, damit sie ihn sehen konnte. Er legte seine Hand hauchzart auf ihre kalte Wange.

„Wo ist…sie?" Sie klang so erschöpft und leidend, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ich finde sie.", antwortete er ihr sanft und strich ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er stand auf.

„Jaken!", rief er in den Nebel hinein und ein erschrockener Aufschrei sagte ihm, dass der kleine Dämon wirklich da war, wo er ihn vermutete hatte. Der grüne Dämon wirbelte die Schwaden um sich herum auf, als er eiligst zu seinem Meister lief. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er ihn übersehen würde…

„Ja, mein Herr?", haspelte er schnell.

„Bleib bei ihr.", befahl Sesshomaru ihm. „Und kümmere dich um ihre Wunden. Ich werde Rin suchen.", teilte er ihm mit und sprang auch gleich vom Ufer weg auf den Fluss hinaus und folgte ihm dicht über ihm schwebend. Das Wasser hatte zwar Rins Geruch verwischt, doch sobald er am Ufer wieder auftauchen würde, würde er ihn sofort verfolgen können.

Jaken schaute unsicher von seinem Meister zu der Frau, die vor ihm am Boden lag. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und schluckte schwer, als er den Rücken wieder sah. Wie sollte er sich um den denn kümmern? Die drei tiefen Striemen bluteten noch immer und ihr zerrissenes Hemd klebte an ihrer geschundenen Haut.

Ein wenig Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte keine Sachen, um sie zu trocknen geschweige denn sie zu verbinden. Wie stellte sich sein Meister das nur vor?

„Hey, du.", sagte er und berührte ihren Arm. War sie wach? Sie reagierte nicht.

Jaken biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Was sollte er nur tun?

Aber er musste nicht lang überlegen. Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Kreischen über sich und erschrocken hob er seinen Kopf nach oben. Doch was er sah, ließ ihn aufatmen. Es war Ah-Uhn! Mit ihm konnte er sie hier schon einmal raus bringen!

Der Drache landete neben der verletzten Frau und senkte besorgt seine beiden Köpfe und stupste sie sachte an, aber auch da reagierte sie nicht. Sie war wohl wirklich ohnmächtig.

„Leg dich hin, Ah-Uhn, wir müssen sie hier wegbringen.", befahl ihm Jaken und der Drache legte sich dicht neben sie.

Jetzt musste es Jaken nur noch schaffen, sie irgendwie auf dessen Rücken zu bekommen…

So vorsichtig wie möglich und doch angestrengt, hievte er sie Stück für Stück nach oben. Sie stöhnte dabei mehrmals auf und verzog ihr Gesicht, doch wachte nicht auf. Ein paar Mal half Ah-Uhn Jaken dabei, indem er sie mit seinen Köpfen stützte, und schließlich hatten sie es geschafft.

Jaken sprang hinter ihr auf. „Flieg jetzt vorsichtig los, Ah-Uhn. Irgendwohin, wo es trocken und sicher ist." Und der Drache erhob sich über den Nebel hinweg.


	23. Chapter 23

Als Kari langsam zu sich kam, holte sie erst einmal tief Luft und verzog gleich darauf ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Ihr Rücken…er tat so unglaublich weh! Er brannte und stach sie ununterbrochen. Sie lag auf dem Bauch. Unter ihrer Wange spürte sie Gras und auch ihre Hände tasteten den Boden ab und griffen langes Gras. Wo war sie? Sie konnte und wollte ihren Kopf nicht heben, um sich umzusehen, da sie genau wusste, dass ihr Rücken ihr das sofort heimzahlen würde, also blieb sie ruhig liegen und brachte erst mal Ordnung in ihr Gedankenchaos.

Sie waren also angegriffen worden. Und dieser Mann auf der Brücke hatte sie eiskalt erwischt. Nichts war mit verborgenen Kräften, mit denen sie hätte kämpfen können. Warum nicht? Es hatte doch das letzte Mal auch geklappt. Und wo war Rin?

„Rin.", flüsterte sie ihren Namen und sofort hörte sie Schritte neben sich. Dann kam ein freudiger Ausruf und sie kannte diese Stimme. Es war tatsächlich Rin. Sesshomaru hatte sie also zurückgebracht, wo auch immer sie gewesen war.

„Jaken!", rief sie. „Sie ist wach! Sie ist wach!" Sie kniete sich runter und sah Kari mit großen Augen an.

„Du hast so lange geschlafen, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", teilte sie ihr mit und Kari rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Entschuldige…", murmelte sie.

„Jaken.", sprach sie dann den nächsten an. Neben Rins Gesicht erschien nun sein grünes. Auch er schien sich Sorgen zu machen. Seit wann?

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", wollte sie wissen und er schluckte seine Beunruhigung hinunter.

„Eine Nacht und einen Tag."

„Ah.", machte sie. So lange war das doch auch nicht.

„Und wie sieht es aus?", wisperte sie weiter.

Sie hörte, wie er drucksende Laute von sich gab. Er wollte nicht antworten.

„So schlimm?", meinte sie, doch sofort schüttelte er heftig seinen Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts. Nichts was nicht wieder heilen könnte!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch es half wenig.

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte also ein großes Problem.

„Wo ist Sesshomaru?". stellte sie ihre nächste Frage. Man sollte von ihm schon erwarten, dass er da war, wo sie sich in dieser Lage befand. An der er ja eigentlich schuld war.

‚_Irgendwie ist er inzwischen schon an vielem schuld…'_, hallte es zynisch durch ihren Kopf.

„Nun ja…", druckste der kleine Dämon vor ihr wieder herum. ‚_Nun ja_?', wiederholte Kari ihn in Gedanken. ‚_Was soll das heißen? Ist er nicht da?'_

„Er ist…nicht da.", antwortete Jaken schließlich langsam. Rin neben ihm schaute ihn traurig an. Er fuhr fort.

„Er hat heute Vormittag Rin gebracht und ist dann wieder gegangen." Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen in seiner Haut.

Kari schloss ihre Augen.

Was sollte das? Sie starb hier beinahe und er…er ließ sie allein, verschwand ohne ein Wort wie so oft. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei?

Die alte Wut von gestern stieg wieder in ihr hoch und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und rissen dabei etwas Gras vom Boden ab. Kümmerte es ihn überhaupt, was mit ihr passierte? Warum ließ er sie sonst hier liegen? Ohne Hilfe, nur mit einem Kind und einen kleinen Dämon, der an jeder Hand nur drei Finger hatte? Was sie brauchte, _war_ Hilfe und zwar genau jetzt! Und was tat er? Er _verschwand_!

Vielleicht sollte sie auch einfach verschwinden. Es war kein Problem, in ihre Zeit zurück zu gehen, den Juwelensplitter hatte sie noch! Sie müsste da halt nur zum Brunnen kommen und schwup! Weg war sie! Und er konnte ihr nicht folgen, sie wäre ihn also los! Für immer!

Nur, wie gesagt, sie konnte sich kaum drei Millimeter vom Fleck rühren, es war also schwierig, das in die Tat umzusetzen.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie ein vertrautes Grummeln neben sich und warmer Atem streichelte ihren Kopf. Ah-Uhn…sie könnte auf ihm reiten und er könnte sie wirklich dorthin bringen…war es das? Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Einfach verschwinden?

Sie überlegte. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis ihr Rücken wieder einigermaßen akzeptabel aussah und sie schmerzlos reisen konnte. Und genau ihr Rücken sollte momentan ihr Anlass sein, endlich mal wieder in ihre Zeit zu schauen. Sie wusste, dass sie in dieser Zeit noch einiges zu erledigen und zu klären hatte, aber dafür sollte sie fit sein und gesund. Fleischwunden waren also extrem hinderlich. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr hier die notwendige Behandlung zukommen würde. Bisher lag sie ja nur im Gras mit einem Kind und zwei Dämonen…

Sie würde also gehen. Sie konnte sich zwar Vorstellen, dass Sesshomaru das ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde, aber er war ja nicht da. Selbst schuld.

Außerdem würde sie ihre Tante sehen und sagen können, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihr war…mehr oder weniger… So würde es auch Kagome erfahren und vielleicht würde ihre Cousine ja auch heimkommen, während sie in Tokio war! Und sie konnte endlich erfahren, was mit Kagome und den anderen los war.

Und man würde sie fachmännisch versorgen können!

„Ah-Uhn.", flüsterte sie den Namen des Drachen und drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können. Der Drache reagierte sofort, ein Kopf senkte sich und er sah ihr in die Augen.

„Willst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie ihn und er grummelte zustimmend. Kari lächelte. ‚_Ja, Sesshomaru, da wirst du schauen!'_

Ein wenig später nur saß Kari staunend auf Ah-Uhns Rücken und betrachtete aufgeregt die Erde unter sich, die Wälder und Wiesen, die nur so an ihnen vorbei flogen. Sie hätte nie geahnt, dass Ah-Uhn fliegen konnte!

Unter vielen Schmerzen und Flüchen hatte sie es geschafft, sich auf den Drachen zu setzen. Sie hatte sogar Jaken mit einem Fußtritt außer Gefecht setzen können, als dieser versucht hatte, sie aufzuhalten. Er lag nun irgendwo hinter ihnen am Boden mit einer großen Beule am Kopf.

Rin hatte sie währenddessen nur verwundert angeschaut und sie gefragt, was sie vorhabe. Und Kari hatte es ihr gesagt: sie würde kurz zu sich nach Hause gehen, um ihre Wunden da versorgen zu lassen. Danach würde sie dann zurückkommen.

Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens waren groß geworden vor Aufregung. Kari hatte ihr soviel von ihrer Heimat erzählt und sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, sie einmal sehen zu können. Deswegen hatte sie gleich gefragt, ob sie mitgehen könne.

Nun saß sie vor Kari auf dem Drachen und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind eben, das ein Abenteuer erleben würde. Nämlich das Tokio des 21. Jahrhunderts.

Und dass sie flogen…es ersparte ihnen soviel Zeit und das Risiko, von Sesshomaru entdeckt zu werden, wurde gering wie nie zuvor. Sie liebte diesen Drachen immer mehr!

Sie wusste auch nicht, woher der Drache den Ort mit dem Brunnen kannte, aber es passte perfekt, da sie nie im Leben dorthin zurückgefunden hätte.

Schließlich setzte Ah-Uhn zum Sinkflug an und kreiste in immer enger werdenden Bahnen über einer Lichtung, auf der der Brunnen stand. Kurz darauf setzte er am Boden auf und der leichte Ruck, der durch sie alle ging, sandte neue Wellen des Schmerzes durch Kari. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete, bis Rin von dem Drachen herunter war, dann stieg sie selbst vorsichtig ab. Dafür legte sich Ah-Uhn schnell nieder, sodass sie einfach nur aufstehen musste und schon stand sie sicher da. Zumindest mit wackeligen Beinen.

Sie ging zu seinen Köpfen, streichelte sie abwechselnd und lächelte ihn etwas wehleidig an.

„Wir sehen uns schon wieder.", versprach sie ihm, als er sie aus großen und traurigen Augen ansah. Er schien genau zu wissen, was sie vorhatte.

„Ich werde so bald wie möglich wieder zurückkommen!", lächelte sie und meinte es auch so. Jetzt wo sie auch noch Rin bei sich hatte, musste sie auf jeden Fall zurück. Sesshomarus Donnerwetter dann würde sie schon aushalten. Er würde eher in ihrem Donnerwetter untergehen.

Der Drache schüttelte protestierend seinen Kopf und drückte ihn gegen ihre Brust, was sie zurückstolpern ließ. Aber sie lächelte ihn weiter an.

„Keine Sorge. Geh wieder zurück zu Jaken, hörst du? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du sonst hier warten müsstest." Sie drehte sich nach Rin um, die dem Drachen zuwinkte.

„Bis dann, Ah-Uhn!", rief sie ihm fröhlich zu, lief zum Brunnen und schaute neugierig hinein. Kari winkte ebenfalls und stellte sich neben sie.

„Rin, egal was los ist, du darfst meine Hand nicht loslassen, verstanden?"

Das Mädchen nickte ernst und griff nach ihrer Hand. Kari setzte sich währenddessen auf den Rand des Brunnenschachtes.

„Also" Rin setzte sich neben sie. „Bei drei springen wir, OK?"

„OK."

Kari zählte. „Eins, zwei, drei!" Und sie sprangen.

Heller Sonnenschein schien durch das Fenster in Karis Zimmer und kitzelte sie wach. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch, mit fest einbandagierten Oberkörper. Und sie fühlte sich so gut und ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Gähnend hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute auf ihren Wecker. Halb elf. Herrlich! Kein frühes Aufstehen, kein Wandern, keine Lebensgefahr, keine Morddrohungen, kein weißhaariger Dämon, der sie terrorisierte. Also ein wunderschöner Tag!

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Sie hatte Hunger. Sie zog sich an und verließ ihr Zimmer. Unten ging sie in die Küche, wo sie Rin, ihr Cousin und ihre Tante begrüßten. Sie war gestern Nachmittag angekommen und von ihrer Tante sofort nach drinnen bugsiert und verarztet worden. Sie zu einem Arzt zu bringen hatten beide nach kurzen Überlegungen verworfen, da sie nicht wussten, wie sie die Wunde erklären sollten.

Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass sie doch nicht so tief, aber nichtsdestotrotz schlimm gewesen war.

„Was hast du da nur gemacht?", hatte sie ihre Tante gefragt, als sie allein in Karis Zimmer waren und sie die Wunden säuberte, einsalbte und verband.

„Ich bin angegriffen worden.", antwortete Kari und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Es tat höllisch weh!

„Angegriffen? Warum? Wo bist du eigentlich? Kagome ist vor kurzem Heim gekommen und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du verschwunden bist! Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen und hielt kurz inne, bis Kari zum Erzählen anfing. Und zwar die geschönte Version der Dinge.

„Ich war mit Kagome unterwegs, nur bin ich wie gesagt von ihnen getrennt worden." Wie viel hatte Kagome von dem Angriff erzählt?

„Danach hat sich ein anderer Dämon um mich gekümmert."

„Ein anderer Dämon?", hakte ihre Tante neugierig nach.

„Ja, aber keine Sorge, er ist ein netter Dämon.", lächelte Kari und ihre Stimme hatte einen fröhlich warmen Klang. Wie gut sie doch lügen konnte, wenn es die Situation erforderte! Obwohl, eine Stimme in ihr sagte, dass er nett war. Er war es früher gewesen. Er konnte es jetzt auch noch sein, nur war er eben Sesshomaru und das erklärte alles.

„Er hat mich bei ihm und seiner Gruppe mitreisen lassen, bis ich Kagome treffen oder hierher zurückkehren konnte. Ich brauchte nur einige Zeit, bis ich den Brunnen fand.", erzählte sie weiter ihre Halbwahrheit.

„Dann ist das kleine Mädchen also-?"

„Sie heißt Rin. Sie ist aus dieser Gruppe, eine seltsame aber lustige Gruppe.", grinste Kari und bemerkte, wie ihre Tante erleichtert aufatmete. Sie hatten sich also wirklich richtige Sorgen gemacht.

„Und wir sind gestern angegriffen worden. Dabei bin ich verletzt worden, als ich Rin verteidigt hab. Aber Sesshomaru hat uns gerettet und die Angreifer vertrieben."

„Sesshomaru?"

„Ja, der nette Dämon.", bestätigte Kari. Dabei fragte sie sich, was für ein Gesicht ihre Cousine wohl machen würde, wenn sie von ihrer Mutter diesen Namen hören würde.

„Danach, wir wussten schon, wo der Brunnen war und haben uns auf dem Weg dorthin befunden, hat er mich hergebracht, damit ich hier geheilt werde. Rin wollte mit, weil sie Tokio unbedingt hatte sehen wollen!"

„Ach, gut." Kurz schwiegen sie und Kagomes Mutter begann, den Verband fest um Karis Oberkörper zu wickeln. „Kagome war ganz außer sich vor Sorge gewesen, weil sie dich nirgendwo hatten finden können. Aber wenn du sowieso immer in Sicherheit gewesen bist, dann ist ja gut. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du wieder da bist. Du wirst doch jetzt hier bleiben, oder?"

„Ähm…", machte Kari und schluckte schwer. So schön die Geschichte auch klang, die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus. Sie musste zurück, gab es dort drüben doch noch viel zu erledigen.

„Ähm?", wiederholte ihre Tante.

„Nun ja, ich hab eigentlich versprochen, wieder zurück zu kommen, zumindest für die letzten Wochen, die ich hier bin, bevor ich wieder Heim muss.", sagte sie. „Rin muss ja auch wieder zurück und sie kann nicht allein durch den Brunnen.", fuhr sie fort. Ihre Tante machte das Ende des Verbandes mit einer Klammer fest, damit er nicht aufging.

„Und wenn du sie zurückbringst und dann wiederkommst? Zumindest solange bis Kagome auch wieder da ist?", sprach sie währenddessen weiter.

„Das geht nicht." Karis Stimme wurde leise und ernst.

„Es ist nicht nur so, dass ich es versprochen habe. Ich will auch wieder zurück."

Ihre Tante blinzelte verwundert.

„Wegen dem Dämon?", fragte ihre Tante nach und beugte sich neugierig ein wenig vor.

„Auch.", sagte Kari nur. Ihre Wangen hatten einen kleinen Hauch von Rosa abbekommen.

„Hm.", war die Antwort darauf, dann ein Seufzen. „Wenn das so ist, kann ich wohl nichts machen." Kari sah nach hinten zu ihr. Sie lächelte.

„Sollte Kagome wieder Heim kommen, werde ich es ihr sagen, dass sie sich auch keine Sorgen zu machen braucht, da du in guten Händen bist." Innerlich lachte Kari da kurz auf, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Aber", brachte ihre Tante noch an und ihr Blick wurde ernst und fest. „Du bleibst hier, bis dein Rücken wieder richtig verheilt ist, verstanden? Vorher werde ich dich hier nicht weglassen. Mit so einer Wunde kannst du unmöglich reisen."

Kari lächelte. „Natürlich.", stimmte sie zu. Danach hatte ihre Tante sie ins Bett gesteckt und jetzt stand sie in der Küche.

„Kari! Endlich ausgeschlafen?", lächelte ihre Tante sie breit an. Kari setzte sich neben Rin an den Tisch und ihre Tante setzte ihr Tee und Frühstück vor. Mit einem Heißhunger stürzte sie sich auf die vielen Schälchen. Es war viel zu lange her, dass sie so etwas Gutes, Leckeres, _Warmes_ gegessen hatte! Ein Punkt, über den sie mit Sesshomaru mal verhandeln musste. In seiner Gesellschaft wurde man zwangsläufig unterernährt! Was bei ihr ja nicht weiters schlimm war, aber bei Rin!

„Und, Rin, was willst du heute machen? Willst du dir die Stadt ansehen?", fragte Kari das kleine Mädchen, das interessiert ihre Tasse Tee in den Händen hielt und aus großen Augen die ganze Küche von oben bis unten musterte.

„Ja! Hier gibt es soviel…so viele Sachen, die will ich alle sehen!" Glücklich strahlte sie sie an.

„Wir werden später mit ihr in die Stadt rein fahren und ein wenig was einkaufen und Eisessen gehen.", teilte Kagomes Mutter Kari mit, während sie gerade das Geschirr abwusch.

„Fährst du auch mit, Souta?" Sie wandte sich nach links, wo ihr Cousin neben ihr saß. „Natürlich!" Auch er war ganz aufgeregt. Ein Mädchen aus dem Mittelalter saß bei ihnen am Tisch. Sie war zwar kein Halbdämon wie Inuyasha, aber nichtsdestotrotz fand er es aufregend, so was schon wieder zu erleben.

„Aber du wirst natürlich hier bleiben." Dies galt auch Kari und sie schaute ihre Tante etwas geknickt an. Sie hätte eigentlich dabei sein wollen, wenn sich Rin Tokio ansah. Aber natürlich war es klüger, wenn sie sich zuhause ausruhte. Leider.

„Ja…", murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrer Teetasse.

„Dann komm, ich will noch schnell deinen Verband wechseln!" Sie trocknete ihre Hände an einem Tuch ab und ging zur Tür.

„Moment!", entgegnete Kari, schnappte sich eine kleine Schüssel mit Stäbchen und folgte ihrer Tante zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Dort setzten sie sich wieder so hin wie am Vortag und vorsichtig wurde Karis Verband gelöst. Angenehm strich die Luft über ihre Schultern, die nun frei waren, und kühlten ihre restliche Haut. Die Stelle dort fühlte sich an, als hätte sie genau da hohes Fieber. Sicher war alles rot und heiß. Deprimiert schloss Kari ihre Augen. Das würde nie verheilen!

„Ach du meine Güte!", hörte sie dann ihre Tante sagen, als sie ihren Rücken musterte. Alarmiert schaute sie nach hinten zu ihr. „Was? Ist es schlimmer? Was ist?"

Verwundert und baff sah die Frau ihrer Nichte in die Augen.

„Deine Wunde…"

„Ja?"

„Sie…aber das geht doch gar nicht! Du hast doch nur eine Nacht geschlafen und sie ist doch erst zwei Tage alt…"

„Was ist es?" Was war los? War es so schlimm? Eiterte es? Musste sie doch zum Arzt? War es entzündet?

„Sie ist fast verheilt.", war die Antwort und Kari schaute verstört. Hä?

„Wie _fast verheilt_? Die kann nicht verheilt sein.", hielt Kari dagegen. Sie hatte eine Fleischwunde davongetragen! So etwas war unmöglich.

„Na, aber…ich sehe hier nur noch drei dünne, rote Striemen, die Haut darum herum ist verheilt. Die Wunde sieht aus, als wäre sie schon Wochen alt."

Karis Mund stand offen. Wie war das möglich? Seit wann heilte so was so schnell?

„Aber…", machte sie, dann erinnerte sie sich an einen anderen Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen. Als sie und Rin von diesen Bauern angegriffen worden waren und sie ihre Wunde am Kopf davongetragen hatte. Nach einer Weile war sie verschwunden gewesen. Sie hatte sich zwar gedacht, dass Sesshomaru dahinter gesteckt hatte, doch wenn hier auf einmal wieder ihre Wunden einfach so verheilten, dann lag es nicht an ihm. Es lag an ihr. War das etwa auch ein Teil der Kräfte, die seit kurzem bei ihr auftauchten?

Beide schwiegen und wussten auch nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

„Nun", fing dann schließlich Kagomes Mutter an. „Ich habe eine Tochter, die durch einen Brunnen ins Mittelalter reist. Ich kenne einen jungen Mann, der ein Halbdämon ist. Da sollte mich das hier eigentlich nicht so verwundern. Du hast keine Erklärung dafür? Irgendein…Zauber vielleicht?", fragte sie und Kari schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, keine Erklärung. Aber es stimmt…wundern sollte uns das eigentlich wirklich nicht."

„Du kriegst trotzdem noch einen Verband.", sagte ihre Tante seufzend und tat ihrer Nichte noch etwas Salbe auf die drei Streifen, die von der schlimmen Wunde von gestern noch übrig geblieben waren, und packte eine neue Verbandrolle aus, in die sie sie wieder einwickelte. Schließlich konnte sich Kari ihr Oberteil anziehen und sie war fertig versorgt.

„Gut. Dann werden wir mal fahren. Du aber legst dich noch einmal hin. Egal wie dein Rücken aussieht, wirst du dich so viel wie möglich ausruhen, OK?"

„Ja." Kari nickte und lächelte ein wenig gezwungen.

„Ich werde Opa sagen, dass er nach dir schauen soll." Sie stand vom Bett auf. „Ruh dich wirklich aus, Kari. Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun.", fügte sie noch leise hinzu, aber ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. „Deine Mutter würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du von hier verletzt nach Hause kommst! Obwohl du schon verletzt worden bist, will ich das doch verhindern."

„Ja." Kari nickte wieder, als sie an ihre Mutter dachte. Hätte die auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon, was ihrer Tochter hier alles so passierte, dann wäre ein stinksauerer Sesshomaru mit seinem Schwert in der Hand ein kleines, zahmes Hündchen dagegen.

„Also, bis dann!" Ihre Tante verließ ihr Zimmer und allein saß Kari da. Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Spiegel, verschob den Verband ein wenig und staunte über ihren Rücken. Wie ihre Tante gesagt hatte, war die Wunde fast verheilt. Es schaute so aus, als wären es normale Kratzer. Sprachlos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Wenn das so weiter heilte, dann konnten sie spätestens morgen schon wieder zurück! Perfekt!

Wie versprochen legte sie sich ins Bett, doch schlafen konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht.


	24. Chapter 24

Es war später Nachmittag, als Rin und Karis Familie wieder aus der Innenstadt zurückkehrten. Fröhlich sprang das kleine Mädchen die vielen Treppen zu ihrem Haus hoch. Karis Welt war einfach toll! So bunt und heiter und es gab so viele Menschen hier! Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Rin so viele Menschen auf einem Haufen gesehen! Unglaublich!

Und Karis Familie musste auch enorm reich sein. Ihre Tante hatte ihr ein schönes Paar Schuhe gekauft, dann wechselten sie in einen anderen Laden, der so viele Sachen anbot, und hatten auch dort eingekauft. Danach waren sie noch Essen gegangen. Sie hatten sich bedienen lassen wie ein hoher Herr und das sogar bezahlen können! Einfach unfassbar!

Und wie sie erst gereist waren! In einer Art Kutsche, nur dass sie keine Pferde oder Ochsen gehabt hatte. Rin war aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus gekommen.

Nun sprang sie von einer Stufe zur nächsten und summte dabei vor sich hin. Souta und Karis Tante waren noch ein wenig weiter hinten und so betrat Rin als erste den Hof vor Karis Haus und verharrte sogleich an Ort und Stelle.

Überrascht riss sie Augen und Mund auf, doch gleich folgte ein glockenhelles Lachen. Aufgeregt lief sie los, hob ihren Arm und winkte.

„Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Der Dämonenlord, der wie eine hohe Säule mitten auf dem Hof stand und sich argwöhnisch umgesehen hatte, drehte ihr seinen Kopf zu.

„Rin.", sagte er und das Mädchen blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Fragend schaute es zu ihm auf.

„Ihr konntet auch hierher kommen? Ihr seid sicher auch durch den Brunnen, nicht?", lächelte sie.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er nur. Seine Stimme war ruhig und tief wie immer.

„Kari? Sie ist im Haus und schläft sicher. Ihre Tante hat ihr gesagt, sie soll schlafen, damit ihre Wunden heilen können."

„Ihre Tante?", wiederholte er ihre Worte und hob seine Augen zu dem Treppenaufgang, auf dem zwei weitere Personen erschienen waren. Eine Frau und ein Junge.

„Rin, mit wem redest du denn da?", hallte die Stimme der Frau zu ihnen herüber. Sie klang neugierig, aber auch ein wenig beunruhigt.

Das Mädchen drehte sich mit wirbelnden Haaren herum und schenkte Karis Tante ein aufgeregtes Lächeln. „Das ist Sesshomaru-sama!", stellte sie ihren Herrn vor und verwundert schaute ihn Karis Tante an. Dann lächelte auch sie.

„Ah, Sie sind also dieser Sesshomaru. Kari hat mir ja schon einiges über Sie erzählt." Während sie das sagte, lächelte sie weiter, was Sesshomaru ein wenig irritierte. Wenn sie über ihn etwas erzählt hatte, dann sicher nichts, worüber sich so lächeln ließ…

Sie trat näher an ihn heran. Der Junge blieb dicht hinter ihr und schaute ihn ebenfalls gespannt an. „Kari ist drinnen, sie schläft wahrscheinlich. Wollen Sie mit rein kommen?", fragte sie höflich, doch Sesshomaru entgegnete in gewohnt kühler Manier:

„Nein, sie soll raus kommen."

Karis Tante blinzelte kurz verwundert. „Nun." Anscheinend wollte er nicht ins Haus. Fand er es so befremdend? „Dann werde ich mal nachsehen. Vielleicht ist sie schon wach." Wieder lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie drehte sich um und ging mit Souta ins Haus. Rin blieb bei Sesshomaru.

Kari kam gerade aus dem Bad, als sie unten die Türe hörte, wie sie geöffnet wurde. Sie waren wieder da. In einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt ging sie die Treppe nach unten und auf halber Höhe grüßte sie ihre Tante.

„Seid ihr endlich wieder da? Wie war's?" Sie ging ganz nach unten.

„Ach, Kari! Du bist wach! Sehr schön." Kari schaute sie etwas verwundert an. „Wo ist Rin?", fragte sie.

„Draußen. Du hast übrigens Besuch, er wartet draußen bei Rin auf dem Hof.", teilte Kagomes Mutter ihr mit.

„Besuch?", hakte Kari nach. Wer sollte sie denn besuchen kommen? Sie kannte hier doch niemanden. Sie drehte sich schon zur Haustür um, um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen, als ihr mitgeteilt wurde, _wer_ da war.

„Dein Dämon, dieser Sesshomaru ist dort draußen. Anscheinend will er sich nach dir erkundigen, wie es dir geht." Dabei ging sie in die Küche, um ihre Taschen auszuräumen.

Mitten im Gehen erstarrt stand Kari einen Meter von der Tür entfernt und stierte gebannt auf deren Griff. Sie hatte sich verhört. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Denn es war unmöglich, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

Sesshomaru stand da draußen? Das ging nicht! Er konnte nicht durch den Brunnen, nur mit einem Juwelensplitter konnte man durch die Zeit reisen, so hatte es Kagome ihr gesagt! Er konnte also nicht dort draußen sein!

Und warum war er hier? Sicher, sie war einfach gegangen mit Rin, doch er konnte sich denken, dass sie zurückkommen würde…

Gut, er war da. Oh, das würde sicher einen Streit mit ungeahnten Ausmaßen annehmen. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie war bereit, sie war im Recht und sie hatte Heimvorteil, den Streit konnte er also gerne haben!

„Willst du nicht hinausgehen?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah ihre Tante hinter ihr stehen, die sie fragend musterte.

„Äh, ja! Ja, natürlich! Ich geh sofort hinaus! Hehe…", lachte sie gezwungen, hielt sich ihren Hinterkopf und überwand den letzten Meter zwischen ihr und der Türe. ‚Immer schön den Schein wahren, du freust dich…', redete sie sich in Gedanken immer wieder zu.

Was wollte er hier? Konnte sie nirgends Ruhe vor ihm haben? Nicht einmal rund 500 Jahre in der Zukunft? Wie schaffte er es bloß, sie immer und überall aufzuspüren? Vor allem zur falschen Zeit! Und wenn sie ihn dann wirklich brauchte, wie vor kurzem, dann war er nicht da…Ärger brach mit den Gedanken an ihren Rücken in ihr Denken ein.

Aber er sollte ruhig kommen. Er würde noch sein blaues Wunder mit ihr erleben!

Fest umschloss ihre Hand den Türgriff und betont langsam schob sie sie auf. Ihren Blick, der auf den Platz vor dem Haus fiel, konnte man gut und gerne als böse bezeichnen.

Und tatsächlich! Dort stand er. Neben ihm war Rin und schaute glücklich zu ihm auf und erzählte ihm irgendetwas, doch dass er ihr nicht zuhörte, konnte Kari sofort sagen. Seine Augen hatten sich, kaum dass sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, auf sie gerichtet.

Er war wütend. Um nicht zu sagen stinksauer.

Da ihre Tante noch immer hinter ihr stand, ging Kari weiter und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Niemand sollte hören, was jetzt vielleicht gesprochen wurde. Es könnte das schöne Bild, das Kagomes Mutter von Sesshomaru hatte, sehr leicht zerstören.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu – dass sie keine Schuhe und noch immer nur ihren Bademantel anhatte, hatte sie gerade vollkommen vergessen – und blieb vor ihm stehen. Aufrecht stand sie da und blickte ihm unnachgiebig in die Augen. Rin neben ihnen war verstummt. Sie spürte die Spannung, die entstanden war, als Kari gekommen war.

Tiefes Schweigen lag über ihnen. Sesshomarus Blick grub sich tief in Karis, die ihm jedoch mit Leichtigkeit standhielt. Sie legte im Moment alles in ihre Augen, was sich irgendwo an Gefühlen in ihrem Inneren befand, und blickte ihm so mit einer Mischung aus Ärger, Verachtung, Enttäuschung, nochmals Ärger, Wut, Abneigung, Unzufriedenheit, Entrüstung und was nicht sonst noch alles entgegen. Was ihn jedoch in keiner Weise zu beeindrucken schien. Seine Augen schauten düster und Unheil verkündend, und hätte sie nicht einiges an Wissen aus ihrem früheren Leben wiedergehabt, wäre sie sicherlich nicht so unbeeindruckt von ihm gewesen.

Außerdem hatte sie alles Recht der Welt zu ihrer Tat gehabt. Und nur weil er dachte, er könne dieses Recht außer Kraft setzen, musste sie ihm noch lange nicht zustimmen!

Eine Weile fochten sie so ihr Duell aus, das niemand gewinnen konnte. Schließlich war er es jedoch, der ein wenig einlenkend sagte:

„Zieh dir etwas anderes an. Dann gehen wir zurück." Auch seine Stimme klang genauso kalt, wie seine Augen es waren.

Karis linke Augenbraue ruckte sofort ein Stück nach oben. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und bewegte sich keinen Deut zum Haus zurück, um seinen Worten nachzukommen.

„Ach ja, tun wir das?" Sie schob ihr Kinn vor und musterte ihn abweisend. „Soll ich dir also immer noch gehorchen, als wäre ich deine kleine, arme Gefangene? Erwartest du das wirklich nach wie vor von mir?" Man musste keine empfindsamen Hundeohren haben, um die Gefahr herauszuhören, die hinter ihren Worten steckte.

„Nein.", entgegnete er. „Ich erwarte es von dir als der Frau, die du früher warst."

Sie lachte freudlos. „Oh, solang ich mich aber nicht erinnern kann, dass ich auf jedes Schnippen von dir sofort geeilt kam, werde ich das in diesem Leben nicht einführen."

Das Feuer der Wut hinter seinen Augen loderte auf.

„Außerdem bin ich krank. Ich erhole mich gerade von meinen Verletzungen. Du weißt schon, mein Rücken und so, vielleicht hast du ihn dir ja mal angesehen, als du mich einfach allein gelassen hast."

Kurz drohte das Feuer zu einem Inferno zu werden, doch dann legte es sich plötzlich und glühte nur noch.

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hast du dich bereits erholt. Oder irre ich mich da?"

„Ja, das tust du, ich verspüre immer noch ein leichtes Ziehen, wenn ich mich bewege. Und ich will nicht zurückkehren, bevor ich nicht wieder topfit bin. Wer weiß, was als nächstes passieren kann, wenn ich _alleine_ auf einer Brücke stehe." Der Vorwurf in ihren Worten war deutlich zu hören.

„Du hast verdammten Bockmist gebaut, Sesshomaru. _Erwarte_ nicht einmal ansatzweise, dass ich einfach so wieder mit dir mitgehe und so tue, als sei nichts passiert." Sie hatte ihre Hand gehoben und zeigte mit ihrem Finger nachdrücklich auf ihn. „Hast du mir nicht selbst versichert, dass ich nichts über meine Kräfte zur Verteidigung erfahren müsse, da du immer an meiner Seite wärst, um auf mich Acht zu geben? Ich hab dich gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich ich wäre und trotzdem meine Kräfte nicht freisetzen hätte können bei deinen _Tests_: jetzt haben wir diesen Fall! Ich konnte sie weder freisetzen, noch warst du an meiner Seite! Und ich wäre beinahe wieder gestorben!" Sie spie dieses Wort regelrecht aus. „Ich hoffe also aufrichtig, dass dir die Gründe meines Verhaltens klar geworden sind! Und deshalb werde ich hier nicht eher aufbrechen, bis ich nichts mehr von diesen Wunden sehen kann und du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigt hast!", zischte sie.

Sie wirbelte herum, dass ihre nassen Haare flogen, und ging festen Schrittes zurück zu dem Haus. Im Gehen schaute sie sich nach Rin um.

„Rin, komm, wir gehen hinein. Ich will dir noch ein paar Spielsachen zeigen!" Sie lächelte das Mädchen an, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

Rin sah auf zu Sesshomaru, der Kari hinterher sah. Da er nichts Gegenteiliges sagte, ging sie davon aus, dass sie mitgehen durfte. Langsam und ein wenig vorsichtig setzte sie sich in Bewegung und folgte Kari, aber nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen Sesshomaru gegenüber. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie stritten. Würde er jetzt ganz alleine draußen bleiben? Oder zurückgehen durch den Brunnen? Besorgt schaute sie immer wieder zurück zu ihm, doch sein Blick blieb nur an Kari haften, bis sie im Haus verschwunden war.


	25. Chapter 25

Wind fegte ungehindert über den weiten Platz vor dem fremdartigen Haus in dieser seltsamen und stinkenden ‚Stadt', wie Kari sie einmal beschrieben hatte. Sesshomaru beobachtete, wie die Haustüre mit einem lauten Schlag ins Schloss fiel, und er stand alleine da. Der Wind zerrte kurz an seinen Kleidern und seinen Haaren, ehe er wieder nachließ.

Eine steile Falte war zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erschienen, doch sein Gesicht war weiterhin so ausdruckslos, dass man nicht sagen konnte, ob ihre Ursache Verwirrung oder Verärgerung war. Wohl eher beides.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Verschiedene Methoden tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, durch die er sie wieder mit in seine Zeit nehmen konnte, angefangen mit einer gewaltsamen Entführung – diese Vorstellung befriedigte seine Wut ungemein – bis hin zu…einer weniger gewaltsamen Entführung, bei der er mit ihr vielleicht noch vorher versuchen würde zu reden. Doch in ihm schrie alles nur so danach, ihr hinterher zu eilen und zurückzuzerren. Zurück zu ihm, an seine Seite.

Aber er tat es nicht. Denn eine besonnene Stimme in ihm kühlte die Wut soweit es ging ab und meinte, dass er damit nur alles noch schlimmer machen würde. So schwer ihm der Gedanke fiel, er musste einlenken und kürzer treten. Er musste auf sie zugehen. Zugeben, dass er vielleicht unter Umständen einen Fehler begangen hatte… Was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er machte keine Fehler, niemals. Bis auf-

„Bis auf damals."

Sesshomaru wirbelte herum, als die Stimme erklungen war. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören oder spüren können, also durfte da auch niemand sein, der sprach! War er so unaufmerksam? So versunken in seine Gedanken gewesen? Doch dort stand jemand! Bei dem alten Schuppen, in dem sich der Brunnen befand. Wie war er da hingekommen? Er hätte an ihm, Sesshomaru, vorbei müssen. Wie hatte er ihn also nicht bemerken können?

Der Fremde machte einen recht gelassenen Eindruck. Er lehnte gegen die Holzwand, seine Hände steckten in Seitentaschen seiner Hose. Langes, weißes Haar fiel ihm bis weit über die Schultern, und ein schiefes Lächeln verzog seine Lippen.

Sesshomaru blinzelte überrascht. Goldene Augen sahen zu ihm herüber, auf Stirn und Wangen befanden sich Zeichen, die seinen sehr ähnelten…um nicht zu sagen dieselben waren. Ein dunkelblauer Mond, magentafarbene Streifen. Was sollte das? War das eine Täuschung? Wer ahmte ihn nach in anderer Kleidung? Die noch dazu nicht seinem Geschmack entsprach. Die dunkle Hose saß zu eng, und ein schlichtes, langärmeliges Hemd war alles an Schutz für den Körper. Kein Fell, keine Rüstung. Wer glaubte, ihn mit dieser schwachen Kopie in irgendeiner Weise täuschen zu können?

„Nein, ich bin keine Täuschung.", sagte das Trugbild und selbst die Stimme hörte sich in Sesshomarus Ohren an wie seine.

„Und auch kein schlecht gearbeitetes Trugbild von dir, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomarus Blick verdüsterte sich. Er schien ja sehr vertraut mit ihm umgehen zu können.

„Und natürlich gehe ich vertraut mit dir um, weil ich du bin."

Lediglich die linke Augenbraue des vermeintlich echten Sesshomarus ruckte nach oben.

Der andere Sesshomaru seufzte. „Du bist in die Zukunft gereist, das weißt du. Hast du nicht damit gerechnet, dich selbst hier noch zu sehen? Du bist unsterblich, was sind für dich schon fünfhundert Jahre?"

Nun, das stimmte, fünfhundert Jahre waren für ihn nichts, und er befand sich in der Zukunft, aber das war noch lang kein Beweis, dass dieser Mann dort drüben er sein sollte.

„Du hast dich gefragt, wie ich an dir vorbeigekommen sein kann, ohne dass du es bemerkt hast? Ganz einfach: Du besitzt die Macht des Lichtes. Und das auch in fünfhundert Jahren noch. Ich war einfach zu schnell für dich."

Sesshomaru blinzelte. Sollte er etwa wirklich…? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Irgendjemand wollte ihn hier verwirren und von seinem Weg abbringen. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für diesen Komiker.

„Verschwinde!", war alles was er sagte, er wandte sich um und ging auf das Haus zu.

Der neue Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst sie jetzt doch nicht wirklich einfach mitnehmen? Glaub mir, das wäre dein Untergang. Ihre Kräfte sind momentan sehr instabil und stark von ihren Gefühlen abhängig. Je wütender sie also ist, desto stärker und unkontrollierbarer sind sie. Willst du das riskieren? Mit Rin in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe?"

Sesshomaru blieb stehen. Dieser Mann ging ihm nun wirklich auf die Nerven. Was glaubte er, wer er war, dass er so mit ihm reden könnte? Und woher wusste er das alles?

„Ich würde ja selbst zu ihr gehen, um ihr alles zu erklären, aber das würde nichts bringen. Du, ich, wir müssen diese Lektion selber lernen."

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten spürte der Sesshomaru der Zukunft scharfe Krallen, die sich um seinen Hals schlossen. Dicht vor ihm sah er wie in einem Spiegel das wutverzerrte Gesicht von seinem jüngeren Ich. Dieser erste Satz hatte bei ihm damals schon gesessen. Er wehrte sich nicht, sondern sah sich selbst einfach nur ernst an.

„Was soll mich davon abhalten, dich Lügner hier zu zerreißen? Du hast auf diesem Anwesen nichts zu suchen! Also verschwinde, bevor ich-"

„Bevor du was?", unterbrach ihn sein Opfer. „Du riechst es sogar, dass ich du bin! Du siehst es, du hörst es, du fühlst es! Stell dich nicht so stur an und lass dir einfach helfen. Ich weiß, wie du sie wieder ohne Gewalt und freiwillig mit in deine Zeit bekommst. Willst du das nicht? Willst du sie nicht endlich an deiner Seite haben? Ganz und für immer?" Trauer lag in seinem Blick, doch er blinzelte einmal und sie war verschwunden.

Zögernd löste sich die Hand um seinen Hals. Die Haut verfärbte sich dort rot, wo die Finger sie gewürgt hatten, doch nach ein paar Minuten würde die Verfärbung wieder verschwinden.

Der neue Sesshomaru lächelte. „Es ist gar nicht mal so schwer. Sie will nur ein paar bestimmte Worte hören. Gut, viele bestimmte Worte.", lenkte er von sich aus ein. „Und ein bisschen mehr Entgegenkommen, als sie es bisher hatte."

Sein Gegenüber atmete tief ein. Er konnte eigentlich nicht glauben, dass er diesem Mann nun wirklich zuhören würde. Aber er hatte Recht: er roch, hörte, sah und spürte, dass dieser Fremde er sein musste. Er in fünfhundert Jahren. Er half sich hier anscheinend selbst. Außerdem, was würde zuhören schaden? Er würde wachsamer sein als zuvor, und jedes Wort aus dessen Mund prüfen. Und tun, was er ihm riet, musste er dann noch lange nicht.

„Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit für dich. Ich denke, das letzte Mal war sie so wütend, als du sie damals einfach über der Höhle, aus der sie gefallen war, abgesetzt hast."

Der Sesshomaru der Vergangenheit schaute leicht überrascht, ehe sich eine finstere Wolke über ihm zusammenzubrauen schien. Ein seltsames Gefühl brandete in ihm auf…ein Gefühl, dass er nur ab und an Ephyra gegenüber gehabt hatte: ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er hatte sich damals nicht richtig verhalten, hatte sie verletzt und ihre Gefühle für ihn ausgenutzt. Später hatte er sich dafür bei ihr entschuldigt gehabt, doch das gleiche Gefühl herrschte nun wieder in ihm. Hatte sein vermeintliches anderes Ich diesen Vergleich also mit Absicht gewählt?

Dieses Ich lächelte. „Ja, ich hab den Vergleich mit Absicht gewählt. Und schau nicht so böse, dasselbe hab ich damals auch an deiner Stelle gehört und musste es verkraften."

Sesshomaru nervte sich irgendwie gerade selbst. Sein gegenüber stellte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ich weiß, dir ist eigentlich klar, was du nun tun musst. Was du ihr nun alles sagen musst, wie du dich ihr gegenüber verhalten musst, damit sie dir nicht sofort den Kopf abreißt. Ich selbst habe hier eigentlich nur die kleine Rolle des Ermahners." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur leider ist diese Rolle wohl nötig." Er handelte sich kritische Blicke seines jüngeren Ichs ein, aber so war es nun einmal. Er war damals zu festgefahren gewesen in diesem alten, sturen Denken, dass Ephyra einst lockern konnte, doch das mit ihrem Tod in seine alten Bahnen zurückgefallen war. Jetzt galt es erneut, diese eingefahrene Denkweise Schritt für Schritt zu lösen. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit.

„Also, hier mein Anstoß und kleine Tipps. Als erstes: Am besten ist es, vor allem in der heutigen Zeit, wenn du ihr ein Geschenk zur Versöhnung mitbringst."

Der Sesshomaru der Vergangenheit fragte sich, wann er es lernen würde, so zu grinsen…

___________________

Betont ruhig und gelassen, voll von innerem Frieden schloss Kari ihre Zimmertür hinter sich. Doch als sie ins Schloss fiel, legte sie diese harmonische Maske ab und stieß leise sämtliche Flüche aus, die ihr in den Sinn kamen. Sie war so sauer! Sauer auf diesen verfluchten Mann, der dort unten auftauchte und so tat, als sei ihr nie etwas passiert! Sie knurrte beinahe bei den Gedanken an ihn.

Aber sie würde nicht klein bei geben, das konnte er vergessen! Sie würde solange hier bleiben, bis sie eine Entschuldigung von ihm hörte, eine ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung. Und die nötige Unterstützung für sie, damit so etwas wie auf der Brücke nicht noch einmal passieren konnte!

Sie zog sich um, fönte ihre Haare und versuchte währenddessen wieder ruhiger zu werden. Ihre Tante meinte immer noch, dass sie voller Freude ihren Gast dort draußen empfangen hatte, doch sicher auch nur, bis sie mal einen Blick nach draußen tat, wo er sicher noch allein dastand und sich ausmalte, wie er sie entführen konnte. Denn sie rechnete eher damit, dass er handgreiflich werden würde, bevor er mit einer Entschuldigung aufwartete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte nur kommen…

Sie ging zu ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete noch einmal ihren Rücken. Die roten Striemen schienen von Stunde zu Stunde blasser zu werden, wenn sie so weitermachten, würde am Abend wahrscheinlich schon nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Sollte er sich also bis dahin entschuldigt haben, würde einer Rückkehr in seine Zeit nichts mehr widersprechen. Sie war gespannt.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen den Spiegel. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, seit sie wieder hier war, warum sie eigentlich wirklich vorhatte, mit ihm zurückzugehen. Immerhin hatte sie einiges an Gründen, die ihr ein Hier bleiben nur zu leicht rechtfertigen würden. Es war wohl wirklich die Hoffnung auf einen Sesshomaru, wie er sich langsam (sehr langsam) aus ihren Erinnerungen herausschälte, einen Sesshomaru, der mehr und öfters seine guten Seiten zeigen konnte. ‚_Wie auch immer die aussehen…_', dachte sie zynisch, hatte sie diese doch noch nicht wirklich oft erlebt in diesem Leben. Sie war ernsthaft gespannt, wie das alles ausgehen würde.

Sie verbrachte den Mittag im Haus, ohne auch nur mal aus einem Fenster hinauszusehen. Er sollte sie nicht zufällig sehen und sich irgendeine Meinung dazu bilden, die höchstwahrscheinlich falsch war. Also führte sie Rin in die Wunder der Technik eines Hauses ein – Radio und Fernseher hatten es ihr ungemein angetan – und am Nachmittag schlug ihre Tante vor, dass sie zusammen ein Eis essen gehen könnten. Kari stimmte sofort zu, denn sie wollte Sesshomaru auch nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit sie sich im Haus die ganze Zeit verstecken ließ. Doch als sie es verließen, war er nirgends zu entdecken. Auch auf ihrem Weg zur Eisdiele, dort und wieder zurück, sah sich Kari immer wieder verstohlen um, er war jedoch nicht zu sehen.

Hatte er also aufgegeben? Wartete er freiwillig auf sie auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens? Meinte er, dass so eine Entschuldigung aussah? Dann konnte er lange warten! Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er tatsächlich schon gegangen war. Das würde so…gar nicht zu ihm passen. Also musste er sich noch hier aufhalten und sich nur vor ihren Blicken verstecken. Was plante er? Im Grunde passte ihr das zwar, da sie ihrer Tante erzählt hatte, Sesshomaru sei zurück in seine Zeit, um dort auf sie zu warten, da ihm diese Welt nicht behagte. Sollte er plötzlich auftauchen, würde das diese Geschichte sogleich als Lüge identifizieren.

Der Tag verging demnach ohne Sesshomaru. Frau Higurashi steckte Rin irgendwann in einen Gästefuton bei Sota im Zimmer, da Karis dafür zu klein war, und auch Kari wünschte allen bald eine gute Nacht. Sie war zwar nicht unbedingt müde, wollte aber endlich mal allein sein nach diesem Tag.

Sie stieg nach oben und lehnte sich gegen ihre Zimmertür, als sie sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Auch wenn sie sauer auf Sesshomaru war und alles Recht der Welt dazu hatte, so konnte sie sich doch weit angenehmere Dinge vorstellen, die ihr lieber waren momentan. Sie hasste es, sich mit ihm zu streiten, es schien ihr alle Kraft zu rauben. Sie seufzte, stieß sich von der Tür ab und machte Licht in ihrem Zimmer.

Erschrocken starrte sie in der aufgekommenen Helligkeit Sesshomaru an, der ihr gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt dastand und sie musterte.

„Wie bist du…" Ihr Blick huschte zum Fenster, das von innen geschlossen war, von dort konnte er nicht hereingekommen sein.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es standen genug Türen in diesem Haus offen."

„Aber…ohne dass dich wer bemerkt hat?!"

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte sie seltsam verständnisvoll an. „Ohne dass mich jemand bemerkt hat."

„Fein." Kari straffte sich. „Doch obwohl dich niemand bemerkt hat, hoffe ich, dass du weißt, dass man dich hier nicht willkommen geheißen hätte! Wenn du mir also nicht etwas Bestimmtes zu sagen hast, dann verschwinde wieder genauso spurlos wie du aufgetaucht bist!"

„So abweisend." Er seufzte und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich habe dir etwas Bestimmtes zu sagen, und zwar mehr als nur eine Sache. Doch ich möchte zuvor auch von dir etwas Bestimmtes."

„Ach ja?" Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Ja. Eine Wiedergutmachung."

Kari schaute ihn kritisch an. Sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, dass diese Unterhaltung wieder in eine ganz bestimmte, aggressive Richtung gehen würde.

„Eine Wiedergutmachung.", wiederholte sie ihn. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du einfach verschwunden bist, Rin mitgenommen und einen Ort absichtlich aufgesucht hast, von dem du meintest, dass er für mich unzugänglich sei."

Sie brauste nicht auf. Ruhig und berechnend schaute sie ihn an. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Dafür kriegst du keine Wiedergutmachung. Ich habe gehandelt im Gegensatz zu dir. Ich habe mich darum gekümmert, dass es mir besser geht, du nicht. Ich bin dir nicht mal eine Rechtfertigung schuldig, geschweige denn eine Wiedergutmachung! Alles Recht der Welt ist auf meiner Seite."

„Alles Recht, von dem du meinst, es stehe dir zu. Doch das Recht, das auf meiner Seite steht, sagt etwas anderes. Du bist geflohen und hast jemanden entführt." Kari atmete tief ein und biss ihre Zähne fest zusammen, doch er sprach weiter. „Egal was deine Gründe waren, sie ändern nichts an dieser Tatsache. Du bist vor mir geflohen, du hast mich verlassen. Du bist verschwunden und warst für mich nicht mehr zu spüren. Du hast eine andere Welt aufgesucht, in die ich dir normalerweise nicht hätte folgen können. Und dass du Rin mitgenommen hast, macht die Sache nicht besser." Kari kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Wollte er ihr hier ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden? Wie arm er doch war, wie unschuldig? Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Außerdem war ich nicht einfach verschwunden. Ich war auf dem Weg zu einer Heilerin. Ich habe sie nur nie erreicht, da du eher fortgegangen bist."

„Tz.", machte sie. „Das sagt sich leicht. Ich soll mich also in deine Lage versetzen? Dann versetz du dich in meine! Ich wäre beinahe verblutet! Und nur ein kleines Kind und ein Krötendämon, der von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, waren bei mir! Wenn hier also einer eine Wiedergutmachung verdient hätte, dann wohl eher ich!"

Er stieß sich von seinem Platz an der Wand ab und schritt langsam auf sie zu. „Du wirst deine Wiedergutmachung bekommen. Doch zuerst will ich meine."

Kari hob ihr Kinn und sah zu ihm hoch. Er wollte also auch etwas wiedergutmachen? Das wollte sie zuerst sehen, bevor sie es glaubte. Er blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Deine Wiedergutmachung. Habe ich sie, werde ich mich entschuldigen und dir entgegenkommen, wie du es dir wünschst."

Kari blinzelte. Hatte sie sich verhört? War das wirklich Sesshomaru, der vor ihr stand? Er wollte ihr entgegenkommen, wie sie es sich wünschte? Nicht nach seinen Bedingungen? Hatte er seine Meinung etwa wirklich geändert? So schnell? Sollte das jetzt so einfach gehen?

Prüfend erwiderte sie seinen Blick, suchte Tücke darin, eine Lüge, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sie hier nur ruhig stellen wollte, aber nicht wirklich vorhatte, seinen Worten nachzukommen. Aber sie schaute nur in zwei ernste Augen und konnte darin nichts anderes erkennen. Sollte sie also darauf eingehen? Auf sein vermeintliches Entgegenkommen? Sie wollte es versuchen und hoffte für ihn, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

„Und wie sollte meine Wiedergutmachung aussehen?" Sie klang distanziert und kühl, ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm momentan noch nicht traute. Doch seine Antwort und die folgenden Worte stimmten sie um. Er atmete ein und sprach bedächtig seine Worte aus, eine Bitte, wie er sie nur ihr stellen konnte und niemandem sonst.

„Heile mich."

_____________

Der fremde Mann mit den langen, weißen Haaren stieg die Treppen vom Tempel hinab zur Straße. Seine Haarpracht wippte mit jedem Schritt sachte auf und ab und der Wind ließ es sein Gesicht umschmeicheln. Er lächelte. Seine Augen waren fast geschlossen, doch spielerisch leicht fanden seine Schritte jede Stufe. Unten am Straßenrand wandte er sich nach links und bog die nächste Straße ab, in der er sein Auto geparkt hatte. Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss er auf, stieg ein und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sitz zurück. Er sah die Decke seines kleinen Cabrios an und erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an diese Nacht, die eine der schönsten seines langen Lebens war.

Nach einer Weile schloss er die Tür und fuhr nach Hause.


	26. Chapter 26

„Ich…heile dich?" Kari klang verwundert und verwirrt zugleich. Ihr ging gerade alles viel zu schnell, sie konnte sich auf seinen Sinneswandel kaum einstellen. Erst noch war er der sture Dämon, der unbedingt Recht behalten wollte, und im nächsten Moment schien er ihr ein verständiger, einlenkender Mann zu sein, der ihr Recht gab – zumindest teilweise. Sie hatte zwar genau das von ihm gefordert, aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass er dem wirklich nachkommen würde. Vor allem so schnell nicht…innerlich hatte sie sich auf einen Riesenkrach eingestellt, der tagelange Nachwirkungen mit sich gebracht hätte, hatte sich darauf vorbereitet, Argumente gesucht und mit nötigen Beispielen versehen, um ihm ja gut kontern und ihn in Grund und Boden reden zu können. Und dann das. Sie wusste gerade echt nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

„Du heilst mich.", bestätigte er seine Worte nur noch einmal.

„Wovon?", fragte sie nach, für sie sah er recht gesund aus.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nur an seiner linken Seite hinab. Sie folgte seinem Blick, der auf den leeren Ärmel fiel. Natürlich war ihr schon früher aufgefallen, dass ihm sein Arm fehlte, nur hatte sie nie den Eindruck gehabt, als würde ihn das sonderlich behindern oder stören. Meistens vergaß sie sogar, dass der Arm nicht da war, so wie eben. Kari blinzelte. Wollte er etwa, dass sie seinen Arm nachwachsen ließ? Einen ganzen Arm? Ihre Verwirrung nahm kontinuierlich zu.

„Ich…soll dir deinen Arm also nachwachsen lassen?" Unsicher sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Das fordere ich von dir, ja."

„Als Wiedergutmachung?"

„Als Wiedergutmachung." Er nickte ernst und sie tat es ihm unbewusst gleich. Tief holte sie Luft.

„Dir ist aber sicher immer noch klar, dass ich das nicht kann, oder?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Ich meine, ich kann es, ich weiß nur nicht wie. Aber das weißt du ja." Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn abwartend und kritisch an. Sie waren wieder an einen ihrer Streitpunkte angelangt, was würde er also tun?

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst.", antwortete er. Er ging an ihr vorbei auf ihr Bett zu und machte sich mit seinem verbliebenen Arm an seiner seltsamen Rüstung zu schaffen, die er kurz darauf abnahm und vor sich auf den Boden legte. Der Rüstung folgte sein Fell, dass er über Karis Bett ausbreitete, dann war sein Kimono an der Reihe.

„Ähm…", machte Kari laut und verwirrt. Warum zog er sich jetzt aus?! Was ging in diesem Mann nur vor?

„Was machst du? Lass dich angezogen!"

Er hielt inne und sah zu ihr. Er lächelte. „Um jemanden heilen zu können, brauchst du Körperkontakt. Dein Körper muss sich mit meinem Körper synchronisieren. Ich erleichtere dir diese Aufgebe lediglich ein wenig." Er streifte den Kimono von seiner linken Schulter und blickte sie aufmunternd an. Kari hingegen schaute baff auf den Armstumpf, der nun sichtbar geworden war. Ein glatter Schnitt hatte wohl den Rest davon abgetrennt, die Stelle schien gut verheilt zu sein. Und wie war das? Körperkontakt? Sie blinzelte angestrengt und versuchte Ordnung in ihren Kopf zu kriegen. Körperkontakt mit ihm, der mit halb entblößtem Oberkörper vor ihr stand, synchronisieren, heilen, halb entblößter Oberkörper…sie kam nicht mehr mit.

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, zwang die Ordnung zurück in ihre Gedankengänge und räusperte sich kurz.

„Körperkontakt?", fragte sie so sachlich wie möglich nach. „Wie genau sieht das aus?" Sie versuchte auch noch sehr unbeteiligt zu klingen und verdrängte aufkommende, störende Gedanken, die ihr eigenes Bild von Körperkontakt hatten. Seine helle Haut erschwerte ihr das ungemein, die sich straff und doch augenscheinlich unglaublich weich über seine Muskeln zog, die sie alle haargenau im Licht ausmachen konnte.

„Ich denke, es wird recht einfach für dich sein, das war es immer. Du lauscht meiner Atmung, fühlst meinen Herzschlag und passt dich daran an. Du überträgst so deine Heilkräfte auf mich und das sollte dich befähigen, meinen Arm wieder wachsen zu lassen."

„Das geht dann automatisch?", hakte sie nach. Sie würde einfach so schnell wie er atmen und das war alles? Ein wenig einfach. Vielleicht lief alles ein wenig zu einfach.

Ihr Misstrauen erwachte wieder, als er sich auf ihr Bett niederließ. Argwöhnisch befühlte er die weiche Matratze, eine Neuheit ihrer Zeit, bis er zurückrutschte und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Er sah wieder auf zu ihr, bemerkte ihr Zögern und deutete ihren Blick richtig, als sie sprach: „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Sesshomaru, geht das gerade ein wenig zu einfach und schnell. Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mir nicht diese ‚Gefälligkeit' erweist, nur damit du deinen Arm wieder hast und ich freiwillig mit dir komme? Deine ‚Wiedergutmachung' schön und gut, ich finde nach wie vor, dass du der einzige hier bist, der etwas wiedergutzumachen hat, und das überschwängliche und plötzliche Angebot, mir das Heilen zu erklären, lässt mich das nicht vergessen, es lässt mich eher misstrauisch werden. Wer garantiert mir, dass du mir wirklich entgegenkommen wirst? Dass du mir alles erzählen wirst, mich unterstützen wirst?"

Abwartend blickte sie ihm in die Augen, die er nicht abgewandt hatte bei ihren Worten. Sie schwieg, und auch er erwiderte nichts. Schließlich rutschte er wieder vom Bett und erhob sich und kam langsam auf sie zu. Er sah ihr offen in die Augen, bis er seinen Blick senkte. Schuldbewusst wie ihr schien.

„Ich habe dir Unrecht getan. Und das nicht nur einmal und nicht zum ersten Mal.", begann er. „Das wurde mir…heute klar."

Kari reagierte nicht, sondern wartete ab, was noch kommen würde. Er fuhr leise fort: „Aber anscheinend verlaufen wohl alle unsere anfänglichen Begegnungen so…" Kurz schloss er seine Augen und verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln, ganz so als würde er sich an eine dieser Begegnungen erinnern.

„Ich kann von dir nicht erwarten, dass du mir vertraust, und doch werde ich das tun, was du willst, ich werde deinen Weg versuchen. Meiner führte zu nichts, außer dass unser beider alter Stursinn wachgerufen wurde und du so gut auf mich zu sprechen bist, wie früher manchmal, als wir uns gerade erst kennen lernten. Also werde ich dir als Beweis meines Willens die Geschichte deiner Heilkunst erzählen, wie du sie entwickelt und eingesetzt hast." Er atmete tief ein und blickte ihr in die Augen. Ein versöhnliches Lächeln schmeichelte seinem so ernsten Gesicht.

„Dein Name in deinem vorherigen Leben war Ephyra. Du stammtest aus einem alten Lichtclan, warst eine Magierin, die sich das Licht zunutze machte. Wir beide begegneten uns das erste Mal auf einem Turnier und kämpften gegeneinander um ein gewisses Amulett, das ich gewann."

Verblüfft und aus großen Augen starrte Kari ihn an. Erzählte er ihr hier gerade wirklich ihre Geschichte? Ihr vergangenes Leben? So…plötzlich?

Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, in ihrem Bauch begann es unglaublich zu kribbeln und über ihren Körper schien sich ein Feuerwerk aus kleinen Flammen zu ziehen. Sie reagierte auf seine Worte, ihr Körper reagierte. Ephyra…immer wieder, wenn sie den Namen dachte, schien ein Blitz durch sie zu fahren. Überrascht schüttelte sie den Kopf ein wenig, um wieder klarer denken und ihm besser folgen zu können.

„Danach liefen wir uns immer wieder über den Weg, bis du schließlich einmal, zwar nur kurz, das Amulett getragen hast. Es wurde von deinen damaligen Vorfahren erschaffen und enthielt noch die urreine Kraft der Lichtmagie deines Clans. Dadurch, dass du es getragen hast, wurden deine eigenen latenten Fähigkeiten, die du wohl sonst nie entdeckt hättest, wieder erweckt und mit ihnen deine Heilkraft."

Kari kam sich vor wie ein Schwamm, der jedes seiner Worte begierig aufsog und doch das Gefühl hatte, ewig vertrocknet zu bleiben, da es zu wenige waren. Noch. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Märchen, was er sagte, ihr Märchen, und doch wusste sie, dass alles wahr war. Es war nicht ihr Märchen, es war ihr Leben.

Ein Bild tauchte in ihrem Kopf auf, ein großer runder Anhänger mit einem Kristall und Schriftzeichen darauf, die sie nicht verstand, die ihr aber vertraut waren. Seine Worte und ihre Erinnerung vermischten sich, es war das Amulett gewesen, das zerstört worden war, als sie sein Gegenstück vernichtet hatten.

Ihr Blick ging ins Leere und sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was hatte er ihr gleich noch einmal erzählt, was war davon ihre Erinnerung? War das wichtig?

Sesshomaru sah sie ein wenig besorgt an, sie wirkte desorientiert auf ihn.

„Wie gesagt, diese Heilkräfte sind es, die du auf andere überträgst. Du wirst mit ihren Körpern eins und teilst deine Kräfte mit ihnen." Sein Lächeln wurde wärmer. „So hast du auch mich einige Male geheilt und sogar vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt."

Neue Bilder tauchten auf, Sesshomaru, wie er blutverschmiert vor ihr am Boden lag in einem Meer aus toten Drachenkörpern, noch warm, mit dampfenden Wunden, und rotem Stein, nass vom vielen Blut der Opfer. Verzweiflung kam in ihr hoch bei diesem Bild, Sorge um ihn, Angst, dass auch er tot war…doch sie atmete tief ein und holte sich selbst zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Dasselbe hast du auch schon vor zwei Tagen getan, als du meine Hand heiltest.", fügte Sesshomaru hinzu und sein Blick wurde prüfend. Was ging vor in ihr? Erinnerte sie sich?

Nachdenklich nickte sie, ihre Augen auf seine Rüstung gerichtet. Es war nur eine kleine Wunde gewesen, kein Vergleich zu damals, als er gegen die Drachen gekämpft und verloren hatte.

„Sesshomaru?" Sie sah auf in sein gespanntes Gesicht. Er war unverletzt und stark und sie blinzelte einmal fest, um dieses andere Bild zu vertreiben. Sie hatte ihn geheilt damals! Er hatte überlebt. Doch diese Erinnerung setzte ihr seltsam zu.

„Es funktioniert."

Überrascht schaute er sie an.

„Wann hast du gegen Drachen gekämpft?", fragte sie ihn. Seine Überraschung wurde zu Verblüffung und löste sich in einem Lachen auf. Es klang losgelöst und frei. Freudig strahlten seine Augen.

„Sie waren sauer auf mich, weil ich drei ihrer Artgenossen getötet habe, um dich zu retten." Dass diese Information nicht zu ihrer „Heilgeschichte" gehörte, schien er nicht zu bemerken.

„Ein Junges und seine Eltern…", flüsterte sie und neue Bilder stürmten ihr Inneres, trugen sie aus der Gegenwart davon, sahen die drei besagten Drachen vor sich, das Junge in einer Hütte, die Eltern, die sie suchten, aufspürten und beinahe töteten, Sesshomaru, der in einem dunklen Wald zu ihr kam und sie rettete… Aber nein, sie stand in ihrem Zimmer, nicht im Wald, unter ihren Füßen lag Teppich, keine Erde und Kiefernnadeln.

„Und sie haben sie gerächt.", fuhr sie fort, mehr zu sich selbst. „Danach…" Nur dieses ‚danach' schien ein Zeichen für ihren Kopf zu sein, einen neuen Film ablaufen zu lassen. Ein zerstörtes, rauchendes Schloss, überall lagen weitere Drachenkörper, ein Horrorszenario! Ihr war, als würde sie über diesen schrecklichen Ort schweben, sie roch den Rauch, den Tod, hörte schreiende Menschen, das Grollen von Feuer, das Brüllen von noch lebenden Drachen, und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen aus Schrecken und Angst. Wo war Sesshomaru? Sie war ihm nach geflogen, doch konnte sie ihn hier nirgends entdecken! Lag er unter den Drachen? War er gestorben, nachdem sie ihn gerade noch geheilt hatte?

Jemand fasste sie ihre linke Schulter und erschrocken schaute sie auf. Er stand vor ihr! Nein, er lag nicht unter Drachen, hier gab es keine Drachen! Es war ihre Erinnerung, nur ihre Erinnerung und er hatte alles überlebt! Schwer schluckte sie. Ihr Herz pochte noch immer schnell, doch der Strom aus Bildern war versiegt. Für wie lange?

Sesshomaru sah sie besorgt an. „Danach wurde alles gut.", sagte er. Ihre Erinnerungen hatten sie anscheinend zu sehr verängstigt. Er legte seine warme Hand auf ihre Wange. „Alles wurde gut.", wiederholte er und lächelte sie an. „Die Drachen wurden besiegt und sie behelligten uns nie wieder."

Es stimmte, was er sagte, sie wusste es.

Aus großen Augen sah sie sein nahes Gesicht an. Sie erkannte, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte, sah es in seinen Augen. Ihre Erinnerungen schienen sie zu ertränken in ihrer Sturmflut, die bei seinen Worten aufgekommen war, und er schien Angst zu haben, dass sie mitgerissen wurde. Denn er wusste, dass nicht nur schöne Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf schlummerten und darauf warteten, frei gespült zu werden.

„Das weiß ich.", antwortete sie ihm. Seine Hand verließ ihr Gesicht und glitt auf ihre Schulter. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf seine Rüstung neben ihnen und weiter auf ihre Hände. Sie hob sie an und starrte ihre Handflächen an. Ein neuer Körper, sie hatte einen neuen Körper bekommen und den Weg zurück zu Sesshomaru gewählt, wohl in dem Wissen, dass so auch ihre Erinnerungen zurückkehren würden. Und mit einiger Verzögerung waren sie das auch.

Und hier stand sie vor ihm, vor ihrem Gefährten aus einer lang vergangenen Zeit. Nicht einmal der Tod hatte sie voneinander für immer trennen können. Niemand konnte das.

Sie schluckte, ihr Hals war seltsam trocken, und atmete tief ein. Ihre Augen schlossen sich.

„Erzählst du mir, wie alles angefangen hat? Wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben? Unsere Geschichte?", fragte sie leise und schaute auf zu ihm. „Und währenddessen heile ich deinen Arm?" Ein Lächeln schmeichelte ihrem Gesicht und wartend legte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig schief. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Seine Hand verließ ihre Schulter wieder und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Soll ich dir denn nicht noch mehr über deine Fähigkeiten sagen?", wollte er wissen und sanft schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nicht nötig.", entgegnete sie. „Ich _weiß_ inzwischen, wie sie funktionieren."

Kurz schwieg er. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es wirklich so einfach geht.", sagte er dann leise mehr zu sich selbst. „Dass wirklich nur ein paar Worte…"

„Vielleicht liegt es auch an Saiku und ihrem Mittelchen.", warf Kari ein. „Vielleicht wären es davor wirklich nur Worte gewesen."

Schmerz zeigte sich in seinen Augen, als er seinen Mund erneut öffnete, um wohl sein schlechtes Gewissen zu äußern, doch sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Sesshomaru. Die Gegenwart sieht nun ganz anders aus, also lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen. Nur…" Sie senkte ihre Hand und sah ihn ernst an. „Sollte sich das alles hier noch einmal wiederholen, warum auch immer, dann mach es anders!"

Sesshomaru hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen.

„Vor allem mach es besser!", betonte sie und die Strenge in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Da war sie, Ephyra. Sie war die Einzige, die es je gewagt hatte, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch er sah ihr an, dass er trotz ihrer Worte noch einiges wieder gut zu machen hatte. Er sollte sich in nächster Zeit unbedingt und ausschließlich von seiner besten Seite zeigen…

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn schnell wieder. Er nickte einfach nur. „Versprochen."

„Fein!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Dann heile ich dich, ich will einen Mann mit zwei Armen!"

Sie ging an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Bett, während die verwirrte Kari in ihr sich fragte, ob sie das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte…

Sie sah ihn über die Schulter an und eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick zeigte ihr, dass sie es wirklich gesagt hatte.


	27. Chapter 27

„Fein!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Dann heile ich dich, ich will einen Mann mit zwei Armen!"

Sie ging an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Bett, während die verwirrte Kari in ihr sich fragte, ob sie das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte…

Sie sah ihn über die Schulter an und eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick zeigte ihr, dass sie es wirklich gesagt hatte.

Schnell schaute sie wieder ihr Bett an und trat zur Seite, als sie wartete, dass er sich niederließ. Einmal atmete sie tief durch, verschloss kurz ihre Augen vor seinem Anblick (mit entblößtem Oberkörper auf ihrem Bett, auf sie wartend…), befahl ihrem Herzen, ruhiger zu schlagen, und setzte sich neben ihn.

Das Wissen, was sie jetzt tun musste, spulte sich wie automatisch in ihrem Kopf ab, nicht weil er es ihr kurz erzählt hatte, sondern weil sie sich erinnerte. Wieder blitzte sein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, schwer verwundet, dem Tode nahe, voller Blut in einem Schlachtfeld liegend, sie fühlte erneut ihre Angst von damals, die Furcht, ihn zu verlieren, die Erleichterung, die mit der Erkenntnis kam, ihn heilen zu können.

„Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?", fragte sie ihn. Sie kniete am Bettende und hatte von selbst damit begonnen, sich auf ihre eigene Atmung erst einmal zu konzentrieren und sie tief und gleichmäßig werden zu lassen. Doch ihr Herz spielte noch immer nicht wirklich mit…

Sesshomarus Blick glitt von seinem Armstumpf auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sie ihre Atmung verändert hatte.

„Es geschah in einem Kampf zwischen mir und meinem Bruder."

Karis linke Augenbraue ruckte sofort nach oben. „Inuyasha hat ihn dir abgeschlagen?" Verdammt! „Warum? Warum habt ihr denn gekämpft?"

„Es ging um Tessaiga.", meinte Sesshomaru nur wie nebenbei.

Kari seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Schwert… Warum wollt ihr es nur alle haben? Kousenshi, du… Es gehört doch Inuyasha, nicht? Lasst es ihm doch einfach!"

Sesshomaru sah sie verwundert an. „Wann hat Kousenshi versucht, Tessaiga an sich zu reißen?"

„Gleich an meinem zweiten Tag in dieser wunderschönen Welt. Ich wär dabei beinahe in einem Waldbrand ums Leben gekommen." Tja, da fiel ihr jetzt wieder ein, dass ihr _Sohn_ da noch was zu hören kriegen musste. Ihr Sohn…wie sich das anhörte…

Ein Blick in Sesshomarus Gesicht sagte ihr, dass ihr Ältester auch von seinem Vater in naher Zukunft eine Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Sie seufzte. „Also warum seid ihr alle so hinter diesem Schwert her?" Sie hob ihre Rechte an seinen Hals und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war ruhig und stark, ganz so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. „Sobald es einer von euch anfasst, wird es unhandlich groß und versprüht ein paar Blitze, die ihr alleine auch hinkriegen würdet." Sesshomaru bedachte sie mit zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck, während sie auf seine Atmung achtete, indem sie ihm lauschte und auf seine Brust sah, wie sie sich hob und senkte. Er hatte wirklich schöne Muskeln… Gedanklich gab sie sich eine Kopfnuss, weil sich ihr Herz bei solchen Überlegungen nie seinem anpassen würde!

„Tessaiga in den richtigen Händen kann mehr als wachsen und Blitze sprühen.", antwortete er ihr ein wenig trocken. „Unser Vater eroberte mit diesem Schwert sein Reich. Mit einem Schlag konnte er ganze Dämonenheere auslöschen und-"

„Aber früher brauchtest du solch eine Waffe doch auch nicht." Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Ich meine…" Das Amulett blitzte wieder in ihrem Kopf auf und zeigte ihr, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Ihr kam es gerade so vor, als würde sie schneller reden als denken. Und ihre Erinnerungen waren auch noch alles andere als geordnet. Da nicht den Faden zu verlieren, war ein Kunststück!

„Ich meine, du hast das Amulett getragen. Und auch ich…" Wieder kam erst mitten in ihrem Satz die entsprechende, notwendige Erinnerung, damit sie fortfahren konnte. „…habe dir damals einen Teil meiner Kraft gegeben, die du nach wie vor anwendest." Er war nach wie vor, auch ohne das Amulett, so schnell wie das Licht, was er ihr zu verdanken hatte. Sie hatte nach Risus Geburt einen Teil ihrer Magie einfach auf ihn übertragen, was sie jedoch geschwächt hatte für einige Zeit…in der dann…Naraku…

Ihre Hände glitten von seinem Hals kraftlos wieder auf ihre Beine. Sie waren eiskalt geworden, als die Erinnerungen wieder mit aller Macht in ihr Denken einschlugen.

Wie hatte Naraku gewusst, dass sie nicht so stark wie sonst war? Wie hatte er wissen können, wann er zuschlagen musste, wann sie schwach und Sesshomaru außer Reichweite war? Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, Narakus Bild tauchte auf, sie hörte Risu schreien, weinen, fühlte den Schrecken, die Panik…

Wärme hüllte ihre Hände ein, dann legte sich etwas an ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an.

„Bleib hier, Kari.", sagte Sesshomaru leise. „Denk nicht an diesen Schrecken, nicht jetzt, bleib bei mir." Er hatte genau erkannt, was in ihr vorging.

Seine Stimme drängte ihre Erinnerung zurück, aber sie verschwand nicht.

Er strich über ihre Wange, als würde er eine Träne wegwischen, und Kari schluckte schwer und holte tief Luft.

„Es war auf einmal wieder da…", murmelte sie und ihr Blick driftete wieder ab in die Leere.

„Kari…Ephyra, sieh mich an!", sagte er bestimmt und sie folgte, klammerte sich an seine Augen, die sie sorgenvoll und warm ansahen. Sein Gesicht kam näher, fesselte sie an ihn und hielt sie in der Gegenwart.

„Du bist bei mir. Nach all der Zeit bist du wieder bei mir.", flüsterte er. „Den Kindern geht es gut, sie leben und sind gesund. Und du wirst sie wieder sehen. Du wirst wieder bei ihnen sein. Du siehst, es ist bereits alles auf dem Weg, wieder gut zu werden. Alles wird wieder gut.", beruhigte er sie.

Dieses Mal spürte sie, wie Tränen ihre Augen verließen. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach beruhigen, zu tief saßen die Gefühle, und wollten nun an die Oberfläche.

„Ephyra.", flüsterte er ihren Namen wieder liebevoll und tröstend.

Langsam hob sie ihre Arme, streckte sie nach seiner Brust aus, umschlang sie und drückte sich selbst dagegen, während ihre Tränen immer weiter liefen.

Mit seinem Arm drückte Sesshomaru sie sanft an sich, und ihre Schluchzer bebten in seinem Körper wider. Er küsste ihr Haupt und legte seine Wange auf ihr Haar. So saßen sie lange da, solange wie sie weinte und einfach nur seine Wärme und Umarmung suchte.

„Es geht ihnen wirklich gut?", fragte sie nach einer Weile mit brüchiger Stimme. Sie schluckte schwer, umklammerte Sesshomaru aber immer noch fest.

„Sie sind alle längst erwachsen, Kousenshi hat sogar selbst schon eine Tochter, Nanami."

„Wirklich?"

„Ten und Ryun streifen gemeinsam durch das Land und sind jeden Tag woanders. Risu lebt in einem Land weit im Westen bei einer Greifenkolonie."

Jetzt blinzelte Kari kurz, dann setzt sie sich langsam auf und sah Sesshomaru fragend an.

„Deine einzige Tochter lebt…bei was für einer Kolonie?"

„Die Greifenkolonie, deren Anführer ihr Greifenjunges von damals ist."

„Warum lebt sie bei dieser Kolonie?" Sie erinnerte sich an das Junge ihrer Tochter. Ein kleiner Greif, den ihr Karis Großvater geschenkt hatte, wie es Tradition in ihrer Familie gewesen war. So weit so gut. Aber warum lebte sie da?

„Sie wuchs bei Saiku auf. Und zog sich, als sie erwachsen war, in die Einsamkeit zurück."

„Ganz allein?", hauchte Kari.

„Sie wollte es so."

„Hast du nicht versucht…ich meine…" Das Bild des blonden, lachenden Kindes tauchte in ihren Erinnerungen auf, wie sie es in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte, spielend mit seinem kleinen Greifen.

„Sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Weder von mir, noch von ihrer Tante." Er senkte seinen Blick.

„Doch ich wache über sie. Mit jedem neuen Tag weiß ich ihren Aufenthaltsort, und folge ihren Wegen. Sie schwebte nie in Gefahr…" Er lächelte nun. „Ihre Freunde achten gut auf sie."

„Aber…sie ist allein…unter all diesen Dämonen." Kari verstand das nicht.

„Sie sind Dämonen wie sie."

„Was?" Sie ruckte weg von ihm, ihre Arme fielen auf seine Knie. „Sie sind doch nicht wie sie! Sie sind wild und gefährlich, roh und…gefährlich!", begehrte sie auf. „Warum will sie da leben? Eine ganze Kolonie? Weißt du nicht, wie viele das sind?"

„Vierundfünfzig.", antwortete er.

Ungläubig holte sie tief Luft. „Vierundfünfzig?! Und sie ist da ganz allein?"

Jetzt lachte Sesshomaru leise. „Du unterschätzt sie, sie lebt dort seit fast vierzig Jahren, und gilt als vollwertiges Mitglied der Kolonie. Dabei rangiert sie in den obersten Reihen."

Der Unglaube verschwand einfach nicht aus Karis Blick.

„Das ist wirklich dein Ernst? Du bist damit einverstanden? Es beunruhigt dich in keinster Weise?"

„Ich habe das Beste aus dieser Situation gemacht, da ich Risu nicht davon abhalten konnte."

Kari schaute ihm einen Moment noch prüfend in die Augen, dann seufzte sie.

„Wir können sie besuchen, wenn du willst.", schlug Sesshomaru vor.

„Aber hallo, das werden wir!" Sie straffte ihre Schultern und wischte sich über ihre noch feuchten Wangen. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Und Kousenshi hat eine Tochter?" Freude gesellte sich in ihrem Inneren an die Seite der Sorge. „Wie alt ist sie?"

„Sie wurde vor drei Jahren im Frühling geboren."

„Und wer ist die Mutter?" Gespannt beugte sie sich ein wenig vor.

„Sie heißt Inuzuka Reika. Sie ist eine Adlige aus dem Westen. Und ja,", sagte er bei ihrem Blick. „Sie werden wir auch besuchen."

„Dann bin ich also…" Sie fragte sich, ob sie dieses Wort gerade wirklich verwenden musste. Sie war erst sechzehn Jahre alt! „…schon eine Großmutter?" Ihr Blick war äußerst befremdet und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sesshomaru tippte ihr gegen den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Nur in deinen Erinnerungen."

Sie nickte. „Wow. Meine arme Mama. Auch wenn ich ihr alles sagen würde, was ich hier erlebe, das dürfte unter keinen Umständen dabei sein. Sie und Urgroßmutter. Ha!" Kari lachte. Sie atmete tief ein und sah ihm wieder ruhig in die Augen.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er sie leise. „Ja." Tief atmete sie ein. Das alles war doch ein ganz schön großes Stück, an dem sie kauen musste. Aber ein Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr, dass er mit davon abbeißen würde. Er würde sie so gut er konnte unterstützen, mehr noch als sonst vielleicht, weil er sich nach wie vor schuldig fühlte. Zumindest wünschte sie ihm das… Eine gewisse Strafe musste schon sein.

Aber jetzt wollte sie das Heilen endlich versuchen! Sie wusste, dass es sehr anstrengend werden würde, und wollte ja noch ein wenig was von der Nacht haben, um morgen fit zu sein.

„Soll ich dich jetzt heilen?", fragte sie ihn und bekam natürlich ein Lächeln als Antwort.

„Wenn du soweit bist.", sagte er und sie nickte.

Es wurde still in dem Zimmer. Über das Anwesen hatte sich tiefe Nacht gelegt und hüllte alles in ihren Schlaf bis auf die beiden. Sie saßen entspannt nebeneinander, während Karis Meditation immer tiefer ging. Die Atmung hatte sie sofort angepasst, nur das Herz brauchte länger. Nach einer Weile hatte sie endlich die Augen geschlossen, was sie schon einmal viel weiter gebracht hatte, da der Blick auf seinen wohlgestalteten Körper sie nicht mehr ablenkte. Denn zu diesem Blick waren auch, so schien es ihr zumindest, so etwas wie andere Erinnerungen gekommen. Äußerst störende Erinnerungen, wenn man einen ruhigen Herzschlag brauchte. Doch nach und nach näherte sie sich Sesshomarus Herzschlag an und schließlich schlugen beide im Einklang miteinander.

Es war seltsam. Sie war noch nie gut in Meditieren und Lang-an-einem-Ort-sitzen gewesen, dazu fehlte ihr die Geduld und sie dachte sich dabei immer, was sie im Moment nicht alles machen und erledigen könnte. Deshalb hatte sie das ganze nur einmal probiert und dann sein lassen. Doch hier und jetzt war es irgendwie anders. Sie dachte nicht an andere unerledigte Dinge, sondern nur an Sesshomaru, seinen Arm und an das Heilen. Und plötzlich ging es von ganz allein, genau wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Sesshomaru fühlte, wie ihre Kraft seinen Körper durchströmte und er schloss seine Augen. Dieses Gefühl…auch wenn es nicht oft die Notwendigkeit gegeben hatte früher, dass sie ihn heilte, hatte er es doch jedes Mal genossen. Er war ihr dadurch so nahe. Und nach dieser unglaublich langen Zeit für ihn war es Balsam für seine Seele.

Er fühlte die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, und ihr Duft, der sie in einer zarten Wolke umgab, drang ihm in die Nase. Sie roch nach irgendwelchen ihm unbekannten Blumen und der Blumenduft vermischte sich mit ihrem körpereigenen Geruch und schmeichelte seinen feinen Sinnen.

Wow, dachte Kari sich nur. Sie war mittendrin im Heilen, fühlte, wie ihre Kraft – ja ihre Kraft, da war einiges in ihr – floss, fluktuierte, sich in zarten Wellen dahin wiegte auf ihre Hände zu und so auf Sesshomaru überging. Ihre Sinne folgten den heilenden Energien und leiteten sie gezielt in seinen Arm. Es wirkte sehr vertraut das ganze und auch sehr beruhigend. Alles in ihr war ruhig, wohl auch wie in Sesshomaru. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie seine Gefühle spürte, was sie früher oft verwirrt hatte, da sie seinem Verhalten so sehr widersprochen hatten. Innerlich grinste sie. Später hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, seine Innenwelt ruhig zu halten, ausgeglichen, um sie so zu unterstützen in ihrer Arbeit, anscheinend machte er das immer noch.

Unbewusst vertiefte sie ihre Atmung noch, weil ein feiner Duft ihrer Nase schmeichelte. Etwas roch ganz außerordentlich gut, wie sie fand, und kitzelte ihre Sinne. Oder waren es nur seine Eindrücke, die sie mit ihm wahrnahm? Roch sie etwa so gut für ihn? Denn das war wirklich ein ausgesprochen guter Duft, irgendwie… ihr fiel kein passendes Wort ein für ihren Eindruck, doch der Duft, ihr Duft, zog sie selbst stark in seinen Bann.

Sesshomaru wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab. Seine Augen fuhren die Linien ihres feines Gesichtes nach, das mit jeder Kurve, jeder Sommersprosse, die vereinzelt und hell auf ihren Wangen verteilt waren, ihrem früheren Ich glich. Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie da neben ihm saß, so nah. Wieder sog er tief die Luft ein, er wollte sich ihren Duft in dieser Situation für immer einprägen.

Ein dumpfer Druck zog sich bald darauf durch seine linke Seite, der sich an seiner Schulter verstärkte und noch in das Stück seines Oberarmes hineinstrahlte, das alles war, was von seinem Arm übergeblieben war. Aber dieser Druck breitete sich weiter aus, zog sich an seinem Oberarm nach unten in die Länge und seit langem spürte er wieder seinen Ellbogen, seinen Unterarm, schließlich seine Hand und dann einen Finger nach dem anderen. Gespannt versuchte er, ob er sie bewegen konnte, doch das ging noch nicht. Er fühlte erst nur. Sein Arm selbst, oder an seiner Stelle war nur ein goldenes Leuchten. Nach einer Weile kam zu dem Druck etwas Neues hinzu, ein Pulsieren, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er merkte, dass es mit seinem Herzschlag mitschwang. Es war sein Puls, den er wieder in seinem Arm vernahm!

Erneut versuchte er, seine Finger unter dem Licht zu bewegen und er glaubte, es zu können, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Doch er wartete weiter, bis sie ganz fertig war.

Karis Herzschlag erhöhte sich automatisch mit dem von Sesshomaru. Sie spürte seine Freude, als wäre sie ihre eigene. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon neben ihm saß, draußen konnte längst die Sonne aufgehen, doch es war ihr egal. Ihm so nahe zu sein, war alles, was im Moment zählte. So mit ihm vereint zu sein, dass es etwas in ihr ausfüllte, etwas, von dem sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, das es fehlte, obwohl sie es unbewusst wohl immer geahnt hatte. Er hatte ihr gefehlt. Sehnsucht wallte plötzlich mit dieser Erkenntnis in ihr auf und riss sie mit sich. Ihr Herz begann, noch schneller zu schlagen, und nahm seines mit sich, ihre Atmung wurde tiefer wie seine. Was hatte sie nicht alles an ihm vermisst. Süßer Schmerz hüllte sie ein, weil er hier neben ihr saß, er war wieder bei ihr, er gehörte wieder ihr, so wie sie nie aufgehört hatte, ihm zu gehören.

Sie hörte ihn, atmete scharf mit ihm ein und dieser unglaubliche Duft wurde mit einem Mal genauso unglaublich anziehend, reizend,…verführerisch. War das wirklich ihr Duft? Hatte er solch eine Wirkung? Das Gefühl der Sehnsucht wurde stärker, es schrie förmlich auf, und ihr war, als würde sie sich geradezu nach ihm verzehren. Warum war das so intensiv? Woher kam das auf einmal? War das immer noch nur sie? Oder fühlte Sesshomaru dasselbe und vergrößerte es so nur noch? Gott, fragte sie sich, war das wichtig?

Sie fragte sich, was geschehen würde, wenn sie ihn geheilt hatte und die Verbindung abbrach. Was würde davon zurückbleiben? Doch ihre Gedanken gingen in eine ganz andere Richtung, beschäftigten sich nicht länger mit ihrer Gefühlswelt, sondern mit den Folgen dieser Sehnsucht. Was er wohl tun würde? Mit zwei Händen anstatt nur mit einer?

Ihr wurde warm und kalt und wieder warm und immer wärmer. Ihre Vernunft versuchte, einzugreifen und die Ordnung in ihrem Kopf wiederherzustellen, damit nicht alles völlig aus dem Ruder lief, vor allem versuchte sie, gewisse Bilder, die einfach auftauchten, zu unterdrücken. Waren das Erinnerungsfetzen? Oder einfach nur ihre Phantasie? Oder waren es seine Erinnerungen und seine Phantasie? Sie konnte sie nicht trennen, nichts auseinander halten. Aber bei einigen dieser Bilder wünschte sie sich fast, dass sie Erinnerungen waren…

Sie konnte spüren, wie sie rot wurde, ihr Gesicht wurde ganz heiß, und der Teil in ihr, der bei solchen Gedanken peinlich berührt war, flehte, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht auch noch lesen konnte. Eine gewisse Erinnerung meinte dies nämlich schon…

Zuviel, beschloss sie schließlich, und riss sich von seinem Körper los.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, ihre Atmung ging schnell und flach, genau wie seine. Sie hob langsam ihren Blick zu seinem und eine neue Hitzewelle fuhr durch ihren Körper. Sein Blick… Seine goldenen Augen hielten ihre gefangen und sie konnte genau herauslesen, was er wollte. Wie sehr er das gerade wollte. Anscheinend hatte er auch ein paar Erinnerungen wachgerufen. Oder sie, je nach dem.

Zwanghaft senkte sie ihren Blick auf seinen Arm, der wie erwartet wieder da war. Doch das war gerade Nebensache. Sie beobachtete, wie er ihn hob, langsam, bedächtig, wie seine Muskeln sich zusammenzogen und streckten unter seiner leicht gebräunten Haut, und er seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte. Seine Haut war auch nicht gerade kühler als ihre und half also gar nichts, die Hitze in ihr zu vertreiben. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ihr Blick blieb weiter unten und beobachtete seine Bauchmuskeln, wie sie sich anspannten, als er sich vorlehnte. Hatte ihr Anblick es ihr vorher schon schwer gemacht, ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen, so machte er es jetzt unmöglich. Ihr Herz raste. Und sie wusste, dass es das seine auch tat.

Sie schluckte – ihr Hals war ausgetrocknet – als sie seinen Daumen auf ihrer Unterlippe spürte, wie er sie entlang strich, erst zart, dann ein wenig fester. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihm jetzt wieder in die Augen sehen würde, wäre es endgültig um sie geschehen. Also gab sie sich weiterhin mit seinen Muskeln zufrieden, über die sie nur zu gern mehr als ihre Augen gleiten lassen würde.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund ein wenig, was ihr das Atmen ungemein erleichterte, und fragte sich einerseits, was sie daran hinderte, ihre Hände über seine Brust streichen zu lassen, andererseits ruckte ihr Kopf ein wenig vor und sie knabberte an seinem Daumen, saugte sanft daran. Die Antwort darauf war ein tiefes Summen aus Sesshomarus Kehle, das fast wie ein Knurren klang, aber nicht im Geringsten bedrohlich. Im Gegenteil, es hallte in ihr wider und ihr Körper reagierte in seiner ganz eigenen Art darauf. Sie beugte sich vor, kniete sich aufrecht hin und streckte ihre Hand nach seiner Brust aus, streichelte sie, fühlte die harten Muskeln unter der warmen Haut. Sein kehliges Knurren wurde lauter und sandte wahre Schauer über ihren Rücken.

Sie wusste, wie nahe sie sich mit ihm gerade am Abgrund bewegte. Sie wusste, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen musste, um sie nicht einfach zu packen und ihr mit seinem Körper zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte und wie sehr er sie jetzt wollte, so lange bis er glaubte, sie davon überzeugt zu haben. Er wartete nur noch ein wenig länger, bis sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen würde. Dann wäre es um sie geschehen.

Sie beugte sich weiter vor und der zischende Laut, als er die Luft einzog, war direkt an ihrem Ohr, als sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals legte. Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran, fühlte seinen Linken Arm, der fest ihre Hüfte umschlang und sie gegen sich presste. Sie lag an seiner heißen Brust, saugte an seinem Hals, fühlte seinen heftigen Puls unter ihren Lippen. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein langes Haar, verkrallte sich darin, als seine Hände begangen, ihr Oberteil hochzuziehen und heiß über ihre nackte Haut wanderten. Ein heller Laut verließ ihre Lippen, sein heißer Atem streifte ihr Ohr.

„Sieh mich an!", verlangte er, die Stimme tief und rau vor Verlangen.

Sie antwortete nicht, noch folgte sie. Sie saugte fester an der zarten Haut seines Halses und legte ein Bein über seinen Schoß und saß so auf ihm. Der Atem an ihrem Ohr wurde zu einem leisen Stöhnen und in ihrer neuen Position fühlte sie, wie sehr er sie bereits wollte.

„Kari…", flüsterte er ihren Namen und seine Hände wurden drängender, sein Griff fester. Er zog sie zu sich heran, sein Kopf drängte ihren von seinem Hals weg, um im nächsten Moment dasselbe bei ihr zu machen, was sie eben noch bei ihm getan hatte. Sie spürte seine Zähne, die nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig an ihr knabberten, dazwischen seine heiße Zunge.

„Sesshomaru.", rollte sein Name schwer über ihre Lippen. Sie krallte sich an seiner Schulter fest, um noch irgendwo Halt zu haben.

„Das erinnert mich…", hauchte er an ihrem Hals und sein Mund wanderte tiefer und zog eine brennende Spur über ihre Schulter, ihr Schlüsselbein und biss zart in ihre weiche Brust durch ihr Oberteil und ihren BH. Auch in Kari tauchte die Erinnerung auf, wie sie in der Hütte ihrer Großmutter waren, in derselben Stellung, nur dass sie vollständig wach war. Zum Glück. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Sie wich ein wenig von ihm zurück und zog sich ihr Top über den Kopf. Unbeachtet landete es auf dem Boden hinter ihr. Sesshomaru lehnte sich vor und sie weiter zurück und ließ seinen Mund über ihre nackte Haut wandern. Sie hing komplett in seinem Griff und lehnte genießerisch ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Wie von selbst hob sie ihre Hände an ihren Rücken und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs, der gleich darauf ihrem Oberteil folgte. Wieder erklang sein Knurren, und als sein Mund ihren Busen liebkoste verengte sich ihre gesamte Wahrnehmung nur auf diese Stelle, die er berührte. Bald war er nicht mehr das Risiko, sich zurückzuhalten, sondern sie! Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippen und zerdrückte ein Stöhnen zwischen ihren Zähnen.

„Sesshomaru.", sagte sie wieder, hob seinen Kopf an und presste ihren Mund auf seinen. Er lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand und zog sie mit sich. Ihr Kuss war fordernd, heiß und raubte ihr das letzte bisschen Verstand, das noch da gewesen war. Es war ein umwerfendes Gefühl, seine nackte Brust an ihrer zu spüren. Seine Rechte hatte sich in ihrem Haar verkrallt und behielt ihr Gesicht an Ort und Stelle, um seinen Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen. Selbst wenn sie nach Luft schnappen musste, fing er ihre Lippen gleich wieder mit seinen ein. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie längst im Abgrund waren. Er würde nicht mehr aufhören. Augenblicklich küsste sie ihn noch drängender. Dann löste sich seine Hand aus ihrem Haar, seine Lippen verließen ihre. Ihr Mund folgte automatisch seinem, sie beugte sich vor, doch wurde sie im nächsten Moment hochgehoben, sie schien leicht wie eine Feder für ihn zu sein. Er legte sie auf ihr Bett, stützte sich neben ihr ab und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach ihrem Kinn. Nach wie vor sah sie ihm nicht in die Augen, inzwischen weil es die Sache noch reizender machte. Er hob ihr Gesicht an.

„Sieh mich an!", forderte er wieder, tief und leise. Das Lachen, das aus seiner Brust kam, versprach ihr nur noch mehr Spaß und sie kniff ihre Augen noch fester zusammen.

Sein Kopf beugte sich zu ihrem Gesicht. „Kari, Kari.", flüsterte er. Sein Mund fuhr ihr Kinn entlang und sie spürte das Vibrieren seines Lachens in ihrem ganzen Körper. „Du bist so gehorsam wie früher.", neckte er sie und seine Zähne spielten zärtlich mit ihrem Ohr. „Also denke ich, dass dieselben Mittel wie früher noch funktionieren, damit ich doch kriege, was ich will." Sie kicherte, griff nach seinem Gesicht und zog es vor ihres, bevor er eines seiner früheren Mittelchen anwandte. In dem Gold seiner Augen erkannte sie eine neue Facette. Es schimmerte, als wäre dahinter ein Feuer entfacht worden. Etwas, das ganz klar ihr Verdienst war. Tief sah sie ihm in die Augen und fragte sich innerlich, wann sie den Schlaf dieser Nacht nachholen würde.

Sein Lächeln entblößte seine weißen Zähne, und seine spitzen Eckzähne gaben dem Ganzen wirklich etwas ganz und gar Dämonisches. „Es geht doch.", triumphierte er. „Auch wenn ich liebend gern ein wenig ausprobiert hätte, welches meiner Mittel dich überzeugt hätte." Seine Lippen lagen fast auf ihren und sie spürten deren Bewegung, als sie seine Worte formten. Sie strich ihm über die Stirn und ihre Hand fuhr eine lange Haarsträhne nach, die sein Gesicht so zahlreich umhüllten und sich wie ein Schleier um sie beide legten. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und küsste ihn lang und liebevoll. Er drückte sie sanft in ihr Kissen und verlagerte seinen Körper, dass er halb auf ihr lag und sie nicht sein volles Gewicht tragen musste. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn fester an sich, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, die doch zu kurz war, löste er sich von ihr. Seine Hand strich durch ihr Haar, wie sie es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte, und ihre Blicke hatten sich wieder gefunden.

„Dieses Mal wird es anders werden, Kari, Ephyra." Seine Stimme war leise und fest. „Ich werde dich beschützen. Bei dir sein. Noch einmal wird es nicht passieren, dass du…" Er geriet ins Stocken, dann seufzte er. Ein schiefes Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. „Ich war noch nie gut in solchen Dingen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, und er drückte einen Kuss in ihre Handfläche. „Auch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich die Vergangenheit wiederholt.", schwor Kari. „Dieses Mal ist es anders. Meine Macht ist vollkommen erwacht."

Tief atmete er ein und aus seinem Blick wich der Schmerz, der sich kurz darin gezeigt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich."

Karis Lächeln wurde breiter. Es so rundheraus zu hören, war selten, und sie wusste, dass es ihn eine gewisse Überwindung kostete. Immerhin war er Sesshomaru, der kalte, gefühllose Herr des Westens, ein Taiyoukai. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Für diese drei Worte hatte er sich eine Belohnung verdient.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen in seinen Armen.


End file.
